Power Rangers Legend Wars Part I: Samurai
by Rocky505
Summary: A former Red Ranger's son's teenage life goes to chaos after an accident. A Japanese man then finds that Tyler is troubled and decides to help him. Mr. Yoshimoto teaches Tyler to fight in the ways of the Samurai to fight off the evil Nighlok that are coming. Tyler and his four friends must work together to stop the Nighlok Invasion once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dawn of the Samurai

Fall 2017(Last Year)

It was a cold rainy night at Angel Grove High School. The football team had just won another game and continued their winning streak. Sadly that winning streak came to an end that night.

A boy came walking out of the field house carrying a backpack on his shoulder. As he walked up the stairs he looked over at the muddy football field and smiled.

"We're one win away from going to the playoffs," The boy said to himself as he smiled and walked towards the parking lot.

The stadium lights went out as the boy walked away from the field. The boy then came to a stop in the middle of the parking lot and began looking around in confusion.

"Where did mom and dad park?" The boy asked himself as he turned around.

A car's engine was then heard starting up in the distance.

"I guess I need to call them," The boy said to himself as he pulled out his phone.

A car then came speeding down the road and quickly turned into the parking lot. The boy then looked over and was blinded by the headlights. The car then hit the boy and sent him rolling into the windshield. The boy then fell off the car as the car drove off into the distance. He continued to lie on the ground motionless with blood running down his face and holding his right arm.

"Tyler!" A boy shouted as he ran out into the parking lot.

"Is he okay?" Another boy asked as he ran up.

"Kyle, call an ambulance," The boy said to him.

A few weeks have passed since the accident. Tyler and his father then drove up to the school in his father's car. Tyler then looked out the window and saw students sitting around the front door.

"Dad, what if they blame me for the football team not making it to the playoffs?" Tyler asked his father.

"It wasn't your fault and you know that," His father said to him. "If anyone tries to blame you, just ignore them,"

"Alright," Tyler said as he opened the car door.

Tyler then stepped out of the car and began walking away.

"Wait, your sister left this at home this morning before she left for school!" Tyler's father shouted to him.

Tyler then walked back to the car and grabbed the folded piece of paper.

"You know, she could've waited a little longer to ride with us and she wouldn't have forgot this," Tyler said to his father.

"Have fun!" Tyler's father shouted to him as Tyler walked away.

His father then drove away as the bell rang. Tyler then looked down at the cast on his right arm and sighed.

"I can't wait to see all the depressed looks on everyone's faces," Tyler said to himself as he turned the corner.

Tyler then looked around and saw students filling the hallway. Everyone then began looking over towards Tyler as the hallway went silent. Tyler then slowly began walking down the hallway past students as they went on with what they were doing before. Tyler then walked up to his locker and began turning the knob.

"Our QB is back!" A boy shouted as he walked up behind Tyler and hugged him.

"Geez, watch the arm Kyle," Tyler said to his friend.

Kyle then let go of Tyler and looked over at his cast.

"So how long are you in that thing for?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"A couple of months," Tyler told Kyle as he opened his locker.

"Did they ever find who ran you down?" Kyle asked Tyler as a girl walked up.

"No and I'm sure my brother doesn't want to be reminded of what happened," The girl said to Kyle as she pushed him away.

"Dad said that you forgot this Lyra," Tyler said to his sister as he handed her the paper.

"Oh thank God, I was going to freak out if I had forgotten this," Lyra said to Tyler.

"What is that anyway?" Kyle asked Lyra.

"It's just a list of stuff for the student council meeting later," Lyra said to Kyle.

"Kyle come on, let's go find Eddie," Tyler said to Kyle as he closed his locker.

Tyler and Kyle then walked away from Lyra and walked into a classroom. Eddie then looked up and saw Tyler and Kyle walk into the room.

"It's good to see you back here," Eddie said to Tyler as he rose from his desk.

"I thought it was going to be worse than this," Tyler said as he sat down.

"Yeah it was weird when the whole hallway went silent when you walked in," Kyle said in confusion.

"They were just surprised to see him," Eddie told Kyle as other students began walking in.

Eddie then quickly sat back down as the desks began filling up.

"Don't worry man, you haven't missed out on anything in here," Kyle said to Tyler as the teacher walked in.

"Get your pencils ready, we have a pop quiz today," The teacher said to the students.

Tyler then leaned up to Kyle's desk.

"I think you might be excited for this then," Tyler said to Kyle as he snickered.

Kyle then rolled his eyes and sighed.

After School, Tyler was walking down the street in the city by himself.

"It's been a while since I was at the Youth Center," Tyler said to himself as he walked down the street.

A truck then pulled up next to Tyler on the side of the road. The window then came down and a teenaged boy in a lettermen jacket stuck his head out the window.

"Hey look guys, it's the injured tiger cub that gave us the chance for state," The boy said as he and his friends laughed.

"Very funny," Tyler said as he turned away and continued walking.

A cup then came flying out the window and hit Tyler in the back of the head.

"Stone Canyon rules!" The boys form the truck shouted as they drove off honking the horn.

Tyler then groaned and slung his backpack to the ground in anger. A man carrying out bags of garbage then looked over and saw Tyler angered with tears running down his face. The man then tossed the bags into the dumpster and began walking towards Tyler.

"What's the matter?" The man asked Tyler.

"Oh, nothing Mr. Yoshimoto," Tyler said a she wiped the tears from his face.

"Don't listen to those brats from Stone Canyon, they always come driving through here talking nonsense," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over at Tyler's cast.

"They say that the ones that become injured always come back stronger," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"That's not going to happen for me," Tyler said as he picked up his backpack.

"I can see that, but only if you keep acting the way you are," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"Then how can I change that?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Your father taught you and your sister martial arts, yes?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tyler.

"Yeah, but it's been like three years since we did anything," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Hmm, that could be a problem," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he began thinking to himself.

"Why're you asking me these questions anyway?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Come by the Youth Center tomorrow morning at four before school," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler. "And do not tell anyone,"

"Four in the morning!" Tyler said in astonishment.

Tyler then sighed and walked up to the entrance of the Youth Center and walked inside. Eddie and Kyle then looked over at Tyler as he walked in.

"What were you and Mr. Yoshimoto talking about out there?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"He was just checking on me after those Stone Canyon football players drove away," Tyler said to Eddie as he sat down at the table.

"Ever since you got hurt those morons have been driving through Angel Grove talking crap," Kyle said to Tyler as he sat his empty glass down.

"It's best just to ignore them," Tyler said to Kyle as he placed his backpack on the table.

"Yeah we need to forget about football since we're done with that until summer practice," Eddie said to Kyle and Tyler.

"So, how's Lyra been doing as the Student Body President?" Tyler asked his friends.

"Ugh, she's been so bossy and won't take hardly any requests from students," Kyle said in annoyance.

"You requested to add a vending machine to each hallway," Eddie said to Kyle.

"What's wrong with that?" Kyle said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You have to think about the money the school has before requesting stuff like that," Tyler said to Kyle as he pulled a book out of his backpack.

Kyle then looked over at the textbook Tyler had in his hands.

"Are you doing your homework here?" Kyle asked Tyler.

Tyler then looked over at Kyle.

"Yeah and I don't see anyone saying I can't," Tyler said to Kyle as he opened the book.

Eddie then looked down at Tyler's notebook and saw him struggling to write with his left hand.

"You've got to get used to writing with your left hand," Eddie said to Tyler. "That stuff looks awful,"

"I think I might move somewhere else to do my homework," Tyler said to his friends as he put his books back into his bag.

Tyler then rose from his seat and walked away.

"Nice," Kyle said to Eddie.

"Now you're making me feel like moving," Eddie said to Kyle as he picked up his glass.

A few hours later, Tyler was asleep at his table with his head down on his notebook. Mr. Yoshimoto then walked over to the table and placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder. Mr. Yoshimoto then began shaking Tyler by the shoulder.

"Hey, you passed out," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

Tyler then woke up and looked around in confusion.

"What time is it?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Almost ten," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he walked away. "Now get home before your parents get worried,"

Tyler then gathered up all his books and quickly put them in his backpack.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pass out," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"It's fine, there's been worse," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he began washing dishes in the sink.

"I'll see you later," Tyler said as he walked out the door.

As Tyler opened the door a slow breeze of wind blew into the Youth Center. Mr. Yoshimoto then quickly turned around in astonishment.

"This can't be," He said to himself in horror.

Mr. Yoshimoto then quickly ran around the bar and ran outside.

"Tyler!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted as he looked down the street for Tyler.

Tyler walked into a dark part of the city by himself on his way home.

"I can't believe I did that," Tyler said to himself in embarrassment.

Tyler then looked over and saw a red liquid coming out of an alley.

"What is that?" Tyler said in confusion as he walked closer to the liquid. "Is it blood?"

"Do not touch that!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted to Tyler.

Tyler then quickly turned around and saw Mr. Yoshimoto standing behind him.

"What is that stuff?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Get back to the Youth Center," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he grabbed him by the arm.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto as they walked away.

Tyler and Mr. Yoshimoto quickly walked inside the Youth Center and Mr. Yoshimoto locked the door behind him.

"That water is a sign," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"Last I checked, water isn't red," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"The water you saw was from the Netherworld," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler. "The water will poison any human that touches it and will kill them,"

"The Netherworld?" Tyler said in confusion.

"One of my ancestors faced off against the evil beings of the Netherworld and it was because of him and his team that the Nighlok were trapped for hundreds of years," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"How do we stop these Nighlok?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"I am too old to battle them now, but when I saw the anger in you earlier, I knew you would be a rightful choice," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"Sorry to break the news to you, but I'm a one armed fifteen year old kid," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Then we must hope that your arm is healed by the time they began showing themselves," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler. "But for now, we will train using only your left arm,"

"Look, I'm not a demon killer," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto. "I'm just a teenager looking to have a good future after a massive downfall,"

"You really don't know much about this city do you?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tyler.

"What're you talking about?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"You know those awards Angel Grove has gotten about being one of the most peaceful cities in the country?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tyler.

"Are you saying they're lies?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Yes, Angel Grove has only been peaceful these past eighteen years," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler. "Before 1999 there were monsters, machines and even space pirates kicking down everyone's door causing chaos,"

Tyler then began laughing.

"Yeah, I must still be passed out right now," Tyler said as he continued laughing.

"This is no time for laughing," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"Sorry, but the space pirate thing just came out of nowhere," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"I promise you, I will turn you into a warrior that will bring fear to the Nighlok," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"How do I explain not being home to my parents if I'm going to be training with you?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"You're hired," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he held his hand out to him.

"Wait, you want me to work here?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Just as a cashier for now due to your arm injury, but also to train you without your parents worrying about your whereabouts," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"Alright, thanks," Tyler said as he smirked.

"Then let's hurry and get you home," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler. "After work tomorrow, we begin the actual work,"

"Okay," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto as he walked towards the door.

Mr. Yoshimoto and Tyler then walked out the door. The two then headed over to Mr. Yoshimoto's car and got inside. The car then drove off down the road.

The next day Tyler was sitting in the cafeteria by himself at a table. Tyler then laid his head down on the table and sighed.

"Is the stuff Mr. Yoshimoto told me really true?" Tyler asked himself in confusion.

Lyra then walked over to the table and sat down beside Tyler.

"Are you trying to sleep during lunch?" Lyra asked him.

"No, I'm just thinking to myself," Tyler said to his sister as he sat up.

"Dad was pretty ticked off when you came in late last night," Lyra said to Tyler as she looked over at him.

"I had a job interview," Tyler said to Lyra.

"Job interviews don't last until midnight," Lyra said to her brother.

"Why can't you stop asking me questions?" Tyler asked Lyra as he lied his head back down.

"Sorry, I was just checking on you," Lyra said as she got up.

Lyra then walked away from Tyler leaving him by himself. Kyle and Eddie then walked past Lyra and came up to Tyler's table.

"What was that about?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"She was just being a nosy sister," Tyler said to Eddie.

"So when did you finally wake up last night?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Around closing time," Tyler said to Kyle. "That homework was pretty boring,"

"Oh, what're you doing after school today?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"Working," Tyler said to Eddie as he got up from the table.

"When did you get a job?" Kyle said in confusion.

"Last night at the Youth Center," Tyler told Kyle as he stood above Kyle and Eddie.

"Dude, Mr. Yoshimoto never hires anyone," Kyle said in amazement.

"Well I guess he changed," Tyler said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Tyler then walked away from the table.

"You know, Tyler's been weird since he got out of the hospital," Eddie told Kyle.

"Tell me about it," Kyle said to Eddie as he sighed.

After school Tyler walked into the Youth Center and saw Mr. Yoshimoto at the counter.

"Look, I don't know if I can handle keeping this stuff quiet," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

Mr. Yoshimoto then silently looked over at Tyler.

"Get back here and get to work," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he walked towards the back.

Tyler then walked behind the counter and walked into the back with Mr. Yoshimoto.

"My friends are driving me crazy with questions and I can't keep lying," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Then don't answer them," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he began washing dishes. "Change the subject,"

"I'll just go back to the register and get to work," Tyler said in frustration as he walked away.

Tyler then walked up to the cash register and sat down in a chair beside it. Tyler then pulled out his phone and began browsing on the internet.

"Red water," Tyler quietly said to himself as he typed on his phone.

A page then popped up on the phone.

"Ugh, this is about wine," Tyler said as he closed the page.

Tyler then typed again on his phone and brought up a page of pictures with demons in them.

"Excuse me," Someone said to Tyler from the other side of the counter.

Tyler then jumped in astonishment as he dropped his phone. Tyler then looked over and saw a girl standing at the counter.

"Oh hey Steph," Tyler said to Stephanie as he picked up his phone.

"When did you start working here?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

"About five minutes ago," Tyler said to Stephanie.

"That's cool, but have you seen your sister around?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

"No, she hasn't shown up here yet," Tyler told Stephanie.

"Alright thanks, I'll just go wait for her at a table," Stephanie said to Tyler as she walked away.

Tyler then pulled his phone back out and looked at the images of the demons.

"If things like this are coming, how am I supposed to fight them?" Tyler asked himself.

A few hours later the last customers walked out the door. Mr. Yoshimoto then walked up to the door and locked it. He then turned around and looked at Tyler.

"Follow me," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he walked by the counter.

Tyler then followed Mr. Yoshimoto to his office in the back.

"You will tell no one of this," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he reached under his desk.

Tyler then looked over at the wall and saw a piece slide in. A doorway then appeared in the wall leading to a staircase going down.

"When was this put here?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"It was just a basement when I bought the building, but I turned it into a place for peace to myself," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler as they walked down the stairs.

Tyler and Mr. Yoshimoto then walked up to a Japanese sliding door. Mr. Yoshimoto then slid the door open and revealed a large room filled with ancient Japanese items.

"There are even other rooms down here," Tyler said as he walked up to another sliding door.

"Stay in this room for now," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he walked over to a cushion and sat down on it.

Tyler then walked back over to Mr. Yoshimoto and sat down on the floor. Tyler then looked around the room and saw swords hanging on the wall and Japanese Samurai Armor on a mannequin.

"Are you going to turn me into a warrior?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"I cannot say I will," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler. "Only you can change yourself,"

Mr. Yoshimoto then pointed over at a training dummy and a rack of kendo sticks.

"Using only your left hand for now, go use a kendo stick on that training dummy," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

Tyler then walked over to the rack and picked up a kendo stick.

"Huh?" Tyler said in confusion.

Tyler then poked the dummy with the kendo stick.

"I said hit it!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted in frustration.

Tyler then froze in horror.

"Okay, sorry," Tyler said as he reared the kendo stick back.

Tyler then hit the training dummy with the kendo stick.

"Keep going," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"This is getting old pretty fast," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto as he continued to hit the dummy with the kendo stick.

The remaining months of the school year quickly went by. Tyler trained with Mr. Yoshimoto throughout the fall, winter and spring and even regained control of his then injured arm throughout the months.

June 2018(Present)

"Danny!" A little boy shouted as he ran down into a dark alley.

The little boy then ran past a red glowing crack on the wall of a building. The little boy then walked up to a knocked over garbage can and knelt down in front of it. He then looked inside the garbage can and saw a small dog hiding inside.

"Danny!" The boy said in joy as he reached in for the dog.

The dog then began whining and shivering.

"What's wrong boy?" The boy asked his dog.

A group of monsters then walked up behind the boy as the dog began barking. The boy then turned around and screamed in horror.

"Stay away from me!" The boy shouted in horror as he backed away from the monsters.

A person in a black outfit then fell down from the fire escape and landed in between the boy and the monsters.

"Hurry and run," The masked person said to the little boy.

The little boy then quickly grabbed his dog and ran away.

"It's about time I met you freaks," The person said to the monsters as he pulled out a sword.

One of the monsters then stepped forwards and screeched at the masked person. The monster then swung its sword and barely scratched the person's arm.

"Go back to where you came from!" The person shouted as he swung his sword and knocked the monster back.

The monsters then began surrounding the person.

"Four on one, that seems fair to me," The person said as he snickered.

The masked person then quickly stabbed the monster standing behind him and then hit the last three with a spinning kick at once. The four monsters then fell to the ground and faded away. The person then walked over to the crack and saw it disappear.

"Good riddance," The person said to himself as he removed his mask.

Tyler then looked over at the cut on his arm and sighed.

"I'll just tell mom and dad that a crazy cat attacked me," Tyler said to himself as he walked back to the corner.

Tyler then climbed back up the fire escape and fled the area.

Mr. Yoshimoto was meditating silently by himself in the dojo as Tyler came walking in. Mr. Yoshimoto then opened his eyes and saw the cut on Tyler's arm.

"The Nighlok have begun appearing Sensei," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Then we must act fast before they send more powerful Nighlok," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he rose to his feet.

Mr. Yoshimoto then walked over to the wall and placed his hand on a panel. A piece of the wall then opened up and revealed a metal case hidden in the wall. Mr. Yoshimoto then walked over to a table and placed the metal case on it.

"Inside this box is the power you will use to defeat the Nighlok and seal them away once again," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he opened the case.

Mr. Yoshimoto then grabbed an item out of the box and handed it to Tyler.

"This is your Samuraizer," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler. "It will morph you into a Red Power Ranger and will allow you to advance your symbol power to the next level,"

"So this is the key to defeat the Nighlok?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"For now it is just to hold them off," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler. "For now we will continue training until one of our sensors picks up a Nighlok signal,"

Tyler then nodded to Mr. Yoshimoto and then walked away. Tyler then went to grab a kendo stick when an alarm began going off. Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over at Tyler.

"This time, I will accompany you and send them a message," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"Alright then," Tyler said as he walked to the exit.

A group of Moogers began coming into the world through the cracks on the walls of a building. The Moogers then began tossing garbage cans around and attacking people. A small object then came flying and struck each of the Moogers knocking them away from the civilians. The people then ran away in fear as the Moogers were stunned. A figure in a red suit then stepped out in front of the Moogers.

"Moogers, you may have been released after hundreds of years but this is a warning," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Moogers as he walked up. "This Red Samurai Ranger here beside me has been trained for your return and he will send you all back to where you came from,"

"That's enough," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto as he stepped forward.

Tyler then pulled his sword out and placed a disc on it. The Moogers then began running towards Tyler screeching. Tyler then struck the first Mooger with his sword and shoved it away. Another Mooger then ran up swinging its sword at Tyler. Tyler dodged the sword and quickly rolled behind the Mooger.

"Spin Sword, Blazing Strike!" Tyler shouted as he spun the disc on his sword.

Tyler then quickly struck the remaining Nighlok with a single flaming strike and destroyed them. Mr. Yoshimoto then walked up to Tyler and placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"That was a great start," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

Tyler then demorphed and walked away from Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Are you sure I can do this alone?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"I was about to ask you the same question when we got back to the dojo," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler. "It will be your decision if you want assistance,"

Mr. Yoshimoto then walked away leaving Tyler by himself. Tyler then pulled out his Samuraizer and looked at it.

"It just doesn't feel right doing this by myself," Tyler said to himself as he closed his eyes.

Tyler then walked away as a glowing yellow eye was staring at him through the crack to the Netherworld.

"Master Xandred, it may have been hundreds of years since we attacked Earth, but those samurais that imprisoned us are still around," A small monster said to someone as he wobbled back inside of the boat.

"No, they're not the same ones that defeated me before," A large monster said as he walked into the room grumbling. "The one that was threatening the Moogers is a descendant of one of the original warriors that imprisoned us,"

"And what about the other one?" The small monster asked Master Xandred.

Master Xandred then began snickering as he sat down against the wall.

"He's nothing but a pawn Octoroo," Master Xandred said as he sat his sword aside.

Octoroo then looked out the window and sighed.

"A pawn you say?" Octoroo wondered. "I have a feeling you're wrong,"

The next day Tyler was sitting at the counter in the Youth Center staring at all the teenagers hanging out.

"What would I need for a team?" Tyler asked himself as he looked around.

"Muscle?" Tyler asked himself as he looked over at the weight benches and saw guys working out.

"Brains?" Tyler said as he saw the people reading books and playing on their phones.

"Hey," Lyra said to Tyler as she quickly walked up.

Tyler then jumped in astonishment.

"What is with you and Stephanie doing that?" Tyler asked his sister.

"I don't know, you should be paying attention," Lyra said to her brother as she sat down at the bar.

Lyra then noticed the bandage on Tyler's arm.

"What happened to you?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"Oh that was just a crazy cat in the alley that attacked me when I was carrying out the trash," Tyler told Lyra.

Lyra then looked at Tyler's face and saw him looking around the Youth Center.

"Are you looking for someone?" Lyra said in confusion.

Tyler then looked over at Lyra.

"No, I was just making sure no one was in need of anything," Tyler said to Lyra.

"But don't you have to walk up to their table to know that?" Lyra told Tyler as she giggled.

"Oh shut up," Tyler said in frustration as he threw a rag at his sister.

"Oh gross,' Lyra said in disgust as she tossed the rag on the bar.

Tyler then looked over at Lyra.

"That's it," Tyler said as he to himself.

"What?" Lyra said in confusion.

"Sorry, I need to go talk to Mr. Yoshimoto," Tyler said to his sister as he walked away.

Tyler then walked into the back office to find Mr. Yoshimoto. Lyra then leaned back in her chair and looked over at the office. Lyra then got up from her seat and walked over to the office door. Lyra then peeked inside and saw no one in the office.

"What, that's impossible?" Lyra said in confusion.

Lyra then walked into the office and began looking around in confusion. Lyra then walked up to a desk and saw a picture of a younger Mr. Yoshimoto with a little boy. Lyra then placed her hand on the desk and hit a button.

"What was that?" Lyra said in confusion as she quickly lifted her hand up.

The doorway then opened up on the wall. Lyra then slowly walked over to the door and peeked inside.

"What is this?" Lyra said in confusion as she walked through the doorway.

Lyra then began walking down the stairs and came up to the sliding door. Lyra then placed her ear on the door and could hear someone talking. Lyra then slid the door open and saw Tyler talking to Mr. Yoshimoto. Mr. Yoshimoto then looked behind Tyler and saw Lyra standing at the door.

"How did you get down here?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Lyra.

Tyler then quickly turned around and saw Lyra.

"Okay, you can't disagree with me now," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"What is this?" Lyra said in amazement as she looked around.

"You shouldn't be down here," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Lyra as he walked up and grabbed her arm.

"Sensei, stop!" Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto as he pulled him away from Lyra.

"Tyler what is this?" Lyra asked her brother.

"This is where I've been when I'm not home or at work," Tyler told his sister. "Mr. Yoshimoto has been training since last fall because of something that is coming to Angel Grove,"

"What's coming here?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"Demons of the Netherworld, also known as Nighlok," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Lyra.

Lyra then began laughing.

"He's serious and I've seen them myself," Tyler said to his sister.

Tyler then pulled the bandage off his arm.

"A cat didn't do this, a sword from one of the Nighlok did," Tyler told his sister.

Tyler then turned towards Mr. Yoshimoto.

"We can't just let her go off knowing this, she has to become one of your students too," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Yeah, no," Lyra said to Tyler. "I don't have time to be wearing ninja getups and fighting demons,"

"That is not ninja!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted in annoyance.

"Yeah saying that gets him kind of cranky," Tyler said to Lyra. "I said the same thing about the training gear,"

Tyler then grabbed his sister's arm and walked her over to the corner.

"Look, it's the summer, we don't have to worry about school right now," Tyler said to Lyra. "I need someone to help me; I can't fight these Nighlok by myself,"

Lyra then sighed and shoved Tyler away.

"Man you're pouty eyes are irritating," Lyra said to Tyler as she walked by him.

Lyra then looked over at Mr. Yoshimoto.

"What do I need to do?" Lyra asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"First you must help your brother find three more allies," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Lyra.

Lyra then looked back at Tyler.

"I think I already know two of his choices," Lyra told Mr. Yoshimoto.

Kyle and Eddie were walking down the street talking to each other on their way to the Youth Center.

"So, when does football training start again?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"It should start at the end of July," Eddie told Kyle as they quickly turned a corner.

Tyler and Lyra then pulled up to a red light and began looking around.

"There, I see them!" Lyra said to Tyler as she spotted Kyle and Eddie.

"Alright, let's go get them," Tyler said as he quickly turned the car around.

"Are you sure you want Kyle on the team?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"What's wrong with that?" Tyler asked Lyra. "He's been our friend since elementary school,"

"Never mind," Lyra said as she looked away.

Tyler then hit the brakes as he pulled up beside Eddie and Kyle.

"Guys get in," Tyler said to his friends.

"What's the rush?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"Yeah we were heading to the Youth Center," Kyle told Tyler.

"Awesome, so were we," Lyra said to Kyle. "We'll give you guys a lift,"

Kyle and Eddie then looked at each other in confusion.

"Okay?" Eddie said to Tyler and Lyra as he got into the car.

Kyle then got in the car behind Eddie.

"We need to make one more stop," Tyler said to the others.

Tyler then pulled up to the city pool in the car. Tyler then quickly got out of the car.

"I'll be right back," Tyler said to the others as he walked away.

"Why're we here?" Eddie asked the others.

"Doesn't Stephanie work here as a lifeguard in the summer?" Kyle asked Lyra.

Lyra then looked over at a wall and saw a red crack beginning to open.

"What is that?" Lyra asked the guys in the back.

Kyle and Eddie then looked out the window and saw a Mooger crawl out of the crack.

"Oh, that thing looks worse than your aunt Eddie," Kyle said in disgust.

Eddie then elbowed Kyle in the stomach.

"We can't sit here with that thing running around," Eddie said to the others.

More Moogers then crawled out of the crack and began causing trouble in the area.

"Tyler, any day now!" Lyra said in horror.

Tyler then ran up to the pool and saw Stephanie sitting at the lifeguard tower. A lifeguard then ran out in front of Tyler.

"No running!" The lifeguard said to Tyler.

Tyler then shoved the lifeguard out of the way and knocked him into the pool. Stephanie then looked down and saw Tyler running towards her.

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

"We don't have time to talk," Tyler said to Stephanie as people began screaming.

Stephanie then looked over and saw the Moogers climbing the fences. Tyler then looked back and saw the Moogers jump over the fence.

"Great," Tyler said to himself as he took off running towards the Moogers.

Tyler then quickly kicked one of the Moogers in the chest and knocked it onto a table. Lyra, Kyle and Eddie then ran into the pool area as people were fleeing.

"Guys, don't let them hurt anyone!" Tyler said to the others as he shoved a Mooger off of himself.

Eddie then picked up a plastic chair and smashed it over a Mooger's head. The Mooger then turned around at Eddie and screeched.

"Oh hell no!" Eddie shouted as he kicked the Mooger back.

Tyler then looked over and saw a group of Mooger's beginning to climb the lifeguard tower trying to get Stephanie. Tyler then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pentagon shaped object.

"Lion Folding Zord!" Tyler shouted as he tossed the object towards the lifeguard tower.

The object then transformed into a lion while in mid-air and began knocking the Moogers off the tower.

"Here you go ugly!" Kyle shouted as he put an inner tube on a Mooger.

Kyle then kicked the Mooger into the pool and watched it float to the other side. Another Mooger then ran up behind Kyle and grabbed him.

"Let go of me you freak!" Kyle shouted in horror.

Lyra then ran up with a pool net and placed the net over the Mooger's face. Lyra then pulled the Mooger off Kyle and kicked it aside.

"Stephanie we need to leave!" Tyler shouted to Stephanie from below.

Stephanie then looked down in horror and saw the Moogers climbing the tower again. Tyler then began climbing the lifeguard tower behind the Moogers.

"Hey Eddie, it's time for the extra point!" Kyle shouted to Eddie as he grabbed a football.

Kyle then knelt down with the football in a field goal position. Eddie then ran up and kicked the ball and hit a Mooger in the back. The Mooger then fell off the tower and landed in the pool. Tyler then grabbed a Mooger by the ankle and pulled it off the tower. Eddie and Kyle then kicked the Mooger into the pool as Tyler climbed up to Stephanie.

"You okay?" Tyler asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, but what are those things?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

"You'll find out soon," Tyler said to Stephanie as Moogers began tearing down the fence around the pool.

Tyler then looked over and saw a different monster than the Moogers.

"What is that?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Moogers destroy them!" The blue and red monster shouted as the Moogers began swarming into the pool area.

"We need to get out of here!" Eddie shouted to Tyler.

Tyler then grabbed Stephanie's arm and jumped off the lifeguard tower. The two of them then landed in the pool and quickly got out.

"Don't do that ever again!" Stephanie said in horror as she hit Tyler.

"Just get to the car!" Tyler shouted to the others as they ran away.

Tyler then pulled out his morpher and quickly drew a symbol. A cloud of smoke then instantly appeared and blinded the Moogers and the new monster.

"Don't let them escape!" The monster shouted as he began coughing.

Tyler then quickly ran up to the car and got in.

"What were those things?" Stephanie asked the others.

"Oh those were Eddie's Aunts," Kyle told Stephanie.

"Now is not the time for jokes," Eddie said to Kyle.

"Tyler, start the car!" Lyra shouted to her brother.

"It won't start!" Tyler shouted as he tried to crank the engine.

"Here they come!" Kyle shouted in horror.

The car then started as the Moogers began jumping on the car.

"See you later freaks," Tyler said to the Moogers as he quickly hit the gas.

The car then quickly backed away from the parking lot and caused the Moogers to slide off. The car then drove off in a hurry as the monster walked out into the parking lot.

"Man, I'm beginning to feel a little dry," The monster said to himself as he looked at his hand.

"Let's get back to the Sanzu River and reenergize," The monster said to the Moogers as he walked to the crack.

Tyler and the others then quickly arrived at the Youth Center.

"What're we doing here?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"This is the only place we can go after what just happened," Tyler said to Kyle as everyone quickly ran inside.

"Why is no one here?" Stephanie said in confusion.

"Mr. Yoshimoto closed up early," Tyler said to the others as he walked into Mr. Yoshimoto's office.

"Come on guys," Lyra said to the others as she walked into the office.

Tyler then pressed the button on Mr. Yoshimoto's desk and revealed the hidden doorway.

"Let's go," Tyler said to the others as he walked through the doorway.

The other four teens followed Tyler down the stairs and came up to the door. Tyler then slid the door open and revealed the dojo. Mr. Yoshimoto then turned around towards the teens.

"What you just experienced is only the beginning and it will only get worse as time goes on," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the teens.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Samurai Unite

Mr. Yoshimoto walked around in front of the three teens that Tyler and Lyra brought in. Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over at Tyler and Lyra.

"I see you tried to be diverse," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"What does that mean?" Eddie asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"It means you guys each have something different about you," Tyler told his friends.

"Tyler, these four are going to be sloppy out there," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he walked over.

"I know, but we don't have much time," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto. "A new Nighlok appeared earlier along with the Moogers,"

"I saw that," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler. "You're lucky the monster ran out of juice rather quickly,"

"Their powers are limited?" Stephanie asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Yes, if a Nighlok uses up too much power or stays out of the Netherworld for too long they will begin to dry up and turn to dust," Mr. Yoshimoto told Stephanie.

Mr. Yoshimoto then walked over to the wall and opened the vault.

"Before I give you these, you must answer a question for me," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the teens as he looked over his shoulder.

"Will you stand by Tyler and defeat the Nighlok?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked them.

"Of course, he's my brother," Lyra said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Tyler's my best friend and I've always been there beside him," Kyle said as he stepped forward.

"I guess we're a team again," Eddie said to Tyler as he smirked.

Everyone then looked over at Stephanie.

"You guys save my life earlier and I thank you for that," Stephanie said as she smiled. "And since those monsters destroyed the pool I have nothing to do for the summer,"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Kyle asked Stephanie.

"It's a yes," Stephanie said to Kyle and the others.

Lyra then ran over and hugged Stephanie.

"Thank you Stephanie!" Lyra said in excitement as she let go of Stephanie.

"So what do we do now?" Eddie asked everyone.

"You take these," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Eddie as he handed him a Samuraizer and a Folding Zord.

Mr. Yoshimoto then handed Kyle, Lyra and Stephanie each a Samuraizer and Folding Zord.

"These are your Samuraizers and Folding Zords," Tyler said to the others. "The Samuraizer will morph you into a Samurai Power Ranger and grant you amazing powers,"

"The Folding Zords are mainly to be used for when a Nighlok's second life is activated," Mr. Yoshimoto told the Rangers.

"Wait, these guys have two lives?" Kyle said in confusion.

"Yes, but the Moogers don't," Tyler told Kyle.

"Me and Tyler will train you to fight better as time goes on," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers. "But for now we have more important things to worry about,"

Mr. Yoshimoto then activated a screen on the wall.

"As you can see Sanzu River water is flowing into our world slightly faster than before," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers.

"What exactly does that water do?" Eddie asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"It will either kill you or turn you into a Nighlok," Tyler told Eddie as he leaned against the wall.

The alarm then began going off. Mr. Yoshimoto then brought up the location of the Nighlok on the screen.

"The Nighlok from earlier is in the food court down town," Tyler said to the others.

"We'll finish questions later," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers. "But before you leave,"

Mr. Yoshimoto then revealed a case of mannequins wearing training gear.

"Do we have to wear the ski masks?" Kyle asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"No, but wear your training gear for now," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Kyle.

"Let's get going," Tyler said to the others as he ran ahead.

The other Rangers then followed behind Tyler out of the dojo. Mr. Yoshimoto then sat back down on the ground and looked towards the monitor.

"Good luck Rangers," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he smirked.

Tyler and the others quickly ran up to a staircase that lead down to the food court. Kyle then started trembling nervously.

"Kyle, stay calm," Tyler said to his friend as he looked over at him.

"Yeah, calm, got it," Kyle said nervously as he watched the Moogers trash the area.

"That's right Mooger's make the humans cry, make them scream!" The monster shouted as he laughed.

"Are you guys ready?" Tyler asked the others.

Tyler then looked over and saw everyone nod.

"Hey Nighlok!" Tyler shouted to the Nighlok commanding the Moogers.

"You again!" The Nighlok shouted in anger.

"Your days of harming innocent people are over!" Eddie shouted to the Nighlok.

The teens then pulled out their morphers.

"Go Go Samurai!" The teens shouted as they each wrote a symbol in front of their selves. "Ha!"

The teens then struck the symbols once more with their Samuraizers and morphed. The Rangers then each pulled out their swords as the Moogers began running towards them.

"Let's do this!" Kyle shouted as he slid down the stair rail.

Kyle then jumped off the rail and leapt over a group of Moogers.

"Come on creeps," Kyle said to the Moogers as he ran off with them chasing him.

Tyler then walked down the stairs behind Eddie and Lyra as they were striking Moogers away. Tyler then walked out into the food court in front of the Nighlok.

"Blazing Strike!" Tyler shouted as he spun the disc on his sword.

Tyler then leapt into the air and went to strike the Nighlok with his flaming sword. The Nighlok then caught Tyler's Spin Sword in his hands and began laughing.

"You Samurai are weak!" The Nighlok shouted as he fired blasts out of the mouth on his lower body.

Tyler crashed into a car and dropped his Spin Sword next to him. Stephanie then ran over to Tyler knocking Moogers away.

"Get up," Stephanie said to Tyler as she continued to fight off Moogers.

Tyler then quickly grabbed his Spin Sword and took off running towards the Nighlok screaming. Tyler then placed a red disc on his Spin Sword and spun the disc.

"Fire Smasher!" Tyler shouted as his sword transformed.

Tyler then rammed his large sword into the monster and continued running with him. Tyler then rammed the Nighlok into a car. The Nighlok then shoved Tyler away and slung the car towards Tyler. Tyler then quickly sliced the car in half and ran through the explosion.

"You're finished!" Tyler shouted as he struck the Nighlok with his Fire Smasher once again.

The Nighlok went flying and crashed into a wall. The Nighlok then fell to the ground and slowly rose to its feet.

Eddie then pulled out a blue disc and placed it on his Spin Sword.

"Hydro Bow!" Eddie shouted as his sword transformed into a bow.

Eddie then aimed the bow in the air and began firing arrows into the sky. The arrows then came raining down and hit the Moogers battling Stephanie and Lyra.

"Nice man," Kyle said to Eddie as he pulled out a green disc.

Kyle then placed the disc on his Spin Sword and spun the disc.

"Forest Spear!" Kyle shouted as the spear appeared in his hand.

Kyle then placed the green disc on the Forest Spear causing a blade to appear on the end. Kyle then quickly kicked a plastic chair into a Mooger's face and knocked it down.

"Now let's try this baby out!" Kyle shouted as he began striking Mooger's with his spear.

A group of Moogers then leapt into the air to attack Kyle from behind.

"Watch out!" Eddie shouted to Kyle.

"Earth Slicer!" Lyra shouted as she hurled her weapon towards the Moogers.

The weapon struck the Moogers out of the air and went flying back to Lyra.

"Now let's clean this place up," Stephanie said to the others as she placed a pink disc on her sword. "Sky Fan!"

Stephanie then began blowing the fan around creating a cyclone. The Moogers began floating in the air as the cyclone began pulling them in. The Cyclone then pulled in all the Moogers and sent them flying. Moogers began landing on the ground and fading away as Tyler ran back over to the other Rangers.

"Tooya can't take much more," Tyler said to the others. "Let's take him out together,"

The Ranger's weapons then turned back into swords as Tooya slowly walked up.

"You Power Rangers are so irritating!" Tooya shouted in frustration.

"Don't worry, we won't be a problem after this," Tyler said as he spun the disc on his sword.

"Quintuple Slash!" The Rangers shouted as they fired five energy slashes at Tooya.

Tooya was then hit by the attack and exploded as he fell to the ground.

"Yeah we did it!" Kyle shouted in excitement as he celevrated.

"You idiot, did you not listen to Mr. Yoshimoto earlier?" Lyra asked Kyle.

Tooya's body then began glowing as it rose back to its feet. The body then began growing as Tooya laughed evilly.

"Alright Rangers, it time for the zords," Tyler said as he pulled out his zord.

Tyler then knelt down on the ground and placed his zord on the ground.

"Lion Folding Zord!" Tyler shouted as he wrote a symbol above the Lion Folding Zord.

The symbol then caused the Folding Zord to begin glowing. The Zord then went flying into the air and began growing. The zord then unfolded and transformed into a lion.

"Dragon Folding Zord!" Eddie shouted as he wrote the symbol on his zord.

"Ape Folding Zord!" Lyra shouted while writing the symbol.

"Bear Folding Zord!" Kyle shouted as he wrote the symbol.

"Turtle Folding Zord!" Stephanie shouted as she wrote the symbol.

The four zords then grew and transformed in an instant.

"Now get inside your zord!" Tyler shouted as he leapt away towards the Lion Zord.

Tyler then entered his zord and placed his Spin Sword in the console.

"Let's make this a great debut Lion," Tyler said to his zord as the zord began running.

The Lion Zord then ran by Tooya firing fire blasts at him.

"Cut it out kitty!" Tooya shouted as he began firing blasts back at the Lion Zord.

The Turtle Zord then came flying by and tackled Tooya while he was distracted. Tooya then slowly rose to his feet and saw the Ape Zord jumping towards him.

"Oh no you don't!" Tooya shouted a she began firing blasts at Lyra's Zord.

"Dragon Folding Zord attack!" Eddie shouted as the Dragon Folding Zord came down from the sky breathing blue flames on Tooya.

"Mauling mode!" Kyle shouted as the Bear Zord stood on its hind legs and began clawing at Tooya.

Tooya then fell to the ground as the Lion and Turtle Zords came back to the other zords.

"It's time to finish this," Tyler said as he pulled out his Spin Sword.

The Lion Folding Zord then folded back up and became engulfed in flames.

"Pentagonal Fury!" Tyler shouted as the Lion Folding Zord went flying towards Tooya.

The Lion Folding Zord flew straight through Tooya leaving a gaping hole in his stomach. Tooya then fell to the ground and exploded as the Lion Folding Zord roared.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours," Tyler said to the other Rangers as he placed his sword over his shoulder.

The Rangers returned to the dojo celebrating their victory. Mr. Yoshimoto then walked into the room.

"Settle down!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted to the Rangers.

"Sorry Sensei," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto with a bow.

"Even though four of you are just beginners," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the new Rangers. "You did quite well today,"

"Thank you sir," Eddie said to Mr. Yoshimoto as he smiled.

"That was only the beginning," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers. "The Nighlok will grow much more powerful the longer we take to seal the cracks,"

"All we have to do is work together and no one will stop us," Lyra said to the others.

"For now that is true, but there will be a time where even working together will be trouble," Mr. Yoshimoto told Lyra.

"We may have won this time, but remember this, we're also growing in strength just like they are," Tyler said to his friends.

"I suppose we could begin a little bit of training for the rest of you," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the other Rangers.

The Rangers then sighed.

"Come on, we're worn out from the battle," Kyle said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Stop complaining and get to training!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted as he tossed a kendo stick to Kyle.

"Man," Kyle said in annoyance as he walked over to the training dummy.

Master Xandred was screaming in anger aboard the ship causing the waves in the Sanzu River to go out of control.

"Tooya was a fool going out there already!" Master Xandred shouted in anger.

"Tooya was a fool to begin with," A female Nighlok said to Master Xandred as she played her harmonium.

"Master Xandred, Scorpionic just boarded the ship," Octoroo said to Master Xandred as he walked into the room.

Scorpionic then walked into the room behind Octoroo.

"Master it is a pleasure to see you again," Scorpionic said to Master Xandred as he knelt down.

"Ah Scorpionic, welcome to my ship," Master Xandred said to Scorpionic as he leaned up. "Do you see what that fool Tooya just did?"

"Yes sir, he was quite the fool to take those new Samurai on head on," Scorpionic said to Master Xandred as he rose to his feet. "I will make sure to bring the heads of each of those Rangers back to you sir, but that will have to wait until I am fully restored in a few hours,"

"Do not screw up like Tooya and I mean it!" Master Xandred said in anger to Scorpionic.

Scorpionic then jumped off the boat and landed in the river.

"Are you sure you want him to go after those Rangers?" Octoroo asked Master Xandred.

"Do I look like I care?" Master Xandred said to Octoroo.

Tyler was sitting near the monitor in the dojo while the other four Rangers were busy training. Mr. Yoshimoto then walked into the room and changed the channel on the monitor. A news report then appeared on the screen.

"What's this about?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Something isn't right," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he saw the news woman inspecting the Sanzu River water.

"Sensei, that water will keep coming as long as the Netherworld is unlocked," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Another Nighlok must be coming soon," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

Eddie then walked up and looked on the screen.

"We'll send them packing just like we did to Tooya," Eddie said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"I hope so," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Eddie as he walked away.

Eddie then looked over and saw Kyle resting. Eddie then walked over to Kyle and sat down beside him.

"Are you worn out already?" Eddie asked Kyle.

"Yeah," Kyle said as he breathed heavily. "We fought a Nighlok earlier and we've been training for the past three hours,"

"Where did this lazy Kyle come from?" Eddie said to Kyle as he got back up. "The Kyle I knew never complained at football practice,"

Eddie then held his hand out to Kyle. Kyle then grabbed Eddie's hand and got up.

"Alright, let's keep going then," Kyle said to Eddie as he grabbed a kendo stick.

The alarm then suddenly began going off. Tyler then quickly changed the channel on the monitor.

"City Hall, that's not good," Stephanie said to the others as Moogers began emerging from the cracks in the area.

"Make every human you find cry in fear!" A Nighlok shouted as he emerged from a crack.

"Great, another Nighlok already," Tyler said in annoyance as he walked away from the screen.

"Dude, wait up!" Kyle shouted as he ran after Tyler.

The other Rangers then ran out of the room behind Tyler and Kyle.

Scorpionic grabbed a man by the shirt collar and laughed in his face.

"Cry you pathetic weakling!" Scorpionic shouted in the man's face.

The man struggled to break free from Scorpionic as he panicked in fear. The Lion Folding Zord then came flying by and hit Scorpionic. Scorpionic then dropped the man as he fell to the ground. The man then scurried away screaming in horror. The Rangers then ran up to City Hall and saw Scorpionic and the Moogers.

"I guess whoever's in charge hasn't gotten the memo yet," Kyle said to the other Rangers.

"You Rangers might have destroyed Tooya, but I am much more powerful than that weakling!" Scorpionic shouted as he swung his sword at the Rangers.

A powerful gust of wind then came from the sword and hit the Rangers. Kyle was then blown back by the wind and hit a wall behind him.

"This guy isn't playing around," Eddie said to the others as he pulled out his sword.

"Neither are we," Tyler said to Eddie as he took off running.

The Moogers then took off running away from Scorpionic to battle the Rangers. Kyle then walked back up to Stephanie and Lyra.

"Okay, I did not see that coming," Kyle said to the girls.

"Just stay on your toes," Stephanie told Kyle as she pulled out her sword.

Stephanie then struck a Mooger running at her. Stephanie then took off running towards Tyler and Eddie to help them.

"Come on, let's get the big guy," Kyle said to Lyra as he took off running.

"No you idiot!" Lyra shouted to Kyle as he ran away.

Kyle then ran up to Scorpionic and went to hit him with his sword. Scorpionic then grabbed Kyle's sword and began laughing.

"I can tell that you're new to this," Scorpionic said to Kyle as he tossed Kyle aside.

Scorpionic then swung his sword again blowing another blast of wind at Kyle. Kyle then stabbed his sword into the ground and held onto it as the wind blew harshly.

"I might be new to this, but I can be creative!" Kyle shouted as he placed the green disc on his Spin Sword.

Kyle then spun the disc on his sword as the wind calmed down. His sword then changed as he leapt into the air. Kyle then hurled the Forest Spear at Scorpionic while in the air. Scorpionic then dodged the spear and quickly looked up at Kyle. Kyle then dropkicked Scorpionic to the ground as he came down.

"Ugh, you'll pay for that!" Scorpionic shouted as he rose back to his feet.

Kyle then picked up his Forest Spear as it reverted back to the Spin Sword. Tyler and Eddie then ran up next to Kyle. Lyra then leapt over the guys and slung the Earth Slicer at Scorpionic. The Earth Slicer struck Scorpionic and knocked him down. Scorpionic's sword then went sliding across the ground away from him.

"My sword!" Scorpionic shouted as he went to grab his sword.

Stephanie then blew the sword away from Scorpionic using the Sky Fan. Scorpionic then rose to his feet angered.

"Leave this to me," Tyler said to the other Rangers as his Sword transformed into the Fire Smasher.

Tyler then ran up to Scorpionic and struck him with the Fire Smasher. Tyler then quickly ran back over to the others as Scorpionic rose back up to his feet.

"Man, he won't stay down!" Eddie said in disbelief.

"Then we'll have to go all out," Tyler said to Eddie as his Fire Smasher reverted back to a Spin Sword.

The Rangers then placed a disc on each of their Spin Swords.

"Quintuple Slash!" The Rangers shouted as the fired multiple energy slashes at Scorpionic.

Scorpionic was then hit by the blasts and was knocked into the wall. Scorpionic then began growing as he lied on the ground unconscious.

"It's time for the zords again," Lyra said to the others as she pulled out the Ape Folding Zord.

The Rangers then summoned their Zords and quickly went into battle.

"Pentagonal Fury!" Tyler shouted as the Lion Folding Zord folded up and was engulfed in flames.

Scorpionic then grabbed onto the Lion Folding Zord as it came in for the attack.

"You won't take me out that easily!" Scorpionic shouted as he hurled the Lion Folding Zord away.

The Lion Folding Zord then crashed into the Dragon Folding Zord in the sky. The two zords then fell to the ground as the others ran up.

"Rangers, this Nighlok is no joke," Tyler said to his friends. "We need to combine our zords to stop him,"

"How do we do that?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

"Samurai Megazord initiated," Tyler said to himself as he pressed a button on his console.

The Folding Zords then leapt into the air and began transforming around the Lion Folding Zord. The Ape and Turtle Zords latched onto the side of the Lion Folding Zord creating arms as the Dragon and Bear Folding Zords connected onto the bottom forming legs. The Megazord then placed a helmet on its head as a shield appeared on the Ape Folding Zord. A sword then appeared in the Megazord's hand as the Megazord began walking towards Scorpionic.

"Thanks for joining me," Tyler said to the other Rangers as they appeared in the cockpit.

"This is awesome!" Kyle said in amazement as he placed his Spin Sword in the console.

"Let's finish this freak off," Lyra said to the other Rangers.

The Megazord then struck Scorpionic with its sword knocking him away.

"Oh, that's the way you want to play huh?" Scorpionic said to the Rangers as he reared his sword back.

"Watch out, at this size those gusts of wind could destroy the city!" Stephanie said to the others.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything," Eddie said to Stephanie as the Megazord grabbed the shield off its arm.

The Megazord then hurled the shield at Scorpionic and knocked the sword out of his hand.

"No, my sword!" Scorpionic shouted in horror as his sword fell into the ocean.

The Samurai Rangers then each pulled their Spin Swords out of the consoles.

"It's time to finish this!" Tyler shouted as the Spin Swords began glowing.

"Samurai Megazord, Final Strike!" The Rangers shouted as they swung their swords.

The Samurai Megazord then struck Scorpionic with its sword. Scorpionic's body then suddenly fell apart as he fell to the ground and exploded.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours," Tyler said to his friends as they celebrated behind him.

The Rangers then returned to the dojo and saw Mr. Yoshimoto watching TV.

"Sensei, the Megazord is amazing!" Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto as he walked up.

"Be quiet, the mayor is on TV," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"Mayor, what exactly were those things that appeared at City Hall today?" A reporter asked the Mayor.

"I have no idea but this certainly isn't the first time Angel Grove has seen something like this before," The Mayor said to the reporter.

"Were these monsters the same ones that appeared at the city pool?" Another reporter asked.

"I assume so, luckily the Power Rangers are back here in Angel Grove to stop these attacks," The Mayor told the reporter.

"Aw, she likes us," Stephanie said to the others as she smiled.

"Let's hope it stays that way," Eddie said to the others as he sat down.

"You kids did a good job today, you took out two Nighloks," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers.

"Thank you sir," Lyra said to Mr. Yoshimoto with a bow.

"Just be ready to take action whenever a Nighlok attacks no matter where you are," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers.

Eddie then looked away with a worried look.

"Did you guys see me kick that Nighlok right in the face?" Kyle asked the others.

"Yeah and I saw you get blown away as soon as we showed up too," Tyler said to Kyle as he walked by.

"Oh come on," Kyle said in annoyance as he chased after Tyler.

"You kids just go back home for now and get some rest," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers. "Just be sure to come back tomorrow for training,"

The Rangers then left the dojo and left Mr. Yoshimoto alone in the room.

Master Xandred threw his drinking glass against the wall of the boat in anger. Octoroo then walked into the room and saw Master Xandred infuriated.

"Those Power Rangers are getting on my nerves!" Master Xandred shouted in anger. "The River began rising for a short amount of time until they showed up and stopped it!"

"Don't worry Master Xandred, the river will continue to rise once another Nighlok is sent to their world," Octoroo said to Master Xandred.

Maser Xandred then sat back down as he snarled.

"Dayu, play me a tune while I think of who to send next," Master Xandred said to the female Nighlok.

Dayu then began playing a song on her harmonium as the boat floated down the river.

Tyler and Lyra walked into their house and saw their parents sitting in the living room.

"Where have two been all day?" Their father asked them.

"I was at work at the Youth Center," Tyler said to his father.

"I was helping at the Youth Center," Lyra quickly responded after Tyler.

Tyler then looked over at his sister in confusion.

"Did you not see what was happening out there today?" Their mother asked them.

"Yeah we did, luckily it didn't happen anywhere near the Youth Center," Tyler said to his mother as he walked towards the stairs.

"Just make sure you tell us where you are, we don't want you getting involved with those monster attacks," Their father said to them.

"Alright," Tyler said to his father as he began walking up the stairs.

Lyra then followed Tyler up the stairs. As they reached the top of the stairs the two of them looked at each other and began snickering.

"That freaked me out for a second," Tyler said to his sister quietly as he walked to his room.

"Yeah me too," Lyra said to Tyler as she walked up to her door.

"Good night," Tyler said to his sister as he closed the door.

Lyra then walked into her room and fell down onto her bed.

"I can't believe what happened," Lyra said in disbelief to herself.

Lyra then looked over and saw a picture of herself and Tyler with another little girl.

"You better be glad you moved away all those years ago," Lyra said to the picture as she grabbed a pillow.

Lyra then turned off her lamp and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kyle's Last Chance

The Rangers were at the dojo doing their daily training ordered by Mr. Yoshimoto. Tyler and Eddie were training with kendo sticks. Kyle was sitting over by Lyra and Stephanie who were practicing their symbol power. Kyle then looked over at Lyra and saw her drawing a symbol. The symbol then lit up and began spewing pebbles onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Lyra said in astonishment as the pebbles filled the floor under her chair.

Kyle then began laughing as Stephanie ran over and grabbed a broom.

"Not bad, but check this out," Kyle said to the girls as he began writing a symbol.

Confetti then popped out of the symbol into Kyle's face. Kyle then lost balance in the chair and fell to the ground.

"You shouldn't be drawing random symbols Kyle," Stephanie told Kyle as he got up.

"Yeah, Mr. Yoshimoto told us to focus on our element symbols," Lyra said to Kyle.

"Who cares," Kyle said as he snickered. "We never have any fun around here,"

Kyle then walked away from the drawing boards and walked over to Tyler and Eddie who were training. Tyler then blocked Eddie's kendo stick and smirked. Tyler then quickly swept Eddie's leg out from under him and knocked him to the floor.

"Dang it!" Eddie said as he punched the floor.

"Settle down, you'll get the hang of this stuff later on," Tyler said to Eddie as he held his hand out to him.

Eddie then grabbed Tyler's hand and got up off the floor. Tyler then looked over at Kyle and saw that he wasn't training.

"Kyle, you can't just sit around and do nothing," Tyler told Kyle.

Kyle then got up and grabbed a kendo stick. He then stepped onto the mat and stood across from Tyler. Kyle then swung his kendo stick and was quickly blocked by Tyler's. Tyler then quickly spun and moved behind Kyle. Tyler then hit Kyle across the back with his kendo stick.

"Come on!" Kyle shouted in pain as he turned back towards Tyler.

"Stay calm," Tyler said to Kyle.

Kyle then began swinging his kendo stick at Tyler again. Tyler dodged the attacks and then quickly knocked Kyle's kendo stick out of his hand. Kyle then groaned in frustration. Kyle then walked over and grabbed his bag from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked Kyle.

"I'm going to cool off somewhere else," Kyle said in frustration as he walked out of the dojo.

"Should we stop him?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

"No, let him go," Tyler told Stephanie as he sat his kendo stick aside.

Kyle then arrived outside of the mall and began walking towards the entrance. People then began screaming as Moogers came crawling out of the cracks on the ground.

"Great," Kyle said in annoyance.

Kyle then ran over and grabbed one of the Mooger's swords. Kyle then looked behind him and saw a woman terrified on the ground.

"Get out of here," Kyle said to the woman as he shoved the Mooger back.

The woman then took off running in horror as another Nighlok came out of the cracks.

"One of the Rangers is here already," The Nighlok said as he looked over at Kyle.

"That's right and I'm about to send you back to where you came from," Kyle said to the Nighlok as he pulled out his morpher.

Kyle then quickly wrote his symbol in front of him.

"Go Go Samurai!" Kyle shouted as he ran through his symbol and morphed.

Kyle then pulled out his Spin Sword and swung at the Nighlok. The Nighlok then swatted Kyle's sword out of his hand using its giant fist.

"Take this!" The Nighlok shouted as it punched Kyle in the chest and sent him flying.

Kyle then crashed onto a plastic table as the Nighlok laughed.

"Let's see how you can handle this," The Nighlok said to Kyle as his arms began stretching.

The Nighlok then burrowed its arms into the ground.

"What is he doing?" Kyle said in confusion.

The ground around Kyle then began rumbling. The Nighlok's fists then came flying out of the ground and struck Kyle. Kyle then crashed into a wall in pain and fell to the ground.

"Now to finish you!" The Nighlok said to Kyle as he began walking towards him.

The Lion Folding Zord then came flying by and struck the Nighlok. The Nighlok then looked over and saw the other Rangers come running up.

"That's enough," Tyler said to the Nighlok as he pointed his sword at him.

The Nighlok then burrowed its arms into the ground again as Tyler began running towards him. The arms then flew out of the ground and began striking Tyler repeatedly. Tyler was then knocked into a wall and dropped his Spin Sword.

"Ugh," The Nighlok said in pain as he grabbed his shoulder as it began to dry out. "I need to rehydrate,"

"He's getting away!" Eddie shouted as the Nighlok leapt into a crack.

Lyra and Stephanie then helped Kyle up. Kyle then shoved the girls away and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked Kyle as he walked up to the others holding his arm.

Kyle then pulled out his Samuraizer and laid it on a table.

"I never should've joined you," Kyle said as he walked away.

"Kyle, don't go," Lyra said to Kyle as he walked away.

Tyler then walked up to the table and picked up the morpher.

"He'll come back," Tyler said to the others.

The Rangers then left the area as the sun began setting.

Kyle was sitting at the docks at night by himself. Kyle then screamed in anger as he picked up a brick and hurled it into the ocean.

"That Nighlok's attack was annoying," Kyle said in frustration. "I couldn't even do anything,"

Kyle then kicked a crate in anger.

"It's my fault," Kyle said to himself as he sat down. "I should've been training with the others,"

Mr. Yoshimoto then came walking up on the docks. Kyle then looked over and saw him staring back at him.

"Sensei, what're you doing here?" Kyle asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"I came out here to talk to you about earlier," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Kyle.

"I know, I was an idiot for not contacting the others and for not training," Kyle said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Even though it was stupid of you to go into battle alone, you actually did the right thing," Mr. Yoshimoto told Kyle.

"Wait, I did?" Kyle said in confusion.

"Had you stopped to contact the others, those people could've been seriously injured or even killed," Mr. Yoshimoto told Kyle. "You saved that woman's life earlier too,"

"Yeah, I guess I did," Kyle said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Tyler is still at the dojo training for when that Nighlok returns," Mr. Yoshimoto told Kyle.

"Man, it's like he never stops," Kyle said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"That's because he wants to protect the innocent people of this world, and his friends and family," Mr. Yoshimoto told Kyle as he got up.

"Then how're we supposed to stop that Nighlok?" Kyle asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Tyler told me why he chose you as one of his team mates," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Kyle. "He said that your mind was endless and you could think of any outcome,"

"He said that?" Kyle said as he smiled.

"Now, how would you stop that Nighlok's attacks?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Kyle.

"Perhaps his arms have a limit?" Kyle guessed.

"Alright, now you have a starting point," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Kyle as he smiled.

"But now, I need a way to tell where his arms are going to come from," Kyle said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Be quiet and tell me what you can hear," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Kyle.

Kyle then looked around quietly and heard the ocean waves wash up on shore.

"The waves," Kyle said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate," Mr. Yoshimoto told Kyle.

Kyle then closed his eyes and began listening. A bell ringing could then slightly be heard out in the distance. Kyle then opened his eyes.

"I hear a buoy with a ringing bell," Kyle said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Concentration on the noises around you will help you find where the Nighlok's attack are coming from," Mr. Yoshimoto told Kyle.

Mr. Yoshimoto then placed Kyle Samuraizer on a crate.

"Sensei," Kyle said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over at Kyle.

"Thanks," Kyle said to Mr. Yoshimoto as he smirked.

Mr. Yoshimoto then smiled and began walking away. Kyle then picked up his Samuraizer and caused his Spin Sword to appear in his hand.

"Now to begin training," Kyle said to himself as he swung his sword.

Tyler was in the dojo by himself training. Tyler then began attacking the dummy with his kendo stick as Mr. Yoshimoto walked down into the dojo.

"Did you find him?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto as he stopped training.

"Yes, and I think he'll be ready for that Nighlok when it returns," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

"Hopefully we'll all be ready," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto as he continued training.

Octoroo was standing on the ship floating in the Sanzu River as the Nighlok from before climbed onto the ship.

"Rofer, hopefully you have enough hydration to defeat those Rangers this time," Octoroo said to the Nighlok.

"I was close yesterday and now I will crush them all," Rofer said to Octoroo as he walked away.

"Then get out there and start causing trouble," Octoroo said to Rofer.

Rofer then leapt off the ship and began swimming towards the shore.

"And that's the end of him," Dayu said to Octoroo as she played her harmonium.

"You don't know that," Octoroo said to Dayu as he turned towards her.

The next day Rofer appeared at the mall again and began attacking citizens with a group of Moogers.

"Make them cry and make them hurt!" Rofer shouted to the Moogers. "We want that water to rise!"

Blue arrow blasts then came flying past Rofer and struck the Moogers behind him. Rofer then looked over and saw the Rangers run up.

"Leave those people alone Nighlok," Eddie said to Rofer as he aimed his Hydro Bow at the Nighlok.

"I won't back down this time Rangers," Rofer said as he burrowed his fists into the ground.

"Watch out!" Tyler shouted as he struck one of Rofer's fists away.

Rofer's other fist then shot out of the ground and struck Tyler in the back. Tyler then fell to the ground as Rofer's arms returned to him.

"Those attacks are confusing," Eddie said to Tyler.

"How're we supposed to stop them?" Lyra asked the others.

Kyle then leapt over the Rangers and landed in front of them.

"Kyle!" Stephanie said in astonishment.

"Nighlok, I won't fall for your tricks this time," Kyle said to Rofer as he pulled out his morpher.

"Oh we'll see about that," Rofer said to Kyle as he burrowed his fists into the ground.

"Go Go Samurai!" Kyle shouted as he took off running and morphed.

Kyle then ran towards Rofer with his sword in hand.

"Come and get it!" Rofer shouted to Kyle as he laughed.

Rofer's fists then shot out of the ground behind Kyle and began chasing him. Kyle then leapt over Rofer and took off running around the corner.

"Where is he going?" Stephanie said in confusion.

"What're you up to?" Tyler said in confusion.

Kyle then came running back around the building and landed in front of Rofer. Kyle then turned around and saw the fists coming towards him.

"Kyle, watch out!" Eddie shouted.

The fists then stopped right in front of Kyle.

"What's going on?" Rofer said in confusion.

Kyle then turned towards Rofer and struck Rofer's arms with his sword. Rofer's arms then fell off as Rofer fell to the ground in pain.

"My arms!" Rofer shouted in pain.

"I had a feeling your arms weren't endless," Kyle said to Rofer. "My thoughts however are,"

Kyle then placed a green disc on his Spin Sword.

"Forest Vortex!" Kyle shouted as leaves began circling around his sword.

Kyle then struck Rofer with his sword as he ran by. Kyle then quickly turned around and struck Rofer in the back. Rofer then fell to the ground and exploded.

"Kyle did it!" Eddie said in amazement.

"Don't celebrate yet Eddie," Kyle said to the others as he walked up.

Rofer then began growing as the Rangers pulled out their zords.

"Bear Folding Zord!" Kyle shouted as he summoned his zord.

Kyle then leapt into his zord's cockpit and took control.

"Bear Folding Zord, Mauling Mode!" Kyle shouted as the Bear Folding Zord fell back on its hind legs.

The Bear Folding Zord then ran up to Rofer and began clawing him.

"Back off bear!" Rofer shouted as he swatted the Bear Folding Zord away with his fist.

The Lion Folding Zord then came up and tackled Rofer away from the Bear Folding Zord.

"Thanks Tyler," Kyle said to Tyler.

The Dragon Folding Zord then came down and began breathing flames at Rofer. Rofer blocked the flames using his fists as the Dragon Folding Zord flew by. The Turtle Folding Zord then folded up and tackled Rofer and knocked him away.

"My turn," Lyra said to the others as the Ape Folding Zord leapt off of a building and began attack Rofer.

Rofer then knocked the zord away in anger as giant Moogers rose up around him.

"Whoa, when could those guys grow too?" Eddie said in confusion.

"Rangers it's time for the Megazord," Tyler said to the others as he wrote a symbol.

The zords then combined into the Samurai Megazord as the Moogers took off running towards them. The Samurai Megazord then struck a Mooger with its sword and knocked it away.

"Lion Folding Zord, Flame Attack!" Tyler shouted as flames began shooting out of the Lion Folding Zords mouth on the chest of the Megazord.

Moogers were then hit by the flames and were knocked away.

"My friends!" Rofer said in horror as the Moogers were destroyed.

"And you're next ugly," Kyle said to Rofer.

Rofer then burrowed his fists into the ground and quickly began attacking the Samurai Megazord. Rofer's arms then wrapped around the Megazord immobilizing it.

"We can't move," Stephanie said to the others.

"Kyle, how can we get out of this?" Tyler asked Kyle.

"Hang on, let me handle something real quick," Kyle said to the others as he walked out of the cockpit.

The Bear Folding Zord then detached from the Megazord and tackled Rofer. Rofer's arms then returned to normal and set the Megazord free. The Bear Folding Zord then reattached to the Megazord.

"I'm back," Kyle said as he teleported back into the cockpit.

"And now to finish this," Tyler said as he pulled out his Spin Sword from the console.

"Samurai Megazord Final Strike!" The Samurai Rangers shouted as the Megazord swung its sword at Rofer.

The sword then cut through Rofer in one swipe. Rofer then fell to the ground and exploded as he screamed in pain.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours," Kyle said to the other Rangers.

"That's my line," Tyler said to Kyle in annoyance.

The Rangers then returned to the dojo and saw Mr. Yoshimoto waiting for them.

"Kyle, good job out there," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Kyle as he held his hand out.

Kyle then shook Mr. Yoshimoto's hand and smiled.

"Thank you Sensei," Kyle said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Kyle, I wanted to train with you again," Tyler said to Kyle as he grabbed two kendo sticks.

Kyle then took one of the kendo sticks from Tyler.

"Let's do this," Kyle said to Tyler as they walked over to the training mat.

Kyle then looked over at Tyler with his kendo stick in hand and waited on Tyler to make a move. Tyler then quickly began swinging his kendo stick at Kyle as Kyle closed his eyes. Kyle then blocked Tyler's kendo stick.

"Not bad," Tyler said to Kyle as he pulled his kendo stick back.

Kyle then began swinging at Tyler as the others watched in amazement as Tyler dodged the attacks. Tyler then blocked Kyle's kendo stick and began snickering.

"You're not going to beat me with those basic moves," Tyler said to Kyle.

"Oh I know," Kyle said as he smirked.

Kyle then quickly dropped to one knee and swept Tyler out from under his feet. Tyler then fell to the ground with a thud and dropped his kendo stick.

"Kyle actually beat him!" Lyra said in amazement.

Kyle then helped Tyler up off the ground.

"Thanks for not giving up," Tyler said to Kyle.

"You can thank Sensei for that," Kyle said to Tyler as he looked over at Mr. Yoshimoto.

Mr. Yoshimoto then walked out of the room as the Rangers celebrated together. Kyle then quickly walked over to all the drawing boards and began drawing symbols on them. Confetti then began shooting out of the symbols on the boards as Kyle laughed.

"Come on guys, let's have some fun!" Kyle said as he began dancing.

"Alright, you're getting out of hand now," Tyler said to Kyle.

"Oh come on," Kyle said to Tyler as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Just have some fun for once,"

"I have important things to do right now," Tyler said to Kyle as he walked over to a drawing board.

"I guess we'll go upstairs and have some smoothies then," Eddie said to Tyler as he walked towards the stairs.

Tyler then sighed.

"Guys, you know Mr. Yoshimoto won't let you use that machine," Tyler said to the others as he ran up the stairs behind them.

Master Xandred walked into the room where Octoroo and Dayu were sitting. Master Xandred then grabbed a Mooger and tossed it off the ship in anger.

"That moron Rofer failed," Master Xandred said in anger.

"I told you he was going to screw up," Dayu said to Octoroo.

"I would love to see you do something for a change," Octoroo said to Dayu.

"Both of you be quiet!" Master Xandred shouted in anger as he sat down. "I already have our next monster set to go to Earth,"

"Then he better be a good one since you chose him," Octoroo said to Master Xandred.

"Oh he'll be a good one alright," Master Xandred said as he began snickering.

Mr. Yoshimoto was sitting in the dojo by himself. He then reached over and pulled a book off of a bookshelf. He then opened the book and revealed a hole cut in the pages. Mr. Yoshimoto then pulled out an orange disc.

"It's still too soon for the Rangers to use you," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he sighed.

Mr. Yoshimoto then placed the disc back in the book and then sat the book back on the shelf. Mr. Yoshimoto then turned off the lights and walked out of the dojo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Battle of the Beetle

Kyle came running into the Youth Center breathing heavily. He then walked up to the counter and looked over at Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Sorry I'm late," Kyle said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Don't worry you're not late," Mr. Yoshimoto told Kyle.

"I'm not?" Kyle said in confusion as he walked behind the counter.

"How about you go and tell the others downstairs that I'm giving you a day off," Mr. Yoshimoto told Kyle.

Kyle's jaw then dropped.

"Wait, are you serious?" Kyle asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

Mr. Yoshimoto then nodded. Kyle then took off running into Mr. Yoshimoto's office and ran downstairs. Lyra and Stephanie were training with kendo sticks while Tyler was coaching them. Kyle then ran into the room and saw Eddie working on his symbol powers.

"Guys, Sensei is giving us the day off!" Kyle shouted in excitement.

"Are you serious?" Eddie asked Kyle as he put his brush down.

"Yeah, he told me when I came in," Kyle told Eddie.

"Oh my God, we could go shopping or to the beach!" Stephanie said as she smiled.

"Well, you guys can go have fun, but I'm going to stay here," Tyler told the others.

Lyra then looked over at her brother.

"Tyler, come on, you don't have to train every day down here," Lyra said to her brother as she walked up to him.

"Oh I know, but someone needs to be down here in case another Nighlok shows up," Tyler told his sister as he sat down at the monitor.

"Mr. Yoshimoto will be here to inform us if something like that happens," Lyra said to Tyler.

"Dude, come on, we've been training nonstop since becoming Rangers," Kyle said to Tyler.

"Yeah and you've been training here nonstop since the fall," Eddie told Tyler.

Tyler then sighed in annoyance.

"Fine I'll come with you guys," Tyler said in annoyance.

"Yes!" Kyle shouted in excitement.

Kyle and Eddie then took off running upstairs. Stephanie then walked up behind them leaving Tyler and Lyra in the dojo. Tyler then scooted back in the chair and hit the bookshelf. A book then fell off the shelf and hit the floor.

"Oh my bad," Tyler said as he knelt down and picked up the book.

Tyler then raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's taking you so long?" Lyra asked Tyler as she stood at the stairs.

Tyler then opened the book and found an orange Power Disc. Tyler's eyes then widened as he rose to his feet. Lyra then looked over and saw Tyler holding the disc in his hand.

"What is that?" Lyra said in confusion.

"It's the Beetle Disc," Tyler said to Lyra as he turned towards her. "Mr. Yoshimoto said it was lost along with the Swordfish and Tiger Zords,"

"You don't think he was hiding that from us do you?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"I don't know," Tyler said to his sister.

"Guys, we don't have all day!" Kyle shouted down the stairs.

"Well come on, we'll talk to Mr. Yoshimoto about it later," Lyra said to Tyler.

Tyler then put the disc in his pocket and followed Lyra up the stairs. Tyler and Lyra then walked upstairs and bumped into Kyle.

"About time," Kyle said to them as he began walking away. "We're going to the amusement park,"

"That's fine with me," Tyler said to Kyle as he followed him out the door.

A Nighlok climbed aboard the ship in the Sanzu River and walked into the main room where Octoroo and Master Xandred were sitting.

"Ah there you are Dreadhead!" Octoroo said to the Nighlok as he looked over at him.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go torture that Earth place whenever you want Master Xandred," Dreadhead said to Master Xandred as he pulled out his shotgun.

"Hmph, how do you think you'll do against the Power Rangers?" Master Xandred asked Dreadhead.

Dreadhead then began laughing.

"They won't be able to scratch me," Dreadhead said as he snickered. "Their swords will have no effect on me,"

"Oh my, that sounds incredible!" Octoroo said in amazement.

"Then go and begin torturing those weak humans and raise our river even closer to the top!" Master Xandred shouted.

Dreadhead then leapt off the ship and began swimming to the shore.

"Sir, I think we might have this battle in the bag," Octoroo said to Master Xandred.

"The Rangers will be no match for him," Master Xandred said to Octoroo as he began laughing evilly.

The Rangers then came up to the amusement park and walked through the gates. Kyle then walked out in front of everyone smiling.

"Alright, where should we go first?" Kyle asked the others. "Should we go to the roller coaster, the bumper cars or the haunted house?"

"I'm down for the roller coaster," Tyler said to the others.

"Roller coaster it is then," Eddie said to the others as he began walking forward.

"Yeah, you guys can go on there without me," Stephanie said nervously.

"What, you don't like roller coaster?" Kyle asked Stephanie as the Rangers walked towards the roller coaster line.

"You know I hate them!" Stephanie said to Kyle as she hit him in the arm.

"I forgot okay," Kyle said as he rubbed his arm in pain.

"I'll stay down here with Stephanie," Lyra said to the guys.

"Alright, we'll be back later," Eddie said to Lyra as the guys stepped into the line.

"You didn't have to stay down here with me," Stephanie told Lyra.

"Hey someone has to watch your back," Lyra said to Stephanie as they walked over to a bench.

The girls then sat down at the bench and looked over at the roller coaster line.

"Geez they're going to be standing there for quite a while," Lyra said to Stephanie.

"It really doesn't seem worth it to ride a five minute ride after waiting forever to get on it," Stephanie told Lyra.

"I know right?" Lyra said to Stephanie as she began laughing.

Lyra then suddenly stopped laughing and looked over at the carousel.

"Stephanie, how would you react if you found out that Mr. Yoshimoto was hiding something from us?" Lyra asked Stephanie.

"I don't know?" Stephanie said in confusion. "I would probably be mad or start asking him why he was keeping stuff secret from us,"

"I had a feeling you would say that," Lyra said to Stephanie.

Stephanie then looked over at the roller coaster line and saw the guys step up to the front of the line.

"They're about to get on," Stephanie told Lyra.

Lyra then looked over and saw the roller coaster take off while the guys were standing at the front of the line.

"It looks like they'll be on the next ride," Lyra said to Stephanie.

Mr. Yoshimoto walked down into the dojo and looked around the empty room. He then sighed as he walked over to the monitor.

"It just doesn't feel right down here when it's this quiet," Mr. Yoshimoto said to himself. "None of Kyle's jokes, or Stephanie's complaints about getting dirty,"

Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over at the bookshelf and saw a misplaced book.

"No," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he grabbed the book.

Mr. Yoshimoto then opened the book and saw that the Beetle Disc was gone.

"Where is it?" Mr. Yoshimoto said in confusion as he knelt down to the floor and began looking around.

Mr. Yoshimoto then quickly rose back up to the monitor. The amusement park then appeared on the screen.

"Hopefully one of the Rangers took the disc," Mr. Yoshimoto said to himself as he saw Tyler, Eddie and Kyle getting on the roller coaster.

Lyra and Stephanie were sitting on the bench watching the guys ride on the roller coaster as their Samuraizers began going off.

"Mr. Yoshimoto, what's wrong?" Lyra asked Mr. Yoshimoto as she hid her Samuraizer behind Stephanie.

"Something of mine is missing from the dojo," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Lyra.

Lyra's eyes then widened.

"What is it?" Lyra asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Something very important and too powerful to be in the wrong hands," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Lyra.

"I don't know if any of us has it, and there hasn't been any sign of a Nighlok today," Lyra said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

People then began screaming as an alarm could be heard coming from the Samuraizer.

"Oh come on Lyra," Stephanie said in annoyance as she quickly got up.

"I've got to go," Lyra said to Mr. Yoshimoto as she took off running behind Stephanie.

Lyra and Stephanie then ran up and saw Moogers destroying a stand. A Mooger then grabbed a stuffed bear off the stand and tore it in half.

"Hey ugly, that bear could've been a gift to someone!" Stephanie shouted to the Mooger.

The Moogers then looked over at Stephanie and Lyra and began screeching as they began walking towards them. Lyra then quickly kicked a Mooger back into the others and knocked them down.

"Make sure there's no one hurt," Lyra told Stephanie.

"Are you sure you can handle them by yourself?" Stephanie asked Lyra.

"The guys will be off that ride any second now, I'll be fine," Lyra told Stephanie.

Stephanie then ran off as the Moogers rose back to their feet. Lyra then pulled out her Samuraizer and quickly wrote her symbol.

"Go Go Samurai!" Lyra shouted as she morphed while running towards the Moogers.

Lyra then began attacking the Moogers with her Spin Sword as Stephanie ran over to a little girl crying.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find your parents," Stephanie said to the girl

Stephanie then picked up the girl as blasts began hitting around her. The little girl then screamed in horror as someone began laughing. Stephanie then looked over and saw a Nighlok walking towards her with a shotgun.

"That's right keep crying little girl," Dreadhead said to the little girl as he laughed.

"Stay back!" Stephanie shouted to the Nighlok.

"And what are you going to do?" Dreadhead asked Stephanie as he continued walking towards her.

Tyler then leapt into the air with his Spin Sword engulfed in flames.

"Blazing Strike!" Tyler shouted as he struck Dreadhead in the back with his sword.

Dreadhead then began laughing as he turned towards Tyler.

"Your swords have no effect on me Red Ranger," Dreadhead said to Tyler as he pointed his shotgun at Tyler.

Dreadhead then began firing his shotgun and blew Tyler back as Eddie and Kyle ran up.

"Are you alright?" Eddie asked Tyler as he helped him up.

"Yeah, but our Spin Swords have no effect on this guy," Tyler told Eddie.

"Then let's try our other weapons," Kyle said as his Spin Sword transformed into the Forest Spear.

Kyle then ran up and jabbed Dreadhead in the stomach with his spear. Kyle then looked up at Dreadhead's face and saw him laughing. Dreadhead then grabbed the spear and tossed Kyle into the carousel.

"Get that girl to safety!" Tyler shouted to Stephanie.

Stephanie then nodded and quickly ran away with the little girl.

"You're not going anywhere," Dreadhead said to Stephanie as he aimed his shotgun at her.

Eddie then began firing arrows at Dreadhead with the Hydro Bow. Dreadhead then dropped his shotgun and quickly turned towards Tyler and Eddie.

"So you do have a weapon that can affect me," Dreadhead said as he snickered.

Dreadhead then picked his shotgun back up.

"Stay back or I'll shoot again," Eddie said to Dreadhead.

Dreadhead then began snickering as he aimed his shotgun at Tyler and Eddie. Eddie then pulled back on his bow and readied an arrow. Kyle then leapt into the air from the carousel with his Spin Sword in hand. Kyle then landed behind Dreadhead and began swinging his sword at Dreadhead. Dreadhead laughed as the sword struck him continuously.

"Kyle stop, our swords don't work on him!" Tyler shouted to Kyle.

Dreadhead then struck Kyle across the chest with the blade on his shotgun and knocked him away. Kyle then landed beside Tyler and Eddie. Eddie then knelt down to check on Kyle.

"Now die!" Dreadhead shouted as he began firing at the Rangers.

"Fire Smasher!" Tyler shouted as he blocked the blasts with the Fire Smasher.

"How're we supposed to beat this guy?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"Your Hydro Bow was hurting him," Tyler told Eddie. "I guess we have to use firepower on him,"

"But my Hydro Bow and Stephanie's Sky Fan are the only weapons we have that can do that," Eddie told Tyler.

"Then get your bow ready to fire," Tyler said to Eddie as he continued blocking the blasts.

The blasts then stopped as Eddie leaned around the Fire Smasher.

"He's gone!" Eddie said in astonishment.

"I'm up here!" Dreadhead shouted as he began firing at Eddie from the top of the ferris wheel.

Eddie was then hit by the blasts and was blown back.

"Eddie!" Tyler shouted as he turned around to check on Eddie.

"Now it's your turn Red Ranger!" Dreadhead shouted as he began firing at Tyler.

Tyler then ducked behind the Fire Smasher and continued blocking the blasts. Tyler then reached down to his buckle and pulled out the Beetle Disc.

"It's our only option," Tyler said to himself as he removed the Lion Disc from the Fire Smasher.

Tyler then placed the Beetle Disc on the Fire Smasher and quickly raised it into the air.

"Fire Smasher, Cannon Blast Mode!" Tyler shouted as the Fire Smasher was engulfed in flames.

The flames then engulfed Tyler and began hurting him as he screamed in pain. Lyra then struck down the last Mooger and looked over at Tyler.

"Tyler!" Lyra shouted in horror as she watched Tyler get hit by Dreadhead's blasts.

Tyler then fell to the ground and demorphed as Lyra began running towards him. Lyra then ran up to her brother to check on him.

"Now's my chance to finish off the Red Ranger," Dreadhead said as he aimed his shotgun at Tyler and Lyra.

Lyra then grabbed Tyler and shielded him. Eddie and Kyle then jumped in the way of the blasts and were blown back to the ground.

"No, not now!" Dreadhead said in annoyance as his arm began turning to stone.

"Tyler, please be okay," Lyra said to her brother.

"You're lucky Yellow Ranger, I'm drying out," Dreadhead said to Lyra as he backed into a glowing crack in the ground.

Dreadhead then sunk into the crack and disappeared as Stephanie came running up.

"Oh my God!" Stephanie said in horror as the boys were lying on the ground injured.

"We need to get them back to the dojo," Lyra said to Stephanie.

"I'll contact Mr. Yoshimoto," Stephanie told Lyra.

The Rangers returned to the dojo after the battle to recuperate. Mr. Yoshimoto stormed into the dojo angered.

"Why did you take the Beetle Disc?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tyler as Tyler sat there with bandages on his chest.

"Why were you keeping it a secret from us?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"You saw what it did to you when you tried to use it; that is why I was keeping it from you!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted to Tyler.

"That disc is our only chance at beating Dreadhead," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto as he rose to his feet. "We can't just rely on Eddie and Stephanie's weapons,"

"That disc is too powerful for you to handle," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"Then I guess I need to get used to the damage it puts on me," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto as he took the Beetle Disc.

Tyler then stormed out of the dojo as Mr. Yoshimoto looked back at the others.

"Lyra, go make sure your brother doesn't kill himself," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Lyra.

Lyra then silently walked by Mr. Yoshimoto and began walking up the stairs.

"Stephanie, make sure these two stay here and rest," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Stephanie.

"Yes Sensei," Stephanie said with a bow.

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked Mr. Yoshimoto as he leaned up in pain.

"To cool off," Mr. Yoshimoto told Kyle as he began walking up the stairs.

Master Xandred walked to the window of the ship and saw Dreadhead soaking in the Sanzu River water.

"Dreadhead, nice work out there earlier," Master Xandred said to Dreadhead.

"Thank you Master," Dreadhead said as he stopped swimming. "I had those Rangers on the ropes, especially the Red one,"

"Yes I saw that and I also saw that the Red Ranger had the Beetle Disc in his possession," Master Xandred said to Dreadhead.

"Oh, I don't have to worry about that," Dreadhead said as he began laughing. "That disc does the work for me,"

"You idiot, if the Red Ranger gains control of that disc you will be the one getting blasted around!" Master Xandred shouted to Dreadhead.

"Don't worry sir, I'll shoot'em all down before they pull out that disc," Dreadhead said to Master Xandred as he began swimming away.

Later that night Tyler was in the woods by himself sitting next to a fire. Tyler looked closely at the fire and remembered what happened to him earlier.

"I can't even control my own element," Tyler said to himself.

Tyler then pulled out the Beetle Disc and looked at it.

"This disc is our only hope at stopping Dreadhead," Tyler said to himself.

Tyler then rose to his feet as he picked up his Spin Sword. The Spin Sword then turned into the Fire Smasher as Tyler looked down at it. Tyler then slowly began to place the Beetle Disc on the Fire Smasher.

"Fire Smasher, Cannon Blast Mode!" Tyler shouted as he placed the disc on the Fire Smasher.

The Fire Smasher then went up in flames as Tyler began swinging the Fire Smasher around. The flames then engulfed Tyler as he began screaming in pain. Lyra then ran up through the weeds and saw Tyler screaming in pain.

"Stop!" Lyra shouted as she ran over to Tyler.

Tyler then dropped the Fire Smasher and caused the Beetle Disc to fall off. Tyler then fell to the ground in pain. Lyra then ran over to Tyler to check on him.

"Are you an idiot?" Lyra asked her brother. "You're going to kill yourself if you keep doing this,"

"I have no choice Lyra," Tyler said as he slowly rose to his feet. "This disc is our only chance at stopping that Nighlok,"

Tyler then picked up the Fire Smasher and the disc. Lyra then quickly took the Beetle Disc away from Tyler.

"I'm not going to stand here and watch you hurt yourself!" Lyra shouted to Tyler.

Tyler then sat the Fire Smasher aside and turned back towards Lyra.

"Lyra, if I don't gain control of that disc, Angel Grove will be flooded with Sanzu River water and Master Xandred will take over the planet," Tyler said to his sister.

Tyler then placed his hand on the disc. Lyra then let go of the disc.

"I won't let you do this by yourself," Lyra said as she walked over to the Fire Smasher.

Lyra then grabbed the Fire Smasher and tried to lift it.

"How much does this thing weigh?" Lyra asked Tyler as she struggled to pick it up.

Tyler then began laughing.

"Let me help you," Tyler said to Lyra as he walked over and grabbed the Fire Smasher.

Tyler then picked up the Fire Smasher and leaned it against his shoulder.

"You've got to use your shoulder to support the weight," Tyler said to Lyra.

Tyler then laid the Fire Smasher down near Lyra. Lyra then grabbed the handle of the Fire Smasher and began struggling to lift it. The Fire Smasher then slowly began lifting off the ground. Lyra then leaned the Fire Smasher against her shoulder as her face turned red.

"I can't hold this thing up for long," Lyra said to Tyler.

Tyler then quickly placed the Beetle Disc on the Fire Smasher and spun the disc. The Fire Smasher then went up in flames as Lyra screamed in horror.

"What did you do?" Lyra asked Tyler in astonishment.

"If you want to be around me right now, then you're going to help me take control of this disc," Tyler said to his sister as she was engulfed in flames.

Lyra then began screaming in pain as the disc began sparking. Tyler then walked up and grabbed the handle with Lyra. Lyra then looked over and saw Tyler in pain with her.

"Fight the pain!" Tyler shouted as he and Lyra lifted up the Fire Smasher.

"Fire Smasher, Cannon Blast Mode!" Tyler and Lyra shouted as the Fire Smasher transformed.

The flames then died down as the two Rangers fell to the ground breathing heavily. Tyler then slowly leaned up and looked at the Fire Smasher's new mode.

"We did it," Tyler said as he reached over and grabbed Lyra's hand.

"Yeah, we did," Lyra said as she began laughing.

"Now we have a way of stopping that Nighlok," Tyler said as he stumbled to his feet.

"Whoa, you should take a break," Lyra said to Tyler as she caught him before he fell.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tyler said to his sister as he sat down beside the campfire. "At least we unlocked this new mode for the Fire Smasher,"

"Mr. Yoshimoto was pretty mad earlier," Lyra said to Tyler.

"Yeah and I've never yelled at him like I did earlier," Tyler told Lyra.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it," Lyra told Tyler.

"I already have," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Lyra and Tyler as he walked out of the shadows.

"When did you get here?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"I've been watching you two for a few minutes," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler as he looked over at the Fire Smasher.

Mr. Yoshimoto then took the Beetle Disc off of the Fire Smasher.

"You actually did it," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he smiled. "You fought the pain the disc gave you and proved you were strong enough to handle its power,"

"I didn't do it alone though," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto as he looked over at his sister.

Mr. Yoshimoto then handed the Beetle Disc to Tyler.

"With the power of this disc you can now use the Beetle Zord and defeat that Nighlok," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler and Lyra.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Don't worry about that," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler. "I was stupid for not telling you about the Beetle Disc earlier,"

Tyler then rose to his feet and grabbed the Fire Smasher.

"Let's get home and get some rest before tomorrow," Tyler said to Lyra.

"Alright," Lyra said as she got up.

"I'm sure that Nighlok will return tomorrow too," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler and Lyra.

"Yeah and we have a new weapon waiting for him," Tyler said as he looked down at the Fire Smasher.

The Rangers and Mr. Yoshimoto then walked away as the fire went out.

Dreadhead returned to the city and was destroying buildings with his shotgun alongside the Moogers.

"Yeah take out all these buildings!" Dreadhead shouted as he continued firing at the buildings.

Arrows then came flying by and hit Dreadhead. Dreadhead then looked over and saw the Blue, Green and Pink Samurai Rangers.

"Ah, so you're back for another round?" Dreadhead asked the Rangers.

"Yeah and this time we're taking you out," Kyle said to Dreadhead as he swiped his sword with his fingers.

"Moogers go!" Dreadhead shouted as he pointed his shotgun at the Rangers.

The Moogers then took off running and began battling the Rangers. Dreadhead then walked over to a car and ripped the door off. He then looked in the car and saw a little boy and girl screaming in horror.

"Hello brats!" Dreadhead shouted as he aimed his shotgun at them.

A flaming Power Disc then came flying at Dreadhead and knocked him away from the car. Tyler and Lyra then landed beside the car with the new Fire Smasher in hand.

"It's Tyler and Lyra!" Stephanie shouted to the others.

"And what's with the Fire Smasher?" Kyle said in confusion.

Eddie then noticed the disc on the Fire Smasher.

"Guys, Tyler gained control of the Beetle Disc!" Eddie said in amazement as he struck a Mooger with his sword.

Dreadhead then rose to his feet groaning and quickly turned towards Tyler and Lyra.

"What, how did you hurt me?" Dreadhead said in confusion.

"Say hello to our new weapon," Tyler said to Dreadhead as he aimed the Fire Smasher at Dreadhead.

Lyra then got into the car and pulled the children out.

"I'm going to take these two to safety," Lyra said to Tyler as she began walking away.

"Two Disc Beetle Cannon!" Tyler shouted as he fired the Red and Yellow Discs form the Fire Smasher.

The flaming discs then struck Dreadhead and knocked him into a building's wall. Dreadhead then fell to the ground as Tyler walked up.

"No, that Beetle Disc's power has been unlocked!" Dreadhead said in horror.

"That's right and it's going to finish you off once and for all," Tyler said to Dreadhead.

Eddie, Kyle and Stephanie then lined up and spun the discs on their swords.

"Triple Slash!" Eddie shouted as he and the other two Rangers sent energy slashes flying at the Moogers.

The Moogers then fell to the ground from the attacks and exploded.

"Let's get over to Tyler," Eddie said to the others as they took off running.

The other Rangers then ran up to Tyler and looked at the new Fire Smasher mode.

"Dang dude, this is some serious firepower!" Kyle said in amazement.

Lyra then came running up beside the others.

"I'm not going down just yet!" Dreadhead shouted as he aimed the shotgun at the Rangers.

"Guys put your discs on," Lyra said to the other Rangers.

The other Rangers then placed their discs on the Fire Smasher along with Tyler and Lyra's. Tyler then aimed the Fire Smasher at Dreadhead as the Rangers stood behind him.

"Five Disc Beetle Cannon!" Tyler shouted as he pulled the trigger.

Dreadhead then began firing at the Rangers as the flaming discs shot off the Fire Smasher towards Dreadhead. The discs then flew through Dreadhead's blasts and struck Dreadhead head on. Dreadhead then fell to the ground and exploded.

"Yes, victory is ours!" Kyle shouted in excitement.

"Not yet, we still have to deal with his Mega Monster form," Tyler said to Kyle as Dreadhead instantly grew.

"Great, how're we supposed to take him out with the Megazord?" Eddie said in confusion. "We don't have anything that can hurt him,"

"Oh yes we do," Tyler said as he took the Beetle Disc off the Fire Smasher.

Tyler then laid the Lion Folding Zord on the ground and summoned his zord. The other Rangers then summoned their zords and leapt into their cockpits right behind Tyler.

"Samurai Megazord!" Tyler shouted as the Megazord was quickly formed.

Tyler then placed the Beetle Disc on his console and spun the disc.

"Summon Beetle Zord!" Tyler shouted as the Beetle Zord crawled up beside the Megazord.

"What is that thing?" Dreadhead said in confusion.

The Beetle Zord then began firing lasers at Dreadhead and knocked him to the ground.

"Mr. Yoshimoto told me about the three hidden zords," Tyler said to the others. "The Beetle Zord can combine with the Samurai Megazord to give it heavy firepower,"

"Then let's get things going," Stephanie said to Tyler.

"Beetle Blaster Megazord formation!" Tyler shouted as the Beetle Zord leapt into the air.

The legs of the Beetle Zord then attached onto the arms of the Samurai Megazord. The Megazord then removed its helmet as the Beetle Zord's body came down onto the Megazord's head and made a new helmet. The horn of the Beetle Zord then split apart and revealed the Megazord's face.

"Oh you think that's going to stop me?" Dreadhead asked the Rangers.

"Beetle Blaster Megazord Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as the Beetle Blaster Megazord began firing rapid blasts at Dreadhead.

Dreadhead was then repeatedly hit by the blasts and was knocked to the ground. Dreadhead then slowly rose to his feet as the Megazord began charging one more attack. A large blast then fired out of the Beetle Blaster Megazord and struck Dreadhead.

"Yep that stopped me!" Dreadhead shouted as he fell to the ground and exploded.

"Samurai Rangers, Victory is Ours," Tyler said to the other Rangers as they celebrated.

The Rangers then returned to the dojo celebrating as Mr. Yoshimoto waited for them.

"Nice job out there Rangers," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the team.

"Don't thank all of us," Kyle said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Yeah, you should thank Tyler and Lyra for unlocking the Beetle Zord," Stephanie told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"I already did, and even though they did, it was all five of your powers that wiped out Dreadhead," Mr. Yoshimoto told the Rangers.

"Mr. Yoshimoto, Tyler told us that there are three hidden zords," Eddie said to Mr. Yoshimoto. "We already have the Beetle Zord, but where are the other two?"

"That I don't know, but they will show up again one day," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Eddie.

"Man the Beetle Zord was awesome!" Kyle said as he took the Beetle Disc from Tyler. "Maybe I can take this thing out for a spin?"

Tyler then quickly took the disc from Kyle.

"I think it might be a little too dangerous for you," Tyler said to Kyle as everyone laughed.

"It was almost too dangerous for Tyler," Lyra said to everyone. "I had to come and save him,"

"Yeah says the one who couldn't even lift the Fire Smasher," Tyler said to Lyra as he sat down beside her.

Everyone then began laughing at Lyra as she punched Tyler in the arm.

"That was not funny," Lyra said in anger to her brother.

Tyler then put his arm around Lyra and hugged her.

"I was only joking," Tyler said to her as smiled.

Tyler then sat the Beetle Disc aside on a table and continued chatting with everyone.

Out in the ocean a boat was riding the waves. A fisherman then tossed his line out into the ocean and sat down in his chair. He then grabbed his beer from the cup holder and took a drink. A large wave then appeared out of nowhere.

"Holy!" The fisherman shouted in amazement as a giant swordfish leapt out of the water.

The swordfish then landed in the water and caused a wave to crash over the boat.

"Marty, get us back on shore fast!" The fisherman shouted as he ran back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Beast of the Sea

On a sunny afternoon the Rangers were out on the beach enjoying the rays and the waves. Eddie then ran over and picked up a volleyball. Eddie then tossed the volleyball into the air and kicked it towards Kyle.

"Whoa!" Kyle shouted in astonishment as he ducked.

The ball then hit a bottle of sunscreen Lyra was holding. The bottle then exploded and sprayed Lyra and Stephanie with sunscreen.

"Eddie!" The girls shouted in anger.

Tyler then took his sunglasses off and leaned up from his chair.

"What's going on?" Tyler said in confusion.

Lyra then turned around towards Tyler and revealed her face covered in sunscreen.

"Hey Lyra, I think you used a little too much," Tyler said as he began chuckling.

Lyra then picked up the volleyball and threw it at Tyler.

"Sorry girls," Eddie said to Lyra and Stephanie as he ran up.

"How about you kick the ball somewhere else?" Stephanie asked Eddie.

"Or how about you stop kicking a volleyball since it's not a soccer ball," Lyra said in annoyance as she wiped the sunscreen off her face with her towel.

"What happened to you Ed?" Tyler asked Eddie. "You used to be awesome at soccer,"

"I guess I just lost my touch," Eddie said to Tyler.

Tyler then picked up the volleyball and tossed it to Eddie.

"Didn't little Eddie want to be a pro soccer star?" Kyle asked Eddie as he walked by him.

"Yeah but that was little me," Eddie told Kyle. "I've moved on from that now,"

"Ever since you tried out for the football team in our freshman year, you haven't played soccer," Tyler told Eddie.

"I guess football just took over," Eddie said to Tyler as he spun the volleyball on his finger.

Eddie then caught the ball in his hands and began walking away.

"I'm going over here so I don't cause any more trouble," Eddie said to the others.

"Good, stay over there," Lyra said in annoyance.

Eddie then walked over near a rocky cliff and began kicking the ball again. Eddie then kicked the ball into the rocky wall and watched it bounce off to the right.

"Maybe I need an actual soccer ball?" Eddie wondered as he grabbed the volleyball.

Eddie then sat the ball down on the ground and prepared to kick it. Eddie then began running towards the ball when the ground beneath him collapsed. Eddie then went sliding down a narrow tunnel as he screamed in horror. Eddie then fell out of the tunnel and landed in a pool of water. Eddie then crawled out of the water coughing.

"Man, what was that?" Eddie said in confusion.

Eddie then rose to his feet and began looking around the cave he was in.

"It's so dark in here," Eddie said to himself as he began walking around.

Eddie then looked over and saw something sitting on a stalagmite.

"Is that a Power Disc?" Eddie said in confusion as he walked up to the disc.

Eddie then grabbed the disc and looked closely at it.

"It's blank?" Eddie said in confusion as the cave began rumbling.

Eddie then lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Someone help me!" Eddie shouted in horror.

Eddie then pulled out his Samuraizer and tried to contact the other Rangers.

"There's no signal," Eddie said to himself.

Eddie then looked over and saw a stream of water leading deeper into the cave.

"I have no choice," Eddie said as he began walking towards the stream.

The other Rangers were sitting on the beach by themselves in the sun. Kyle then looked over towards where Eddie went and sighed.

"Eddie sure has been gone awhile," Kyle said to the others.

"As long as he's not kicking that ball at anyone I'm happy," Lyra said to Kyle.

"Come on, you know he should've came back by now," Stephanie said to Lyra.

The Ranger's Samuraizers then began going off.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"There's a Nighlok attack near the docks," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"We'll go there, but try and find Eddie for us," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"What happened to him?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tyler.

"He walked off down the beach to be alone and he hasn't come back," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"I'll keep my eyes open, but you need to get to the docks now," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

The Rangers then ran off the beach and headed towards the docks.

Eddie came out to a cave blocked off by a waterfall. Eddie then looked over and saw burnt wood on the ground.

"Someone's been here," Eddie said to himself.

Eddie then walked towards the waterfall and stuck his head through it. Eddie's eyes then widened in astonishment as he saw nothing but water out in the distance.

"Am I on some kind of island?" Eddie asked himself.

"That's right," Someone said to Eddie.

Eddie then quickly turned around and saw a bearded man behind him.

"Who are you?" Eddie asked the man.

"My name is Logan," The man said to Eddie.

"How long have you been here?" Eddie asked Logan.

"A few months," Logan said as he walked behind a rock.

Logan then picked up a couple of pieces of wood and dropped them where the burnt wood was.

"I ended up here after a monster attack my boat," Logan told Eddie. "It was a giant swordfish,"

"Wait, did you just say a giant swordfish attacked you?" Eddie said in confusion.

"No, I said a kraken attacked my boat," Logan said to Eddie. "Of course I said a giant swordfish!"

"That swordfish, where is it?" Eddie asked Logan.

"Hell if I know, it could be anywhere out there in the ocean," Logan told Eddie. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because that thing might be our answer to getting out of here," Eddie told Logan.

The Rangers ran up to the docks and saw workers lying all over the ground holding their stomachs.

"Are they sick?" Stephanie asked the others.

"Stay on your guard," Tyler told the Rangers as he walked forward.

Moogers then began swarming out of a warehouse and surrounded the Rangers.

"There's no way it was just Moogers causing this," Kyle said to the others as he struck a Mooger with his sword.

"Yeah, I don't think these workers all randomly got sick out of nowhere," Lyra said to the others as she began attacking the Moogers.

Tyler then grabbed a Mooger and tossed it off the dock into the ocean.

"Hurry and wipe these guys out," Tyler said to the others as he kicked a Mooger into a barrel.

Tyler then struck another Mooger as he walked up to Lyra.

"Who's causing that ruckus?" Someone shouted from inside the warehouse.

A Nighlok then stepped out of the warehouse and saw all the Moogers lying around.

"What did you do to my Moogers?" The Nighlok asked the Rangers.

"We took them out, and we'll do the same to you!" Kyle said to the Nighlok.

"Oh we'll see about that," The Nighlok said to Kyle. "Now face the power of Yamiror's Breath!"

The Nighlok then released a noxious green blast from his mouth and hit Kyle and Stephanie.

"Oh God that's terrible!" Stephanie shouted in disgust as she fell to the ground.

"Ugh, it's worse than my mom's meatloaf," Kyle said as he fell to the ground holding his stomach.

Kyle and Stephanie then demorphed leaving only Tyler and Lyra morphed.

"What did you do to them?" Tyler asked Yamiror.

"I poisoned them with my noxious breath," Yamiror told Tyler. "They have just a few hours before they die and the same goes for these workers here,"

"You monster!" Lyra shouted in anger.

Yamiror then fired another blast of his nasty breath at Tyler and Lyra. Lyra then quickly shoved Tyler out of the way and was hit by the blast.

"Lyra no!" Tyler shouted in horror as he watched his sister fall to the ground.

Lyra then demorphed and lied on the ground unconscious.

"Ugh, I'm already drying out," Yamiror said to Tyler. "I'll see you later Red Ranger,"

Yamiror leapt into a crack in the wall as Tyler knelt down to Lyra.

"Lyra, hang in there," Tyler said to his sister.

Logan walked out of the cave and onto the beach and began looking around for Eddie. Logan then looked over and saw Eddie building a raft.

"What're you doing?" Logan asked Eddie.

"I'm building a raft to go find that swordfish," Eddie told Logan.

Logan then began laughing.

"That thing won't last long out there," Logan said to Eddie.

"It only has to last until I find that swordfish," Eddie told Logan as he tied the wood together.

Logan then sighed and walked over to Eddie.

"Well I better help you," Logan said to Eddie. "I would rather die than sit here on this island for the rest of my life,"

Logan then walked over and began picking up more pieces of wood.

"Let's get this thing done before the sun goes down," Logan said to Eddie.

The raft then began growing larger by the minute as Eddie and Logan continued working on it. Eddie then pushed the raft out into the water and saw it floating.

"I don't think that thing can hold both of us," Logan said to Eddie.

"Yeah I had a feeling it wouldn't be able to," Eddie said to Logan.

"Go find that damn fish and get us off of this island," Logan said to Eddie.

Eddie then crawled onto the raft and picked up the piece of wood lying on the raft and began paddling away from the island.

"Good luck kid," Logan said to Eddie as he watched him paddle away.

Tyler walked into the dojo carrying Lyra on his back. Mr. Yoshimoto walked down into the dojo behind Tyler and watched him set Lyra down.

"What happened to them?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tyler.

"That Nighlok poisoned them, and they only have a few hours left before they die," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"If only we had the Swordfish Zord, it could heal the victims," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"Have you found Eddie yet?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"No, I can't even locate him using the communications," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

"Then I guess I'm on my own against Yamiror," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Be careful out there," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler. "If you go down, then we will have no one left,"

Tyler then ran up the stairs and left the dojo. Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over at the other Rangers and saw them sweating in their sleep.

"Hang in there guys," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers.

Yamiror climbed out of the crack in the wall and began walking away as someone grabbed him. The person then slammed Yamiror into the wall and held his sword to Yamiror's throat.

"What's the big idea?" Yamiror said in confusion.

"If you poison the Red Ranger I will use my blade Uramasa and slice you into pieces," The man said as he transformed into a monster.

"Deker!" Yamiror said in astonishment. "When did you get here?"

"Stop trying to change the subject," Deker said to Yamiror as he held his sword closer to Yamiror's throat.

"Okay, I won't poison the Red Ranger," Yamiror said to Deker.

Deker then let go of Yamiror and began walking away.

"He didn't say I couldn't kill him," Yamiror said to himself as he began snickering.

Eddie was sitting on his raft out in the middle of the ocean. Eddie then sighed as he laid back on the raft.

"This heat, it's too much," Eddie said to himself as his vision began blurring.

Eddie then closed his eyes and began to pass out. The water underneath the raft then began to darken. Eddie then slowly opened his eyes as the raft began rising out of the water.

"What's going on?" Eddie said in confusion as he looked over the edge of the raft and saw the Swordfish Zord under him.

Eddie's eyes then widened as the Swordfish Zord continued swimming with Eddie and his raft on top of it. The Swordfish Zord then leapt into the air and sent Eddie and his raft flying.

"Go Go Samurai!" Eddie shouted as he morphed while falling.

Eddie then crashed into the ocean and began looking around for the Swordfish Zord. The Swordfish Zord then came swimming at Eddie with red glowing eyes. Eddie then swam out of the way of the zord and dodged it.

"What's wrong with it?" Eddie said in confusion.

Eddie then pulled out the blank disc and saw it faintly glowing.

"How do I get this thing?" Eddie asked himself.

The Swordfish Zord then came swimming at Eddie again.

"Symbol Power!" Eddie shouted as he wrote a symbol in front of him.

A barrier then appeared in front of Eddie. The Swordfish Zord then crashed into the barrier and broke through it. The zord then rammed into Eddie and sent him dwindling down further into the ocean. Eddie then pulled out his Dragon Folding Zord and quickly summoned it.

Logan was sitting on the beach as the sun began setting. He then sighed as he rose to his feet in depression.

"He's not coming back," Logan said to himself.

Logan then looked out towards the sea and saw something shoot out of the water in the distance.

"What the hell is that thing?" Logan said in confusion.

Eddie entered the cockpit of the Dragon Folding Zord and flew into the air out of the water. Eddie then looked down towards the water and saw the Swordfish Zord leap out of the water. The Swordfish Zord then struck the Dragon Folding Zord with the sword on its face.

"If you want to fight, then I'll fight you!" Eddie said in anger as the Dragon Folding Zord began shooting blue flames at the Swordfish Zord.

The Swordfish Zord was then hit by the flames as it landed back in the water. The Dragon Folding Zord then dove into the water and rammed into the Swordfish Zord. The Swordfish Zord then retaliated by smacking the Dragon Folding Zord away with its tail.

"You're not getting away from me!" Eddie shouted as he swam after the Swordfish Zord in the Dragon Folding Zord.

The Dragon Folding Zord then rammed into the Swordfish Zord and sent it crashing into the bottom of the ocean.

"Listen to me, I need your help!" Eddie shouted to the Swordfish Zord.

The Swordfish Zord then rammed into the Dragon Folding Zord again and knocked it away.

"Dragon Folding Zord, Final Strike!" Eddie shouted as the Dragon Folding Zord folded back up into its Emblem Mode.

The symbol on the Dragon Folding Zord then began glowing and released a powerful blast hitting the Swordfish Zord. The blast then shot the Swordfish Zord out of the water and sent it flying into the air. The Dragon Folding Zord then flew out of the water and shot Eddie out of the cockpit. Eddie then pulled out the blank Power Disc and his Samuraizer.

"Symbol Power!" Eddie shouted as he quickly wrote a symbol.

The symbol then hit the Swordfish Zord and caused it to begin glowing along with the blank disc. The Swordfish Zord then dematerialized and went into the blank disc. The disc then changed to a bright blue color as Eddie fell back into the water.

"Yes!" Eddie shouted as he celebrated.

Logan walked out of the cave and saw Eddie riding up towards the island.

"He's back!" Logan shouted in excitement.

The Swordfish Zord then rose out of the water underneath Eddie and washed up on shore.

"Holy cow you've actually tamed the thing!" Logan said in amazement.

"How about a ride off this island?" Eddie asked Logan.

"You better believe I want a ride off this damn island!" Logan shouted as he began climbing up the Swordfish Zord.

The Swordfish Zord then swam back out into the ocean and swam away from the island.

Tyler ran up a case of stairs and came up to the shopping center near the beach. Tyler then looked over and saw Yamiror hitting people with his breath.

"Hold it!" Tyler shouted to Yamiror as he ran towards him.

"Oh, it's you again," Yamiror said to Tyler as he pulled out his sword.

"You poisoned my friends and now I'm going to make you pay!" Tyler shouted in anger.

"Moogers, rise and take care of this pest!" Yamiror shouted as Moogers rose up around him.

The Moogers then took off running at Tyler and began battling him.

"Get back here!" Tyler shouted to Yamiror as he watched him walk away.

"Your friends only have a few minutes left before they kick the bucket," Yamiror said to Tyler.

Tyler then screamed in anger as he spun the disc on his sword. Tyler then wiped out the Moogers around him with his flaming sword. Yamiror then turned around and saw Tyler running towards him.

"You're not getting away!" Tyler shouted as he swung his flaming sword at Yamiror.

Yamiror then blocked Tyler's sword.

"Take this!" Yamiror shouted as he blasted Tyler in the face with his breath.

Tyler then backed away from Yamiror and demorphed.

"I can't give up," Tyler said to himself as he fell down to one knee.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to do that!" Yamiror said in horror.

Tyler then fell to the ground and fainted.

Eddie and Logan washed up on the beach where Eddie and his friends were earlier. Eddie then ran up to where Tyler and the others were sitting.

"They're not here," Eddie said to Logan.

"Who?" Logan said in confusion.

"My friends, they were here earlier when I fell into the cave," Eddie told Logan.

"Well, hopefully you can find them," Logan said to Eddie as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "But thank you for getting me off that island,"

"You're welcome Logan," Eddie said to Logan as he shook his hand.

Logan then began walking away as Eddie's Samuraizer began beeping.

"Mr. Yoshimoto, where is everybody?" Eddie asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Get to the shopping center near the beach fast; Tyler is in trouble!" Mr. Yoshimoto said to Eddie.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," Eddie said to Mr. Yoshimoto. "I found the Swordfish Zord,"

"That's excellent!" Mr. Yoshimoto said to Eddie. "You need to put that disc on your Hydro Bow once you get to Tyler,"

"Wait, why?" Eddie asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Tyler and the others have been poisoned and they don't have long before their time is up," Mr. Yoshimoto told Eddie.

"Oh no," Eddie said in horror.

Eddie then took off running off the beach and ran towards the shopping center.

Mr. Yoshimoto walked back down into the dojo and gasped in astonishment.

"Where did they go?" Mr. Yoshimoto said in confusion.

Tyler was lying on the ground motionless as Yamiror walked up to him.

"I'll just finish you off right now," Yamiror said as he raised his sword into the air.

Kyle then ran up and knocked Yamiror's sword out of his hand with his Spin Sword.

"What, how're you still fighting?" Yamiror said to Kyle in confusion.

"It'll take more than a little bad breath to take us down," Kyle said as he breathed heavily.

Lyra and Stephanie then struck Yamiror with their swords and knocked him away from Tyler.

"This is impossible, you should all be sick!" Yamiror shouted in anger.

"Just because we're sick doesn't mean we can't fight," Stephanie said to Yamiror.

Arrows then flew past the Rangers and hit Yamiror.

"Eddie!" Kyle shouted as he turned around.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help," Eddie said to the others.

Eddie then placed the Swordfish Disc on the Hydro Bow.

"Is that a new Power Disc?" Lyra asked Eddie.

Eddie then aimed the Hydro Bow into the air and fired a blast straight up. The blast then exploded in the air as glowing rain began falling down. The rain fell on the Rangers and quickly cured them. Tyler then opened his eyes and slowly rose to his feet.

"I'm not sick anymore?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Eddie cured us with the Swordfish Disc," Lyra told Tyler.

Tyler then looked over and saw Eddie.

"Welcome back," Tyler said to Eddie.

"How about we finish this freak off?" Eddie asked Tyler.

Tyler then pulled out his Samuraizer.

"Go Go Samurai!" Tyler shouted as he morphed.

The Fire Smasher then appeared in Tyler's hand as he walked up to Eddie.

"You do the honors," Tyler said to Eddie as he handed him the Fire Smasher.

"Fire Smasher, Cannon Blast Mode!" Eddie shouted as he placed the Swordfish Disc on the Fire Smasher.

Yamiror then rose to his feet dazed as he turned towards the Rangers.

"Oh what is that thing?" Yamiror said in confusion as the Rangers placed their discs on the Fire Smasher.

"Five Disc Swordfish Cannon!" Eddie shouted as he aimed at Yamiror.

"Final Strike!" The Rangers shouted as Eddie fired the cannon at Yamiror.

Yamiror was hit by the five discs and fell to the ground with an explosion.

"And that's the end of stank breath," Kyle said to the other Rangers. "That is until he grows,"

Yamiror then instantly grew into a Mega Monster and began laughing.

"Summon Folding Zords!' The Rangers shouted as they quickly summoned their zords.

"Samurai Megazord Power!" Tyler shouted as the Zords quickly combined.

"Let's finish him off with this," Eddie said as he placed the Swordfish Disc on his console.

The Swordfish Zord then leapt out of the ocean and jabbed Yamiror from behind with its sword.

"Yow, what was that for?" Yamiror said in confusion.

The Swordfish Zord then began transforming and combined with the Samurai Megazord.

"Swordfish Fencer Megazord!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord began walking towards Yamiror.

The Megazord then leaned forwards and began firing missiles at Yamiror from the Swordfish armor on its back. The missiles then hit Yamiror and knocked him away. Yamiror then quickly rose to his feet as the Megazord pulled out its sword and combined it with the Swordfish's sword into a double sword. The Megazord then struck Yamiror with the double sword twice and knocked him away once more.

"Now for the final blow!" Eddie shouted as the Swordfish Fencer Megazord placed the sword on top of its helmet.

The sword then began glowing and grew longer.

"Swordfish Slash!" Eddie shouted as the Megazord leaned forward and struck Yamiror with the sword.

Yamiror was then sliced in half and exploded as he fell to the ground.

"Samurai Rangers, Victory is Ours," Eddie said to the others.

The Rangers then walked out onto the beach and looked over at the sun setting.

"Eddie, where did you go?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"I fell into a cave when I left you guys here," Eddie told the others. "Then I found a blank Power Disc in an underground cave that was connected to an island off the coast,"

"But how did you get the Swordfish Zord?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"I had to battle it because it was being stubborn, but overcame the odds and sealed it within the blank disc using my symbol power," Eddie told Tyler.

"You saved us all today Eddie," Stephanie said to Eddie.

"Yeah and I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier," Lyra said to Eddie.

"No, I shouldn't have been horsing around with that ball," Eddie said to Lyra. "It was my fault that happened to you,"

"It's been a long day, how about we head back?" Tyler asked the Rangers.

The Rangers then walked off the beach as Deker walked up to the edge of a cliff. Deker then looked down and saw Tyler walking with the other Rangers.

"One day Red Ranger, we will battle and I will be the one that comes out on top," Deker said as he walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: All Kindness Aside

Lyra walked down into the dojo and saw the guys training together. Kyle then dodged Tyler's kendo stick and looked over at Lyra.

"Are you looking for something?" Kyle asked Lyra as he blocked Tyler's kendo stick.

"Yeah, someone came by here looking for Stephanie upstairs," Lyra told Kyle.

"Well she hasn't been here at all today," Tyler told Lyra as he continued training with Kyle.

"I tried to call her and even sent her a message but she hasn't responded yet," Lyra told the guys.

"She's probably busy with something else right now," Eddie told Lyra.

"If she does come by here just tell her that someone was looking for her," Lyra said to the others as she began walking up the stairs.

"We'll probably forget," Kyle said to Tyler and Eddie.

Tyler then swept Kyle off his feet and knocked him to the floor.

"You forgot to pay attention," Tyler said to Kyle.

Dayu crawled out of a crack from the Netherworld and looked around the corner of the alley she was in. Dayu looked over and saw girls with their boyfriends walking everywhere along the road.

"This human love is disturbing," Dayu said in disgust as Moogers crawled out of the crack behind her.

Dayu then turned towards the Moogers.

"It is time to start crashing a woman's most wanted dream," Dayu said to the Moogers as she laughed evilly.

Dayu then walked away with the Moogers into the shadows.

Lyra walked into the park searching for Stephanie. Lyra then walked up to the pond in the middle of the park and sighed.

"Where could she be?" Lyra asked herself.

Lyra then turned around and saw a girl sitting by herself on a bench. Lyra then walked up to the bench and saw Stephanie sitting by herself.

"What're you doing here by yourself?" Lyra asked Stephanie.

"I just came here to be alone," Stephanie said to Lyra as she continued looking out towards the pond.

"Someone came by the Youth Center looking for you earlier," Lyra told Stephanie.

Stephanie then sighed.

"It was probably my cousin," Stephanie told Lyra.

"Is something wrong between you two?" Lyra asked Stephanie.

"No, she just wants me to come to her wedding this afternoon," Stephanie told Lyra.

"You're upset about that?" Lyra said in confusion.

"Not really, I just don't want to go," Stephanie said to Lyra.

"Stephanie, your cousin is getting married and she wants you to be there with her," Lyra said to Stephanie.

"I know she does," Stephanie said as she sighed.

Stephanie then looked over at Lyra.

"Have you noticed how we're already going to be juniors in high school now?" Stephanie asked Lyra.

"Yeah, time sure does fly," Lyra said to Stephanie as she smiled.

"Before long, we'll be out of high school and will probably be in college or have some expensive house up in the hills," Stephanie said to Lyra.

"Or we'll have a man in our lives," Lyra said to Stephanie as she laughed.

Stephanie then began to smile.

"Let's not get into that right now," Stephanie said to Lyra.

Lyra and Stephanie began laughing together. Lyra then looked back behind herself and Stephanie and saw that a wedding was going on.

"Hey, someone's getting married here," Lyra told Stephanie.

Stephanie then looked back and saw the woman in the white dress.

"She looks so beautiful," Lyra said to Stephanie.

"Wait, what's with the chariot?" Stephanie said in confusion as a man in a black robe walked up pulling a chariot.

"I don't know?" Lyra wondered as she slowly got up.

Two Moogers then stormed out of the chariot as people began screaming in horror.

"What're they doing here?" Lyra asked Stephanie.

"They're crashing the wedding," Stephanie said to Lyra as she quickly got up.

The Moogers then ran up and knocked the groom away from the bride. The Moogers then grabbed the bride and carried her to the chariot as she screamed in horror.

"Hurry!" Lyra shouted as she and Stephanie took off running towards the scene.

The Moogers then tossed the bride into the chariot and took off running with the chariot. Stephanie and Lyra then ran up to the wedding area. Stephanie then ran up to the groom.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back," Stephanie said to him.

"Why did they do this?" Lyra said in confusion.

"Wait, if they're going after weddings," Stephanie said in horror.

"Your cousin's wedding!" Lyra said in astonishment.

"Go tell the others," Stephanie said to Lyra as she took off running. "I have to find Leah,"

Stephanie then ran away from the area. Lyra then walked away from the wedding area and pulled out her Samuraizer.

"Tyler, me and Stephanie just witnessed a Nighlok attack," Lyra said into her Samuraizer.

"Yeah the alarms just went off," Tyler said to his sister.

"For some reason the Moogers are capturing brides from weddings," Lyra told Tyler.

"That's odd, why would they do that?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Stephanie is on her way to find her cousin who is getting married sometime later today," Lyra told Tyler. "I need you guys to find the time and location of that wedding,"

"Alright, I'll try," Tyler said to Lyra.

"Okay, I'm going to go help Stephanie," Lyra said to Tyler as she began running.

Lyra then put her Samuraizer away and ran down the path heading towards the park exit.

Dayu walked into a dark room where a white curtain was hanging in the back of the room. Dayu then pulled the curtain open and saw two brides tied up.

"You two won't be getting married today," Dayu said to the women as she laughed evilly.

Dayu then closed the curtain and walked over to a small crack in the wall. Dayu then knelt down and saw the Sanzu River water slowly seeping out of the crack.

"It's going to take a lot more of these women to even get the river flowing," Dayu said to herself in annoyance.

Moogers then came running into the building with the chariot and pulled out another bride. Dayu then looked over at the woman and saw her watery eyes.

"Put her with the others," Dayu said to the Moogers as she walked away.

The Moogers then carried the bride into the back room and tied her up with the others. Dayu then walked into another room where a dress was slowly forming itself on a mannequin.

"Not only will the tears of those brides raise the Sanzu River, they'll create my wedding dress too," Dayu said to herself as she snickered.

Kyle and Tyler were sitting at the monitor looking at a map of the city. Three red dots then appeared across the map on the screen.

"So those are where the Nighlok attacks have happened today?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Yeah, two of them were at churches and one was in the park," Tyler told Kyle as he inspected the map.

Eddie then walked up and looked at the map.

"Hey, did you guys notice how those three dots look like a part of a star?" Eddie asked Tyler and Kyle.

Tyler then began highlighting a line between the dots.

"That's odd, why would it be shaped like a star?" Tyler wondered.

Tyler then marked two more areas on the map and completed the star pattern.

"Stephanie's cousin has to be getting married in one of these two locations," Tyler told Kyle and Eddie.

"But how do we know which one will be attacked next?" Kyle asked Tyler.

An alarm then began going off as one of the dots on the screen began blinking.

"I think we just found out," Tyler said to Kyle.

Stephanie ran up to a church and saw the Mooger's chariot in front of the church. Stephanie then pulled out her Samuraizer and instantly morphed as she ran up to the door. Stephanie then opened the door and saw the Moogers surrounding her cousin Leah.

"Leave her alone!" Stephanie shouted to the Moogers as she took off running towards the stand.

Dayu then appeared in front of Stephanie and knocked her back with a blade from her harmonium. Stephanie then fell into the pews as the Moogers began carrying Leah away.

"Let go of me!" Leah shouted as she struggled to get free.

"You monster!" Stephanie shouted at Dayu as she quickly got up.

"Stay out of this Pink Ranger," Dayu said to Stephanie as she struck her again with her blade.

Stephanie then fell to the ground and watched the Moogers shove Leah into the chariot. The Moogers then took off running down the road with the chariot as Tyler, Eddie and Kyle ran up.

"No, we're too late!" Kyle said in anger.

Tyler then looked over at the doors of the church and saw Stephanie slowly walking out the door.

"We'll get her back," Tyler said to Stephanie as she walked up to them.

"I should've been here earlier and I could've protected her," Stephanie said to the guys as she demorphed.

Stephanie then ran away crying as Lyra walked up.

"Where is she going?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"I don't know, but she needs someone to talk to," Tyler said to Lyra.

Lyra then took off running after Stephanie.

"What're we supposed to do now?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"We come up with a plan," Tyler said to Kyle as he walked past him.

Lyra walked into the Youth Center and saw Stephanie sitting at the bar by herself. Lyra then walked up and sat down beside Stephanie.

"Go away," Stephanie said to Lyra as she put her head down.

"I'm not leaving," Lyra told Stephanie. "You need to get up and help us,"

"I could've stopped those Moogers had I been there earlier," Stephanie told Lyra.

"We can still save your cousin if you come with me," Lyra told Stephanie.

Mr. Yoshimoto then walked out of his office and looked over at Stephanie.

"You might be a gentle kind-hearted person, but sometimes you have to put those emotions aside and let others take over," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Stephanie.

Stephanie then looked over at Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Stop being afraid and go save your family," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Stephanie.

Stephanie then stepped off the stool.

"What's the plan?" Stephanie asked Lyra.

Stephanie and Lyra then came walking into the church and saw Tyler wearing a tuxedo.

"Stephanie, get dressed," Tyler said to Stephanie. "We have a wedding to do,"

"Excuse me?" Stephanie said in confusion.

Lyra then grabbed Stephanie by the arm and pulled her into a back room.

"We're going to switch you and Tyler for the real bride and groom and trick the Moogers," Lyra told Stephanie as she closed the door.

Stephanie then looked over and saw a wedding dress hanging in the closet.

"So, we're going to get me captured by the Moogers so they'll take me to where they're hiding the other brides," Stephanie said to Lyra.

"That's right," Lyra said with a nod.

Kyle and Eddie were sitting in the pews and were staring at Tyler.

"What're you guys staring at?" Tyler asked them.

"It's just weird seeing you in a tuxedo in a church," Kyle told Tyler. "We haven't even been to prom either,"

"How about you two go hide before the Nighlok arrive," Tyler said to Kyle and Eddie.

Stephanie then walked out of the backroom in a wedding dress. Kyle and Eddie's jaws dropped in astonishment.

"This is awkward," Eddie said to Kyle as Stephanie walked over to Tyler.

Stephanie then looked over at Kyle and Eddie.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Stephanie said to Eddie and Kyle in disgust.

Eddie and Kyle then got up and ran into the back room. Mr. Yoshimoto then walked into the church with a group of people behind him.

"Just act casually," Mr. Yoshimoto said to everyone as they sat down.

Stephanie then looked over at Tyler and saw that he was nervous.

"Calm down this isn't real," Stephanie said to Tyler.

A preacher then walked up to Tyler and Stephanie.

"It feels real," Tyler said nervously to Stephanie.

Stephanie then covered her face with the veil as she stepped forward. The front doors then flew open as the Moogers stormed into the church as people screamed in horror. Tyler quickly turned away as the Moogers grabbed Stephanie and began carrying her away. The Moogers then tossed Stephanie into the chariot and ran off with her as Tyler, Eddie and Kyle ran outside.

"Do we follow them?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"No, everything's going according to plan," Tyler told Kyle.

The Moogers then carried Stephanie into the back room and quickly tied her up with the other brides. Leah then looked over and saw Stephanie tied up.

"Stephanie?" Leah said in confusion.

Stephanie looked over at Leah and smirked.

"Why're you here?" Leah asked Stephanie.

Dayu then walked into the room with another bride and tossed her to the floor. Dayu then quickly grabbed Stephanie and held her against the wall.

"Did you really think I was going to fall for that Pink Ranger?" Dayu asked Stephanie.

"Let these women go," Stephanie said to Dayu.

"Not until you do something for me," Dayu said to Stephanie as she dragged her out of the room.

Dayu then sat Stephanie in a chair and grabbed her Samuraizer.

"Contact your friends and tell them to go to warehouse eight near the docks," Dayu said to Stephanie as she held the Samuraizer up to Stephanie's ear.

Dayu then hit a button on the Samuraizer.

"Stephanie, where are you?" Tyler asked her.

"I'm in warehouse eight at the docks," Stephanie said to Tyler as she looked up at Dayu.

"We'll be there to get you and those brides in a minute," Tyler told Stephanie.

Tyler then hung up. Dayu then dropped the Samuraizer to the floor and walked away laughing.

Tyler, Eddie, Kyle and Lyra then ran up to the warehouse district morphed to rescue Stephanie and the brides.

"She said warehouse eight," Kyle said to the others as he ran up to the eighth warehouse.

The Rangers then ran inside and saw nothing but an empty room.

"Nothing's here?" Eddie said in confusion.

Tyler then looked over and saw a bomb stuck to the wall.

"It's a trap!" Tyler shouted in horror.

The bomb then exploded while the Rangers were inside of the warehouse. Dayu was sitting on top of one of the warehouses laughing evilly as she rose to her feet.

"And that's the end of the Samurai Rangers," Dayu said to herself as she walked away.

Dayu then walked back to her lair where Stephanie was being held captive along with the brides.

"Your friends are gone," Dayu said to Stephanie. "And now no one can save you,"

The doors then flew open as Tyler and the others ran into the room.

"What's this?" Dayu said in confusion.

The back room door then flew open as one of the brides stepped out of the room with a Spin Sword in her hand. Lyra then removed the veil and uncovered her face.

"We knew you would see through our plan, so we made things a little more complicated," Lyra said to Dayu.

"You made two fake brides," Dayu said in anger. "But that still doesn't explain how you other Rangers survived that bomb,"

"Simple, we never went to the warehouse," Tyler told Dayu.

"That's impossible, I saw you enter the warehouse!" Dayu said in disbelief.

"What you saw were copies of us," Eddie told Dayu. "And now we're here to take the brides back,"

Dayu then fired blasts at the Rangers and stunned them. Dayu then quickly escaped the hideout and left the Rangers behind.

"Go after her," Tyler said to Eddie and Kyle.

Eddie and Kyle then took off after Dayu as Tyler walked up to Stephanie. Tyler then untied the ropes on Stephanie and set her free. The brides then came walking out of the back room and took off running outside. Leah then stopped by Stephanie and hugged her.

"Leah, get out of here," Stephanie said to her cousin.

"I can't leave you here," Leah said to Stephanie.

"I'll be fine," Stephanie told Leah.

Leah then nodded and walked away.

"Let's go find Eddie and Kyle and take out Dayu," Tyler said to Stephanie and Lyra.

Stephanie and Lyra then pulled out their Samuraizers.

"Go Go Samurai" The girls shouted as they morphed.

The Rangers then took off running out the door and went after Dayu.

Dayu ran out towards the quarry and stopped to catch her breath. Dayu then looked over and saw The Samurai Rangers run up.

"You can't get away from us," Tyler said to Dayu.

"Then I have no choice but to fight!" Dayu shouted as she pulled out her blade and took off running at the Rangers.

Dayu then quickly struck Eddie and Kyle and knocked them aside. Dayu then dodged Lyra's Spin Sword and quickly struck her with her blade.

"I am one of the most powerful Nighlok, I will keep fighting until you all burn," Dayu said to the Rangers.

Stephanie then spun the disc on her Spin Sword as wind began circling around her sword.

"Air Way!" Stephanie shouted as she sent a energy slash flying towards Dayu.

Dayu then blocked the slash with her blade and knocked it away. Stephanie then moved out of the way and revealed Tyler with the Fire Smasher in Cannon Mode.

"Five Disc Beetle Cannon!" Tyler shouted as he fired the Power Discs at Dayu.

Dayu then stood her ground and prepared for the impact of the attack. Someone then leapt in front of Dayu and knocked the blast away with their sword.

"Deker!" Dayu said in astonishment.

"Who's that?" Tyler said in confusion.

"You're lucky I was nearby," Deker said to Dayu. "You're a fool to think you could take that attack,"

"A fool?" Dayu said in confusion.

Deker then looked over at Tyler.

"Red Ranger, one day we will battle each other and I guarantee you that I will be the last one standing," Deker said to Tyler.

"Who is that guy?" Kyle asked Tyler as Deker and Dayu fled the area.

"I don't know, but something is different about him compared to the other Nighlok's we've faced," Tyler said to Kyle.

Leah then came walking out of the church with her new husband as people around them cheered. Stephanie was hiding behind the trees smiling as she watched her cousin and her husband kiss.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there Leah," Stephanie said to herself as she walked away.

Leah and her husband then drove away in a car together as the sun began setting.

Tyler walked upstairs from the dojo and saw Stephanie sitting at the bar.

"Why're you here this late?" Tyler asked Stephanie.

"I forgot to thank you for that plan of yours," Stephanie said to Tyler.

"Don't thank me, it was actually Lyra's plan," Tyler told Stephanie.

Stephanie then began giggling.

"What's so funny?" Tyler asked Stephanie.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just laughing about how you were acting in the church earlier," Stephanie said to Tyler as she laughed.

"Hey, I'm not ready to get married," Tyler said to Stephanie. "Besides, you were adamant about how Kyle and Eddie were looking at you in that dress,"

"I was not!" Stephanie said to Tyler.

"And before you start acting weird, that was just acting in the church," Tyler said to Stephanie as he walked towards the exit.

"Of course it was acting," Stephanie said to Tyler.

"Just make sure you lock the place up before you leave," Tyler told Stephanie as he opened the door.

Tyler then left the Youth Center and left Stephanie there alone. Stephanie then smiled as she got up. Stephanie then turned off the lights and walked over to the exit door. Stephanie then opened the door and turned the lock switch as she closed the door.

"It was just acting," Stephanie said to herself as she walked down the street and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Spells of Madimot

A Nighlok slowly swam up to Master Xandred's ship floating in the water. He then climbed aboard and saw Octoroo standing in front of him.

"How're you doing Octoroo?" The Nighlok asked Octoroo.

"I've been dealing with Xandred's temper all night Madimot," Octoroo told the Nighlok.

"Then maybe my surprise can calm him down," Madimot said to Octoroo as he walked inside.

Madimot then walked into a room and saw Master Xandred toss a vase into the wall. The case then shattered and fell down around Madimot's feet.

"What're you doing here Madimot?" Master Xandred asked Madimot.

"I came here to show you what I found here in the Netherworld," Madimot said to Master Xandred as he walked over to the window.

Master Xandred then looked out the window and saw a mountain come crumbling down. The Tiger Zord then rolled up to the shore and roared.

"The Tiger Zord!" Master Xandred shouted in astonishment.

"That's right, I found this kitty buried underground and I took control of it using my powers," Madimot told Master Xandred.

"If your powers work on one of the Ranger's Zords, can they work on the Rangers themselves?" Master Xandred asked Madimot.

"My powers will work on anything from their realm," Madimot said as he laughed.

"Then take control of the Red Ranger and have him destroy the other Rangers," Master Xandred said to Madimot.

"Yes sir, I will do as you please," Madimot said to Master Xandred as he bowed.

Madimot then leapt off the ship and swam back to the shore.

"Come Tiggy, it's time to cause despair," Madimot said to the Tigerzord as he walked towards a crack.

Tyler was sitting at the cash register in the Youth Center working as Eddie came walking into the Youth Center.

"I see that Mr. Yoshimoto is making you work today instead of train," Eddie said to Tyler as he sat at the bar.

"Yeah, Mr. Yoshimoto wanted me to handle things up here for the day," Tyler told Eddie.

"Well, I'm going to head down to the dojo and do some training," Eddie said to Tyler as he got up.

"No one else is down there right now," Tyler told Eddie.

"That's fine, I can train by myself," Eddie told Tyler as he walked into the office.

Eddie then walked down into the dojo and turned on the lights.

"Alright, let's do this," Eddie said as he grabbed a wooden sword.

Eddie then began practicing with the sword by himself.

Kyle was walking behind Lyra and Stephanie on the sidewalk carrying bags for them. Kyle then walked up to a bench and sat down with the bags. Lyra and Stephanie then turned around and saw Kyle sitting down.

"Come on, we have to get to the shoe store before the sale ends," Stephanie said to Kyle.

"Go on without me, these bags have killed me," Kyle said as he breathed heavily.

"Fine, but don't leave our stuff here," Lyra said to Kyle as she and Stephanie continued walking.

The Rangers Samuraizers then began going off.

"Ugh, not now!" Lyra said in annoyance.

"Nighlok attack in the park," Tyler said to the others through the Samuraizers.

Kyle then sighed as he got up.

"Let's go," Kyle said to the girls as he walked away.

"Wait our stuff!" Stephanie shouted to Kyle.

"There are more important things to worry about!" Kyle shouted to Stephanie.

Madimot was scaring people in the park along with a group of Moogers. Madimot then began laughing as the Rangers ran up.

"That's right; I'm the baddest of the bad!" Madimot shouted as he laughed.

"Hey Nighlok!" Tyler shouted to Madimot.

Madimot then turned around and saw the Rangers behind him.

"Oh, it's you guys," Madimot said as he snickered.

"Yeah and we're here to stop you!" Kyle shouted to Madimot.

"Moogers go!" Madimot shouted as he pointed towards the Rangers.

The Moogers then quickly took off running at the Rangers.

"Take them out fast!" Eddie said to the others as he quickly began striking the Moogers with his sword.

Kyle then kicked a Mooger back away from him. He then turned around and saw two Moogers coming at him. Tyler then leapt in front of Kyle and struck down the Moogers.

"You need to watch yourself," Tyler said to Kyle.

"I got it," Kyle said as he ran away.

Lyra and Stephanie then struck down the last Mooger together as the boys ran over to them.

"You're all alone now," Tyler said to Madimot.

"Oh really?" Madimot said as his eyes flashed. "Come Tiggy!"

The Tiger Zord then appeared out in the distance and roared loudly.

"Dude, is that the Tiger Zord?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Yeah and I don't know how this Nighlok can summon it," Tyler told Kyle.

"I'll show you how!" Madimot shouted as he fired a blast at the Rangers.

"Get down!" Tyler shouted as he quickly ducked.

Eddie then looked over and saw Kyle distracted by the Tiger Zord.

"Kyle!" Eddie shouted as he jumped in the way of the blasts.

Eddie was then hit by the blasts in the back as Kyle fell back to the ground in astonishment.

"Eddie, are you okay?" Kyle asked him.

Eddie then looked over at the Rangers as they all rose to their feet.

"Dragon Splash!" Eddie shouted as he spun the disc on his sword.

Eddie then struck Lyra and Stephanie with his sword as it was surrounded by water. Lyra and Stephanie then fell back to the ground and demorphed.

"Dude what's your problem?" Kyle asked Eddie.

Eddie then quickly struck Kyle with his sword and knocked him away.

"Eddie, whatever you're doing you need to stop," Tyler said to Eddie.

Eddie then screamed as he swung his sword at Tyler. Tyler then blocked Eddie's sword with his own sword. Tyler then looked over at Eddie's visor and saw his eyes glowing through it.

"What's wrong with you?" Tyler said in confusion.

Eddie then kicked Tyler in the stomach and knocked him back. Tyler then quickly pulled out his Samuraizer and wrote a symbol.

"We can't fight you," Tyler said to Eddie as the symbol hit the ground.

A smoke cloud then covered the area instantly.

"No, don't let them get away Blue!" Madimot said to Eddie.

The smoke then cleared and the Rangers were gone. Eddie then walked over to Madimot. Madimot then began to dry out.

"Ugh, you and Tiggy go hide somewhere while I go soak myself Blue," Madimot said to Eddie.

Madimot then walked through a crack and returned to the Netherworld.

"As you wish master," Eddie said as he walked away.

Tyler and the others arrived back at the dojo. Tyler then quickly walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book.

"What're you doing?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"I'm trying to see if there's anything in here about the Tiger Zord," Tyler said to Kyle as he began flipping through the book.

"You're worrying about that instead of Eddie?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

"No, I'm worried about both of them," Tyler told Stephanie as he continued reading the book.

"It's my fault Eddie was taken control of anyway," Kyle said to the others.

"No, he only took the hit for you," Tyler told Kyle. "Had he not done that, you would be the one out there under control,"

Tyler then sat the book down on a table and sat down.

"This book says that the Tiger Zord was trapped in the Netherworld along with Master Xandred and his army after the battle with the original Samurai Rangers," Tyler told everyone.

"That explains how that Nighlok found the Tiger Zord," Lyra said as she leaned against the wall.

"Yeah but the question is how do we get it and Eddie back," Stephanie told Lyra.

"My only guess is to defeat Madimot," Tyler told the others.

"Or you can learn this new symbol power," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he walked down the stairs.

"And what is that Sensei?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"It's called the Mind Resist and it should lift the spell that Madimot placed on Eddie and the Tiger Zord," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

"Well we have to go get our stuff that we ditched," Lyra said to Mr. Yoshimoto as she and Stephanie began walking towards the stairs.

"Come on Kyle," Stephanie said to him.

Kyle then groaned as he got up.

"If you find Eddie, do not battle him and return here," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers.

"Yes Sensei," Kyle said to Mr. Yoshimoto as he followed the girls up the stairs.

Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over at Tyler.

"Get to work on this symbol, it's our only chance of saving Eddie," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler as he sat a piece of paper on the table.

Tyler then looked at the paper and saw the symbol on it.

"Alright, let's get to it," Tyler said to himself as he grabbed a brush.

Madimot was sitting in the Sanzu River soaking in the water as Master Xandred walked out onto the deck of the ship.

"Madimot, what's taking you so long?" Master Xandred asked Madimot.

"I want to be fully powered before I go back there sir," Madimot said to Master Xandred as he swam towards the ship. "Besides, those Rangers won't be able to stop me, Blue and Tiggy,"

"I told you to get the Red Ranger, not the Blue one!" Master Xandred shouted at Madimot in anger.

"Hey, just be glad I got a Ranger in the first place," Madimot said to Master Xandred.

"He does have a point master," Octoroo said to Master Xandred. "Plus, the Blue Ranger might be the second best of those Rangers,"

"Yes, I can see that," Master Xandred said to Octoroo.

"I will head back out later once I'm fully energized," Madimot said to Master Xandred as he swam away.

"You better and if you come back again without defeating those Rangers, I'll feed you to that Tiger Zord!" Master Xandred shouted in anger.

Later that night Tyler was still down in the dojo practicing the symbol Mr. Yoshimoto gave to him. Stephanie then came walking down the stairs and saw Tyler drawing the symbol with his Samuraizer. Stephanie then walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Symbol Power!" Tyler shouted as he quickly wrote the symbol.

The symbol then flashed and lit up the room. Tyler then covered his eyes as the light slowly dimmed. Tyler then looked up and sighed.

"It's still canceling itself," Tyler said to himself as he breathed heavily.

Tyler then looked over and saw Stephanie watching him.

"What're you doing here this late?" Tyler asked Stephanie.

"You're not the only one that wants to save Eddie," Stephanie told Tyler.

"I know that, and I will save him once I get this symbol down," Tyler told Stephanie as began writing the symbol again with his morpher.

The room then flashed again as Stephanie looked away. The light then dimmed and revealed Tyler down on one knee.

"You're tiring yourself out by using so much Symbol Power," Stephanie said to Tyler.

"You think I didn't know that?" Tyler said to Stephanie as he breathed heavily.

Stephanie then walked over to the paint board and looked at the symbol drawing Mr. Yoshimoto gave him.

"You idiot, this symbol won't work without a target," Stephanie told Tyler as she started laughing.

"I know that, I just want to make sure that I don't screw up when we find Eddie and the Tiger Zord again," Tyler told Stephanie.

"Well, I think you've got it under control," Stephanie told Tyler as she walked by him. "Just get some rest or you'll be too tired to concentrate,"

Stephanie then began walking up the stairs and left Tyler by himself in the dojo. Tyler then closed his morpher and put it in his pocket.

"Eddie, we're going to get you back," Tyler said to himself as he turned off the lights in the dojo.

Tyler then walked out of the dojo and headed upstairs.

Madimot and Eddie arrived at a construction site and began attacking the workers. Eddie then grabbed a worker and watched him scream in horror. Eddie then tossed the man into a pile of barrels and laughed evilly.

"That's right Blue, show them terror and make them scream!" Madimot said to Eddie as he snickered.

Madimot then turned around and saw Tyler standing behind them.

"Odd, I think you're missing some friends," Madimot said to Tyler.

"I didn't inform them so they could be safe from you," Tyler said to Madimot. "I'm not losing anyone else to you,"

Tyler then pulled out his morpher and instantly morphed as he took off running towards Madimot. Tyler then went to strike Madimot with his Spin Sword until Eddie blocked the attack with his sword.

"Eddie, snap out of it!" Tyler said to Eddie as the two took off running as they battled each other.

Tyler then blocked Eddie's sword and shoved him off of him. Eddie then spun the disc on his Spin Sword.

"Dragon Splash!" Eddie shouted as he swung his sword at Tyler.

Tyler then jumped onto Eddie's sword and leapt into the air behind Eddie. Eddie then turned around and screamed in anger as he chased after Tyler.

"I know you're still in there!" Tyler shouted to Eddie as he leapt off the crane towards Eddie.

The other Rangers then ran up and saw Tyler falling towards Eddie.

"Dude that's Eddie!" Kyle shouted to Tyler.

"Don't hurt him!" Lyra shouted to her brother.

"I have no choice," Tyler said to his friends as he swung his sword at Eddie.

Eddie then blocked his sword with his own.

"I need to weaken him for the symbol to work," Tyler said to himself as he spun the disc on his sword.

Eddie was then blown back by the flames from Tyler's sword.

"Blazing Strike!" Tyler shouted as he swung his sword at Eddie.

Eddie then rolled out of the way of Tyler's attack and quickly transformed his sword into the Hydro Bow. Eddie then began firing arrows at Tyler continuously.

"Eddie, stop!" Kyle shouted in horror as he watched Tyler fall to the ground.

"He's not going to stop as long as Madimot controls him," Someone said to the Rangers as he walked up behind them.

"Who're you?" Stephanie asked the man.

"It's best that I not tell you that right now," The man said to the Rangers as he smirked. "Besides, the Blue Ranger won't last much longer,"

"How do you know that?" Lyra asked the man.

"The Red Ranger has experience and he's toying with the Blue Ranger to wear him down," The man told Lyra.

Tyler then dodged Eddie's arrows by jumping behind a bulldozer. Tyler then pulled out a disc from his buckle and placed it on his Spin Sword.

"Now's my chance," Tyler said to himself as he quickly jumped out from behind the bulldozer.

"I've got you now," Eddie said to Tyler as he began firing arrows at him again.

Tyler then knocked the arrows away with his sword as he ran towards Eddie. Tyler then quickly spun the disc on his sword as electricity began flying out of the sword.

"Lightning Fury!" Tyler shouted as he struck Eddie with his sword.

Eddie then fell to the ground with sparks of electricity surrounding his body.

"Like I said," The man said as he snickered.

The man then walked away as the other Rangers ran towards Tyler and Eddie.

"Symbol Power!" Tyler shouted as he quickly drew the symbol.

The symbol then hit Eddie and caused the darkness within him to seep out of his body. Eddie then rose up breathing heavily.

"What's going on?" Eddie said in confusion.

"Tyler did it, he got Eddie back!" Kyle said in amazement.

"I knew you could do it," Stephanie said to Tyler.

"Now we need to get the Tiger Zord," Tyler said to the others as he turned towards Madimot.

"Tiggy will always be mine!" Madimot shouted as the ground began rumbling.

The Tiger Zord then erupted from the ground roaring as it landed behind Madimot. Tyler then began laughing.

"What're you laughing at?" Madimot asked Tyler.

Madimot then looked behind him and saw the Tiger Zord's eyes glowing.

"What's wrong with you Tiggy?" Madimot asked the Tiger Zord.

The Tiger Zord then fired a blast from its mouth and hit Madimot. Madimot then went rolling down a hill from the blast. The Rangers then leapt down the hill and landed in front of Madimot.

"This can't be, Tiggy was under my control!" Madimot said in anger.

"That's true he was," Tyler said to Madimot. "That's until Stephanie used the same symbol on the Tiger Zord that I used on Eddie,"

"When did she do that?" Lyra said in confusion.

"I didn't come here alone, Stephanie came with me and we saw the Tiger Zord before I found Madimot and Eddie," Tyler said to everyone.

"You will pay for that!" Madimot shouted as he fired his blasts at the Rangers.

The Rangers then dodged the blasts and each spun the discs on their swords.

"Forest Vortex!" Kyle shouted as he ran up and struck Madimot.

"Seismic Swing!" Lyra shouted as she struck Madimot.

"Air Way!" Stephanie shouted as she struck Madimot.

"Dragon Splash!" Eddie shouted as he came up and struck Madimot multiple times.

Madimot then quickly got up and saw Tyler with the Fire Smasher in Cannon Mode.

"Five Disc Beetle Cannon!" Tyler shouted as he pulled the trigger.

The discs then fired off the Fire Smasher and struck Madimot. Madimot then fell to the ground and exploded.

"And now it's time for round two," Tyler said to the others as Madimot began growing.

"I'm bigger and badder than ever!" Madimot shouted as he laughed.

Madimot then went to stomp on the Rangers as he lifted his foot. The Tiger Zord then ran up to Madimot and struck him with the drills on its legs.

"Samurai Megazord!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord was quickly formed.

The Samurai Megazord then began walking towards Madimot as he rose to his feet. Madimot then blocked the Megazord's sword with his shield and knocked it out of the Megazord's hands.

"I've got you now!" Madimot shouted as he began hitting the Megazord with blasts from his mouth.

The Megazord then backed away as the Tiger Zord rolled up beside it.

"It's time to use our new zord," Tyler said as he placed the Tiger Disc on his console. "Tiger Drill Megazord!"

The Tiger Zord then disassembled as the Samurai Megazord took off its helmet. The Tiger Zord's head and tail then combined into a new helmet for the Megazord as the remains connected onto the back of the Megazord. The Megazord then placed the new helmet on its head.

"Tiger Drill Megazord, ready!" Tyler shouted as the Megazord began walking towards Madimot.

"How dare you betray me Tiggy!" Madimot shouted as he began firing blasts at the Megazord.

The Megazord continued walking through the blasts as it wasn't fazed by them.

"Tiger Drill Megazord, Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as the Megazord leaned forward as the drills on the back began spinning.

The Megazord then took off running with its head lowered and burrowed through Madimot using the drills on its back. Madimot then fell to the ground and exploded.

"Samurai Rangers, Victory is Ours," Tyler said to the others.

The Rangers then leapt out of the Megazord and demorphed.

"Guys, thanks for saving me," Eddie said to the others.

"I should thank you for saving me, or else I would've been the brainwashed one," Kyle told Eddie.

"Besides, you should thank Tyler for learning that symbol power," Stephanie said to Eddie as she shoved Tyler towards him.

Eddie then held his hand out to Tyler.

"Thanks man," Eddie said as he smirked.

"You're welcome," Tyler said as he shook Eddie's hand.

"Hey, who was that guy anyway?" Lyra asked the others.

"Who're you talking about?" Tyler said in confusion.

"There was some guy here standing with us while you guys were fighting," Kyle told Tyler.

"That's odd," Tyler said to the others.

"He was pretty creepy too," Stephanie said to Tyler.

"We'll probably meet him again some other day," Tyler said to the others as they walked away from the construction site.

Deker then looked off the cliff and saw the Rangers walking away.

"Soon Red Ranger, I will battle you," Deker said to himself. "Me and my sword Uramasa will tear you apart,"

Deker then walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Lock for the Netherworld

Mr. Yoshimoto came walking into the dojo where Tyler was training with his sister Lyra. Mr. Yoshimoto then grabbed Tyler by the arm and pulled him away from Lyra.

"What's wrong Sensei?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"I did some studying in the books and I have found the sealing symbol that will stop the Nighlok attacks," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

"That's amazing!" Tyler said in amazement. "You must teach it to me,"

"I can't teach it to you, you can only teach it to yourself," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

"But how long would it take for Tyler to learn the symbol?" Lyra asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"It could take a while, the symbol would also take a lot of symbol power to use," Mr. Yoshimoto told Lyra and Tyler.

"I'll learn the symbol and I'll use it whether it takes all of my power or not," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Fantastic," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he walked over to the bookcase.

Mr. Yoshimoto then placed a couple of books on the table.

"What are those for?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"You'll need to study the symbol," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he handed him a book.

"Wait, this entire thing is about that one symbol?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Yes, it's an ancient symbol and once you learn it the Nighlok will be locked away once again," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he walked away smiling.

"Well, you better get to reading," Lyra said to Tyler as she laughed.

"Oh man," Tyler said in disappointment as he sat down and opened the book.

Octoroo was sitting on the deck of the boat by himself as Master Xandred walked outside.

"Oh hello Master," Octoroo said to Master Xandred.

"Why have you been out here for so long?" Master Xandred asked Octoroo.

Octoroo then turned towards Master Xandred.

"The Red Ranger is trying to learn the sealing symbol," Octoroo said to Master Xandred.

"How do you know that?" Master Xandred asked Octoroo.

"The Yellow and Pink Rangers were talking about it earlier," Octoroo told Master Xandred. "I sent Robtish to the Earth Realm and he overheard them talking,"

"Where is Robtish right now?" Master Xandred asked Octoroo.

"He's busy soaking up, he began drying out after hearing those girls," Octoroo told Master Xandred.

"Gather up as many Moogers as you can," Master Xandred told Octoroo. "We're going to take out that Red Ranger before he learns that symbol,"

Tyler was sitting in the dojo bored out of his mind reading the book Mr. Yoshimoto gave him.

"Man, this is boring," Tyler said as he sighed.

The alarm then began going off. Tyler then tossed the book aside and ran over to the monitor.

"Oh my God, that's a lot of Moogers," Tyler said in horror.

Giant Moogers then appeared on the screen as they walked past the buildings.

"There are even giant ones," Tyler said to himself.

Tyler then pulled out his Samuraizer.

"Guys, we've got big trouble in the center of the city," Tyler said to the others. "There's an army of Moogers attacking people,"

"I'm on my way there now," Eddie said to Tyler.

"Alright, I'll see you there," Tyler said to Eddie as he ran up the stairs.

The Rangers then ran out to the center of the city and saw the Moogers destroying things. The Rangers then looked up at the Giant Moogers attacking the buildings.

"Eddie, Kyle, take care of those Giant Moogers using the Beetle and Swordfish Zords," Tyler told the guys.

"You've got it," Eddie said as he pulled out the Swordfish Disc.

Tyler then handed the Beetle Disc to Kyle.

"Thanks, I won't let you down," Kyle said to Tyler.

Eddie and Kyle then summoned the Zords and took off after the Giant Moogers.

"Uh, Tyler," Lyra said in horror as she looked around.

Tyler then looked up and saw the Mooger army surrounding them.

"There's so many of them," Stephanie said to Tyler and Lyra.

"Then we need to take them out fast," Tyler said to the girls.

The Moogers then began attacking the Rangers in swarms.

"Back off you creeps!" Lyra shouted as she began swinging away at the Moogers.

"Fire Smasher!" Tyler shouted as he swung his weapon around and knocked the Moogers away from him.

Tyler's Fire Smasher then turned back into his Spin Sword as he ran over to Lyra and began helping her fight the Moogers.

"Stephanie's in trouble!" Lyra said to Tyler as she saw Moogers closing in on Stephanie.

Lyra then struck down a Mooger and began running towards Stephanie. Blasts then began raining down from the sky and hit the Moogers around Stephanie. Stephanie then looked up and saw the Beetle Zord.

"Thanks Kyle!" Stephanie shouted to him.

"No problem," Kyle said to Stephanie as he began firing at a Giant Mooger.

The Moogers then began rising back up from the ground.

"What's going on?" Lyra said in confusion.

Stephanie then looked over and saw a crack to the Netherworld glowing.

"Do you hear that?" Stephanie asked Lyra.

"Hear what?" Lyra asked Stephanie.

Lyra then looked over at the Netherworld Crack and began hearing whispering.

"Destroy the Red Ranger," Said someone inside the Netherworld.

"Who's saying that?" Lyra wondered.

Lyra then looked over and saw the Moogers walking towards Tyler.

"Stop!" Stephanie shouted as she walked in front of a Mooger.

The Mooger then shoved Stephanie aside and continued walking towards Tyler.

"I'm warning you stay back!" Tyler shouted as he continued to strike the Moogers away.

Tyler then looked over as he breathed heavily and saw more Moogers coming after him.

"They won't stop!" Tyler said in horror as he continued attacking.

Kyle then flew by once again and hit the Moogers around Tyler. Tyler then took off running away from the Moogers and walked up beside Lyra and Stephanie.

"Someone is ordering them to kill you," Lyra told Tyler.

"Well, that explains why they're coming after me," Tyler said to Lyra and Stephanie as the Moogers rose back up and began walking towards him.

Tyler then quickly grabbed Lyra's Spin Sword and took off running towards the Moogers.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Lyra shouted to Tyler.

Tyler then placed the Lightning Disc on Lyra's sword. He then quickly spun the discs on the swords as he ran into the crowd of Moogers.

"Blazing Storm!" Tyler shouted as a flaming lightning vortex shot out of the crowd of Moogers.

The Moogers were then destroyed as the vortex died down. Tyler then fell down to one knee and demorphed as he breathed heavily. Eddie and Kyle then landed next to the girls as they ran up to Tyler.

"Why were those things going after you?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"I don't know, but maybe Mr. Yoshimoto can tell us something," Tyler told the others as he got up.

The Rangers then left the area and returned to the dojo.

In the Netherworld Robtish crawled onto the ship and walked inside to see Octoroo and Master Xandred.

"I hear you sent an army after the Red Ranger sir," Robtish said to Master Xandred.

"That's right, I did and they all failed," Master Xandred said angrily to Robtish.

"Well, let me take care of him for you," Robtish said to Master Xandred. "I am one of the most experienced Nighloks in the Netherworld,"

"That's what I was planning to do," Master Xandred told Robtish. "I'll send a group of Moogers with you too to handle the other Rangers,"

"I'll destroy that Red Ranger and I'll make sure no one learns that sealing symbol," Robtish said as he walked away.

"You better or you'll be putting us all in danger," Master Xandred said as he sat back down.

The Rangers were quietly sitting around the dojo as Mr. Yoshimoto came in.

"Somehow the Nighlok have found out that Tyler is beginning to learn the sealing symbol," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers.

"What's that?" Kyle said in confusion.

"It's a symbol that can seal up the Netherworld again and stop the Nighlok attacks," Lyra told Kyle.

"The question is, how did they figure this out?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Someone must have been watching us," Stephanie said to Tyler.

"Lyra, you didn't tell anyone about this did you?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Lyra.

"Well, I told Stephanie but no one was around," Lyra told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"It may have appeared that no one was around to you, but a Nighlok most likely listened in on your conversation through a crack to the Netherworld," Mr. Yoshimoto told Lyra.

"Man, I'm sorry guys," Lyra said in disappointment.

"Don't worry, they're after me not you," Tyler told Lyra.

"That's the problem, we can't let them all go after you," Eddie said to Tyler.

"We're all in this together," Kyle told Tyler.

The alarm then began going off once again. Mr. Yoshimoto then walked over to the monitor.

"Moogers and a Nighlok at the beach," Mr. Yoshimoto told the Rangers.

"Alright, let's go do this together," Tyler said to the others.

The Rangers then ran out of the dojo and headed for the beach.

The Rangers then ran up on the beach and saw the Moogers standing in front of a Nighlok.

"My name is Robtish and I'm here to battle the Red Ranger!" Robtish shouted to the Rangers.

"Well you're going to have to go through the rest of us to fight him," Eddie said to Robtish.

"Moogers, attack!" Robtish shouted as the Moogers took off running towards the Rangers.

The Moogers then began attacking the other four Rangers and left Tyler alone.

"So that's your way of getting to me?" Tyler asked Robtish.

"I will destroy you and make sure you don't seal us away!" Robtish shouted as he began running towards Tyler.

Tyler then took off running towards Robtish as he screamed. Tyler then quickly blocked Robtish's sword.

"Tell Master Xandred that he can try and kill me all he wants," Tyler said to Robtish. "But also tell him that I won't back down from anything he sends at me!"

Tyler then quickly struck Robtish with his sword and knocked him away.

"Earth Slicer!" Lyra shouted as she hurled her weapon.

The Earth Slicer then struck down the Moogers and quickly destroyed them.

"Tyler needs help," Eddie said to Lyra.

Eddie and Lyra then took off running towards Tyler and Robtish.

"Oh no you don't!" Robtish shouted as he stabbed his sword into the ground.

Sharp rocks then shouted out of the ground and began striking Eddie and Lyra. Eddie and Lyra then fell to the ground and demorphed.

"Lyra, Eddie!" Kyle shouted as he ran up to them.

"You'll pay for that!" Stephanie shouted as she took off running towards Robtish.

"Stephanie, don't!" Tyler shouted as Stephanie ran by him.

Robtish then struck Stephanie with his sword as she ran up. Kyle then came running up and kicked Robtish away from Stephanie.

"And here's another!" Robtish shouted as he stabbed his sword into the ground.

The rocks shot out of the ground and began striking Kyle and Stephanie.

"That attack is too much for them!" Tyler said in horror.

Kyle then fell to the ground with Stephanie as they both demorphed.

"Nighlok, leave them alone!" Tyler shouted in anger as he began battling with Robtish again.

Robtish then struck Tyler with his sword and knocked him away.

"And now I'll finish you off!" Robtish shouted as he lifted his sword into the air.

Someone then leapt over Tyler and blocked Robtish's sword from hitting the ground.

"You again!" Tyler said in astonishment.

"Deker, what're you doing?" Robtish said in confusion.

"Stopping you from destroying my opponent," Deker said to Robtish as he struck him with Uramasa.

Tyler then looked over and saw Lyra's Spin Sword lying beside her. Tyler then got up and grabbed her Spin Sword. Tyler then took off running towards Robtish and Deker as they prepared to strike each other.

"Stop!" Tyler shouted as he blocked both of their swords.

Robtish then struck Deker and shoved Tyler aside. Deker then began striking Robtish with his sword as Tyler quickly got back up.

"Enough!" Tyler shouted as he struck both of the monsters with his swords.

Tyler then pointed both of his swords at Deker and Robtish as Robtish pointed his sword at Tyler. Deker then pointed Uramasa at Robtish. Robtish then lowered his sword as he began backing away.

"You're lucky Red Ranger, I'm drying out," Robtish said to Tyler. "And Master Xandred will hear about what you did, Deker,"

Robtish then ran away as Deker lowered his sword. Deker then began walking away from Tyler.

"Why did you show up again?" Tyler asked Deker.

"Because you are meant to be my opponent and I'll make sure that we battle one day," Deker said to Tyler as he walked away.

Stephanie and Eddie then came walking up to Tyler slowly.

"I can't believe you held your own against both of those guys," Eddie said to Tyler.

Lyra and Kyle then slowly come walking up to the others.

"You guys need to get back to the dojo to rest," Tyler said to the others as he demorphed.

The Rangers then returned to the dojo bruised and beaten up. Kyle placed a bag of ice on his chest where he was bruised and cringed.

"That Nighlok was powerful," Kyle said to the others.

Lyra then looked over and saw Tyler standing in the corner by himself.

"Thankfully that Nighlok dried out when it did or Tyler would've went down too," Eddie said to the others.

"They're after me," Tyler said to everyone.

"Yeah we know, and that's why we're going to work together and take them out," Kyle told Tyler.

"No, I'm not letting them hurt you guys anymore because of me," Tyler told Kyle.

"You're not going out there by yourself," Stephanie said to Tyler.

"I'm leaving, and none of you will stop me," Tyler said to the others as he began walking up the stairs.

"Tyler, stop!" Lyra shouted as she watched Tyler walk away.

Mr. Yoshimoto then walked out of the back room and saw that Tyler was missing. Kyle and Eddie then took off running upstairs to catch Tyler.

"Tyler!" Kyle shouted as he ran out the front door.

"He's gone," Eddie said to Kyle.

The next day, Tyler was sitting near a pre-school at a bus stop. Tyler then looked over and saw a little boy crying. Tyler then got up and walked up to the fence.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked the little boy.

"My ball is stuck in the tree," The boy said to Tyler.

Tyler then looked up and saw the ball stuck on a branch. Tyler then climbed over the fence.

"I can get it for you," Tyler said to the boy.

Tyler then walked up to the tree and began climbing up it. Tyler then reached the branch and grabbed the ball. Tyler then dropped down from the tree and handed the ball to the little boy.

"Thank you mister," The little boy said to Tyler.

The little boy then ran off playing with his ball. Tyler then climbed back over the fence and sat back down at the bus stop with his stuff.

In the dojo Eddie was sitting at the computer with bandages wrapped around his ribs. Kyle then looked over and saw Eddie messing around on the computer.

"What're you doing?" Kyle asked Eddie as he got up holding his side.

"I'm trying to find a way to combine the Beetle, Swordfish and Tiger Zords," Eddie told Kyle. "And possibly even a way to combine that combination with the Samurai Megazord,"

"Yeah, you lost me near the start," Kyle said in confusion.

Stephanie and Lyra then came walking down the stairs and saw Kyle and Eddie at the computer.

"Anything on Tyler?" Lyra asked Eddie.

"No, nothing," Eddie told Lyra as he continued working.

"I hope he didn't leave the city," Stephanie said in concern.

"He'll be back, he just needed a little time to himself," Kyle said to Stephanie.

"I hope you're right," Lyra said to Kyle.

Tyler was still sitting at the bus stop waiting on a bus to arrive. Tyler then sighed in boredom as he got up from the bench. People then began screaming at the pre-school. Tyler then quickly looked over and saw Moogers in the playground chasing the children.

"Stop that!" Tyler shouted as he quickly jumped the fence.

Tyler then kicked a Mooger into the fence and grabbed the little boy from earlier. Tyler then ran over to a teacher and handed her the boy.

"Get them out of here," Tyler told the woman.

"Come on kids!" The teacher shouted as she and the kids took off running.

Tyler then kicked a Mooger away from him and knocked it onto the slide. The Moogers then cornered Tyler at the fence as he backed into it. Someone then leapt over the fence and kicked the Moogers away from Tyler.

"Who're you?" Tyler said in confusion.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me," The guy said as he kicked the Moogers again. "We both go to Angel Grove High,"

"Wait, you were on the football team too when I played," Tyler said to the guy.

"Yeah, my name's Tim," Tim said to Tyler.

"Now's not the time to be greeting each other," Tyler said to Tim as he jumped over the fence.

Tim then picked up one of the Mooger's swords and struck them back with it. Tim then tossed the sword aside and jumped back over the fence.

"What are those things?" Tim asked Tyler.

"They've been attacking the city for a few weeks," Tyler told Tim.

Tim then looked over at the bus stop and saw Tyler's backpack.

"Are you leaving?" Tim asked Tyler.

"Yeah, but it's only to keep my friends out of danger," Tyler told Tim.

Tim then began laughing.

"Dude, that's not going to keep them out of danger," Tim told Tyler. "You're just putting yourself in danger,"

Tyler then picked up his backpack and looked back at Tim.

"Thanks, but I need to get going," Tyler said as he began walking away.

"Your friends need you, they're the ones that'll keep you safe," Tim told Tyler.

Tyler then stopped walking and looked back at Tim.

"Who sent you to find me?" Tyler asked Tim.

"No one, but I think you need to go the other direction and go back to your friends," Tim told Tyler.

Tyler then began walking back towards Tim.

"You're right," Tyler said as he sighed. "They do need me,"

"There you go!" Tim said as he smiled.

"I chose them to help me and that's what they were doing when they got hurt," Tyler said to himself. "I was the one that screwed up, not them,"

Tyler then walked past Tim and continued walking.

"See you later," Tim said to Tyler as he smirked.

Tim then began walking the opposite way of Tyler.

Tyler's Samuraizer then begins beeping. Tyler then takes off running towards the city.

Robtish and a group of Moogers were attacking the city as the Rangers up to the scene.

"Hey ugly, you're not getting away this time," Kyle said to Robtish.

"Oh, look who's back for me, but wait there's only four of you," Robtish said to the Rangers.

The Lion Folding Zord then flew by Robtish and began striking the Moogers around him. The Lion Folding Zord then flew back to Tyler who came running down some stairs.

"Tyler's back!" Eddie said to the others.

Tyler then ran up to the others.

"I'm sorry about what I did," Tyler said to the others. "I shouldn't have left you,"

"We're just glad you're back bro," Lyra said to Tyler.

"Let's finish this guy off then," Tyler said to the others as he turned towards Robtish.

"How about I finish you all off right now!" Robtish shouted as he stabbed his sword into the ground.

Rocks began shooting out of the ground at the Rangers from Robtish's attack. The Rangers began knocking the rocks away with their swords as Robtish stood by and watched them.

"No, you stopped my attack!" Robtish said in astonishment.

"And now we're going to stop you," Tyler said as he placed the Tiger Disc on the Fire Smasher. "Cannon Blast Mode,"

"Five Disc Tiger Cannon!" The Ranger shouted as they aimed the Cannon at Robtish.

"Fire!" Tyler shouted as he fired the blast at Robtish.

Robtish was then hit by the blast and fell to the ground. Robtish then instantly grew and screamed in anger as he looked down at the Rangers.

"Tyler, I came up with some new zord combinations," Eddie said to Tyler.

"Alright, we'll try out one of them while the girls use the Megazord," Tyler said to Eddie as he pulled out the Tiger Disc and Lion Folding Zord.

"Lion Folding Zord and Tiger Zord!" Tyler shouted as he summoned his zords.

"Bear Folding Zord and Beetle Zord!" Kyle shouted as he summoned his zords.

"Dragon Folding Zord and Swordfish Zord!" Eddie shouted as he summoned his zords.

"Ape Folding Zord!" Lyra shouted as she summoned her zord.

"Turtle Folding Zord!" Stephanie shouted as she summoned her zord.

The Folding Zords then combined into the Samurai Megazord as the girls entered the cockpit.

Tyler then appeared in the Tiger Zord's cockpit.

"Samurai Battlewing combination!" Tyler shouted as the Tiger Zord began transforming.

The Swordfish Zord and Beetel Zord then combined with the Tiger Zord into the Samurai Battlewing. The new zord then took off flying into the air.

"Oh you want to battle in the sky eh?" Robtish said to the Rangers as Giant Flying Moogers flew out from behind him.

"They're gaining on us," Kyle said to Tyler.

"Let them, we'll blast them out of the sky when they're close enough," Tyler told Kyle.

The Samurai Battlewing then quickly turned around and began firing blasts at the Flying Moogers. The Flying Moogers then fell out of the sky and hit the ground where Robtish was battling the Samurai Megazord.

"This is too easy!" Robtish shouted as he struck the Samurai Megazord with his sword.

The Samurai Megazord then fell to the ground with its helmet falling off. Robtish then looked up and saw the Samurai Battlewing firing blasts at him.

"Ugh, you'll need more power than that to stop me!" Robtish shouted in anger.

"Then we'll give to you," Tyler said to Robtish as the Samurai Megazord rose to its feet.

"Samurai Battlewing Megazord transformation now!" The Rangers shouted as the Samurai Battlewing attached onto the back of the Megazord.

The Megazord then put the Tiger Helmet on its head and took off flying into the air.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Robtish shouted as he jumped up and down.

The Megazord then flew in the way of the sun as Robtish watched them.

"It hurts my eyes," Robtish said as he looked away.

"Battlewing Megazord, Flying Slash!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord came flying down towards Robtish.

The Megazord then struck Robtish with its sword and sliced him in half. Robtish then fell to the ground and exploded as he screamed in pain.

"Samurai Rangers, Victory is Ours," Tyler said to the others.

"We're glad you're back man," Kyle said to Tyler.

Tyler and the others returned to the dojo where Mr. Yoshimoto was waiting. Tyler then looked over at Mr. Yoshimoto and saw anger in his face. Tyler then walked over to Mr. Yoshimoto and pulled a book out of his backpack.

"I finished reading the sealing symbol book," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"When did you finish this?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tyler.

"While I was gone," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Well, did you learn anything about the symbol?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tyler.

"The symbol can only be used on Master Xandred, also I need to learn to draw the symbol precisely," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"It's a shame we can't just use the symbol on anything," Eddie said to the others.

"As long as Tyler knows the symbol we're fine," Mr. Yoshimoto told the Rangers. "Master Xandred will run out of goons one day and he himself will have to come battle us,"

"That's right, and he has to battle all five of us," Kyle said as he smirked.

Tyler then looked over at Eddie.

"Nice job on those new combinations," Tyler said to Eddie.

"Thanks, I was up all night working on them," Eddie told Tyler.

"Well, I need to get to work on that symbol," Tyler said to the others.

"How about you go home first before mom and dad freak out even more than they already are?" Lyra asked Tyler. "I had to lie and say that you spent the night with Kyle last night,"

The Rangers then began laughing.

"That's a good idea," Tyler said as he chuckled. "I guess it can wait until tomorrow,"

The Rangers then began leaving the Youth Center. Someone then looked down from the rooftop and saw Tyler walking away with Lyra.

"Good job Red, and now it's time for me to join in on the action," A Gold Ranger said as he stepped into the light.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Golden Samurai

Tim came walking up to the Youth Center and saw that it was closed. Tim then sighed as he tossed his backpack onto a bench in front of the Youth Center. Tim then sat down next to his backpack and unzipped the top of it. A small squid-like zord then poked its head out of the backpack and looked up at Tim.

"Well little guy, I guess we'll have to wait a little bit now," Tim said to the zord.

Tim then pushed the zord back into his backpack and got up from the bench. He then walked away from the Youth Center with his backpack in hand.

A few hours later Tyler walked into the Youth Center. Tyler then looked over and saw Mr. Yoshimoto sweeping around the tables.

"I want you to go and get started on that sealing symbol," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

"I know, that's where I was heading," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto as he walked towards the office.

Tyler's Samuraizer then began going off. Tyler then opened the Samuraizer and saw a blip on the radar.

"Hey, that's going to have to wait," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto as he took off running out the door.

"Knowing the other Rangers, they're probably still asleep," Mr. Yoshimoto said to himself as he chuckled.

The Rangers ran into the city where the signal was coming from. Kyle then began looking around in confusion.

"Hey, are you sure this is where the Nighlok was?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Yeah, this is where the signal came from," Tyler told Kyle.

Eddie then knelt down and pulled something out of a sewer drain.

"The sensor was activated," Eddie said to Tyler as he showed it to him.

A slow gust of wind then came by. Tyler then quickly turned around in astonishment.

"What's wrong?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"Something's watching us," Tyler said as he looked around in confusion.

"Let's get back to the dojo, the sensor probably glitched," Stephanie told the others as she began walking away.

The other Rangers then followed Stephanie. Tyler then stopped and looked back behind himself in concern. Tyler then continued walking and left with the others.

The Rangers walked down into the dojo where Mr. Yoshimoto was sitting.

"What happened?" Mr. Yoshimoto said in confusion. "You came back so fast,"

"No one was there," Kyle told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Tyler started getting weird vibes though," Stephanie told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"What is she talking about?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tyler.

"It felt like someone was watching us when we were in the city," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto. "I had that weird chilling feeling,"

"Something had to be there," Eddie said to the others. "The sensor was set off,"

"Well, whatever it was wasn't there," Stephanie said to Eddie as the Ranger's Samuraizers began going off.

"Who's doing this?" Tyler said in confusion.

"It's not me and only you five can contact each other," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

Eddie then quickly walked over to the computer.

"Someone hacked into our communication signal," Eddie said to the others.

Lyra then opened her Samuraizer and saw an image.

"Hey guys, someone's on to us," Lyra said to the others.

"See you soon," Kyle said as he read the image.

"A Nighlok wouldn't do this," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers.

"Then who would?" Stephanie wondered.

"We'll worry about this later," Eddie said to the others. "I rebooted the communications signal and changed the security on it,"

"Yes, the rest of you can go on with your day if you want," Mr. Yoshimoto said to everyone. "Tyler must practice the sealing symbol as much as he can,"

"I'll stick around and train a little bit myself," Lyra told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later," Kyle said as he began walking up the stairs.

Eddie and Stephanie then followed Kyle up the stairs and left. Tyler then walked into a back room with Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Alright, I'll leave you in here for a few hours while you practice drawing the symbol," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"Alright, I'll do my best," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto as he walked out of the room.

A few hours later Tyler was still practicing on the symbol when a shadowy eye appeared behind him. Tyler then stopped drawing and froze. Tyler then quickly turned around and saw nothing behind him.

"That wind again," Tyler said to himself.

Mr. Yoshimoto then opened the door and saw Tyler looking around the room.

"What're you doing?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tyler.

"Someone is watching me," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tyler as he followed Tyler out of the room.

Tyler then pulled out his Spin Sword and slowly walked into the training room. A slight gust of wind then hit Tyler.

"There it is again," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"What?" Mr. Yoshimoto said in confusion.

"That wind," Tyler said as another gust hit him.

Tyler then quickly turned around and swung his sword. Tyler then heard Lyra scream in horror. Tyler then came to his senses and saw that he was holding his sword at Lyra's throat.

"Sorry," Tyler said to his sister as he dropped the Spin Sword.

"What's wrong with you?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"I need to cool off," Tyler said as he walked upstairs.

Tyler then walked into the bathroom and went over to the sink. Tyler then splashed water in his face and looked up in the mirror.

"It's gone," Tyler said to himself as he looked around in confusion.

Tyler then walked out of the bathroom and saw Mr. Yoshimoto waiting for him.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tyler.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Maybe we should go home and get some rest," Lyra told Tyler.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Tyler said to Lyra as he walked towards the door.

Tyler and Lyra then left the Youth Center and headed back home.

"This has been one weird day," Mr. Yoshimoto said to himself.

The next day Tyler was sitting at the Angel Grove Lake by himself. The shadowy eye then appeared behind Tyler and began glowing red.

A Nighlok in the Netherworld was sitting on the bank of the river and could see Tyler in his mirror's reflection. Octoroo then walked up to the Nighlok.

"Vulpes, how is that spying going?" Octoroo asked Vulpes.

"The Red Ranger isn't doing anything but sitting around right now," Vulpes said to Octoroo.

Octoroo then walked up and looked at the mirror.

"Hopefully he goes back to his base and works on that symbol again," Octoroo said to Vulpes.

"If he does, I'll tell you," Vulpes said to Octoroo.

Tyler then rose to his feet and began writing a symbol.

"Wait, what symbol is he writing?" Octoroo asked Vulpes.

Vulpes then quickly looked down at the mirror and saw a cloud of fog cover the area.

"Hey, I can't see!" Vulpes shouted in annoyance.

"Go after him!" Octoroo shouted at Vulpes.

"What already?" Vulpes asked Octoroo.

Vulpes then walked away from Octoroo and entered a crack and left the Netherworld.

Eddie and Stephanie then ran up to the lake and saw Vulpes crawl out of a crack.

"Hey, it's a Nighlok!" Eddie said to Stephanie as he pointed at Vulpes.

The Lion Folding Zord then flew at Vulpes and snatched the mirror out of his hand.

"Hey that's mine!" Vulpes shouted in anger.

Tyler then leapt out of the lake and began attacking Vulpes. Tyler then knocked Vulpes away as the Lion Folding Zord gave him the mirror.

"What, how did you fight through my spell?" Vulpes said in confusion.

"That's why I came to the lake," Tyler said to Vulpes. "Our water is purer than the water in the Sanzu River that you use for your spells,"

"So Tyler was sensing something," Eddie said to Stephanie as they ran up to Tyler.

Vulpes then began spinning rapidly and created a tornado. The tornado then went flying at the Rangers and blew them away from the lake. The Rangers then fell to the ground at a creek and slowly rose to their feet.

"Stephanie, contact Kyle and Lyra," Tyler said to Stephanie.

Stephanie then pulled out her morpher.

In the city Tim peeked out of an alley and saw Kyle and Lyra come running out of the Youth Center. Tim then smirked and chased after Kyle and Lyra.

Vulpes then arrived at the creek where the Rangers were waiting. Vulpes then looked over at Tyler and saw him breathing heavily as he sat on one knee.

"I see my spells put a lot of pressure on you," Vulpes said to Tyler as he laughed.

Kyle and Lyra then ran up beside Eddie and Stephanie.

"Sorry we're late," Kyle said to Eddie and Stephanie.

"Don't worry about that, just help us take this guy out," Eddie told Kyle.

Tyler then rose to his feet and lined up with the Rangers.

"Quintuple Slash!" The Ranger shouted as they spun the discs on their swords.

The Rangers then swung their swords and sent blasts flying at Vulpes. Vulpes then blocked the blasts with his sword and sent them flying back at the Rangers. The Rangers were then hit by the blasts and were knocked into the creek. The Rangers then demorphed as they laid motionless in the creek.

"And now to finish you off!" Vulpes shouted as he rose his sword into the air.

A small white zord then flew by Vulpes and sprayed ink in his face. Vulpes then dropped his sword into the water as he covered his face.

"Ah my eyes!" Vulpes shouted in pain as he wiped the ink away from his eyes.

"Hey Nighlok, you're not ending this battle that easily," Someone said from the trees above.

"Who's there?" Vulpes said in confusion as he looked around.

Tyler then slowly looked up and saw someone land in front of him and the other Rangers in the water.

"Who do you think you are?" Vulpes asked the person.

"I'm the new Samurai in town," Tim said as he tossed the hat off his head.

"You!" Tyler said in astonishment.

"Stay down, you're hurt," Tim said to Tyler.

Tim then pulled out a cellphone and flipped it open.

"Who is this guy?" Kyle said in confusion.

"Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!" Tim shouted as he pointed his cellphone forward.

A golden symbol then began forming in front of Tim from the cellphone. The symbol then hit Tim and morphed him.

"Impossible, there's a Gold Samurai Ranger!" Tyler said in astonishment.

"Look at the reflection coming off of him!" Lyra said in amazement.

"Moogers, take out this new guy!" Vulpes shouted as Moogers rose out of the ground behind him.

The Moogers then aimed their bows at Tim and began firing arrows at him. Tim then began moving his left hand at blinding speed and caught the arrows before they hit him.

"I think your aim is off," Tim said as he tossed the arrows aside.

"This guy is fast!" Eddie said to the others.

Tim then pulled a blade from its sheath on his back.

"Barracuda Blade!" Tim shouted as he took off running and disappeared.

Vulpes then turned around and saw all the Moogers being struck by the Gold Ranger as he moved quickly.

"Stay still!" Vulpes shouted as he fired a blast at Tim.

Tim then leapt over the blast causing it to hit the cliff behind him. Tim then ran up and began striking Vulpes with multiple hits. Tim then leapt back over to the Rangers and placed his blade back in its sheath. Vulpes then began glowing where he was hit.

"No, I can't go down now!" Vulpes shouted as he fell to the ground and exploded.

Vulpes then instantly grew into a Mega Monster as Tim snickered.

"Alright Octozord, let's take this guy down!" Tim shouted as the Octozord flew by again and began growing.

Tim then leapt into the Octozord and took off flying towards Vulpes.

"Tyler, who is that guy?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"I met him when I left you guys," Tyler told the others. "But I didn't know he had powers like us,"

Vulpes was firing blasts at the Octozord as he flew towards him. The Octozord then sprayed an ink cloud in the face of Vulpes.

"Not again!" Vulpes shouted in annoyance as he coughed.

The Samurai Megazord then walked up beside the Octozord.

"About time you guys got here," Tim said to the others.

"Step aside and let us handle this," Eddie said to Tim.

"Alright," Tim said as the Octozord flew away from the Megazord.

"Samurai Megazord, Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as the Megazord's sword began glowing.

The Megazord then struck Vulpes with the sword and destroyed him.

"Samurai Rangers," Tyler said to the others.

"Victory is Ours!" Tim shouted as the Octozord flew by.

"I already hate this guy," Kyle said as he shook his head.

The Rangers then walk up to Tim who was standing in the park. Tim then turned around to the other Rangers.

"Alright, explain yourself," Tyler said to Tim.

"What, about my morpher?" Tim asked Tyler.

"Pretty much, yeah," Kyle said to Tim.

"I created it myself," Tim said to the others. "I've been away from Angel Grove for two years training myself in the mountains,"

"You've been in the mountains for two years?" Stephanie said in amazement.

"Well kind of," Tim said as he shrugged his shoulders. "My father made me go up there to train myself and he can be a pain at times,"

"But, how did you create that morpher?" Eddie asked Tim.

"I found a broken phone while I was in the mountains," Tim told Eddie. "I then took the phone to this secretive guy and he turned the phone into my morpher and based the powers in it off of yours after you guys first showed yourselves,"

"I hope Sensei knows something about this guy who gave Tim his powers," Tyler said to the others as he began walking away.

The Rangers arrived at the dojo and brought Tim down with them. Tim was stunned in amazement as he looked around the dojo as Mr. Yoshimoto walked into the room. Tim then looked over at Mr. Yoshimoto and saw him walking towards him. Mr. Yoshimoto then quickly took the Samurai Morpher from Tim.

"Hey pops, that's mine!" Tim said as he reached for his morpher.

"Where did you get this?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tim.

"An old man took my broken phone and put those powers in it," Tim said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Was that old man bald and had a white beard?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tim.

"Yeah and he walked around with a cane," Tim told Mr. Yoshimoto. "I was stunned when I saw a man like him in the mountains,"

"Then it was Daisuke who gave you these powers," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he put Tim's morpher on the table.

Tim then went to grab his morpher. Mr. Yoshimoto then smacked Tim's hand with a kendo stick.

"You do not touch that until we finish talking," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim.

Tim then sat down in frustration.

"Fine," Tim said in anger.

Mr. Yoshimoto then grabbed Tim's backpack and pulled out the Octozord.

"Where did you find this?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tim.

"Daisuke gave him to me along with my powers," Tim told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Sensei, he obviously was chosen to help us," Stephanie said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Yeah we would've been toast had he not shown up," Kyle said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over at Tyler.

"What do you think?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tyler.

Tyler then sighed as he leaned back on the wall.

"Well, he did talk me back into returning when I ran away," Tyler told everyone. "He even helped me fight off some Moogers at a pre-school that were attacking children,"

Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over at Eddie and Lyra.

"What about you two?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked them.

"He's pretty skilled at fighting already, so I think he should stay with us," Lyra told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"He can stay only because we need as much help as we can get," Eddie told Mr. Yoshimoto.

Tim then jumped in the air in excitement. The alarm then began going off.

"Another Nighlok already?" Kyle said in astonishment.

Tyler then walked over to the monitor and brought up the location.

"Town square," Tyler said to the others.

Tyler and the Rangers then quickly left the dojo. Tim then got up and began walking towards the stairs.

"Hold on," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tim.

"What?" Tim said in confusion.

"I want you to stay here for a moment," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim.

"You don't want me to go help them?" Tim asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Not yet," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he sat down.

A Nighlok was attacking people in the town square as the Rangers ran up. The Nighlok then swung his sword at a man.

"Watch out!" Eddie shouted as he pulled the man away from the Nighlok.

"Ah Power Rangers, I'm glad you finally showed yourselves," The Nighlok said to the Rangers.

The man then ran away from Eddie in horror as the other Rangers ran up.

"My name is Steeleto and you destroyed my friend Vulpes," Steeleto said to the Rangers.

"You're better off without him," Lyra said to Steeleto.

"How dare you!" Steeleto shouted in anger.

The blades on Steeleto's body then began flying off of his body as he screamed in anger. The blades then began hitting the Rangers one after another. The Rangers then fell to the ground as Steeleto laughed.

"You won't take me down that easily!" Tyler shouted as he quickly got up.

Tyler then ran up to Steeleto and began swinging his sword at him. Steeleto then blocked Tyler's sword.

"Body Blades!" Steeleto shouted as the blades began shooting off his body and hit Tyler.

Tyler was then blown back from the blades and hit the ground. The other Rangers then quickly got up and surrounded Tyler.

"Stay down man, we'll protect you," Eddie said to Tyler.

Steeleto then looked over at his shoulder and saw that it was beginning to dry out.

"You lucky fools," Steeleto said to the Rangers as he backed off.

Steeleto then ran into a crack and returned to the Netherworld.

"Let's get Tyler back to the dojo," Kyle said to the others as he and Eddie picked up Tyler.

The Rangers then returned to the dojo. Eddie and Kyle helped Tyler over to the couch and sat him down.

"Sensei, why didn't you let Tim help us?" Eddie asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Tim is busy at the moment," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers.

"Where is he?" Kyle asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"He is working on something right now," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Kyle.

"That Nighlok's attacks are too powerful," Stephanie said to the others.

"Yeah, we need Tim to help us next time," Lyra told the others.

"Tyler needs to rest before you battle that Nighlok again," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers.

"I'm fine," Tyler said as he struggled to lean up.

"You're not fine," Stephanie said to Tyler.

Tyler then slowly rose up to his feet holding his arm.

"Sit down, you can't be moving around," Lyra said to her brother.

"Let him do what he wants," Tim said as he stepped out of the room.

"He's hurt!" Lyra said to Tim.

"If he wants to get himself killed then let him," Tim said to the Rangers.

Tyler then looked over at Tim.

"I'm not going to get myself killed," Tyler said to Tim as he walked up to him. "I'm going to defeat Steeleto,"

Tyler then pushed Tim aside and began walking back upstairs.

"Lyra, make sure your brother doesn't do something stupid," Mr. Yoshimoto said to her.

Lyra then took off running up the stairs after Tyler. Tim then grabbed his backpack and left the dojo.

Tyler walked into a construction lot by himself and sits down on a tire. A red crack then appeared on the wall behind him. Tyler then slowly turned around and saw Steeleto jump out at him. Tim then jumped in the way and tackled Steeleto. Steeleto then rolled away from Tim and quickly got up.

"Who do you think you are?" Steeleto asked Tim.

"I'm the guy that's going to wipe you out!" Tim said to Steeleto as he pulled out his morpher.

"We'll see about that!" Steeleto shouted as he pulled out his sword.

"Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!" Tim shouted as he morphed.

Moogers then rose out of the ground around Steeleto. Tyler then walked up next to Tim and pulled out his morpher.

"Do you think you can handle his minions?" Tim asked Tyler.

"Of course," Tyler said as he instantly morphed.

Tyler then began battling the Moogers as Tim ran past them towards Steeleto.

"Body Blades!" Steeleto shouted as he began firing blades at Tim.

Tim then pulled out the Barracuda Blade and began knocking the blades away.

"Wait, how're you doing that?" Steeleto asked Tim.

"There's no blade on this planet that's faster than mine," Tim said to Steeleto.

The other Rangers then ran up and began helping Tyler with the Moogers.

"Why did you run off?" Lyra asked Tyler as she struck a Mooger with her sword.

"Don't worry about that right now," Tyler said to his sister as he kicked a Mooger away.

"Alright guys, get down!" Kyle shouted as he placed the green disc on his sword.

Kyle then spun the Bear Disc on his sword as the Rangers moved out of the way.

"Forest Vortex!" Kyle shouted as he struck down the remaining Moogers.

The Rangers then ran up next to Tim and stared at Steeleto.

"You won't stop me!" Steeleto shouted in anger.

"Shall we?" Tim said to Tyler.

"Fine with me,' Tyler said as he and Tim took off running at Steeleto.

Tyler then spun the disc on his sword as he ran up to Steeleto.

"Blazing Strike!" Tyler shouted as he struck Steeleto with his flaming sword.

Tim then came running up to Steeleto and began attacking him.

Barracuda Bite!" Tim shouted as he continuously hit Steeleto with his blade.

Tim then jumped away from Steeleto as he fell to the ground. Steeleto then exploded and instantly grew into a Mega Monster.

"Samurai Megazord!" Tyler shouted as the Folding Zords quickly combined.

"Octo Zord come on!" Tim shouted as the Octo Zord appeared.

The Rangers then leapt into their zords and prepared for battle.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Tim said to the others.

"Spill it," Kyle said to Tim.

"Let's combine the Octo Zord and the Samurai Megazord," Tim said to the others.

"Can we do that?" Stephanie said in confusion.

"There's only one way to find out," Tyler said as the Octo Zord Disc appeared in his hand.

Tyler then placed the Octo Zord Disc on the console and spun the disc. The Octo Zord then disassembled and combined with the Samurai Megazord by giving it a new shield and a spear on the pink arm.

"You think that's going to stop me?" Steeleto said to the Rangers as he began running towards them.

Tim then appeared in the cockpit with the other Rangers.

"How about you chill out," Tim said to Steeleto as the Octo Spear Megazord aimed its shield at Steeleto.

Cold air then shot out of the shield and hit Steeleto. Steeleto then began to slow down as the cold air continued hitting him. Steeleto was then frozen in place.

"And now for the grand finale!" Tim shouted.

"Octo Spear Megazord, Electric Spear!" The Rangers shouted as the spear began sparking with electricity.

The spear then struck Steeleto and shattered him into pieces.

"Samurai Rangers, Victory is Ours!" Tim shouted to the others.

"Man, this combo is amazing!" Eddie said in amazement.

The Rangers then returned to the dojo where Mr. Yoshimoto was waiting. Tim then looked up at Mr. Yoshimoto and saw that he was smiling.

"Timothy, since you are now a member of our team, I thought it would be nice to give you your own training gear," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he revealed a new mannequin wearing training gear.

"Whoa, check out the gold accents on this gear!" Tim said in amazement.

"Tim is definitely a great addition to the team," Stephanie said to the others.

"Yes and now Tim must get upstairs and begin cleaning the dishes," Mr. Yoshimoto said to everyone.

"Wait what?" Tim said in confusion.

"Hey, I've got a working buddy now!" Tyler said as he began laughing.

"Wait, I didn't say I wanted a job at the Youth Center!" Tim said in astonishment.

"If you want to be a Samurai Ranger, you have to work here," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim.

"But none of the others aside from Tyler work here!" Tim said as he and Mr. Yoshimoto walked upstairs.

"Man, Mr. Yoshimoto is going to torture him," Lyra said as she began laughing.

"He'll stop when he gets bored," Kyle said to the others.

"I better go make sure he's not pushing him too hard," Tyler said to the others as he began walking upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Yellow on the Ropes

Kyle walked into the Youth Center and quickly sat down at the bar where Tyler and Tim were working.

"How're you guys doing today?" Kyle asked the guys as he sat his skating helmet on the table.

"Get that off the bar," Tim said to Kyle as he picked up the helmet.

Kyle then took the helmet from Tim.

"Why is he so sour?" Kyle asked Tyler as Tim walked away.

"Sensei made him stay up pretty late working in the dojo," Tyler told Kyle.

"You know, it's weird how Mr. Yoshimoto won't let us know what Tim is doing down there," Kyle said to Tyler.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he has his reasons," Tyler said to Kyle as he wiped off the bar with a rag.

Tim then came walking back up to the bar and sat down beside Kyle.

"So, are we expecting any problems today?" Tim asked Tyler and Kyle.

"Dude, you don't say that," Kyle said to Tim.

"Well, I'm about to go downstairs and do some training," Tyler said as he took his apron off. "You're in charge Tim,"

Tyler then walked into the back office leaving Tim and Kyle at the bar.

"I can't handle all this up here!" Tim said in horror.

Kyle then got up from the bar and began laughing.

"Sorry bro, but I have to get to training," Kyle said to Tim as he patted him on the back.

Kyle then walked away and left Tim by himself.

"Waiter!" Someone shouted to Tim.

"What!" Tim shouted in frustration.

Tyler and Kyle then walked into the dojo and saw Lyra training with Eddie. Tyler then walked over to the computer where Mr. Yoshimoto was sitting.

"Hey, you better go help Tim upstairs before he runs everyone off," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Oh that would be bad," Mr. Yoshimoto said in horror as he quickly got up.

Mr. Yoshimoto then walked up the stairs as Kyle sat down on the couch.

"How long have you guys been down here?" Kyle asked Eddie and Lyra.

"A couple of hours," Eddie said as he blocked Lyra's training sword.

"Stephanie was here earlier hanging around, but she left after a few minutes," Lyra said to the others as she went to hit Eddie.

The alarm then began going off. Eddie then looked over at the monitor in distraction. Lyra then hit Eddie in the arm with her training sword. Tyler then walked over to the monitor.

"A Nighlok attack downtown," Tyler said to the others.

"We need to head out the back way," Eddie said as he walked up to the wall.

A doorway then opened up in the wall.

"Lyra, contact Stephanie," Tyler said to Lyra as the Rangers took off running down the tunnel.

Upstairs Tim's morpher began going off. Tim then pulled out his morpher as he sat at the bar.

"Oh shoot!" Tim shouted in astonishment.

Tim then jumped over the bar and took off running out the door.

"Do not jump over my bar!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted to Tim.

A Nighlok walked up to a group of workers with his Moogers laughing. The Nighlok then fired multiple blasts at the workers. The workers bodies then began glowing as their spirits left their bodies and were absorbed by the Nighlok.

"And that's how Splitface brings despair to this world!" Splitface shouted as he laughed.

The Rangers then ran up and saw the Nighlok laughing.

"Whoa, this guy is gross!" Stephanie said in disgust.

"Hey, who're you calling gross?" Splitface said as he turned towards the Rangers.

"This guy will never shut up," Kyle said to the others as he swiped his sword with his fingers.

The Moogers then took off running at the Rangers as Splitface pointed at them.

"Focus on the Moogers," Tyler said to the others as he began battling the Moogers.

Tim then kicked a Mooger down the stairs and made it crash into a group of others.

"Step right up freaks," Tim said to the Moogers as he pulled out his blade.

"Take this!" Eddie shouted as he began firing arrows at the Moogers running up the stairs.

"Keep going Eddie!" Kyle shouted to Eddie as he struck down Moogers with his sword.

Kyle then looked over and saw a group of Moogers ganging up on Lyra. The Moogers then tripped Lyra and caused her to tumble down the steps.

"Hang on Lyra!" Kyle shouted as he leapt off the stairs towards her.

Kyle then landed in between the Moogers and Lyra. Lyra then looked up and saw Kyle in front of her.

"Your spirit will be mine Green Ranger!" Splitface shouted as he fired a blast from his hand at Kyle.

Lyra then quickly got up and was hit by the blast. Kyle then turned around and saw Lyra demorph as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Lyra!" Tyler shouted as he shoved a Mooger off of him.

"What did you do to her?" Kyle asked Splitface.

"I took her spirit and without it she won't last a day," Splitface said as he laughed.

Tim then jumped over to Splitface and grabbed him by the arm.

"Give her spirit back!" Tim shouted as he struggled to hold onto Splitface.

Splitface then tossed Tim aside and began walking away.

"Get back here!" Tyler shouted as he ran after Splitface.

Splitface then quickly turned around and shot Tyler with a couple of blasts.

"Darn it, I've taken too many spirits," Splitface said to himself.

Tyler then slowly rose to his feet and watched Splitface walk back into the Netherworld.

"You Rangers won't be able to stop me while I'm in the Netherworld!" Splitface shouted through the crack as he laughed.

Tyler then ran over to his sister and knelt down beside her.

"Lyra, don't worry we'll get your spirit back," Tyler said to his sister as he picked her up.

The other Rangers then walked away leaving Kyle behind as he stood still.

"That Nighlok took Lyra's spirit because of me," Kyle said to himself.

Kyle then slowly walked away from the area.

The Rangers were in the dojo sitting around silently as Mr. Yoshimoto walked down the stairs.

"That Nighlok won't come back out until the twenty-four hours are up," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers.

Kyle then clenched his fist in anger.

"There has to be a way to get him out of there," Stephanie said to the others.

"There is a way," Tyler said to the others.

"There is?" Eddie said in confusion.

"The only problem is that one of us will have to sacrifice our human life," Tyler told the others.

Kyle then quickly got up from his seat and ran upstairs.

"Where is he going?" Tim asked the others.

"Oh no," Eddie said as he quickly got up. "He's going to enter the Netherworld!"

Tim then watched the other Rangers take off running after Kyle.

"Tim, before you go I need to ask you something," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tim.

"What's that?" Tim asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Why don't you seem worried about Lyra?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked him.

"Because I know we'll get her spirit back," Tim told Mr. Yoshimoto as he smirked.

Kyle then ran up to the crack that Splitface used to enter the Netherworld. Kyle then began striking the crack with his Spin Sword as he screamed in anger.

"Come out here and fight you coward!" Kyle shouted in anger as he continued striking the crack.

"Kyle stop!" Tyler shouted as he and the others ran up.

"What're we supposed to do then?" Kyle asked Tyler as he turned around.

"I don't know, but sacrificing yourself to the Netherworld doesn't seem like the right thing to do," Tyler told Kyle.

"That's the only thing you can do to get Splitface back," A man said as he walked up.

"It's you from the construction site when Eddie was taken control of," Stephanie said to the man.

Tyler then looked down and saw the sword the man was carrying.

"Deker," Tyler said to the man.

"That's right," Deker said as he walked up to the crack.

"Why're you trying to help us?" Eddie asked Deker.

"I'm not, I just hate Nighlok who hide to win," Deker said to the Rangers. "If you want to save your friend you have to enter the Netherworld,"

The crack then opened up beside Kyle and Deker.

"Now, how's going in?" Deker asked the Rangers.

Kyle then took a step forward as Tim ran up.

"Hold on, we don't have to enter the Netherworld," Tim said to the others.

Deker then smirked and walked away silently.

"Do you know something?" Tyler asked Tim.

Tim then pulled something out of his backpack and sat it on the ground.

"That's the Clawzord," Tyler said in amazement. "It used up all of its powers during the original battle against the Nighlok and everyone thought it was destroyed,"

"Mr. Yoshimoto has been making me work with this guy, and I think I found a way to restore his power," Tim said to the others. "However, it's going to take a lot of symbol power to make it work,"

The Rangers then pulled out their morphers.

"Then let's get to work," Tyler said to the others.

The Rangers then lined up beside each other and stood across from the Claw Zord. The Rangers then all began writing the symbol. The symbols then went to the Claw Zord and caused it to slowly begin growing.

"It needs a lot more," Tim said to the others as they continued sending their Symbol Power to the Claw Zord.

"Keep going!" Tyler shouted as he sent a symbol towards the Claw Zord.

The Claw Zord then grew quickly and regained strength. The crack behind the Rangers then began glowing.

"What's going on?" Eddie said in confusion as he looked behind them.

Splitface then flew out of the crack and landed in front of the Rangers.

"What's this?" Splitface said in confusion.

"I'm just as confused as you," Tyler said to Splitface.

"I placed a symbol on Splitface before he got away earlier," Tim said to the others. "It was the same symbol we used to power up the Claw Zord and it caused Splitface to be brought back,"

"Tim, you're awesome!" Kyle shouted in amazement.

Splitface then tried to reenter the Netherworld through the crack. Splitface was then blown back from the crack by a symbol.

"Ha, I locked the portal," Tim said to Splitface.

Splitface then turned towards the Rangers angered.

"You're going to pay for this, and I will take all of your spirits!" Splitface shouted as he pointed his hand at the Rangers.

Splitface then tried to fire a blast from his hand.

"No!" Splitface shouted in anger.

"It seems you didn't get enough rest," Stephanie said to Splitface.

Eddie and Stephanie then ran up and struck Splitface with their Spin Swords. Splitface then quickly turned around in pain as Tyler and Tim ran up and struck him.

"And now for this!" Kyle shouted as he leapt into the air as he spun the disc on his sword. "Tree Symbol Strike!"

Kyle then struck Splitface with his sword in the shape of his symbol. The other Rangers then ran up to Kyle as Splitface slowly rose to his feet injured. Tyler then pulled out the Fire Smasher and placed the Beetle Disc on it.

"Five Disc Beetle Cannon!" Tyler shouted as he aimed the cannon at Splitface.

"Fire!" The Rangers shouted as Tyler fired the cannon at Splitface.

Splitface was then hit by the blast and fell to the ground and exploded. Splitface then instantly grew into a Mega Monster above the Rangers.

"Let's see you stop me now!" Splitface shouted as he stomped at the Rangers.

"Let me handle him," Tim said to the others.

Tim then leapt into the air and entered the Claw Zord as it crawled up.

"That thing won't save you!" Splitface shouted as he fired blasts at the Claw Zord.

The blasts bounced off the Claw Zord as the Claw Zord crawled closer to Splitface.

"Alright, it's time for Battle Mode!" Tim shouted as the Claw Zord began transforming.

The Claw Zord then transformed into a warrior mode.

"Tim has his own Megazord now," Tyler said to the others.

"Claw Battlezord East!" Tim shouted as the Claw Battlezord's face changed.

The pincers on the Claw Battlezord then came down from the shoulders.

"What're you going to do with those?" Splitface asked Tim.

"Claw Battlezord East, Claw Pincher Slash!" Tim shouted as the Claw Battlezord struck Splitface twice with its pincers.

Splitface then fell to the ground and exploded as he screamed in pain.

"Claw Zord that was an awesome debut," Tim said as he patted on his console.

In the dojo Lyra was lying motionless on the couch as Mr. Yoshimoto walked down the stairs. Lyra then slowly leaned up and rubbed her eyes.

"Lyra, you're back!" Mr. Yoshimoto said in astonishment.

"What happened?" Lyra said in confusion.

"A Nighlok took your spirit and left your life on a timer," Mr. Yoshimoto told her as the others walked into the dojo.

Tyler then ran over to Lyra and hugged her.

"I thought we were going to lose you," Tyler said to his sister.

"Well, you're about to if you don't stop squeezing me!" Lyra said to Tyler as she gasped for air.

Tyler then let go of Lyra. Kyle then walked up to Lyra.

"Even though we almost lost you, I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier," Kyle told Lyra.

"I guess we're even already since you guys saved me," Lyra told Kyle as she smiled.

"Kyle almost sacrificed his human life to save you," Stephanie told Lyra.

"That was until Tim showed up with the Claw Zord and found a way to pull the Nighlok out of the Netherworld," Eddie said as he put his hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Let's just say that I had a feeling that that Nighlok would do something like that," Tim said as he smiled.

"Thank you guys," Lyra said to everyone as she smiled.

"We're just glad you're still with us," Tyler said to his sister as he put his arm on her shoulder.

The others then walked up to Tyler and Lyra and began celebrating. Lyra then looked over and saw the Claw Zord sitting on the table.

"Thank you little guy," Lyra said to the Claw Zord as she patted it on the head.

The Claw Zord then began happily spinning around in a circle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Next Step

Deker was walking along the shore by himself until he came to a halt. Deker then looked over at the cliff and saw Moogers climbing through the cracks. Giant Moogers then rose above the cliff side as Deker watched the Moogers continue climbing out of the Netherworld.

"Master Xandred must be planning something, or he's lost control over his underlings," Deker said to himself.

Deker then continued walking as the Moogers began walking towards the city.

Tyler leapt into a group of Moogers on the ground and began battling them alone. The Samurai Battlewing then flew by overhead and began shooting down the Flying Giant Moogers in the city.

"We'll take care of the big guys," Tim said to Tyler as the Claw Battlezord and Samurai Megazord walked up.

"What's wrong with the Moogers anyway?" Stephanie asked the others.

"They've grown more powerful and feel that Master Xandred can't control them anymore," Eddie said to Stephanie.

The Samurai Battlewing then shot down the last Flying Giant Mooger and flew past the Megazords.

"Blazing Strike!" Tyler shouted as he began striking down the Moogers with his flaming sword as he ran through the crowd of them.

The Moogers around Tyler all fell to the ground and exploded.

"That's the last of them down here!" Tyler shouted to the others.

The Octo Zord then flew up to the Claw Battlezord and began disassembling.

"Claw Battlezord North!" Tim shouted as the Claw Battlezord combined with the Octo Zord.

The Claw Battlezord then ran forwards and began striking the Giant Moogers with its spear.

"Samurai Megazord, Final Strike!" The girls shouted as the Megazord's sword began glowing.

The Samurai Megazord then struck down the last group of Giant Moogers. The Rangers then regrouped on the ground below where Tyler was waiting.

"What was that?" Kyle asked the others.

"I think what Mr. Yoshimoto told us before is beginning to happen," Tyler told the others. "The Nighlok are growing more powerful,"

"Then how do we handle that?" Eddie asked Tyler. "I don't want another attack like that,"

"I guess we have to ask Mr. Yoshimoto about that," Tim said to Eddie as he began walking away.

The other Rangers then followed Tim and left the area.

The Rangers then returned to the dojo to get information from Mr. Yoshimoto. Mr. Yoshimoto then walked into the room with a book in his hand.

"So Sensei, how do we deal with these more powerful Nighlok attacks?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"There are many things we could do, but for now I think this one would be the right one," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers as he placed the book on the table.

In the book was a picture of a black item with the Samurai insignia on it. The item was surrounded by the creatures their zords were based on.

"The Black Box," Tyler said as he looked closer at the image.

"What will this thing do?" Lyra asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"I don't know, the original Samurais could never unlock it," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers. "But, I think we can,"

"Alright, where's this thing at?" Tim asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"In Japan, at the Tengen Gate," Mr. Yoshimoto told the Rangers.

"Wait, you want us to go to Japan to get this?" Eddie asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Obviously," Stephanie said to Eddie.

"We can ride the Samurai Battlewing there," Kyle said to the others.

"Nice thinking Kyle," Tyler said to Kyle as he got up.

Tyler then looked over at Tim.

"What's the matter?" Tyler asked Tim.

"Nothing," Tim said as he got up. "Let's go get this thing and fix it up,"

Tim then walked by Tyler and headed upstairs. The others then walked up the stairs and left the dojo.

The six Rangers then entered the cockpit of the Samurai Battlewing and took off out of the city and headed for Japan.

"It'll take an hour or two for us to get there," Tyler said to the others.

"Ugh, so we're cramped in here until we get there," Lyra said in annoyance.

"Hopefully Angel Grove will be safe while we're gone," Stephanie said in concern.

"Don't worry, if the Nighlok come back to our realm today, they'll come after us," Tim told Stephanie.

Kyle then walked away from his console and sat against the wall.

"Why can't we use the thrusters?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"We don't want to use up too much power before we get there in case of a Nighlok attack," Tyler said to Kyle as he controlled the zord.

"We still have the Octo Zord, Claw Zord and the Folding Zords," Tim said as he pushed Tyler's Spin Sword forward in the console.

The Samurai Battlewing then began flying much faster. Tyler held onto his console as the other Rangers fell back from their consoles. Tyler then shoved Tim away from his console.

"You idiot!" Tyler said to Tim in anger. "You could've killed us just then,"

"What, I was just speeding us up," Tim said to Tyler.

"You made us nosedive!" Tyler said in anger.

"Oh, then how do we speed up?" Tim asked Tyler as he walked up to Tyler's console.

Eddie then grabbed Tim and pulled him away.

"I think you've had enough lollygagging for now Tim," Eddie said to Tim as he got back to his console.

Tim then walked to the back and sat down beside Kyle.

"Do they fuss at you for having fun?" Tim asked Kyle.

"Hey, when I have fun, I don't risk people's lives," Kyle told Tim.

Octoroo was struggling to stay on his feet as the waves crashed against the ship.

"These waves are out of control!" Octoroo said in horror.

Octoroo then walked into another room and saw Dayu holding her stomach.

"If Master Xandred doesn't calm down I'm going to get sick from these waves," Dayu said to Octoroo.

"Well we can't let any power-greedy Nighlok aboard this ship," Octoroo told Dayu.

"Then we already failed," Dayu said to Octoroo.

A Nighlok then walked into the room. Octoroo then turned around and gasped.

"Arachnitor!" Octoroo said in astonishment.

"I've heard from some of the other Nighlok that the Rangers are heading for Japan," Arachnitor said to Octoroo. "Why would they be going there?"

"Hmm, that's a good question," Octoroo said as he thought to himself.

Octoroo then gasped.

"They must be going to the Tengen Gate!" Octoroo said to Arachnitor. "We must do something before the Rangers leave there,"

"Don't worry, I already have a plan to take out that Red Ranger and his sealing symbol," Arachnitor said to Octoroo as he laughed. "But, I'll need your help Octoroo,"

"My help?" Octoroo said in confusion.

The Rangers then leapt out of the Samurai Battlewing and landed in front of the gates. A couple of guards then looked at each other in confusion. The Rangers then demorphed and walked up to the guards.

"We need to see who's in charge here," Tyler said to the guards.

Lyra then slapped Tyler in the back of the head.

"You idiot, they probably don't understand English," Lyra said to Tyler.

The gates then opened up and revealed an old man standing on the path.

"Ah Rangers, Mr. Yoshimoto informed me that you were coming," The old man said to the Rangers.

"Daisuke!" Tim said in astonishment.

"Hello Timothy, it has been a long time," Daisuke said as he smiled.

"That's the guy who gave you your powers?" Eddie asked Tim.

"Yeah, and I can see why that Black Box is here now," Tim said to Eddie as the Rangers followed Daisuke towards a building.

"I have heard what is happening and I knew this day would come," Daisuke said to the Rangers as the doors slid open.

The Rangers then entered the building behind Daisuke. Daisuke then sat down beside a table. The Rangers then all sat down around the table with Daisuke.

"This place is where the original Samurai Rangers defeated Master Xandred," Tim told the others.

"That is correct," Daisuke said as he smiled.

Stephanie then looked over at a painting on the wall.

"What's this about?" Stephanie asked Daisuke.

"It's about a story of a loving wife giving up her human life to save her husband," Daisuke told Stephanie. "She became a Nighlok,"

"That's so sad," Stephanie said to Daisuke.

"What ever happened to her husband?" Lyra asked Daisuke.

"No one really knows," Daisuke told Lyra. "Some say he also became a Nighlok and continued to live his life,"

In the back room Octoroo quietly walked up to a tray with cups of tea on it. Octoroo then sprinkled something into one of the cups and then walked away laughing quietly. One of the guards then walked into the room and grabbed the tray. He then walked into the room where Daisuke and the Rangers were sitting.

"Ah, here is some tea," Daisuke said to the Rangers as the guard placed the tea on the table.

"What about the Black Box?" Tyler asked Daisuke.

"Oh, I almost forgot about it," Daisuke said to Tyler as he rose to his feet.

Kyle then reached for one of the cups of tea. Lyra then slapped Kyle's hand.

"What?" Kyle said in confusion.

"Wait for Daisuke to return," Lyra told Kyle.

Kyle then sighed as Daisuke walked back into the room with a wooden box in his hand. Daisuke then handed the box to Tyler.

"No one knows what power this item holds, but hopefully you can unlock its power and use it to defeat those Nighlok," Daisuke said to Tyler.

Tyler then opened the box and saw the Black Box sitting in it.

"Thank you Daisuke," Tyler said as he sat the box aside.

Daisuke then grabbed a cup of tea along with the Rangers. Everyone then took a sip of their tea and then sat their cups back down on the table. Tyler then dropped his cup to the floor as he grabbed his throat in pain. Tyler then fell to the ground gasping for air.

"What's wrong with him?" Stephanie asked the others.

Lyra then crawled over to Tyler.

"It's poison," Tyler said as he began sweating.

A bell then began ringing from outside.

"What's that?" Tim asked Daisuke.

"An alarm," Daisuke said in concern. "Nighlok are here,"

Tim then walked over to Lyra.

"I'll watch over him, go help the others outside," Tim said to Lyra.

Lyra then got up and ran out the door with the other Rangers.

"You're going to be okay," Tim said to Tyler.

Octoroo then walked into the room laughing.

"It's so amusing to see you here struggling for your life Red Ranger," Octoroo said to Tyler.

"How dare you return here you demon!" Daisuke said to Octoroo.

"If you want the antidote then you'll have to surrender to us Nighlok," Octoroo said to Tyler as he revealed a vile.

Tyler then reached for the vile as he slowly rose up.

"Tyler, don't even think about it," Tim said to Tyler.

Daisuke then went to grab the vile from Octoroo. Octoroo's tentacles then extended and wrapped around Daisuke.

"Master!" Tim shouted in horror as he quickly got up.

"What're you going to do Gold Ranger?" Octoroo asked Tim.

Tim then quickly pulled out his morpher. Octoroo then extended his tentacles at Tim. Tim then quickly morphed and cut the tentacles that were coming at him.

"Ah, my tentacles!" Octoroo shouted in horror as he watched his tentacles fall to the ground.

"Now give me that vile!" Tim shouted to Octoroo.

"Never!" Octoroo shouted as he raised his arm into the air.

"He's going to destroy it!" Daisuke shouted in horror.

"I won't destroy it if he hands over his morpher," Octoroo said to everyone.

"Tim, the others need you more than I do," Tyler said to Tim as he slowly leaned up.

"I'm not leaving you and Daisuke here," Tim said to Tyler.

Tim then looked outside and saw the others battling Arachnitor. Tim then groaned in anger as he punched the wall.

"Fine, I'll go help them," Tim said to Tyler.

Tim then ran out of the building to go help the others.

"Now, where were we?" Octoroo asked Tyler.

Eddie and Kyle were battling Arachnitor while Lyra and Stephanie were battling Moogers. Arachnitor then shot webs out of his mouth and wrapped them around Kyle and Eddie.

"Oh gross!" Kyle said in disgust.

Arachnitor then grabbed the web from his mouth and then hurled Eddie and Kyle into a tree.

"You can't stop me Rangers!" Arachnitor shouted at Kyle and Eddie.

"Just wait until we get down there!" Kyle shouted at Arachnitor as he struggled to break free of the web.

"Stop struggling!" Eddie said in annoyance to Kyle.

"Hang on guys!" Lyra shouted as she pulled out her Earth Slicer.

Lyra then hurled her Earth Slicer towards Eddie and Kyle. The Earth Slicer then struck the webs and broke Kyle and Eddie free. Eddie and Kyle then landed on the ground in front of Arachnitor.

"Take this spider freak!" Kyle shouted as he and Eddie struck Arachnitor with their swords.

Arachnitor then fell back to the ground. Arachnitor then quickly rose to his feet and fired webs at the Rangers again.

"Watch it!" Kyle shouted as he rolled out of the way with Eddie.

"Oh no!" Eddie said in astonishment as he saw Lyra and Stephanie get hit by the webs.

Arachnitor then ran up and struck Eddie with his claws. Eddie then crashed into a tree and fell to the ground.

"I've always hated spiders!" Kyle shouted as he swung his sword at Arachnitor.

Arachnitor then dodged Kyle's sword and sprayed web on him from behind. Kyle then hit a tree and was tied up to it.

"You won't stop me," Arachnitor said to the Rangers as he began drying out.

Tim then ran up and saw the other Rangers injured as Arachnitor walked away.

"Guys hang on!" Tim shouted to them as he ran up to them.

Tim ran over to Kyle and cut the webs off of him. Kyle then fell to his knees.

"That web it drains our energy or something," Kyle said to Tim as he breathed heavily.

Tim then ran over and cut the other Rangers free.

"Where's Tyler?" Lyra asked Tim.

"He's in trouble," Tim said to her.

Octoroo tossed Daisuke aside and sent him flying into a wall. Daisuke then fell to the ground unconscious as Octoroo walked up to Tyler.

"Surrender!" Octoroo shouted as he pointed his staff at Tyler.

Deker then walked into the room and walked up to Tyler.

"Deker, what're you doing here?" Octoroo asked him.

Deker then struck Octoroo with Uramasa and caused Octoroo to let go of the vile. Deker then caught the vile.

"I'll be taking him," Deker said to Octoroo as he picked up Tyler.

Deker then placed Tyler on his shoulder and began walking away.

"Grr, you'll pay for this Deker!" Octoroo shouted as he flew back into the Netherworld.

Daisuke then slowly regained consciousness as the Rangers ran up.

Daisuke, are you alright?" Tim asked Daisuke.

"Yes, I'm fine, but Tyler was taken," Daisuke told Tim.

"Who took him?" Lyra asked Daisuke.

"Probably that squid freak," Tim said to Lyra.

"No, it wasn't him," Daisuke told Tim.

Eddie then looked over and saw the Black Box's case on the ground. Eddie then grabbed the box.

"At least no one took this," Eddie said to the others.

"We need to find Tyler," Stephanie said to the others.

"No, before we do that we need to get back to Angel Grove," Kyle said to the others.

"What why?" Lyra said in confusion.

"Because I'm pretty sure who it was that took Tyler," Kyle told Lyra.

"I'll miss you Master," Tim said to Daisuke with a bow.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again one day," Daisuke said to Tim as Tim and the others ran away.

Deker tossed Tyler into a river and watched him quickly rise out of the water gasping for air. Deker then began laughing as Tyler swam to the bank.

"Where are we?" Tyler asked Deker.

"Back in Angel Grove," Deker told Tyler.

"I was poisoned," Tyler said to Deker as he got out of the water.

"Yes and I took the antidote from Octoroo and gave it to you while you were passed out," Deker said to Tyler.

"Why did you take me?" Tyler asked Deker.

"Because we still haven't had our battle," Deker told Tyler.

"I'm not going to battle you right now," Tyler said to Deker.

"You're still too weak from the poison to battle me," Deker said to Tyler. "Rest and then we'll battle,"

Deker then walked away into the woods and left Tyler by himself.

Tim then walked into the dojo where the other Rangers were sitting recuperating from their battle earlier.

"Mr. Yoshimoto, how do we unlock this box?" Tim asked Mr. Yoshimoto as he picked up the black box.

"I assume we need to put as much symbol power into it as we can," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim.

Tim then looked at the drawing in the book again of the Black Box. He then looked around at the creatures surrounding the box.

"Alright, let's get to it," Tim said to Mr. Yoshimoto as he pulled out his morpher.

Tim and Mr. Yoshimoto then walked into a back room to begin working on the Black Box. Kyle then looked over at Lyra and saw that she was worried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Tyler is okay," Kyle said to Lyra.

"I hope you're right," Lyra said as an alarm began going off.

Eddie then walked over to the computer and looked on the monitor.

"It's Arachnitor again and he looks stronger than earlier," Eddie said to the others.

"But we can't beat him," Stephanie said to Eddie.

"We still need to try," Eddie said to Stephanie as he walked by her.

Kyle then got up and followed Eddie out of the dojo.

"Come on Stephanie," Lyra said to Stephanie as she got up.

Stephanie then got up and followed Lyra up the stairs.

Tim then came out of the back room and saw that the others were gone.

"Sensei, we might have to delay fixing the Black Box," Tim said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

Tim then looked over and saw the Rangers Power Discs on the table. Tim then picked up a note.

"Guys, you can't battle without these," Tim said in horror.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tim.

"The others ran off and left their Power Discs," Tim told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Bring those discs in here they could help," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim. "Finish the box and then go help the others,"

Octoroo slowly walked into a room of the ship. Master Xandred then walked up behind him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You fool!" Master Xandred shouted as he threw Octoroo into the wall.

"Master, you're awake!" Octoroo said in astonishment.

"I've been awake ever since you left," Master Xandred said to Octoroo as he pulled out his sword.

Master Xandred then raised his sword into the air.

"How dare you let Deker take the Red Ranger!" Master Xandred shouted in anger as he struck the wall beside Octoroo.

"I know you're mad about that but I couldn't stop Deker," Octoroo told Master Xandred.

Master Xandred then turned and looked towards Dayu.

"Deker will pay for his interference and he will be destroyed!" Master Xandred shouted in anger.

Tyler was sitting in front of a fire on the bank as Deker came walking back over. Deker then sat down across from Tyler and looked at the flames.

"Why did you take me?" Tyler asked Deker.

"Because you are the person I want to have my ultimate duel with," Deker told Tyler.

"I'm not going to fight you," Tyler said to Deker. "I only fight to protect people,"

Dayu then peeked out from behind a tree and saw Tyler and Deker talking.

"How can you be a human and transform into a Nighlok?" Tyler asked Deker.

"Because I was once human like you," Deker told Tyler as he poked the fire with a stick. "I was cursed to become a Nighlok, but I don't remember how,"

"Then why don't you just focus on finding out who cursed you instead of battling me?" Tyler asked Deker.

"Because, I don't want to know who cursed me," Deker told Tyler as he tossed the stick into the fire.

"Deker," Dayu said quietly to herself.

The Rangers ran into the city and saw an enraged Arachnitor destroying cars and buildings.

"Man this guy has lost his mind!" Kyle said in horror.

"We need to hold him off until Tim finishes that box," Eddie said to the others as he pulled out his sword.

The Rangers then ran up to Arachnitor.

"You ready for round two?" Eddie asked Arachnitor.

Arachnitor then turned around and screamed in anger.

"He can't even speak anymore," Stephanie said to the others.

Arachnitor then ran after the Rangers screaming. Kyle and Eddie then grabbed Arachnitor and stopped him in his tracks. Arachnitor then lifted Eddie and Kyle into the air and hurled them into a wall. Lyra and Stephanie then ran up and began striking Arachnitor with their Spin Swords as Eddie and Kyle slowly rose back to their feet. Arachnitor then knocked Lyra and Stephanie away with his claws as he roared.

"Our Spin Swords aren't doing any damage," Lyra said to Eddie and Kyle as they ran up.

"We need Tyler and Tim," Stephanie said to the others.

Tim was sitting in front of a table that had the Dragon Disc and Black Box on it. Tim then aimed his morphed at the Dragon Disc and began transferring power from it into the Black Box.

"Come on," Tim said as he began sweating.

The power then entered the Black box as the Dragon Disc stopped glowing.

"That's one down," Tim said as he picked up the Dragon Disc.

Tim then looked over at the other discs and saw that Tyler's was missing. Tim then sat the Dragon Disc down as he rose to his feet. Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over at Tim.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tim.

"I'm going to find Tyler," Tim said as he walked away.

"Timothy, get back here and finish the Black Box!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted in anger.

Tim then left the dojo to go find Tyler.

Back at the river Deker rose to his feet and pulled out Uramasa. He then pointed Uramasa at Tyler as he smirked.

"Get up, it's time for our battle," Deker said to Tyler.

"I already told you that I wasn't going to battle you," Tyler said to Deker.

"If you want to go help your friends against that Nighlok then you have to get through me to go save them," Deker told Tyler.

Tyler's Spin Sword then appeared in his hand as he rose to his feet.

"As long as it makes you shut up," Tyler said in annoyance.

"Stop!" Tim shouted as he ran up to Tyler and Deker morphed. "Tyler, you can't fight him right now,"

"Yes he can," Deker said to Tim.

"I'm sorry but it will have to wait until another day," Tim said to Deker as the Octo Zord climbed onto Tim's shoulder.

The Octo Zord then shot out an ink cloud and blinded Deker.

"Ugh, Gold Ranger!" Deker shouted in anger as he swung his sword blindly.

The ink then cleared from the air and Tim escaped with Tyler.

"No!" Deker shouted in anger.

The Rangers were all lying on the ground as Arachnitor and a group of Moogers began approaching them.

"This might be it for us," Kyle said in pain as he slowly looked up at the monsters.

"Don't say that," Eddie said to Kyle as he struggled to get up.

"Barracuda Bite!" Tim shouted as he leapt in front of the Rangers and began striking down the Moogers.

"It's Tim!" Stephanie said in astonishment.

Tyler then walked up to the other Rangers and handed them their Power Discs.

"Get up guys, we need to exterminate this Nighlok," Tyler said to the others.

Lyra then rose to her feet and hugged Tyler.

"What happened to you?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"We'll worry about that later," Tyler said to Lyra.

The four Rangers then placed their discs on their Spin Swords and quickly spun them.

"Quadruple Slash!" The Rangers shouted as they fired the energy slashes at the Moogers.

The Moogers around Tim were hit by the attack and were destroyed. Tim then ran back to the other Rangers as Tyler began battling Arachnitor.

"What's wrong with this guy?" Tyler asked the others as he struck Arachnitor with his sword.

Tyler then gasped as he realized the Spin Sword didn't hurt Arachnitor. Arachnitor then struck Tyler and knocked him back to the other Rangers.

"Try and Final Strike," Tim said to the Rangers.

The Rangers then spun the discs on their swords.

"Quintuple Slash!" The Rangers shouted as they fired the energy slashes at Arachnitor.

Arachnitor then caught the blasts in his hands and was being pushed back by the force from them.

"Barracuda Bite!" Tim shouted as he ran up and began striking Arachnitor quickly.

Tyler then pulled out the Fire Smasher in Cannon Blast Mode and aimed it at Arachnitor. Arachnitor then knocked Tim aside as Giant Moogers rose out of the ground in the background.

"Oh no!" Stephanie said in horror.

Tyler then looked over at Arachnitor and saw him running away.

"He's getting away!" Eddie shouted as he began walking towards Arachnitor.

"Let him go," Tyler said to Eddie. "We're worn out already and it's more important to take out these Giant Moogers,"

"He's right," Kyle said to Eddie.

The Rangers then pulled out their Folding Zords and summoned them. The Folding Zords then quickly combined into the Megazord and landed in front of the Moogers.

"Claw Zord!" Tim shouted as the Claw Zord appeared beside the Megazord.

The Claw Zord then transformed into Battle Mode.

"Let's take them out fast," Tyler said to the others as the Megazord began walking forward.

The Megazord then struck a Giant Mooger with its sword.

"Now to slice them up!" Tim shouted as the Claw Battlezord began striking the Mooger with its pincers.

Flying Moogers then flew by and hit the Megazords. The Samurai Megazord then fell to the ground damaged.

"Samurai Battlewing!" Tyler shouted as the Tiger, Beetle and Swordfish Zords quickly combined.

The Samurai Battlewing then went flying after the Flying Moogers as the Megazord slowly rose back to its feet.

"Claw Pincher Slash!" Tim shouted as the Claw Battlezord began slashing away at the Moogers around it.

"Samurai Megazord, Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as the Samurai Megazord slashed through the remaining Giant Moogers.

The Flying Moogers then flew by again as they were being chased by the Samurai Battlewing. The Samurai Battlewing then fired lasers from its eyes and shot down the Flying Moogers. The Flying Moogers were then destroyed as the Samurai Battlewing landed near the other Megazords.

"I would claim victory, but I'm too tired right now," Tyler said to the others as he struggled to stay on his feet.

Tim then walked down into the dojo with the other Rangers Power Discs. He then saw Mr. Yoshimoto sitting at the computer.

"I'm sorry that I ran off Sensei," Tim said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"You did the right thing going after Tyler," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim as he got up.

"I also borrowed the Rangers discs again," Tim told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"And where are the Rangers?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tim.

"They went home to get some rest," Tim told Mr. Yoshimoto. "I came back here to finish the Black box,"

Mr. Yoshimoto then smirked.

"Then let's get to it," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he walked over to the back room.

Tim then walked into the room behind Mr. Yoshimoto and began working with the Black Box again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tyler's Last Stand

Lyra was out in the woods by herself practicing with her Spin Sword. Rice bags then began falling from the trees above. Lyra then struck the bags as they would swing by her on a rope. Lyra then struck the last bag hanging on a rope and then turned away.

"Time for a break," Lyra said to herself as she walked over to a tree.

Lyra then sat down under the tree and pulled out a bottle of water. Lyra then began drinking the water as leaves began rustling.

"Who's there?" Lyra said in confusion as she quickly got up and began looking around.

Blades then flew at Lyra from out of nowhere. Lyra then rolled out of the way of the blades and watched them stab into the tree. Lyra then looked over and saw Dayu walking towards her.

"Sorry, but I'm not getting married right now," Lyra said to Dayu.

"Very funny, but I'm not here to take brides again," Dayu said to Lyra as she walked towards her.

Dayu then went running at Lyra with a blade in her hand. Dayu then began swinging the blade at Lyra as she screamed. Lyra dodged the blade and then got behind Dayu. Lyra then kicked Dayu to the ground and backed away from her.

"What do you want?" Lyra asked Dayu.

"To kill you Power Rangers!" Dayu shouted as she ran at Lyra.

Lyra then quickly leapt over Dayu and grabbed her Spin Sword.

"I will destroy you!" Dayu shouted in anger as she turned around.

Lyra then struck Dayu across the chest with her Spin Sword. Dayu then fell to the ground motionless as Lyra lowered her sword.

"I'm sorry Deker," Dayu said quietly to herself.

"Are you crying?" Lyra asked Dayu.

Dayu then slowly rose up to her feet and began snickering.

"You've won this time, but next time I will defeat you," Dayu said as she walked away holding her arm.

"What was that about?" Lyra said in confusion.

Tim was working at the Youth Center by himself. A man then walked away from the counter after Tim hand him his change. Tim then took off his hat and wiped the sweat off his head.

"Tyler's running late," Tim said as he looked up at the clock.

People suddenly began screaming outside. Tim then looked over and saw people running down the street screaming.

"What's going on out there?" Tim said in confusion as he stepped out from behind the counter.

Deker then walked into the Youth Center and looked over at Tim. People in the Youth Center then began running out screaming.

"What do you want?" Tim asked Deker.

"Where is the Red Ranger?" Deker asked Tim.

"I don't know and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," Tim said to Deker.

Deker then pulled out Uramasa and smirked. Deker then shouted as he quickly swung his sword. Tim then looked down and saw his apron fall off of him.

"Tell the Red Ranger to meet me on the cliffs near the beach in twenty four hours," Deker said to Tim as he turned away.

"Or what?" Tim asked Deker.

Deker then looked over his shoulder at Tim.

"Or I'll make him challenge me by taking something close to him," Deker said to Tim as he walked away.

Tim's eyes then widened as he watched Deker walk away. Tim then clenched his fist and went running out the door after Deker.

"Gold Power!" Tim shouted as he morphed.

Deker then transformed and quickly blocked Tim's blade.

"You are not worthy of challenging me," Deker said to Tim.

"We'll see about that!" Tim shouted as he pulled the sheath off the back of his belt.

Tim then struck Deker with the sheath and knocked him away.

"You're not going to battle Tyler until you get past me!" Tim shouted to Deker.

"Fine!" Deker shouted as he began running towards Tim.

Deker and Tim then began swinging their weapons at each other and kept blocking each other's attacks.

"You're fast, but you're not skilled enough," Deker said as he head-butted Tim.

Tim then stumbled back and fell to one knee.

"That's dirty!" Tim shouted in anger as he swung at Deker once again.

Tim then struck Deker across the chest and knocked him back. Deker then groaned angrily as he raised his sword into the air. Deker then instantly disappeared in front of Tim.

"Where did he go?" Tim said in confusion as he looked around.

Deker then appeared behind Tim and struck him in the back with Uramasa. Tim then fell onto a car in pain.

"Hiya!" Deker shouted as he swung his sword at Tim again.

Tim then rolled off the car and dodged Deker's attack. The car then exploded as Deker's sword hit it. Tim then leapt into the air screaming.

"Barracuda Bite!" Tim shouted as he came back down and began striking Deker continuously.

Deker then raised Uramasa into the air while he was being attacked. Deker then shoved Tim off of him as he screamed. Deker then went running at Tim and struck him with Uramasa. Deker then swung upwards and struck Tim again sending him flying. Tim then landed on top of a car and dented the roof. Tim then demorphed as he lied unconscious on the car.

"Do not stand in my way ever again!" Deker shouted in anger.

Deker then placed Uramasa back in its sheath and walked away. Mr. Yoshimoto then came running outside and saw Tim on top of the car.

"Tim!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted in horror as he ran to the car.

Mr. Yoshimoto then looked at Tim and saw a cut across his chest and a gash on his forehead.

"Sensei," Tim said as he slowly opened his eyes. "Tell Tyler to find Deker,"

"No, I can't do that," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim.

"You have to or someone else will be in trouble," Tim said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

Mr. Yoshimoto then helped Tim off the car and began helping him walk to the Youth Center.

Stephanie and Eddie came running down the stairs and saw Tim lying on the couch covered in bandages.

"Who did this to you?" Eddie asked Tim.

"It was Deker and he's serious about battling Tyler now," Tim told them.

"Tyler can't fight him by himself," Stephanie told Tim.

"He has to," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers.

"Why?" Eddie asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Deker could end up doing what he did to me to one of you," Tim told them as he struggled to lean up.

"Stay down," Stephanie told Tim.

"I'm going to go find Deker," Eddie said to the others.

"No you're not," Mr. Yoshimoto told Eddie. "You're going to help me finish the Black Box,"

"But isn't Tim supposed to do that?" Eddie asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Yes, but he is too injured to help, you'll have to step in for him," Mr. Yoshimoto told Eddie.

"Alright, I'll do it," Eddie said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Thanks Eddie," Tim said to Eddie as he smirked.

"You just get some rest," Stephanie told Tim. "I need to go find Lyra before something happens to her,"

Stephanie then began walking away.

"Stay on guard and if you bump into Deker, run," Mr. Yoshimoto told Stephanie.

Stephanie then nodded. She then took off running up the stairs. Eddie and Mr. Yoshimoto then walked into the back room to work on the Black Box and left Tim by himself.

Kyle was at the skate park going up a ramp when he looked over and saw Deker watching him. Kyle then lost concentration and fell to the ground hard.

"Dude, are you alright?" A skater asked Kyle.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kyle said as he rose to his feet.

Kyle then got back on his skateboard and rolled away. Kyle then looked around in confusion for Deker.

"What was he doing here?" Kyle said in confusion.

Tyler was walking through the woods by himself. Tyler then walked up to a tree and looked around it.

"I guess she went out a little further," Tyler said to himself as he kept walking.

Tyler then walked up to a tree where ropes were hanging. Tyler then looked down and saw rice on the ground. Tyler then continued walking ahead as Lyra walked out behind him. Tyler then quickly turned around with his Spin Sword in hand and blocked his sister's sword.

"Did you really try to sneak up on me?" Tyler asked Lyra.

Lyra then backed off from Tyler and lowered her sword. Lyra then went and sat down.

"Is something wrong?" Tyler asked Lyra.

"Dayu attacked me earlier while I was training out here," Lyra told Tyler.

Lyra then pulled out the blades that Dayu threw at her.

"Why didn't you report this to any of us?" Tyler asked Lyra.

"I handled it fine by myself," Lyra told Tyler. "I don't even know why she came after me,"

Tyler's morpher then began going off.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Tyler asked him.

"Dude, some weird things have been happening today," Kyle told Tyler.

"Like what?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Deker has been showing up in the city in random places looking for you," Kyle told Tyler. "He already went to the Youth Center and hurt Tim,"

"Wait, he did what?" Tyler said in disbelief.

"Tim said that Deker wants to battle you on the cliffs near the beach tomorrow," Kyle told Tyler.

"And what happens if I don't accept his challenge?" Tyler asked Kyle.

"He said that he would force you to challenge him by taking someone close to you," Kyle said to Tyler.

"Where are the others?" Tyler asked Kyle.

"Eddie and Tim are here at the dojo with me," Kyle told Tyler. "Stephanie should be with Lyra,"

"Lyra's with me," Tyler told Kyle as his eyes widened.

"You need to find Stephanie and fast!" Kyle said in concern.

Tyler then put his morpher away and turned towards Lyra.

"Get to the dojo, I need to go do something," Tyler said to Lyra as he began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Lyra asked Tyler as she watched him walk away.

Lyra then groaned in annoyance.

"Typical Tyler, running off without saying where," Lyra said to herself as she walked away.

Master Xandred walked into a room on his ship and saw Octoroo laughing to himself.

"What're you laughing about?" Master Xandred asked Octoroo.

"Deker is actually going to battle the Red Ranger," Octoroo told Master Xandred.

Dayu then walked into the room holding her arm.

"What happened to you?" Master Xandred asked Dayu.

"That Yellow Ranger is tougher than she seems," Dayu told Master Xandred.

Master Xandred then began laughing.

"Dayu, you can barely even handle a single Ranger now," Master Xandred said to Dayu as he sat down.

Master Xandred then picked up a bottle off the ground and began drinking from it.

"Come on Deker, take out that Red Ranger!" Master Xandred shouted as he threw the bottle away. "You'll be doing me a favor,"

Stephanie was walking down the street with a shopping bag in her hand. She then turned a corner as Deker appeared in the crowd behind her. Stephanie then sat down on a bench and pulled out her phone.

"Oh my God Lyra," Stephanie said in annoyance as she checked her missed calls.

Deker then peeked around the corner and saw Stephanie sitting on the bench. Deker then walked out from around the corner and began walking towards Stephanie. The Lion Folding Zord then flew up to Deker and began pestering him.

"Begone!" Deker said in anger as he swatted the Lion Folding Zord away.

Stephanie then looked over and saw Tyler sitting beside her.

"Where did you come from?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

"That doesn't matter right now," Tyler said to Stephanie as he got up.

People then began screaming as Deker transformed. Deker then pulled out Uramasa and took off running towards Tyler and Stephanie.

"Watch out!" Tyler shouted as he pulled Stephanie off of the bench.

Deker then sliced through the bench and cut it in half.

"What's he doing here?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

"As I thought, he's after you," Tyler told Stephanie as they took off running down the street.

"What why?" Stephanie said in confusion as she continued running with Tyler.

"Because he wants to fight me," Tyler told Stephanie.

"But why is he after me?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

"He already tried to get Kyle and Dayu tried to get Lyra," Tyler told Stephanie. "He also injured Tim,"

Tyler and Stephanie then ran into an alley breathing heavily. Tyler then looked around the corner and saw people walking down the street.

"I think we lost him," Tyler said to Stephanie in relief.

Stephanie then screamed in horror as glowing eyes appeared further down the alley. Tyler then quickly turned around and saw Deker walk out of the shadows.

"Leave her alone Deker," Tyler said to Deker as he walked out in front of Stephanie. "You want me, not my friends,"

"I've already seen that your friends want to get involved with our battle," Deker said to Tyler.

Deker then transformed back into his human form smirking.

"I'll let one other friend get involved," Deker said to Tyler.

Stephanie then screamed again as Dayu grabbed her.

"Stephanie!" Tyler shouted as he quickly turned around.

Dayu then leapt into the air with Stephanie and fled the area. Stephanie's Samuraizer then fell to the ground at Tyler's feet. Tyler then looked over at Deker.

"First you irritate me with these battle requests," Tyler said to Deker as he picked up Stephanie's Samuraizer. "Then you almost kill Tim and send Dayu after my sister,"

Tyler then looked over at Deker in anger.

"And now you take one of my friends hostage only to make me battle you," Tyler said to Deker as he walked towards him.

"All you have to do is accept my challenge and the Pink Ranger will be set free," Deker said to Tyler.

"Then I accept your challenge and I'll send you back to the Netherworld to give Master Xandred a warning," Tyler told Deker. "You'll tell him that he's next,"

Deker then began laughing evilly.

"I don't care about that alcoholic moron," Deker said to Tyler.

Deker then walked back into the shadows.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the cliffs near the beach," Deker said as he walked away.

Tyler then kicked a garbage can over in anger. Tyler then left the alley and headed back to the dojo.

Tyler walked down into the dojo and saw Tim lying on the couch all bandaged up. Kyle then looked behind Tyler and didn't see Stephanie.

"Oh no, did he beat you to her?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"No, but he tricked me," Tyler told Kyle. "Dayu took her from me while Deker was distracting me,"

"I had a feeling Dayu was in on this too," Lyra said to the others.

"Where's Eddie?" Tyler asked the others as he sat down as the computer.

"He's in the back with Sensei working on the Black Box in Tim's place," Lyra told Tyler.

Kyle then looked over at Tyler and saw that he was mad.

"Are you going to fight Deker?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Of course he is," Tim said to Kyle as he slowly leaned up. "Tyler's not going to just sit around and let Deker toy with the rest of us,"

"I will fight him," Tyler said to the others. "And I'll make sure that Deker never challenges me again,"

"You could get yourself killed," Lyra said to Tyler.

"That's a risk I'm going to take," Tyler told his sister. "Someone needs to get Stephanie back and Deker would be furious if any of you get involved again,"

Tyler then looked over at Tim.

"I don't want anyone else ending up like him," Tyler said as he pointed at Tim.

"I understand," Kyle said as he patted Tyler on the shoulder.

Tyler then looked over and saw Eddie and Mr. Yoshimoto staring at him.

"Were you guys there the whole time?" Tyler asked them.

"Yeah," Eddie said to Tyler as he walked over. "Take out that crazy Nighlok,"

Eddie then held his hand out to Tyler. Tyler then shook Eddie's hand.

"Even though I don't want you to go out there alone, we have no choice," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler. "Go and save Stephanie,"

"Alright then it's settled," Tyler said as he rose to his feet. "Tomorrow, I'll fight Deker and get Stephanie back,"

Eddie then handed the Lion Disc to Tyler.

"I've already transferred your powers into the Black box, and I'm sure you would need this tomorrow," Eddie said to Tyler.

Tyler then took the disc as he smirked.

"How many of the discs are left?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"Three, Tim already put mine in the box and I got Tyler's in there," Eddie told Kyle.

"Eddie needs a break for now," Mr. Yoshimoto told the others.

"I better rest up for tomorrow," Tyler said as he walked towards the stairs.

"I'll see you at home later," Lyra said to Tyler.

Tyler then walked up the stairs and left the dojo.

"Man, I hope Tyler finishes Deker off," Kyle said to the others.

"We're all hoping for that," Tim told Kyle.

Tyler was sitting on his bed holding the Lion Folding Zord in his hands as Lyra opened the door. Lyra's eyes then widened when she saw the Lion Folding Zord.

"Put that thing away!" Lyra said in astonishment.

"Why?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Because Mom or Dad will freak out if they see you with that," Lyra said to Tyler.

Tyler then put the Lion Folding Zord away as Lyra sat down on his bed.

"I can tell that you're worried," Lyra said to Tyler.

"Well one of our friends is being held captive by crazy demons from the Netherworld," Tyler told Lyra as he looked over at her.

"You'll save her, trust me," Lyra said to Tyler.

"I hope you're right," Tyler said as he sighed.

Tyler then looked out the window and saw the moon glowing in the sky.

"Hang in there Steph," Tyler said to himself in his head.

In a dark cave Stephanie was sitting against a wall unconscious. Stephanie then slowly began regaining her consciousness. She then opened her eyes as she held her head.

"My head," Stephanie said to herself in pain.

Stephanie then looked up and saw that she was in a cave.

"Where am I?" Stephanie asked herself.

Stephanie then looked down at her hand and saw a chain locked on her wrist.

"What's going on here?" Stephanie shouted in confusion.

Deker then walked out of the shadows and began walking towards Stephanie. Stephanie then looked up and saw Deker.

"Stay away from me!" Stephanie said in horror.

"The Red Ranger will feel my blade cutting through his skin," Deker said to Stephanie as he revealed Uramasa. "And once I'm done with him, Master Xandred can take this planet for himself for all I care,"

"You're sick!" Stephanie said to Deker in anger.

"No, I'm a Nighlok," Deker said as he transformed.

Deker then began walking away as Stephanie began screaming in horror.

"Help me!" Stephanie shouted as she began crying.

The next morning as the sun was beginning to rise, Tyler walked out of his house quietly. Tyler then walked onto the sidewalk and then began heading towards the cliffs near the beach.

"Deker, this is where it ends," Tyler said to himself as he continued walking with a backpack over his shoulder.

Tyler then looked ahead and saw the sun beginning to rise over the city.

"Just a little longer Stephanie," Tyler said as he began running.

Eddie and Tim were sitting in the dojo near the computer and saw Deker standing on the cliffs on the screen.

"What are you two doing here this early?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Eddie and Tim.

"Eddie was here all night working on the Black Box," Tim told Mr. Yoshimoto. "I just got here I few minutes ago,"

Mr. Yoshimoto then looked at the screen and saw Deker.

"Are you two watching the battle?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked them.

"Tyler hasn't shown up yet," Eddie told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"I'm sure he's on his way there," Tim said to them as he looked at Deker on the screen.

Eddie then looked back at Mr. Yoshimoto.

"If Tyler loses, what're we supposed to do?" Eddie asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Let's wait and see what happens first," Mr. Yoshimoto told Eddie as he pulled up a chair by Tim.

Lyra and Kyle then came running down the stairs into the dojo.

"Has it started yet?" Lyra asked the others. "I had to go get Kyle out of bed,"

"No not yet," Tim said to Lyra.

Deker then looked over in a different direction.

"He's looking at something," Eddie said to the others as Kyle and Lyra walked up.

"Tyler must have just shown up," Kyle said to the others as he sat down.

Tyler then appeared on the screen with Deker.

Deker and Tyler were standing on the cliffs staring at each other as the sun's rays reflected off the ocean waves.

"So, shall we begin?" Deker asked Tyler as he transformed and pulled out Uramasa.

The Spin Sword then appeared in Tyler's hand.

"You're not going to use your powers?" Deker asked Tyler.

"I will if I need to later," Tyler said to Deker as he prepared for battle.

Deker then screamed as he quickly swung his sword at Tyler. Tyler then blocked Uramasa and looked into Deker's eyes.

"We don't have to do this," Tyler said to Deker as he struggled to keep Deker's sword blocked.

"Yes we do!" Deker shouted as he kicked Tyler aside.

Tyler then fell to the ground holding his chest in pain as Deker walked over.

"Whoa!" Tyler shouted as he quickly rolled out of the way of Deker stabbing his sword into the ground.

Tyler then quickly got up and began swinging at Deker with his sword.

"You're fighting pathetically today," Deker said as he knocked Tyler's sword away.

Tyler then looked over and saw his Spin Sword stabbed in the ground.

"This was embarrassing," Deker said as he prepared to strike Tyler with his sword.

Deker then swung Uramasa at Tyler as Tyler fell to the ground and dodged the attack. Tyler then kicked Deker's ankle and knocked him down to one knee. Tyler then quickly ran over and grabbed his sword.

"Come on!" Tyler shouted to Deker as Deker continued to sit down on one knee.

Deker then began laughing as he looked down at the ground.

"Ha!" Tyler shouted as he swung his sword at Deker.

Deker then caught Tyler's sword in his hand as he rose back to his feet laughing.

"Fight me!" Deker shouted as he shoved Tyler away.

Tyler then stumbled to the ground in astonishment as Deker's eyes began glowing.

"I want to fight a true warrior!" Deker shouted as he swung his sword at Tyler.

Tyler then rolled out of the way and watched Deker strike the ground. Deker then looked over at Tyler and began running towards him.

"Die!" Deker shouted as he began swinging his sword at Tyler repeatedly.

Tyler then began blocking Deker's sword as he backed away from him.

"What's wrong with Deker?" Dayu said in confusion as she watched the battle from the woods.

"You're not going to win!" Tyler shouted as he blocked Uramasa with his Spin Sword.

Tyler then grabbed Deker while his sword was blocked. Tyler then fell back and went rolling down a muddy hill with Deker into the woods.

"Where are they going?" Dayu wondered as she walked towards the battlers.

Dayu then looked over and saw Deker rise to his feet in the mud. Deker then picked up his sword as he breathed heavily. Deker then wiped the mud off of his sword.

"Where are you Red Ranger?" Deker asked Tyler as he looked around.

"Did he run away?" Dayu said to herself.

Tyler then fell down from the trees above and struck Deker with his sword. Deker then stumbled back in astonishment as Tyler rose to his feet. Tyler then screamed and began striking Deker repeatedly with his sword.

"Where's Stephanie?" Tyler asked Deker as he watched Deker slowly rise up from the ground.

"I won't tell you anything until there's a winner," Deker said to Tyler as he picked up his sword.

Deker then lunged forward and tackled Tyler. Deker then continued running with Tyler and rammed him into a tree. Deker then backed off as he raised his sword into the air.

"Now to finish you!" Deker shouted as he swung his sword at Tyler.

Tyler then rolled out of the way of the sword and caused Deker to slice through the tree. The tree then began to fall as Deker looked up in horror. Deker then jumped out of the way of the tree as it fell to the ground. Deker then looked over at the tree as he rose out of the mud.

"Trying to use nature against me I see," Deker said to Tyler. "It's not going to work,"

Mud then flew through the air and hit Deker in the face. Tyler then leapt over the fallen tree and kicked Deker to the ground.

"You fool!" Deker shouted in anger as he quickly wiped the mud from his face.

Deker then swung his sword at Tyler from the ground and sliced a hole in his shirt. Tyler then backed away as Deker rose to his feet. Tyler then looked down at his shirt and saw a small cut on his chest.

"That was too close," Tyler said to himself.

Deker then swung his sword at Tyler once again. Tyler then ducked and rolled behind Deker. Tyler then took off running back up the hill with his sword in hand. Deker then quickly turned around and screamed in anger. Tyler then ran up to the cliffs and then looked down.

"Oh crap," Tyler said as his foot slipped.

Tyler then regained his balance and turned around.

"This is it for you!" Deker shouted as he swung his sword at Tyler.

Tyler then leapt over Deker's shoulder and landed behind him. Tyler then went to strike Deker with his sword as Deker quickly turned around. Deker then stabbed Tyler through his right shoulder with Uramasa. Tyler's eyes then widened in horror as he dropped his sword from his right hand.

"No, you're finished," Tyler said in pain as he caught the sword with his left hand.

Tyler then struck Deker with his flaming sword and broke Uramasa in half. Deker then dropped the handle of his sword and began backing away in pain. Tyler then struck Deker once again with his sword and sent Deker falling off the cliff.

"Not bad Red Ranger," Deker said in pain as he continued falling.

Deker then exploded as he hit the ground. Tyler then fell to his knees in pain as he grabbed the blade sticking out of his shoulder. Tyler then pulled the blade out of his shoulder as he groaned in pain.

"Dammit," Tyler said in pain as blood began pouring out of his shoulder.

Tyler then tore the remains of his shirt off and placed it over his wound.

"God, I need to get to my bag," Tyler said as he slowly began walking over towards a tree.

Tyler then knelt down by the bag and opened it up. Tyler then grabbed a roll of tape out of his bag and then began taping the shirt over his wounds on his shoulder.

"Now I need to find Stephanie," Tyler said as he slowly rose to his feet.

Tyler then walked down onto the beach below and began looking around. Tyler then looked over and saw a cave in the cliff side wall. Tyler then walked into the cave holding his right arm in pain.

"Stephanie!" Tyler shouted as he continued walking deeper into the cave.

Tyler then walked into a larger room in the cave and saw Stephanie lying against the wall unconscious.

"Oh God," Tyler said to himself as he walked over to her.

Tyler then pulled out his Spin Sword and cut the chain Stephanie was locked too. Stephanie then slowly opened her eyes and saw Tyler above her.

"Where have you been?" Stephanie asked Tyler as she slowly leaned up.

Stephanie then looked over at Tyler's shoulder and saw the blood soaking up his shirt.

"What happened to you?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

"I fought Deker," Tyler told Stephanie as he fell down to one knee.

Stephanie then got up and grabbed Tyler's left arm. She then placed his left arm over her shoulder as Tyler slowly rose back up.

"Is he gone?" Stephanie asked Tyler as they walked towards the exit.

"Yeah," Tyler said as he cringed in pain while walking.

Stephanie and Tyler then walked out of the cave and onto the beach. Tyler then fell to the ground breathing heavily as Stephanie knelt down beside him.

"You did a terrible job bandaged this," Stephanie said to Tyler as she inspected the wound.

"I was in a hurry to find you," Tyler told Stephanie.

"I'm sorry about getting caught and putting you through this," Stephanie told Tyler as she rearranged the shirt on Tyler's wound.

"I should've known that Deker would go after you guys," Tyler said to Stephanie as he closed his eyes.

"Hey stay with me," Stephanie said to Tyler as she patted on his cheek.

A blue jeep then pulled up on the beach near Stephanie and Tyler. Eddie, Lyra and Kyle then quickly got out of the jeep and ran over to Stephanie and Tyler.

"Oh my God, he's hurt," Lyra said in horror.

"He's going to be fine," Kyle said to Lyra as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Kyle then walked over to Tyler with Eddie.

"Help me get him into the car," Eddie said to Kyle.

Eddie and Kyle then picked up Tyler and began carrying him towards the car. Lyra then walked up to Stephanie and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're okay," Lyra said to Stephanie.

"You can thank your brother for that," Stephanie told Lyra.

Stephanie and Lyra then walked over to the jeep and got in with the guys.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Stephanie said to the others.

"Mom and Dad are going to freak out about this," Lyra said in horror.

"Calm down, no one's going to freak out," Eddie said to Lyra as he started the jeep.

Eddie then drove the jeep off of the beach and onto the road.

"Stay with us man," Kyle said as he looked back at Tyler.

Tyler slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was lying in a hospital room. Tyler then looked over and saw flowers sitting on a table beside his bed. Tyler then tried to lean up. He then cringed in pain as he reached for his right shoulder.

"Don't touch that," Someone said to Tyler.

Tyler then looked over and saw his dad reading a book while sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"What happened?" Tyler said in confusion.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," His father said to him as he rose to his feet.

Rocky then tossed the book onto the chair he was sitting in. He then looked back over at Tyler.

"Your friends were saying that someone tried to rob the Youth Center and the robber stabbed you in the shoulder," Rocky said to his son.

Rocky then walked up to Tyler and looked at his right shoulder.

"That's not a knife wound, it was too large," Rocky said to Tyler.

"How long have I been here?" Tyler asked his father.

"Two days," Rocky said as he turned away.

"There was no robbery," Tyler said to his father.

"You don't say," Rocky said sarcastically to Tyler. "What happened?"

Tyler then began crying as he laid motionless on the bed.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't," Tyler said as he cried. "I just can't,"

"Son, just tell me what happened to you," Rocky said to his son as he walked up to the bed.

"I can't!" Tyler shouted in anger.

Rocky then sighed as he began walking away.

"Fine, I'll just leave you alone for now," Rocky said as he opened the door.

Rocky then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He then leaned against the door in disbelief.

"Why did it happen to my son too?" Rocky said in confusion to himself. "I thought my family would never be involved in this stuff again after what happened sixteen years ago,"

Rocky then walked away from Tyler's room by himself silently.

Dayu slowly walked over to where Deker fell and saw Uramasa's handle sticking out of the ground.

"Deker, I'll find a way to get you back," Dayu said to herself as she grabbed the handle.

"You don't have to," Deker said to Dayu.

Dayu then turned around and saw Deker sitting on a rock behind her.

"You're alive!" Dayu said in disbelief. "I saw the Red Ranger kill you!"

"He only knocked me unconscious," Deker told Dayu.

"But I saw you explode," Dayu told Deker.

"That was only a cover up," Deker said as he looked over at Dayu smirking. "Once I regain my power, I will battle the Red Ranger again and I will destroy him,"

Deker then jumped off the rock and began walking away from Dayu down the beach.

"You don't have to do this," Dayu said to Deker as she slowly began following him.

The two Nighlok then continued on down the beach together as the moon shined down on them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Return of the Arachnid

"It's been eight months since Tyler defeated Deker. Ever since then no Nighlok aside from a couple of Moogers have come to our world. School started a few days after Tyler got out of the hospital and ever since Tyler was injured, dad has been cautious. Our junior year flew by so fast and all that's left is prom before we become seniors and go through our last year of high school. Eddie and Kyle played on the high school football team again this past year. Tim continued working at the Youth Center with Mr. Yoshimoto and completed the Black Box. Tyler had trouble going through another year of school with an injured arm, but he didn't give up and kept going. Tyler still trained at the dojo with Mr. Yoshimoto so he would be ready for the Nighlok's return. Stephanie and Tyler started dating each other for a few months, but they both decided that it would be better to just be friends. I helped Tyler for a while when he was still healing. Things just don't feel right anymore ever since Deker was defeated. Everyone has been cautious and fearing that the Nighlok would return even more powerful than ever,"

Lyra then looked over and saw Stephanie talking to a worker as she looked at a dress. Lyra then closed her journal and put it in her backpack. Stephanie then came walking over smiling.

"Have you found something yet?" Lyra asked Stephanie.

"Not yet, I found so many dresses I would want to wear," Stephanie told Lyra.

"Settle down, you'll find one soon," Lyra told Stephanie as Stephanie sat down beside her.

"Have you heard from the guys yet?" Stephanie asked Lyra.

"No, but they should be looking for tuxedos to wear at prom," Lyra told Stephanie as she looked out the window.

"Well they still have two weeks before prom gets here," Stephanie said as she got up.

Stephanie then walked back over to the dresses and began looking around again.

"We're going to be here all day," Lyra said as she watched Stephanie look around.

Kyle came walking over to Eddie and Tim who were trying on ties.

"Check it out Tim, a shiny gold bowtie," Kyle said as he chuckled.

"Get that away from me," Tim said to Kyle in annoyance.

"But gold's your color," Kyle told Tim.

"Yeah, but I hate bowties," Tim said as he put on a necktie.

Kyle then looked over and saw Tyler sitting in the corner by himself.

"Is he not going to find something?" Kyle asked the others.

"He's been sitting there since we got here," Tim told Kyle.

Kyle then walked over and sat down beside Tyler.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked Tyler.

Tyler then sighed as he looked over at Kyle.

"It's just weird," Tyler told Kyle.

"What is?" Kyle said in confusion.

"How the Nighlok just gave up after Deker was destroyed," Tyler told Kyle.

"You probably scared them," Kyle said as he snickered.

"No, something is seriously going on," Tyler said as he looked over at Kyle.

"Alright, you haven't been acting this way since the fall," Kyle told Tyler.

"That's because I had other things on my mind, like school," Tyler told Kyle as he got up.

"And Stephanie," Kyle said as he got up.

"No," Tyler said in annoyance as he walked away.

"Oh come on, you guys dated for like three months and then you decided to friend zone her," Kyle told Tyler as he followed him to the exit.

"Kyle, I broke up with her for a reason," Tyler told Kyle as he opened the door.

"And that reason is?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Goodbye," Tyler said as he walked out the door.

"Geez Kyle, did you have to remind him about that?" Eddie asked Kyle.

"Something's obviously up with him!" Kyle said to Eddie and Tim.

"Let him be alone for a bit, he'll be fine," Tim told Kyle.

Tyler was walking down the street as he came up to the center of the city. Tyler then walked over and sat down beside the fountain. Tyler then placed his left hand on his right shoulder.

"Something happened to me when Deker stabbed me," Tyler said to himself as he closed his eyes.

Tyler then looked over and saw a little girl looking at something. Tyler then looked down and saw Sanzu River water beginning to rise out of the ground.

"Oh no!" Tyler said in horror as he quickly got up.

Tyler then ran over and grabbed the little girl and pulled her away from the water as it shot into the air like a geyser. Tyler then turned around in horror and saw the water slowly settling down.

"Go find your parents," Tyler said to the little girl.

The little girl then ran away crying as Tyler walked over to the Sanzu River water.

"They've obviously been planning this," Tyler said to himself.

Moogers then rose out of the ground behind Tyler and began screeching.

"It's been awhile," Tyler said to the Moogers as he turned around.

The Moogers then began running at Tyler with their swords. Tyler then pulled out his Samuraizer and leapt over the Moogers. The Moogers then turned around and saw Tyler writing a symbol.

"Go Go Samurai!" Tyler shouted as he morphed.

Tyler then ran at the Moogers with his sword and began battling them.

"That's a face I didn't want to see ever again," Tyler said to a Mooger as he struck the Mooger across the chest.

The Mooger then fell to the ground and faded away as Tyler began battling the others. Tyler then went to strike a Mooger with his Spin Sword as he screamed in pain. Tyler then dropped his sword and grabbed his right shoulder.

"Where did this pain come from?" Tyler said in confusion.

The Moogers then kicked Tyler back away from them. Tyler then fell down a couple of stairs and was lying on the ground. The Moogers then ran down the stairs and surrounded Tyler. Tyler then slowly rose up to one knee holding his right arm.

"I guess my shoulder is still hurt," Tyler said as he rose to his feet.

Tyler then grabbed his sword with his left hand. Tyler then spun around and struck the Moogers surrounding him. The Moogers then fell to the ground and faded away.

Tyler then demorphed and quickly looked over at his shoulder and saw a bruise.

"Ugh," Tyler said in pain as he tried to lift his arm. "I need to report this to Mr. Yoshimoto,"

Tyler then began walking away holding his right arm and headed for the dojo. The Sanzu River water in the puddle then began bubbling as Tyler walked away.

Mr. Yoshimoto was sweeping in the dojo by himself. Mr. Yoshimoto then stopped and looked around the dojo. He then sighed as he sat the broom aside.

"It just doesn't feel right without those kids down here," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he sat down.

Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over and saw Tyler walking down the stairs holding his arm.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tyler.

"They're back," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto. "I could barely handle the Moogers because of my shoulder,"

"Come sit down while I go get some ice for you," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

"The Sanzu River water began rising again, but I don't understand how," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"The sensors haven't picked up anything either," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

Mr. Yoshimoto then handed Tyler a bag of ice. Tyler then placed the ice on his right shoulder.

"I knew something weird was happening," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Where are the others?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tyler.

"They're all shopping for things to wear to prom," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto.

An alarm then began going off. Mr. Yoshimoto then walked over to the computer and brought up the location that set off the alarm.

"There's nothing there," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he viewed the area from a camera.

"No, something has to be there," Tyler said as he slowly got up.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tyler.

"I'm going to find what's doing this," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"You're injured!" Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

"I shouldn't be, that was eight months ago," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"You're not going without this," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he pulled out the Black Box Morpher.

"This thing has changed in looks," Tyler said as he looked at the Black Box Morpher.

"That's because Tim completed it while you were recuperating," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

"Try and contact the others," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto as he walked up the stairs.

"Hold on a second!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted to Tyler.

Tyler then walked back down the stairs in confusion.

"What is it?" Tyler asked him.

"Let me see your shoulder for a second," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

Tyler then walked over and sat down. He then pulled his sleeve up and revealed his shoulder.

"Tyler, there is something wrong with your shoulder, but that battle with Deker has nothing to do with it now," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

Tyler then looked over at his shoulder and saw it giving off a purple aura. Tyler then began screaming in pain.

"You've been poisoned by something," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

"How?" Tyler said in confusion.

"There must have been something other than those Moogers in the area," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

Mr. Yoshimoto then walked over to a box on the shelf. He then opened the box and revealed the Power Discs. He then pulled out the Swordfish Disc.

"Those Nighlok forgot that we have this," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he handed him the Swordfish Disc.

Tyler's Spin Sword then appeared in his left hand. Tyler then placed the Swordfish Disc on his sword. Water then began surrounding Tyler's sword as the disc spun. The water then flowed up Tyler's arm and went over to his right shoulder. Tyler then began cringing in pain as the purple aura began dying down. A stinger then came out of Tyler's arm and crumbled away.

"It worked!" Tyler said in amazement.

"Those Nighlok are fools for forgetting about the Swordfish Disc," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he took the Disc back. "Now go find who did this to you and make sure it happens to no one else,"

The ground then began rumbling as multiple sensors began going off. Mr. Yoshimoto then ran over to the computer.

"No, this is not good," Mr. Yoshimoto said in horror.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"That monster you Rangers fought at the Tengen Gate is back and it's more powerful than ever," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

"I forgot about that thing," Tyler said as he looked at the screen.

"That's not all though," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler. "There are hundreds are Moogers throughout the city attacking people,"

"Then contact the others," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto as he walked towards the stairs.

"Don't worry, I will," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as Tyler ran up the stairs.

Tyler ran up to a street swarming with Moogers attacking people. Tyler looked over and saw a woman and her son cornered by Moogers. Tyler then ran up and kicked the Moogers away from the woman and the boy.

"Run now," Tyler said to the woman.

"My husband is still in the car," The woman said to Tyler.

Tyler then looked over and saw a group of Moogers banging on a car. Tyler then looked over and saw gas leaking out of the car.

"Oh no!" Tyler said in horror as he took off running.

A Mooger then turned around and saw Tyler running towards them.

"Leave him alone!" Tyler shouted as he struck a Mooger with his sword.

The man then looked outside and saw Tyler fighting off the Moogers. Tyler then looked over and saw the man still sitting in the car.

"What're you doing, get out of there!" Tyler shouted to the man.

"I'm stuck!' The man said as he tried to unbuckle his seatbelt.

Tyler then groaned as he dodged a Mooger's sword. Tim, Eddie and Kyle then ran up and began battling the Moogers.

"Go get that guy," Tim said to Tyler.

"We'll handle these guys," Eddie told Tyler as he kicked a Mooger into a car.

Tyler then ran over to the car the man was stuck in. Tyler then swung the door open.

"Hurry, the car's about to explode!" Kyle shouted to Tyler.

"Get me out of here!" The man shouted in horror.

Tyler then cut the seatbelt with his sword. Tyler then helped the man out of the car and began walking away with him. The car then exploded behind Tyler and the man and sent them flying.

"Tim!" Eddie shouted as he looked up.

Tim then leapt into the air and caught the man and then landed on the ground safely. The woman and their child then ran over.

"Doug are you okay?" The woman asked him.

"Yeah, thanks to them," Doug said to his wife.

"Let's get out of here," The woman said to her husband as Doug rose to his feet.

The family then ran off as the guys continued battling the Moogers. Tyler then slowly rose up to his feet coughing.

"That was close," Tyler said to himself.

Moogers then ran up to Tyler and surrounded him.

"I'm so not in the mood for this," Tyler said in annoyance as he spun the disc on his sword. "Blazing Strike!"

Tyler then struck down all the Moogers around him with his flaming sword.

"Dragon Splash!" Eddie shouted as he took out the Moogers around him with his sword.

"Forest Vortex!" Kyle shouted as he struck down the Moogers near him.

"Barracuda Bite!" Tim shouted as he quickly ran around the street striking down the remaining Moogers.

Tim then ran up to the others breathing heavily.

"That's the last of them around here," Tim said to the others.

"Yeah, but there's still a ton of them in the city including Arachnitor," Tyler told Tim.

"Wait, that spider thing is back?" Kyle said in confusion.

"Well, we never took him out," Eddie told Kyle.

"Where are Lyra and Stephanie?" Tyler asked the guys.

"They must still be shopping for dresses," Tim told Tyler.

"Then we need to get to that part of the city quickly," Tyler said to the others as he took off running.

The others then followed Tyler off the street and headed deeper into the city.

Tyler and the others then arrived on the street where the dress shop was. The street was covered in spider web and was flowing with Sanzu River water.

"No, this is impossible," Eddie said in disbelief.

"Lyra!" Tyler shouted as he stepped forward.

Moogers then appeared in front of the Rangers screeching loudly.

"Man shut up!" Kyle shouted as he kicked a Mooger.

The Mooger then fell back into the water as the other ones began attacking the Rangers.

"You guys hold them off, I'll go found the girls," Tim said to the others as he took off running.

Tim then leapt over a pool of Sanzu River water and landed in front of a store. He then sliced the spider web away with his blade.

"Is anyone in here?" Tim said as he walked into the store.

Tim then sighed.

"Nothing," Tim said to himself as he walked out.

Tim then ran down the street cutting the webs away.

"Lyra, Stephanie!" Tim shouted as he ran into a store.

Tim then gasped as he looked at the back of the store and saw people hanging against the walls tangled in web.

"Oh that's gross," Tim said to himself as he backed out of the store.

Tim then turned around and saw Arachnitor jumping towards him.

"Oh no!" Tim shouted in astonishment as he rolled out of the way.

Arachnitor then roared as he chased after Tim.

"I always hated spiders, especially giant mutated ones!" Tim shouted as he kept running.

Arachnitor then fired web at Tim and caught him. Tim then fell to the ground tied up in web.

"It's draining my energy!" Tim shouted as he began glowing.

Someone then sliced through the web and leapt over to Arachnitor and Tim. Tim then looked over and saw Stephanie and Lyra cut the web line. Tim then slowly rose to his feet as the girls ran over to him.

"Where were you two?" Tim said in confusion.

"We were getting people to safety," Stephanie told Tim.

Arachnitor then roared as he began running towards the Rangers.

"Let's get back to the guys!" Tim shouted in horror as he took off running with the girls.

Tim, Lyra and Stephanie then ran up to Tyler and the others.

"I'm glad to see you guys are safe," Tyler said to the girls as he struck down the last Mooger.

"We were just helping other people," Lyra told Tyler.

Arachnitor then ran up and saw the Rangers all together.

"Man, this guy gets uglier every time he comes back," Kyle said in disgust.

Arachnitor then fired a ball of web at Kyle. Kyle then leaned out of the way and dodged the ball.

"I don't think he liked what you said about him," Eddie told Kyle.

Tyler then placed a disc on his sword. Tyler then took off running at Arachnitor as he spun the disc.

"Lightning Fury!" Tyler shouted as he swung his electric covered sword at Arachnitor.

Tyler then struck Arachnitor with the sword. Tyler then looked up at Arachnitor and gasped.

"It didn't do anything!" Tyler said in astonishment.

Arachnitor then struck Tyler with his claws and knocked Tyler away. Tyler then landed in front of the other Rangers.

"Fire Smasher!" Tyler shouted as his sword transformed.

Tyler then placed the Tiger Disc on the Fire Smasher.

"Fire Smasher Cannon Blast Mode!" Tyler shouted as the Fire Smasher transformed.

The other Rangers except for Tim then placed their Power Discs on the Fire Smasher.

"Five Disc Tiger Cannon!" Tyler shouted as he aimed at Arachnitor.

"Fire!" The Rangers shouted as Tyler fired the cannon.

The blast then hit Arachnitor and caused an explosion.

"Yeah, that got him!" Tim shouted as he celebrated.

Web then shot out of the flames and caught the Rangers except for Tyler.

"Guys!" Tyler shouted as the Rangers were being pulled towards Arachnitor.

Tyler then looked over at the other Rangers and saw their powers draining.

"Take him out!" Eddie shouted to Tyler.

"You're the only one that can do it!" Kyle shouted in pain.

Tyler then pulled out the Black Box. Tyler then looked over and saw Stephanie and Lyra demorph. Tyler then screamed in anger as he placed the Black Box Morpher on his Spin Sword.

"Super Samurai Mode!" Tyler shouted as the Black Box Morpher flashed.

A wave of flames then surrounded Tyler as he screamed.

"He used the Black Box!" Tim said in amazement.

The flames then died down around Tyler and revealed a white coat on him. Tyler then looked over at Arachnitor. Tyler then took off running towards Arachnitor as his sword was covered in flames.

"Super Blazing Strike!" Tyler shouted as he struck Arachnitor with his sword.

Tyler then quickly turned around and struck Arachnitor once more. The flames from Tyler's sword then burned away the web on the street as Arachnitor fell to the ground. The other Rangers then fell to the ground. Tyler then walked over to the other Rangers to check on them.

"Are you guys alright?" Tyler asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine," Tim said to Tyler as he rose to his feet.

Arachnitor then grew into a Mega Monster along with a group of Moogers and a new monster.

"What are those things?" Kyle said in confusion.

The monsters then opened their giant mouths and began firing fire balls at the Rangers.

"Watch out!" Tyler shouted as he grabbed Lyra and Stephanie and pulled them out of the way.

The fire balls then crashed into the ground behind the Rangers.

"Can you two still morph?" Tyler asked the girls.

"We can try," Lyra said as she began drawing her symbol.

Lyra and Stephanie then morphed as they stood by Tyler.

"Claw Zord come on out!" Tim shouted as he leapt into the air.

Tim then entered the Claw Zord as it began transforming.

"Claw Battlezord East!" Tim shouted as the Claw Zord transformed.

"Samurai Folding Zords!" Tyler shouted as he and the other Rangers summoned their zords.

"Samurai Megazord, Ready!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord was formed.

The others then looked over at Tyler and saw that he was still in Super Samurai Mode.

"Nice, these new powers work in the zords too!" Kyle said in amazement.

The Claw Battlezord then began attacking the Giant Moogers as they ran towards Tim.

"Watch out for those fireball things," Eddie said to Tyler.

The Samurai Megazord then ran out of the way on the oncoming fireballs. The fireballs then hit the Claw Battlezord and knocked it to the ground.

"Ugh, guys these fireball guys are ticking me off!" Tim shouted in anger.

"Maybe this Black Box unlocked something new for the zords too," Tyler said as he placed his hand on the Super Spin Sword.

The Samurai Megazord and the Claw Battlezord then began glowing.

"What's going on?" Tim said in confusion as the cockpit began glowing.

Tim then instantly appeared in the Samurai Megazord cockpit with the others. The Claw Battlezord then disassembled as the Samurai Megazord began transforming. The two Megazords then combined into a more powerful Megazord.

"Claw Armor Megazord!" Tyler shouted as the Megazord towered over the Nighlok.

Arachnitor then fired web at the new Megazord and covered it in web.

"Look guys, it's the other zords!" Stephanie said in amazement.

The Swordfish Zord then flew by the webbing and cut the Claw Armor Megazord free.

"Hey, I read about a new combination in one of Mr. Yoshimoto's books over the summer," Tim told the others.

"Really?" Kyle said in confusion.

"Yeah, watch this," Tim said as the auxiliary zords began glowing. "Samurai Battle Cannon!"

The zords then combined and transformed into a cannon. The cannon then landed in front of the Claw Armor Megazord.

"Sadly this thing is so powerful that it can only be fired once," Tim said to the others.

"That's all we need," Tyler said as the Claw Armor Megazord aimed the cannon at the Nighlok.

Arachnitor then fired another blast of web at the Megazord as the new Nighlok fired fireballs at it.

"Fire!" Tyler shouted as he pressed forward on his Super Spin Sword.

The Samurai Battle Cannon then fired and obliterated the Nighlok standing in the way. Arachnitor then went flying into the air and exploded into pieces.

"Samurai Rangers, Victory is Ours," Tyler said to the others as he placed his hand on the Black Box in the console.

The Rangers then returned to the street below and watched the Sanzu River water fade away. People then began walking out of the stores in confusion.

"It looks like they don't remember what happened," Eddie said to the others.

"Hopefully this Black Box is the answer to defeating the remaining Nighlok," Tyler said as he pulled out the Black Box.

"I'm just glad that spider freak is finally gone," Tim said to the others.

Stephanie then looked over at Lyra.

"We never chose our dresses for Prom!" Stephanie said in horror.

"Umm, I think you mean you never chose yours," Lyra said as she smirked.

"Dang Steph, how hard is it to pick a dress?" Eddie asked her.

"She finds one she like and then she turns her attention to another one that she thinks looks better," Lyra told Eddie.

Tyler then began walking away.

"I'm sure Tyler wouldn't care what she chose," Kyle said as he began laughing.

Tyler then walked back over to Kyle as he was laughing. Kyle then slowly stopped laughing as he turned around. Tyler then grabbed Kyle and put him in a head lock.

"Dude, I was only joking!" Kyle said in pain as the others laughed.

"Then keep your mouth shut!" Tyler said in annoyance as he let go of Kyle.

Tyler then walked away as Kyle rubbed his neck.

"Man, I can see why his symbol power is fire now," Kyle said in pain.

The sun then began setting as the other Rangers followed Tyler down the street.

Master Xandred was screaming in anger aboard his ship. Octoroo watched in horror as Master Xandred walked by him.

"Master, we have to start sending more powerful Nighlok to the Earth Realm now," Octoroo said to Master Xandred.

Master Xandred then looked over at Octoroo.

"That Red Ranger believes he can stop me," Master Xandred said as he snickered. "I'll show him what a true Nighlok is one day!"

The boat then began rocking as the waves grew more powerful. Octoroo then fell to the ground as he watched Master Xandred walk away laughing evilly.

"Oh dear," Octoroo said in horror.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Going for the Gold

The Rangers were out in the woods by themselves training where no one would see them. Tyler was sitting against a tree by himself watching Eddie and Kyle train together.

"Come on Kyle, don't let Eddie beat you that easily," Tyler said as he chuckled.

Eddie then knocked Kyle's training sword out of his hands.

"Either you're getting sloppy or I'm just too good for you," Eddie said to Kyle as he smirked.

"Very funny," Kyle said in annoyance.

Lyra then wrote a symbol and then gasped in horror as the symbol grew larger. A boulder then appeared from the symbol and began rolling towards Kyle and Eddie.

"Watch out!" Lyra shouted to them.

Eddie then looked over and quickly jumped out of the way.

"Whoa!" Kyle shouted in astonishment as he took off running.

Kyle then dove to the side and dodged the boulder. The boulder then hit a large tree and stopped.

"Lyra, don't use symbol powers like that out here," Tyler said to his sister.

"Shouldn't Tim be out here with us?" Stephanie asked the others.

"No, he's watching over the Youth Center," Eddie said as he knocked the leaves off his shirt.

Kyle then poked the boulder with his finger. The boulder then crumbled into pebbles and fell to the ground.

"So why did Mr. Yoshimoto want us to train out here?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"He just wanted us to train somewhere besides the dojo for once," Tyler told Kyle as he got up.

Lyra then looked over at Stephanie and saw her still drawing.

"What're you doing over there?" Lyra asked Stephanie. "I haven't seen a single thing fly off that paper of yours,"

"Nothing," Stephanie said nervously as she grabbed the paper off the board.

Stephanie then balled the paper up and tossed it into her backpack.

"I just haven't drawn a symbol correctly today," Stephanie said to Lyra.

"That's odd, you're usually the first one to write a symbol down correctly while learning a new one," Tyler said to Stephanie.

Kyle then picked up his training sword and began training with Eddie again.

"I'm not going easy this time!" Kyle said to Eddie as he swung his sword at him.

"Whatever," Eddie said as he rolled his eyes.

A tree branch then reached down and grabbed Eddie's sword.

"What the heck?" Eddie said in confusion as he turned around.

Kyle then poked Eddie in the back with his training sword as he laughed. Eddie then looked over at Kyle.

"Seriously, you had to use symbol power to beat me?" Eddie said in annoyance.

Eddie then pulled his sword off the branch and went chasing after Kyle through the woods.

"Ugh, there they go again," Lyra said to Tyler and Stephanie as Kyle ran away screaming.

"Guys knock it off!" Tyler shouted as he went running after them.

Lyra and Stephanie then began laughing as the guys chased after each other through the woods.

Back at the Youth Center Tim was working at the bar by himself. Mr. Yoshimoto then came walking out of his office reading the newspaper.

"Hey check this out Timothy," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tim as he showed the paper to him. "People are still going on about that spider Nighlok from the other day,"

"Yeah, that's nice," Tim said in boredom as he looked away.

"What's wrong with you?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tim.

"Well, the others are out in the woods training and I'm stuck in here working," Tim told Mr. Yoshimoto.

Mr. Yoshimoto then looked back at the clock.

"I suppose I could let you off for a few hours," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tim as he sat the paper down.

"Oh sweet!" Tim said in excitement.

Tim then pulled his apron off and tossed it to Mr. Yoshimoto as he quickly ran off.

"You didn't let me finish!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted in frustration.

Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over and saw customers staring at him.

"Sorry," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he smiled.

Tim was running down the street trying to get to the woods where the other Rangers were. Tim then came to a halt when he saw a group of Moogers rise out of the ground.

"Oh not again," Tim said as he sighed.

People then began running away screaming as the Moogers began screeching and attacking cars.

"Stop it right now!" Tim shouted to the Moogers.

The Moogers then looked over at Tim.

"I can take you fools out in just a few seconds," Tim said as he pulled out his morpher.

A girl then poked her head out of an alley and saw Tim confronting the Moogers.

"Is that guy crazy?" The girl wondered.

"Samurai Morpher!" Tim shouted as he pointed his morpher forward. "Gold Power!"

Tim then morphed and began fighting the Moogers. The girl's eyes widened as she watched Tim battle the Moogers.

"He's one of the Power Rangers," The girl said to herself.

"Barracuda Blade!" Tim shouted as he pulled out his weapon.

Tim then began striking the Moogers as he ran past them. Tim then turned around and saw the Moogers lying all around him on the ground.

"That's right, stay down," Tim said as he walked past the Moogers.

The girl in the alley then looked over and saw a round object rolling down the streets. The object shoved cars out of the way as it continued rolling towards Tim.

"Watch out!" The girl shouted to Tim.

Tim then looked over at the girl in confusion.

"What?" Tim said in confusion.

The ball then hit Tim in the back and knocked him aside. Tim then quickly looked over and saw a Nighlok rise to its feet.

"Watch where you're going!" Tim shouted to the Nighlok.

"I'll roll wherever I want Power Ranger!" The Nighlok said in anger to Tim.

The Nighlok then walked up to Tim and began striking him with his claws. The Nighlok the grabbed Tim and tossed him on top of a car. Tim then kicked the Nighlok in the face. The Nighlok then backed away from Tim as Tim rose to his feet.

"Take this!" Tim shouted as he leapt off the car. "Barracuda Bite!"

The Nighlok then quickly rolled up into a ball as Tim began striking him. The Nighlok then began laughing as Tim continued striking him.

"Your blade won't crack my shell," The Nighlok said to Tim.

Tim then backed away from the Nighlok breathing heavily.

"Man, he's right," Tim said in disbelief.

The Nighlok then began rolling towards Tim again. He then rammed into Tim and sent Tim flying. Tim then crashed into a wall and fell to the ground. The girl in the alley then slowly walked out of the alley to check on Tim.

"Oh come on," The girl said in annoyance as she tried to pick Tim up.

The girl then drug Tim over to the alley as the Nighlok began walking towards them. The Nighlok then shoved the cars out of the way and gasped.

"Wait, where did he go?" The Nighlok said in confusion.

The Nighlok then began looking around in confusion.

"He's gone," The Nighlok said to himself as he began walking away.

A dumpster lid then flew open as the girl poked her head out gagging.

"Gross," She said to herself as she crawled out of the dumpster.

She then ran to the other side of the dumpster and moved a cardboard box over. Tim then demorphed in front of the girl as he leaned against the wall unconscious.

"Please don't be dead," The girl said to Tim as she placed her hand on his chest.

Tim then opened his eyes and grabbed the girl's wrist. The girl then screamed in horror and slapped Tim.

"Ow!" Tim shouted as he held his cheek. "What was that for?"

"You grabbed me!" The girl shouted back at Tim.

"What happened?" Tim said in confusion.

"You got your butt kicked," The girl said to Tim as she rose to her feet.

Tim's eyes then widened as he realized he wasn't morphed.

"Wait, did you see me fighting those guys?" Tim asked the girl.

"Yeah," The girl said as she turned away.

"Man, Sensei is going to kill me," Tim said as he slowly rose to his feet.

Tim then stumbled and fell against the dumpster.

"Easy, you might be hurt," The girl said to Tim as she turned around.

The girl then helped Tim to his feet.

"I'm surprised that you're not one of those social networking girls," Tim said to the girl. "I'd assume that a person who sees a Power Ranger's true identity would immediately post it online,"

"I wouldn't do that," The girl said to Tim as they walked out of the alley.

Tim then looked around at the damage caused by the Nighlok.

"Man, that thing is still out there somewhere," Tim said in disappointment.

"You couldn't even hurt that thing," The girl told Tim.

"I know, it was like his shell was made of stone," Tim told her.

"Let's get you somewhere to settle down first," The girl told Tim.

"Just take me to the Youth Center," Tim told the girl.

"Why?" The girl said in confusion.

"Just take me there, but not through the front," Tim told her.

Tim and the girl then began walking away and headed for the Youth Center.

Back in the woods Kyle was sitting in a tree hiding from Eddie. Kyle then looked down and saw Eddie walk up next to the tree.

"Alright Kyle, that's enough!" Eddie said in annoyance as he breathed heavily.

Kyle then jumped down from the tree and landed behind Eddie.

"Fine with me," Kyle said to Eddie.

Eddie then quickly turned around in astonishment.

"Don't do that!" Eddie said in as he punched Kyle in the arm.

Eddie and Kyle's Samuraizers then began going off.

"Sensei, what's up?" Kyle asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"A Nighlok has appeared in the city and Tim was having trouble battling it," Mr. Yoshimoto told them. "I don't know what happened to Tim though,"

"We'll come back to the city and look around," Eddie said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

Eddie and Kyle then took off running back to the others.

"Did you guys hear that?" Kyle asked the others.

"Yeah, we need to head back," Tyler said as he picked up the training swords.

"I hope Tim is alright," Lyra said as she grabbed her backpack.

Eddie and Kyle then took off running along with Lyra. Stephanie then got up and began walking after them. A ball of paper then fell out of her backpack as Tyler looked over. Tyler then walked over and picked up the ball of paper. He then unraveled it and saw a drawing of him leaning against the tree on it. Tyler then sighed as he put the drawing in his pocket. Tyler then continued walking to catch up to the others.

Mr. Yoshimoto was sitting in the dojo at the computer as the bookshelf slid to the side and revealed a doorway. Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over and saw Tim and a girl walk in.

"Before you go crazy about the girl you need to listen to me," Tim said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"There better be a good reason for this," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim as he rose from his chair.

"That Nighlok can't be damaged by our weapons," Tim told Mr. Yoshimoto. "His shell is too powerful,"

The girl then helped Tim over to the couch and sat him down.

"How do we stop it then?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tim.

"Eddie might think of something," Tim said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over at the girl.

"I've never seen him this grumpy before," The girl said to Tim.

"You will tell no one of this," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the girl as he pointed at her.

Mr. Yoshimoto then walked away as the girl sat down beside Tim.

"You never gave me your name," Tim said to the girl.

The girl then sighed.

"Kenzie," The girl said to Tim as she looked away.

"Well I'm Tim and I'm going to look away from you too," Tim said to Kenzie as he looked away.

Kenzie then elbowed Tim in annoyance.

"Easy, my ribs hurt right now!" Tim said in pain as he grabbed his ribs.

Tyler and the others then ran out into the streets and saw a large ball rolling around destroying cars.

"Please tell me the Nighlok we're looking for isn't just a giant ball," Kyle said to the others.

The Nighlok then rolled up in front of the Rangers and rose to his feet.

"Ah, the other Rangers are here for a battle now," The Nighlok said as he snickered.

"We're not just here to battle, we're here to stop you," Eddie said to The Nighlok.

"I am Armadeevil and none of your attacks can penetrate my rock hard shell," Armadeevil said to the Rangers.

"We'll see about that!" Tyler shouted as he ran forward with his sword ready.

Armadeevil then ducked as Tyler swung his sword. Tyler's sword then struck Armadeevil on the back. Armadeevil then began laughing as Tyler backed away.

"My Spin Sword didn't do anything," Tyler said to the others.

"I told you!" Armadeevil said as he laughed.

"Let's all attack him at once," Eddie said to the others.

"Quintuple Slash!" The Rangers shouted as they fired their energy slashes at Armadeevil.

The slashes then bounced off Armadeevil's shell and hit the Rangers. The Rangers then fell to the ground as Armadeevil continued laughing.

"I can just defeat you by using your own attacks against you," Armadeevil said to the Rangers.

Eddie then pulled out the Black Box Morpher as he rose to his feet.

"Let's see you handle this!" Eddie shouted as he placed the Black Box on his Spin Sword. "Super Samurai Mode!"

A white coat then appeared on Eddie as he took off running at the Nighlok. Eddie then swung his Super Spin Sword at Armadeevil. Armadeevil then quickly rolled up and blocked Eddie's sword.

"Impossible!" Eddie said in astonishment.

Armadeevil then struck Eddie with his claws and sent him flying back to the other Rangers.

"Eddie, are you alright?" Lyra asked Eddie.

Eddie then slowly leaned up.

"Yeah, but not even Super Samurai Mode can stop this guy," Eddie said to the others.

"I guess the Nighlok have grown more powerful just like we did," Tyler said to Eddie.

"Man, not even Tim can help us against this guy!" Kyle said in frustration.

Tim was sitting on the couch messing with his Samurai Morpher. Kenzie then looked over at Tim's morpher.

"Why is that a cellphone?" Kenzie asked Tim.

"Because I made this thing," Tim told Kenzie.

Kenzie then looked over at the monitor and saw the other Rangers being tossed around by Armadeevil.

"Your friends aren't doing too well against that guy either," Kenzie said to Tim.

Tim then looked over at the monitor. Tim then closed his Samurai Morpher and quickly rose to his feet.

"What're you doing?" Kenzie asked Tim.

"I'm going to help my friends," Tim said to Kenzie as he opened the secret door behind the bookcase.

Tim then walked through the doorway as Kenzie quickly got up. Kenzie then chased after Tim as they walked outside.

"You shouldn't be with me," Tim told Kenzie.

"Well someone needs to save your butt when you get beaten to a pulp again," Kenzie told Tim.

Tim then sighed as he and Kenzie continued walking towards the Ranger's location.

Eddie began swinging away at Armadeevil once again as the other Rangers were lying on the ground.

"Your stupid shell can't handle these attacks forever!" Eddie said to Armadeevil as he continued striking him.

Armadeevil then continued laughing as Eddie fell to his knees breathing heavily. Armadeevil then struck Eddie with his claws and sent him flying back to the others.

"Eddie!" Tyler said in concern as he saw Eddie lying on the ground.

"Give up, you can't break my shell!" Armadeevil shouted as he laughed.

"I've had enough of your laughing!" Tim shouted to Armadeevil.

Armadeevil then turned around and saw Tim standing with Kenzie.

"Tim!" Tyler said in astonishment.

"And who's that girl with him?" Kyle said in confusion.

"You've already faced the power of my shell and you know your weapon can't break it," Armadeevil told Tim.

"We'll see about that," Tim said as he pulled out his morpher.

Tim then pointed his morpher forward.

"Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!" Tim shouted as he morphed.

Tim then leapt into the air and went after Armadeevil. Tim then began striking Armadeevil with the Barracuda Blade as Armadeevil laughed evilly.

"You still think you can stop me?" Armadeevil asked Tim.

Tim then groaned in anger as he backed off.

"I have no choice," Tim said as he pulled out his morpher. "I have to use these new powers I've been working on,"

"What is he talking about?" Stephanie said in confusion.

"I have no idea," Tyler said to Stephanie.

Tim then pressed a button on his morpher as he began screaming. The blue on Tim's suit then darkened and turned black. Armor then appeared on Tim's upper body and his upper legs. His gloves and boots then changed as Tim began walking towards Armadeevil.

"What is this?" Tyler said in confusion.

"This is a prototype power up for me since I can't use the Black Box Morpher," Tim said to Tyler.

A new sword then appeared in Tim's hand.

"Now let's see if my Mega Blade can break through that shell," Tim said as he took off running towards Armadeevil.

"Why didn't anyone tell us about this?" Eddie asked the others as he rose to his feet.

Tim then swung the Mega Blade at Armadeevil and struck his shell. Armadeevil then began laughing.

"Your new powers can't even stop me," Armadeevil said to Tim.

Tim then began snickering. Tim then lifted his Mega Blade into the air again and struck Armadeevil once more. Armadeevil's shell then slowly began cracking as he rolled away from Tim.

"Impossible!" Armadeevil said in horror.

Eddie then stepped up next to Tim.

"Ready?" Tim asked Eddie.

"Yeah," Eddie said as his Super Spin Sword began glowing.

"Double Final Strike!" Tim and Eddie shouted as they took off running towards Armadeevil.

Tim and Eddie then struck Armadeevil with their swords in his stomach. Armadeevil then fell to the ground as his shell shattered. Tim then demorphed and fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Eddie asked Tim.

"Yeah, but using that Mega Mode so soon took a lot out of me," Tim said as he slowly leaned up.

Armadeevil then grew into a Mega Monster laughing evilly. The other Rangers then ran up to Eddie and Tim.

"You guys can use the Claw Zord without me thanks to the Black Box," Tim told the Rangers.

Eddie then raised the Black Box into the air.

"Super Samurai Combination!" Eddie shouted as the Megazords instantly appeared and combined.

The Rangers then entered the cockpit and began battling Armadeevil. Kenzie then ran up to Tim to check on him.

"Are you okay?" Kenzie asked Tim.

"Yeah, I'm just worn out," Tim said to Kenzie as he slowly rose to his feet.

Tim then looked up and saw the Rangers battling the Mega Monster.

"You can do it guys," Tim said to the other Rangers as he continued watching.

Armadeevil rolled up into a ball as the Claw Armor Megazord struck him with its swords.

"Man, he still has that shield," Eddie said in annoyance.

"Do you think his shell can handle the Battle Cannon?" Lyra asked the others.

"Let's find out," Tyler said to Lyra.

The Tiger, Beetle, Swordfish and Octo Zords then appeared and combined into the Samurai Battle Cannon.

"You can't break my defense!" Armadeevil said to the Rangers.

"Samurai Battle Cannon, Fire!" Eddie shouted as the Battle Cannon fired.

Armadeevil then quickly rolled up into a ball and was hit by the blast.

"Don't stop," Eddie said to the others. "Keep it going,"

The blast continued firing and was still hitting Armadeevil.

"Man it's getting hot!" Armadeevil said as he was still being hit.

"We can't hold on much longer," Lyra said as the lights began dimming in the Megazord.

"She's right, we're using up too much power," Tyler said to Eddie.

"Guys look!" Kyle shouted in amazement.

The Rangers then looked over at Armadeevil and saw him began to incinerate.

"No!" Armadeevil shouted as his body burned away.

The Rangers were relieved as they demorphed in the cockpit.

"I'm sure we could've done something easier than that," Tyler said to Eddie.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Eddie said to Tyler.

The Rangers then returned to the dojo and saw Mr. Yoshimoto waiting for them.

"Tim, you might need to work on that Mega Mode a little more," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim.

Tim then smirked.

"Yeah, it still has some kinks I need to work out," Tim said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Yes and you have some work to do upstairs," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tim as he handed him a mop.

"Wait, what's this?" Tim said in confusion.

"You ran out before I could tell you," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim. "I was going to say that you can join the others for training but you would have to mop the floors upstairs, but now that you brought someone into our dojo you must also clean the bathrooms,"

Tim's jaw then dropped in horror.

"Sorry man," Kyle said to Tim as he walked away.

The other Rangers then walked out of the dojo.

"Go and get to work," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tim.

Tim then sighed and headed upstairs. Tim then walked around the bar and began mopping on the floor. A thud was then heard coming from underneath a table. Kenzie then crawled out from under a table rubbing her head. She then pulled a bucket out from under the table.

"What're you doing here?" Tim asked Kenzie.

"Your boss is making me get gum off the tables," Kenzie said to Tim as she sat the bucket on the bar.

Tim then began laughing.

"At least you don't have to clean the bathroom," Tim said to Kenzie.

"We're going to be here all night," Kenzie said in frustration.

"Not if we work together," Tim said as he walked over to a closet.

Tim then pulled out another mop. Kenzie then sighed as she walked over to Tim. She then dipped the mop in the bucket and began mopping the floor with Tim.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Nighlok of Switching Souls

Tyler, Eddie and Kyle were sitting on a bench outside of a dress store. Kyle then groaned in boredom as he leaned back.

"Why did we have to come with Lyra and Stephanie?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Because we don't want them to be alone if another powerful Nighlok attacks," Tyler told Kyle.

Kyle then looked over at Eddie and saw him playing on his phone.

"How is that thing not dead?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"I don't stay on my phone chatting online like you," Eddie told Kyle as he turned his phone off.

"Seriously, I can't sit here much longer," Kyle said to the others as he got up.

Kyle then looked inside of the dress store and saw Stephanie and Lyra looking at a dress on the rack.

"I'm out," Kyle said in annoyance as he began walking away.

"Should I stop him?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"No, he'll be back soon," Tyler told Eddie as he looked across the street.

Eddie then looked where Tyler was looking and saw a pawn shop across the street.

"Is something wrong?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"Nah, I just never noticed that place there before," Tyler told Eddie.

Tim then came walking up with Kenzie and saw Tyler and Eddie sitting outside of the dress store.

"What're you guys doing out here?" Tim asked Tyler.

"We're waiting on Lyra and Stephanie to finish searching for prom dresses," Tyler told Tim.

"I think you mean Stephanie," Eddie told Tyler.

"I can see that Kyle already ditched you too," Kenzie said to the guys.

"Yeah, he had a hissy fit and ran off," Eddie told Kenzie as Tim sat down beside him.

Stephanie then walked outside smiling.

"Someone looks happy," Tim said to Stephanie.

"Well, I finally found my dress," Stephanie said to Tim.

"Great, now we can leave," Eddie said as he rose to his feet.

"Where's Lyra?" Tyler asked Stephanie.

"She's talking to the woman behind the counter about when we come to get the dresses," Stephanie told Tyler.

A Nighlok then jumped out of a crack from the Netherworld across the street. Moogers then stormed into the pawn shop and began grabbing items.

"Oh nice, a bicycle," The Nighlok said as he shot a tentacle from his hand and hit the bike.

The Nighlok then shot another tentacle out of his other hand and struck a woman walking down the street. The woman then fell to the ground motionless. Tyler then ran up and kicked the Nighlok away from the woman. Kenzie then ran over to the woman to check on her.

"She won't respond," Kenzie said to the others.

"What did you do to her?" Tyler asked the Nighlok.

"I put her soul in that bicycle," The Nighlok said to Tyler as he snickered. "And now I'm going to do the same thing to you!"

The Nighlok then shot his tentacle at Tyler. Tyler then moved out of the way and saw the tentacle hit Eddie.

"Ow!" Eddie said in pain as he grabbed his shoulder.

The Nighlok then shot a music box sitting on the sidewalk. Eddie's eyes then widened as his spirit left his body. Eddie then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Eddie!" Tim said as he knelt down to check on Eddie.

"Watch out for those tentacles," Tyler said to the others.

"That's why they call me Switchbeast!" The Nighlok shouted as he shot Kenzie with his tentacle.

"Leave her alone!" Tim shouted as he quickly ran towards Switchbeast.

Switchbeast then shot a soda can on the sidewalk as Tim ran up to him. Kenzie then passed out on the sidewalk.

"And now for you," Switchbeast then jabbed Tim with his tentacle.

He then fired his other tentacle at a fish trophy a Mooger was holding. Tim's body then fell to the ground as Tyler and Stephanie watched in horror.

"Get to safety," Tyler said to Stephanie.

"You can't handle him by yourself," Stephanie said to Tyler.

Switchbeast then fired a tentacle at Tyler again. Tyler then leaned to the side and grabbed the tentacle.

"Hey let go!" Switchbeast shouted as he tried to pull his tentacle back.

"Not until you fix everything you've done!" Tyler said to Switchbeast as he held onto the tentacle.

The tentacle then stung Tyler on the hand. Tyler then cringed in pain as Switchbeast fired his other tentacle towards a Mooger holding a garden gnome. The tentacle then hit the garden gnome and began glowing along with Tyler's body. Tyler then released the tentacle as he stood straight up. Stephanie then looked over at the garden gnome and saw that Tyler was in the same pose as it.

"And now for you little lady," Switchbeast said to Stephanie.

"No!" Stephanie shouted as she began running away.

Switchbeast's tentacle then stung Stephanie in the back. He then shot a desk fan near him and transferred Stephanie's soul to it. Stephanie then fell to the ground unconscious. The Moogers then dropped the items as Switchbeast began drying out.

"Ugh, I need to go for a soak for a little bit," Switchbeast said as he entered the Netherworld portal.

Kyle then came walking back up to the dress store and saw Tyler standing across the street.

"What're you doing dude?" Kyle asked Tyler as he began walking over.

Kyle then looked down and saw the others lying on the ground. Lyra then walked out of the dress store and saw Kyle standing across the street looking around in horror.

"What happened?" Lyra asked Kyle as she walked up.

"I don't know," Kyle said in confusion.

Kyle then began looking around and saw items lying near the others. Lyra then picked up the garden gnome and then looked at Tyler.

"Whoa, look," Lyra said to Kyle.

Kyle then looked at the garden gnome and saw that Tyler was standing in the same pose.

"Weird, it's like Tyler switched with this gnome," Kyle told Lyra.

Lyra then walked over to Stephanie to check on her.

"She won't wake up," Lyra told Kyle.

"Yeah, neither will Eddie," Kyle said to Lyra.

Kyle then picked up the music box that was lying beside Eddie.

"Grab something to put this stuff in," Kyle told Lyra.

"Why?" Lyra asked Kyle.

"I have a feeling these items might be important to us," Kyle said to Lyra.

A few minutes later Kyle and Lyra returned to the dojo with the Rangers bodies and Kenzie's along with the items that were near them.

"Sensei, what do you think happened to them?" Lyra asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Well a sensor in that area went off, so I assume a Nighlok had something to do with this," Mr. Yoshimoto told Lyra and Kyle.

"Even if a Nighlok was behind this, how're me and Lyra supposed to handle it?" Kyle asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"You'll have to come up with something," Mr. Yoshimoto told Kyle.

Lyra then looked around the room at the items.

"Don't worry guys, we'll get you back to normal," Lyra said to her friends motionless bodies.

Switchbeast climbed aboard the ship floating in the Sanzu River and saw Octoroo talking to himself. Octoroo then turned around and saw Switchbeast.

"What're you doing here?" Octoroo asked Switchbeast. "Master Xandred didn't call for you,"

"No, but my true master did," Switchbeast said to Octoroo. "Because of him, I took out four of the Samurai Rangers,"

"Wait, you mean by yourself?" Octoroo asked Switchbeast.

"Yeah, I even took out the Red Ranger that Deker couldn't stop," Switchbeast said to Octoroo.

"Impossible!" Octoroo said in disbelief.

"Oh, you watch when I go back and you'll see that the Red Ranger won't come to fight me," Switchbeast told Octoroo.

Switchbeast then walked off the ship laughing.

"Master Xandred will be furious when he finds out that you're working for someone else!" Octoroo shouted to Switchbeast.

Kyle was training in the woods by himself with his Spin Sword. Lyra then slowly walked up and saw Kyle training by himself. She then hid behind a tree and continued watching.

"I have to think of something to save the others," Kyle said to himself as he swung his Spin Sword. "But I haven't even seen what this Nighlok can do,"

Lyra then stepped out from behind the tree. Kyle then looked over and saw Lyra.

"Have you been watching me?" Kyle asked Lyra.

"I just walked up," Lyra told Kyle. "I also heard what you said about not knowing what this Nighlok can do,"

"Yeah, I can't think of how to counter it," Kyle told Lyra.

"Well, you have to think," Lyra said to Kyle as she poked him on the forehead. "We know the thing can swap humans with inanimate objects,"

"I know, but how does he?" Kyle asked Lyra.

"There's many ways the Nighlok could've done it," Lyra said to Kyle.

Kyle then snapped his fingers.

"I think I've got something," Kyle said as he smirked.

Kyle then picked up two sticks. He then pointed one of the sticks at Lyra and then pointed one at his water bottle.

"What're you doing?" Lyra said in confusion.

The Ranger's Samuraizers then began going off.

"Sensei what's up?" Kyle asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"That Nighlok is back downtown," Mr. Yoshimoto told Kyle.

"Let's go," Kyle said to Lyra.

Kyle and Lyra then took off running towards the city.

Switchbeast stung a man with his tentacle and watched the man scream in pain. Switchbeast then hit a parking meter and laughed as the man's body fell to the ground motionless. Kyle and Lyra then ran up and saw Switchbeast switching humans with inanimate objects.

"There, that's how he does it," Kyle said to Lyra as they watched Switchbeast sting someone with his tentacle.

"The souls go from one tentacle to the other," Lyra said to Kyle.

Kyle then pulled out his Spin Sword and took off running towards Switchbeast.

"Huh?" Switchbeast said as he saw Kyle running towards him.

Switchbeast then fired his tentacle at Kyle. Kyle then knocked the tentacle away with his sword as he continued running. Switchbeast then rolled out of the way as Kyle swung his sword. Kyle then turned around and saw a tentacle coming at him. Lyra then ran up and knocked the tentacle away.

"Hey, it wasn't your turn yet!" Switchbeast shouted to Lyra.

"You're not switching anyone else," Kyle said to Switchbeast.

"Yeah, and we're here to make you reverse what you've done," Lyra said to Switchbeast.

Switchbeast then began laughing.

"I will never reverse what I did," Switchbeast said to the Rangers.

"Then I'll make you!" Kyle shouted in anger as he ran towards Switchbeast.

"Kyle stop!" Lyra shouted to Kyle.

Switchbeast then fired his tentacle at Kyle and hit him in the chest. Kyle then fell to the ground with the tentacle attached to him.

"Let go of him!" Lyra shouted as she looked over at Switchbeast.

Switchbeast then began snickering as he fired his other tentacle at Lyra. Lyra then swung her sword to stop the tentacle. The tentacle then stung Lyra in her shoulder as it curved around the sword.

"What's going on?" Lyra said in confusion as her vision went black.

Lyra then opened her eyes and saw the sky above her.

"What?" Lyra said in confusion as she leaned up.

Lyra then turned around and saw herself standing behind her.

"What?" Kyle said in confusion.

Kyle then grabbed his throat in astonishment.

"What happened to my voice?" Kyle said in confusion.

"That's my voice you idiot!" Lyra shouted as she got up. "And it's my body!"

"The freak switched our bodies!" Kyle said in horror.

"Do not do anything to my body!" Lyra shouted in anger. "Don't even put a scratch on it!"

"We need to get back to the dojo," Kyle said to Lyra as he tried walking away.

Kyle then stumbled to the ground.

"How do you walk with these short legs?" Kyle asked Lyra.

Lyra and Kyle then walked down into the dojo fussing at each other. Mr. Yoshimoto then turned around in confusion.

"I swear Kyle, you better not do anything to my body!" Lyra shouted at Kyle.

Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over at Kyle in confusion.

"Why did you just call her your name?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked who he though was Kyle.

"Because that Nighlok switched our souls," Lyra said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Oh no," Mr. Yoshimoto said in horror.

Kyle then sat down in a chair.

"I don't sit like that!" Lyra shouted at Kyle.

"And I don't fuss like that!" Kyle shouted back to Lyra.

"Both of you shut up for a minute!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted in anger.

Lyra and Kyle then looked over at Mr. Yoshimoto.

"You have to stop bickering at each other and learn to act like the other," Mr. Yoshimoto told them. "By doing that, you might fool the Nighlok into thinking his trick didn't work,"

"He has a point," Kyle said to Lyra.

Lyra then sighed.

"Where's the Nighlok right now?" Lyra asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"He's heading towards the park," Mr. Yoshimoto told Lyra.

"Alright, let's go get him," Kyle said to Lyra.

Kyle and Lyra then ran back up the stairs and left the dojo.

"That was too weird," Mr. Yoshimoto said to himself in horror.

Lyra and Kyle then ran out to the park and saw Switchbeast walking towards a little boy with a soccer ball.

"We've got to stop him," Lyra said to Kyle.

"I have an idea," Kyle said to Lyra.

Switchbeast then aimed at the little boy as he began snickering. He then fired the tentacle at the little boy as Kyle jumped in the way. The tentacle then hit Kyle in the chest and knocked him to the ground.

"Where did you come from?" Switchbeast said in confusion.

Switchbeast then looked over and saw the little boy running away.

"No, I almost had him!" Switchbeast shouted in anger.

Switchbeast then aimed his other tentacle at the soccer ball on the ground. He then fired the tentacle at the soccer ball as Lyra jumped in the way. The tentacle then hit Lyra and caused her to begin glowing with Kyle. Their two souls then transferred back to their normal bodies.

"No!" Switchbeast shouted as Lyra rose to her feet.

"I'm back in my body!" Lyra said in joy.

Kyle then grabbed Switchbeasts tentacle as it began retracting. Lyra then grabbed the other one.

"Let go of my tentacles!" Switchbeast shouted in anger.

"Not until you fix all the switching you did!" Kyle shouted to him.

"Never!" Switchbeast shouted as Lyra ran up to him.

Lyra then stabbed Switchbeast with the tentacle. Kyle then stabbed himself with the tentacle and transferred his soul. Switchbeast then looked over and saw his body.

"What happened?" Switchbeast said in confusion.

Switchbeast then began snickering.

"Wait, I'm a Power Ranger now!" Switchbeast said as he laughed.

Kyle then shot Switchbeast with one of the tentacles.

"Wait no!" Switchbeast shouted in horror.

Kyle then shot the soccer ball with the other tentacle and transferred Switchbeast's soul to it.

"Reverse everything you've done!" Kyle shouted to Switchbeast.

Lyra then kicked the soccer ball into a tree as Switchbeast screamed. The ball then rolled back over to Lyra.

"Okay, I'll reverse it!" Switchbeast shouted.

Lyra then stabbed the soccer ball with one of the tentacles. Kyle then stabbed his motionless body. Switchbeast then rose to his feet and pulled out the Spin Sword. He then ran up to Kyle and stabbed him in the chest.

"No!" Lyra shouted in horror.

White aura then began flying out of the wound. Kyle and Switchbeast's souls then swapped again and returned to normal.

Back at the dojo Tyler's soul returned to his body. Tyler then stumbled to the ground as he looked around in confusion. The others then returned to normal as Tyler rose to his feet.

"What happened?" Tim said in confusion.

"I'm glad you're all back to normal," Mr. Yoshimoto said to them.

Kyle then pulled out the Black Box Morpher and placed it on his Spin Sword.

"Super Samurai Mode!" Kyle shouted as he transformed.

The white coat then appeared on Kyle as he took off running at Switchbeast.

"Super Forest Vortex!" Kyle shouted as his sword was being circled by leaves.

Kyle then struck Switchbeast with his sword and knocked Switchbeast away. Switchbeast then fell to the ground motionless as Lyra ran up to Kyle.

"Nice work," Lyra said to Kyle as she gave him a five.

Switchbeast then transformed into a Mega Monster in front of Kyle and Lyra.

"Super Samurai Combination!" Kyle shouted as he raised the Black Box into the air.

The zords then appeared and quickly formed the Claw Armor Megazord. Lyra and Kyle then entered the cockpit and took control of the Megazord. Switchbeast then ran up to the Megazord and began punching it.

"I'll take you done barehanded!" Switchbeast shouted as he continued punching.

"Man, this guy is a wuss without his powers," Kyle said to Lyra.

The Claw Armor Megazord then shoved Switchbeast away. Switchbeast then quickly rose to his feet snarling. The Claw Armor Megazord then pulled out its swords.

"Claw Armor Megazord, Final Strike!" Kyle and Lyra shouted as the Megazord swung its swords at Switchbeast.

Switchbeast was hit by the swords and was sliced in half. Switchbeast then exploded as he fell to the ground screaming in agony.

"Samurai Rangers, Victory is Ours," Kyle said as he looked over at Lyra.

"That felt weird since we're the only ones in here," Lyra said to Kyle as she laughed.

Kyle then chuckled.

Master Xandred came into a room where Octoroo was sitting throwing a tantrum.

"Who sent Switchbeast out there?" Master Xandred asked Octoroo.

"I have no idea, but he said it was his master and he didn't mean you," Octoroo told Master Xandred.

"I want to know who this master is that Switchbeast was talking about," Master Xandred told Octoroo.

"Well, I'll get to searching for you Master," Octoroo said as he waddled away.

Master Xandred then looked out the window and saw someone in the distance.

"You better show yourself to me!" Master Xandred shouted to the mysterious Nighlok.

The Nighlok then walked away as Master Xandred snarled.

Kyle and Lyra walked down into the dojo and saw the others talking to each other.

"I'm glad you guys are back to normal," Lyra said as she ran up and hugged Tyler and Eddie.

"Well, it's thanks to you and Kyle for stopping that Nighlok," Tyler said to his sister.

"So I guess it was a good thing that I ran off earlier," Kyle said to Tyler.

"Yeah, I guess so," Tyler said to Kyle as he smirked. "Thanks for watching after my sister,"

"Oh she was the one watching after me," Kyle said to Tyler as he smiled.

Tyler then patted on Kyle's shoulder as he walked by.

"Where're you going?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"I want to forget that I was a garden gnome," Tyler said as he began walking up the stairs.

Tyler then walked out of the dojo and into Mr. Yoshimoto's office. He then pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. He looked down at the drawing of him that Stephanie drew. Tyler then smirked as he folded the paper back up and walked out of the office.

Dayu was sitting on the beach by herself. She then pulled out her harmonium and began crying.

"Stupid Yellow Ranger," Dayu said as she looked down at her damaged harmonium. "This harmonium was all I had,"

A Nighlok then looked down at Dayu on the shore and began snickering. He then turned away and left.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Power of Light and the Surging Shark

Tim was sitting in the dojo by himself working on his morpher. Tim then pulled the casing off his morpher and began looking at the electronics on the inside of it.

"Hopefully I can fix the problems with the Mega Mode by doing this," Tim said to himself as he moved a wire to another position.

Tim then put the casing back on his morpher as Mr. Yoshimoto walked down the stairs.

"Oh I didn't know you were down here," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tim.

"Yeah, I've been here for a few hours working on my morpher," Tim told Mr. Yoshimoto. "I need to fix the last couple of problems with my Mega Mode powers,"

Tim then plugged a cord into his morpher. He then looked up at the computer screen and saw images of his Mega Mode appear. Areas on the Mega Mode suit began turning red on the screen.

"See, the suit shorts out in these areas," Tim said to Mr. Yoshimoto. "Something has to be wrong,"

"How about we try something else," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he walked into the backroom.

"Like what?" Tim said in confusion.

Mr. Yoshimoto then walked out of the backroom with a lantern in his hand.

"What is that?" Tim asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Daisuke dropped this off here a few days ago and he said it was for you," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim.

"Why would I want a lantern?" Tim asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Because it's not just a lantern, it's a new zord," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim.

"I'm not going to lie, but this is the worst looking zord I have ever seen," Tim said as he began cracking up.

Mr. Yoshimoto then slapped Tim in the back of the head.

"You haven't powered the thing up yet," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim.

"Fine, I'll work on it," Tim said as he turned towards the lantern.

Tim's morpher then began going off.

"Tim, there's a Mooger attack in the city," Tyler said to Tim.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second," Tim said to Tyler as he quickly got up.

"Be careful out there," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim.

"Sensei, it's just a couple of Moogers," Tim said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

Tim then ran up the stairs and left the dojo.

Tim then ran out into the city and saw the other Rangers fighting with a group of Moogers. Tim then ran down the stairs as he pulled out his morpher.

"Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!" Tim shouted as he pointed his morpher forward.

Eddie then looked over at Tim and saw him standing still.

"What're you doing?" Eddie asked Tim.

"Yeah now's not the time to be joking around," Lyra told Tim as she struck a Mooger with her sword.

"I don't get it, my morpher isn't working," Tim said as he looked at his morpher.

Tim then pointed his morpher forward again.

"Gold Power!" Tim shouted as a Mooger came running towards him.

Tyler then ran up and kicked the Mooger away from Tim.

"What's wrong with your morpher?" Tyler asked Tim.

"I don't know, it won't work," Tim said as he began shaking the morpher.

Tim then began pressing buttons on the morpher. The screen then turned off as Tim groaned in anger.

"Come on!" Tim said in anger.

"We'll see about it when we get back to the dojo," Tyler said to Tim as he walked away.

Tim then turned away in frustration. He then looked down at his morpher.

"Now's not the time for this," Tim said as he pulled the casing off his morpher.

Tim then moved a wire back to where it was earlier. The morpher then began beeping. Tim then put the casing back on the morpher. He then turned around and saw that the other Rangers already defeated the Moogers.

"Okay, what was the point in contacting me when you guys easily handled this yourselves?" Tim asked Tyler.

"I guess we overreacted," Eddie said to Tim as he walked by.

Tim then followed the others and went back to the dojo.

A mysterious Nighlok climbed aboard Master Xandred's ship and walked into a room where Octoroo was sitting. Octoroo then turned around and gasped.

"Who are you?" Octoroo asked him.

"My name is Serrator and I'm here to see Master Xandred," The Nighlok said to Octoroo.

Master Xandred then walked into the room and looked over at Serrator.

"What do you want Serrator?" Master Xandred asked him.

"I have been asleep for many years at the bottom of the Sanzu River until recently," Serrator told Master Xandred. "I was woken up by the power surge that occurred here in the Netherworld,"

"You must be powerful if you've been asleep for so long," Octoroo said to Serrator.

"That's correct and that is why I have come to offer you my assistance," Serrator said as he knelt down the Master Xandred.

"You want to help me?" Master Xandred asked Serrator. "Then go prove yourself worthy by taking out those Power Rangers,"

Serrator then rose to his feet.

"I will do as you wish master," Serrator said with a bow.

Serrator then left the ship as Octoroo looked over at Master Xandred.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Octoroo asked Master Xandred.

"No, but we'll see what he can do shortly," Master Xandred said to Octoroo as he walked away.

Eddie walked down into the dojo and saw Tim sitting at the computer working on his morpher. Eddie then walked over and looked at the computer screen.

"Any progress?" Eddie asked Tim.

"I don't know," Tim said to Eddie as he continued working. "The Mega Mode is still causing issues,"

Eddie then looked closer at the computer screen at the Mega Mode blueprints.

"Dude, I think I found your problem," Eddie said to Tim.

Tim then looked up at the computer screen.

"When you use Mega Mode, it drains a massive sixty percent of your symbol power," Eddie told Tim. "You're going to have to find a way to shorten that cost down or find a new source of power,"

Tim then looked over at the Lightzord. Tim then grabbed the Lightzord and sat it in front of him.

"I think I've got something," Tim said as he looked over at Eddie.

"What's a lantern going to do?" Eddie asked Tim.

"No, this isn't just a lantern, it's a new zord," Tim told Eddie.

"That could work," Eddie said as he sat down.

"I just need to restore this thing using symbol power," Tim said as he got up.

Tim then sat the Lightzord down on a table. He then picked up his morpher and began sending symbol power to the lantern.

"Come on buddy," Tim said as the lantern began glowing.

"It's working!" Eddie said in amazement.

The lantern then transformed as it stopped glowing. Tim then lowered his morpher as he began breathing heavily.

"Alright, it's done," Tim said as he slowly walked back over to the computer.

Tim then began typing on the computer. The percentage of the Mega Mode's usage then began dropping.

"We did it!" Tim said as he smiled.

"Nice going," Eddie said to Tim as he patted him on the back.

The alarm then began going off. Tim then brought up another window to view the location.

"It's near the stadium," Tim told Eddie.

"Alright, let's meet the others there," Eddie said to Tim.

Tim then quickly grabbed the Lightzord and followed Eddie upstairs.

The Rangers then ran up to the stadium. Tyler then began looking around in confusion.

"There's nothing here," Tyler said to the others.

Fireballs then flew towards the Rangers out of nowhere. The Rangers then dodged the fireballs and looked over. Spitfangs and a new Nighlok were standing across the parking lot.

"Not those things again," Kyle said to the others.

"And who's the new Nighlok?" Lyra wondered.

"Hello Rangers, my name is Serrator," Serrator said to the Rangers.

Serrator then raised his hand as the Spitfangs began firing at the Rangers again. Tyler hit one of the fireballs and sent it back to a Spitfang. The Spitfang then fell to the ground and faded away.

"Quadruple Slash!" Tyler shouted as he and the other Rangers spun the discs on their swords.

The Rangers then fired the energy slashes at Serrator and the other Spitfangs. Serrator then jumped out of the way laughing evilly as the other Spitfangs were destroyed. Serrator then landed on the ground as Tyler came running at him.

"Fire Smasher!" Tyler shouted as his sword transformed.

Tyler then swung the Fire Smasher towards Serrator. Serrator then caught the Fire Smasher and began laughing at Tyler.

"Master Xandred has problems with you weaklings?" Serrator said in confusion.

Serrator then fired blasts out of his mouth and hit Tyler multiple times. Tyler then fell back to the other Rangers lying on the ground.

"He's powerful," Tyler said as he slowly leaned up.

"Eddie and Tim need to hurry," Stephanie said in concern as she looked over at Serrator.

Serrator then pulled out a sheet of paper.

"What's he doing?" Kyle said in confusion.

Serrator then touched the sheet of paper with one of his claws. The paper then flew into the air and transformed into a Mega Monster.

"Ugh, this guy can summon Mega Monsters!" Tyler said as he rose to his feet.

Eddie and Tim then ran up to the others and looked up at the Mega Monster.

"Eddie, you and the others take that big guy down," Tim said to Eddie.

"What about you?" Lyra asked Tim.

"I'll handle this guy," Tim said as he looked over at Serrator.

"Careful, he took Tyler down with ease," Kyle said to Tim.

"Don't worry, I've got something for him," Tim said as he snickered.

Tyler then pulled out the Black Box and changed into Super Samurai Mode.

"Claw Armor Megazord!" Tyler shouted as he summoned the Megazord.

The five Rangers then entered the Claw Armor Megazord's cockpit and began battling the Mega Monster. Tim then pulled out his morpher.

"Your friend could barely handle my attacks, what makes you think you can?" Serrator asked Tim.

"Gold Power!" Tim shouted as he morphed.

Tim then morphed as he took off running towards Serrator. The Lightzord then appeared in Tim's hand along with a blade in his right hand. Serrator then began firing blasts at Tim as he ran towards him.

"Disc Scattershot!" Tim shouted as Power Discs began shooting out of the Lightzord.

The Discs then began hitting Serrator as Tim ran closer. Tim then struck Serrator with his blade and knocked him away. Serrator then quickly rose to his feet and began firing blasts at Tim again. Tim then pulled out his Samurai Morpher.

"Mega Mode Power!" Tim shouted as the Lightzord began glowing.

Tim then transformed into Mega Mode as a Mega Blade appeared in his hand.

"What is this?" Serrator said in confusion.

Tim then ran up to Serrator and struck him with his Mega Blade. Serrator then crashed into the wall of the stadium and fell to the ground. Serrator then looked up as Tim stepped forward. Serrator then quickly fired blasts at Tim's feet and stunned him. Serrator then crawled away into a crack and went back to the Netherworld.

"Dang, he got away," Tim said as the smoke cleared.

Tim then looked up and saw the Claw Armor Megazord striking the Mega Monster with its swords. The Mega Monster then fell to the ground.

"And now for the finisher," Tyler said as the Mega Monster got back up.

The Claw Armor Megazord's swords then began glowing as it struck the Mega Monster with its swords. The Monster then fell to the ground and exploded.

"Samurai Rangers, Victory is Ours," Tyler said to the other Rangers.

Later that night Tim walked into the Youth Center and saw Mr. Yoshimoto cleaning off the bar. Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over and saw Tim walk in.

"How was the Lightzord?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tim.

"It actually fixed my problem," Tim said to Mr. Yoshimoto as he smiled. "Thanks for bringing it to me,"

"Oh, you haven't seen its true power yet," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tim.

Plates then fell down in the kitchen and began breaking. Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over towards the kitchen.

"Is someone back there?" Tim asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"No, Tyler hasn't been here and you just came in," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim.

Mr. Yoshimoto and Tim then slowly walked up to the kitchen door. A Nighlok then appeared behind Tim and Mr. Yoshimoto. Tim then quickly turned around and saw the Nighlok.

"What the hell?" Tim said in confusion as a group of Moogers jumped out and grabbed him and Mr. Yoshimoto.

"You two are coming with me!" The Nighlok said to Tim and Mr. Yoshimoto as he laughed.

"Let go of me!" Tim shouted in anger as the Moogers began dragging him and Mr. Yoshimoto away.

The next day Tyler walked into the Youth Center with Lyra. Tyler looked around in confusion as Lyra walked into Mr. Yoshimoto's office.

"No one's here?" Lyra said in confusion.

"They might be downstairs," Tyler told Lyra.

Tyler and Lyra then walked down into the dojo and saw no one.

"Weird," Tyler said as he looked around.

"Did Tim and Mr. Yoshimoto go out to train somewhere?" Lyra asked her brother.

Tyler then looked over and saw the Lightzord sitting on the table.

"I doubt Tim would leave this here," Tyler said as he picked up the Lightzord.

"Should I contact the others?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"Yeah, I have a feeling something bad happened," Tyler said as he walked over to the computer.

Tyler then brought up the security footage and began looking through the recordings. Tyler then paused the video.

"Lyra, look," Tyler said to his sister.

Lyra then turned around and looked at the screen.

"Are those Red Moogers?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"Yeah and it looks like they kidnapped Tim and Mr. Yoshimoto," Tyler told Lyra.

"Where would they take them?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"I don't know," Tyler said as the Lightzord began to faintly glow.

Tyler then looked over at the Lightzord.

"Maybe this thing can lead us to Tim," Tyler said to Lyra.

Tyler and Lyra then left the dojo. Tyler then walked outside pointing the Lightzord in different directions.

"This way," Tyler said to Lyra as he ran to the left.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Lyra asked Tyler as she ran alongside him.

"Just keep them updated on our location," Tyler said to Lyra as he followed the Lightzord's light.

Tim slowly opened his eyes and saw that he and Mr. Yoshimoto were tied to a post. Tim then looked over and saw the Red Moogers walking around them.

"Where are we?" Tim said in confusion.

"That Nighlok captured us," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tim.

Tim then looked over at Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Then how do we get out of here?" Tim asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"I don't know, but we must wait for the right moment," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim.

Tyler and Lyra were standing in front of a tunnel as Eddie, Kyle and Stephanie ran up. Kyle then looked over at the tunnel.

"Is Tim in there?" Kyle asked Tyler.

Tyler then pointed the Lightzord towards the tunnel.

"The Lightzord shines the brightest in this direction," Tyler told Kyle. "Tim and Mr. Yoshimoto are either in there or on the other side,"

"Alright then, let's go get them," Eddie said as he began walking towards the tunnel.

The Rangers then walked into the tunnel together. Tyler then began aiming the Lightzord in front of him for light in the tunnel. Stephanie then turned around and saw a group of Moogers block off the entrance.

"It's a trap!" Stephanie shouted to the others.

Moogers then ran up in front of the Rangers and cornered them.

"Not good," Tyler said as he looked around at the Red Moogers.

"I see these guys finally changed their clothing style," Kyle said as he smirked.

"Don't joke around, they might be stronger," Tyler said as he pulled out his morpher.

"Go Go Samurai!" The Rangers shouted as they quickly morphed.

Tyler then ran at the Moogers with his Spin Sword and the Lightzord in hand. Tyler then struck down the Mooger in front of him and watched it fall to the ground. Tyler then stepped back in astonishment as the Mooger rose back to its feet.

"These guys won't stay down," Tyler said to the others.

Eddie then stabbed a Mooger and kicked it to the ground. The Mooger then quickly got back up and screeched at Eddie.

"Tyler's right, we need to think of something else," Eddie said as he ran back over to the others.

Tyler then pulled the Lightzord up and blocked a Mooger's sword. The Lightzord then began beeping and fired a disc at the Mooger. The disc then knocked the Mooger back and fell into Tyler's hand.

"Impossible," Tyler said in disbelief. "It's the legendary Shark Disc,"

Tyler then tossed the Lightzord to Eddie.

"What does that disc do?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"We're about to find out," Tyler said as he placed the disc on his sword.

Tyler then spun the disc on his sword. A red coat then instantly appeared on Tyler as his sword transformed.

"It looks just like Super Samurai Mode!" Lyra said in amazement.

"Yeah, but his coat is red," Kyle told Lyra.

The Shark Sword in Tyler's hand then began snarling.

"Ugh, it's like this thing is actually alive," Tyler said as the sword began moving on its own.

Tyler then swung the sword. The Shark Sword then began extending around the tunnel and struck down the Moogers surrounding the Rangers.

"Whoa!" Tyler said in amazement as the sword retracted back to him.

The Moogers around the Rangers then fell to the ground and were destroyed.

"Hopefully we don't run into a trap again," Stephanie said to everyone as Tyler walked up.

"Then the best thing to do is split up," Tyler said to Stephanie.

"That's crazy," Lyra said to Tyler.

"I'll take the Samurai Battlewing and search from above," Tyler said as he began walking towards the exit. "I'll inform you guys when I find the location,"

Tyler then walked out of the tunnel and left the other Rangers.

"You forgot the Lightzord!" Eddie shouted to Tyler as he ran after him.

Tim and Mr. Yoshimoto were sitting together tied to a post as a Nighlok walked up towards them. Tim then looked up at the Nighlok.

"Your friends already fell for one of my traps," The Nighlok said to Tim and Mr. Yoshimoto. "I wouldn't be surprised if they die before they find you,"

The Nighlok then began laughing as he stood above Tim and Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Shut your mouth you Nighlok!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted in anger.

The Nighlok then looked over at Mr. Yoshimoto and slapped him.

"Leave him alone!" Tim shouted as he struggled to break free.

"What're you going to do about it?" The Nighlok asked Tim.

The Nighlok then walked away laughing as a group of Moogers walked up and surrounded Tim and Mr. Yoshimoto.

The Samurai Battlewing then flew by overhead and began firing blasts down at the ground. The Moogers were hit by the blasts and were destroyed. Tyler then leapt out of the Samurai Battlewing and landed in front of Tim and Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Tyler!" Mr. Yoshimoto said in astonishment.

"What's with the red coat?" Tim asked Tyler.

"That's Shark Attack Mode," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tim.

Tyler then turned around and struck the chains holding Tim and Mr. Yoshimoto down. Tim then quickly got up. He then helped Mr. Yoshimoto up from the ground.

"Get to safety Sensei," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

Mr. Yoshimoto then took off running as another group of Moogers ran up. Tyler then handed the Lightzord to Tim.

"Where are the others?" Tim asked Tyler.

Water arrows then rained down from the sky and hit the Moogers in front of Tyler and Tim. Eddie and the others then ran up to Tyler and Tim.

"How did you guys find us?" Tim asked the Rangers.

"The Lightzord would shine when it would face the direction you were in," Tyler told Tim.

"No, this can't be happening!" The Nighlok shouted in anger. "My plan was flawless!"

"The smallest crack in a dam can cause the entire structure to crumble," Tyler said to the Nighlok.

Serrator was standing on top of a hill watching the battle below.

"Eyescar's in trouble now," Serrator said as he snickered.

Tyler then took off running at Eyescar with the Shark Sword in his hand. Eyescar then raised his staff up to block the Shark Sword. The Shark Sword then stretched around the staff and hit Eyescar. Eyescar then fell back to the ground in pain.

"And now for the finisher," Tyler said as he spun the disc on the Shark Sword.

The Shark Sword then began striking Eyescar with a flurry of attacks. The Shark Sword then retracted back to Tyler and snarled as Eyescar fell to the ground and exploded.

"Man this thing is insane," Kyle said a she walked up to Tyler.

Kyle then reached for the Shark Sword. The Shark Sword then snapped at Kyle.

"Watch it!" Kyle said to the sword in astonishment.

Eyescar then turned into a Mega Monster as the other Rangers walked up.

"Gold Power!" Tim shouted as he quickly morphed.

Tim then tossed the Lightzord into the air and aimed his morpher at it.

"Light Megazord!" Tim shouted as he began sending symbol power to the zord.

The Lightzord then transformed and landed in front of Eyescar.

"Samurai Combination!" Tyler shouted as he and the others summoned the Samurai Megazord.

"Samurai Megazord, Ready!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord walked up beside the Light Megazord.

"You're no match for me!" Eyescar shouted as he began firing blasts at the Megazords.

The Megazords were then hit by the blasts and were knocked away. The Light Megazord then quickly got up and took off running at Eyescar.

"Scattershot!" Tim shouted as the Light Megazord began firing discs at Eyescar.

Eyescar knocked the discs away as he swung his staff around.

Tyler then placed the Shark disc on his console and spun the disc. The Shark Zord then appeared beside the Megazords and roared loudly.

"What is that thing?" Eyescar said in confusion.

"Your defeat," Tyler said as the Samurai Megazord removed its helmet. "Samurai Shark Megazord formation!"

The Shark Zord then transformed and created a new helmet and sword for the Megazord.

"Not that thing again!" Eyescar shouted in horror as the Shark Zord roared.

"Samurai Shark Megazord, Final Strike!" The Rangers shouted as they swung their swords in the cockpit.

The Megazord then swung the Shark Sword and caused it to extend. The Shark Sword then stretched past Eyescar's staff and stabbed through Eyescar.

"No, that thing evaded my staff again!" Eyescar said in pain as the Shark Sword retracted back to the Megazord.

Eyescar then fell to the ground and exploded as the Shark Zord roared.

"Those Rangers just grow stronger after every passing minute," Serrator said to himself as he walked away.

The Rangers then returned to the dojo with Tim and Mr. Yoshimoto. Mr. Yoshimoto then sat down in a chair and sighed in relief.

"Thank you Rangers," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers as he turned around in the chair.

"Hey, you're the one that taught us," Kyle said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"It was also thanks to the Lightzord," Tyler said as he looked over at Tim holding the Lightzord. "Not only did it help us find you guys, it gave us a new zord and weapon,"

"I didn't know the Shark Disc was hidden in there either," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers.

"Sensei, I want you to teach me more about the Lightzord," Tim said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"How about we save that for another day," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tim. "I am worn out after today,"

Tim then sighed.

"Alright," Tim said as he sat down.

"Don't worry Tim, I'll stay here and help you out," Eddie said to Tim.

"Well, you guys have fun because me and Stephanie have to get ready for tomorrow," Lyra said to Eddie and Tim.

"What's tomorrow?" Tim said in confusion.

"It's prom!" Lyra said to Tim as she slapped him in the back of the head. "How could you forget that even after you rented a tuxedo?"

"I guess it slipped my mind," Tim said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Out in the mountains a loud bellow was heard. The top of one of the mountains then exploded into rubble as a large bull came running down the mountain. The beast then roared loudly as its eyes glowed red in anger.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Battling the Bull

Serrator was sitting in a tree in the woods by himself. Serrator then looked down and saw a little boy walking through the woods.

"What's this?" Serrator wondered as he looked down.

"The Elders are going to punish me," The boy said to himself as he walked away. "I need to warn the Samurai Rangers,"

Serrator then began snickering as the boy walked away.

"Crustor, follow that boy," Serrator said to a Nighlok as they crawled out of a crack.

"You can count on me," Crustor said as he walked away after the boy.

Tyler was sitting at the bar in the Youth Center handing a drink to a customer as Stephanie walked into the Youth Center. The customer then walked away from the bar as Stephanie walked up.

"Oh my God, Mr. Yoshimoto is making you work on the day of the prom?" Stephanie said to Tyler.

"And how is that bad?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Because you can't skip our first prom!" Stephanie said to Tyler as she sat down.

"It's not like we're forced to go," Tyler said as he chuckled.

"Everyone else is going, it'll be weird without you there," Stephanie told Tyler.

A boy then walked into the Youth Center looking around. He then looked over and saw Tyler at the bar.

"Sir, I need your help," The boy said to Tyler.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked the boy.

"I woke up an ancient zord," The boy said to Tyler and Stephanie.

"Wait, what?" Tyler said in confusion.

"The Bull Zord," The boy said to Tyler.

"How about we go somewhere else to talk about this," Tyler said to the boy as he took his apron off.

Tyler then looked over and saw Kenzie in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Kenzie, I need to go do something," Tyler told her.

"Alright, I'll take over at the register," Kenzie said as she put a plate down.

Tyler then walked into the office with Stephanie and the little boy. Tyler then opened up the doorway to the dojo. The three of them then walked down into the dojo where Mr. Yoshimoto was meditating. Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over and saw the boy.

"Kenji, what're you doing here?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked him.

"He said that he released the Bull Zord," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto.

Mr. Yoshimoto's eyes then widened.

"Is this true?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Kenji.

"Yes, and it was out of control," Kenji told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"That Zord was locked away by the Grand Shogun because no one could control it," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he pulled a scroll from the bookshelf.

He then unrolled the scroll and revealed a drawing. Stephanie then gasped when she saw the drawing.

"Tyler, that looks like you when you're morphed," Stephanie told Tyler.

"The Grand Shogun was a powerful form the original Red Samurai Ranger could use," Kenji said to Tyler and Stephanie. "The other four Samurai Rangers could also use it, but because of the Bull Zord only the Red Ranger got to use it one time before it was locked away,"

"Sensei, how do we stop this zord?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Get me inside of it and I can try and seal it back into its Power Disc," Kenji told Tyler.

"That seems too risky for a little kid like you," Stephanie said to Kenji.

"I am a descendent of the original Red Samurai Ranger, I can handle it," Kenji said to Stephanie.

Tyler then pulled out his morpher to contact the others. Stephanie then looked over and saw Kenji take off running upstairs.

"Kenji!" Stephanie shouted as she ran after him.

Tyler then quickly put his morpher away.

"Sensei, tell the others to use the zords to keep the Bull Zord from getting to the city," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto as he ran up the stairs.

"Rangers, summon your zords and get to the mountains quickly!" Mr. Yoshimoto said into a microphone at the computer desk.

Crustor peeked around a tree and saw Kenji running towards a cave. Kenji then ran into the cave as Stephanie came running up.

"I shouldn't be chasing little kids right now!" Stephanie said in annoyance. "My hair appointment is in a few hours!"

Stephanie then stormed into the cave angered as Crustor stepped out from behind the tree.

"So he brought the Pink one with him," Crustor said as he walked towards the cave. "What exactly is even in this cave?"

Crustor then walked into the cave as Tyler ran up looking around in confusion.

"Kenji!" Tyler shouted as he looked around. "Stephanie!"

The ground then began rumbling viciously. Tyler then looked over and saw the Bull Zord smash through a mountain. Boulders then came rolling down the mountain towards Tyler.

"Crap!" Tyler shouted in horror as he ran towards the cave.

Tyler then dove into the cave as a boulder crashed into the entrance. Tyler then looked over at the entrance and saw that the boulder sealed it off.

"Great," Tyler said as he dusted himself off.

Tyler then turned around and saw candles on the walls of the cave.

"What is this place?" Tyler said in confusion as he began walking deeper into the cave.

The Samurai Megazord and Claw Battlezord came walking up to the mountains looking around.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Kyle asked the others.

"A rampaging zord," Lyra told Kyle as the Megazord continued walking forward.

"You mean like that one?" Tim asked Lyra as the Bull Zord came stampeding towards them.

The Bull Zord then rammed into the Samurai Megazord and Claw Battlezord and knocked them to the ground as it continued running by.

"After that thing!" Eddie shouted as the Samurai Megazord quickly got up.

Giant Moogers then leapt out from behind the mountains and attacked the Megazords. Another Giant Mooger then caught the Bull Zord using a chain. Serrator then looked up above as he walked into the area and began laughing.

"Make sure that Bull goes in the right direction!" Serrator said to the Giant Moogers.

"They're capturing the Bull Zord for themselves!" Lyra said to the others.

The Samurai Megazord then knocked one of the Giant Moogers aside with its sword and began walking towards the Bull Zord. Chains then wrapped around the Samurai Megazord and immobilized it. The Samurai Megazord then fell to the ground as the Giant Moogers began teaming up on the Claw Battlezord.

"This is unfair!" Tim shouted in anger as the Claw Battlezord kept getting hit by a Giant Mooger.

The Bull Zord's eyes then began glowing as it overpowered the Giant Moogers holding it down. The Zord then took off running with the chains still on it and began dragging the Moogers. The other Giant Moogers then turned their attention to the Bull Zord as the Claw Battlezord slowly rose up. The Claw Battlezord then walked over to the Samurai Megazord and cut the chains off with its sword.

"Let's finish these jokes off," Eddie said as he pulled his sword out of the console.

"Samurai Megazord, Final Strike!" The Rangers shouted as the Samurai Megazord swung its sword and destroyed the Giant Moogers in front of them.

Kenji and Stephanie then ran into a large room where a shrine was sitting. Kenji then ran up to the shrine and knelt in front of it.

"What is that?" Stephanie asked Kenji.

"It's the shrine where the original Red Samurai Ranger sealed the Bull Zord," Kenji told Stephanie as he pulled out a Power Disc.

Kenji then placed the Power Disc on a slot on the shrine.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Stephanie asked Kenji.

"The Bull Disc should snap the Bull Zord out of its rampage," Kenji told Stephanie as he pulled out a brush.

Kenji then drew a symbol and sent it towards the Bull Disc. Crustor then walked into the room and saw Kenji standing at the shrine. Crustor then walked up behind Stephanie and grabbed her from behind. Stephanie then began screaming as Kenji quickly turned around.

"Hand over that disc or the Pink Samurai Ranger won't be protecting this world anymore," Crustor said to Kenji as he held his sword at Stephanie's throat.

"Let go of her!" Kenji shouted in horror.

"Hand over the disc!" Crustor shouted in anger.

Kenji then grabbed the disc from the shrine and began walking towards Crustor. Tyler then walked into the room and saw Kenji walking towards Crustor. The Bull Disc then began glowing in Kenji's hands as he went to hand it to Crustor. Crustor then grabbed the disc as he laughed evilly. The three of them then teleported away instantly.

"No!" Tyler shouted in horror as he ran up to the shrine. "Where did they go?"

Tyler then looked over at the shrine and saw a small statue. Tyler then picked up the statue and looked at it.

"It's the Grand Shogun, like the one on that scroll Mr. Yoshimoto showed us," Tyler said to himself.

Tyler then sat the statue down as he began looking around.

"How do I get out of here?" Tyler wondered.

The cave then began rumbling. Tyler then looked up and saw the ceiling of the cave beginning to collapse. The top of the mountain then came off as the Bull Zord rammed through it. Tyler then looked up and saw the sky above him.

"That thing is out of control," Tyler said as he pulled out his morpher. "Go Go Samurai!"

Tyler then morphed as he leapt into the air. Tyler then landed on the remains of the mountain and looked over at the Bull Zord running away. Tyler then pulled out the Tiger Disc and summoned the Tiger Zord. He then leapt into the Tiger Zord and then took off after the Bull Zord.

Serrator was sitting on top of a mountain enjoying the destruction the Bull Zord was causing. He then looked over and saw the Tiger Zord running after the Bull Zord.

"What, where did he come from?" Serrator said in confusion.

Tyler then crawled out onto the head of the Tiger Zord as the Tiger Zord closed in on the Bull Zord.

"I need to get inside of that thing like Kenji wanted," Tyler said to himself as he prepared to jump.

Serrator then leapt off the mountain and began firing blasts at Tyler. Tyler then looked over as the blasts were flying towards him. The blasts then hit around the Tiger Zord's face and knocked Tyler off. Tyler then went tumbling down a hill screaming as Serrator landed back on the ground.

"You will not interfere with my plans!" Serrator shouted in anger.

Tyler then demorphed as he lied on the ground. Tyler then slowly rose to his feet in anger.

"Damn it Serrator," Tyler said as he began walkng.

Tyler then walked up to another cave and sat down at the entrance to catch his breath.

"I need to get in that zord, but Serrator keeps getting involved," Tyler said as he punched the ground.

Tyler then slowly rose to his feet.

"It makes no sense that the Bull Zord would be here in Angel Grove anyway," Tyler said to himself. "That is unless the Grand Shogun hid it here for a reason aside from its rampages,"

Tyler then looked over deeper into the cave and saw a faint light. Tyler then slowly began walking deeper into the cave as the ground rumbled.

"Hello?" Tyler said in confusion as he walked into the darkness.

Tyler then walked into a room where the candles instantly lit up. Tyler then looked over and saw another shrine. Serrator then walked into the room laughing evilly. Tyler then turned around and saw Serrator.

"Thank you for finding this shrine for me," Serrator said to Tyler as he walked closer.

Tyler then looked over at the shrine and saw a blank disc sitting on it.

"Once I take that disc, I will control the Bull Zord," Serrator said as he reached for the disc.

Tyler then quickly grabbed the disc and moved away from Serrator.

"Hand that over now!" Serrator said to Tyler.

"Not a chance," Tyler said as he pulled out his morpher.

Tyler then instantly morphed and quickly pulled out his Spin Sword. Serrator's claws then grew longer as he ran towards Tyler.

"I will take it by force!" Serrator shouted as he swung his claws at Tyler.

Tyler blocked Serrator's attacks with his sword and kicked Serrator back. Serrator's hands then began glowing as he laughed evilly.

"Take this!" Serrator shouted as he fired lightning from his hands at Tyler.

Tyler then dove out of the way and caused the lightning to hit the wall behind him. The cave then began crumbling as rocks began falling from the ceiling. Tyler then looked up and saw a rock falling towards him.

"Whoa!" Tyler shouted as he rolled out of the way.

Tyler then turned around and saw Serrator running at him. Serrator then struck Tyler with his claws and sent Tyler crashing into the wall. Tyler then fell to the ground and dropped the blank disc. The disc then rolled over to Serrator. Serrator then bent over and picked up the disc as he laughed evilly.

"I won't let you take control of that zord," Tyler said as he slowly rose to his feet.

"You're a fool if you think you can defeat me," Serrator said to Tyler.

Tyler then picked up his Spin Sword as the blank disc began glowing in Serrator's hand.

"What's this?" Serrator said in confusion.

The disc then broke free from Serrator and knocked him away. The disc then flew at Tyler as it transformed. Tyler then caught the disc. A spirit of the original Red Samurai Ranger then appeared next to Tyler.

"I hid this disc here for a new Red Samurai to find," The spirit said to Tyler. "With this disc the Bull Zord will obey your every command; it will also grant you the power of a shogun, the Samurai's most powerful form,"

"No, that disc is mine!" Serrator shouted as the spirit disappeared.

Tyler then quickly placed the disc on his Spin Sword and spun the disc. The room then filled with flames as Tyler's body began glowing. Serrator backed up against the wall away from the flames as he watched Tyler transform.

"This cannot be!" Serrator shouted in horror.

Tyler's Spin Sword then transformed into a Mega Blade as armor covered up his body. The fire symbol on Tyler's helmet then turned gold as it became a crown above his helmet.

"He's gained the Grand Shogun's power!" Serrator said in horror.

Tyler then looked over at Serrator and began walking towards him.

"You won't be taking me down today Red Ranger," Serrator said as he threw down a smoke bomb.

The cave then filled up with smoke and blinded Tyler.

"Get back here!" Tyler shouted to Serrator as Serrator ran away.

Tyler then ran back to the entrance of the cave and saw the Samurai Megazord riding on the Bull Zord trying to stop it.

"Tiger Zord!" Tyler shouted as the Tiger Zord rolled up beside him.

Tyler then leapt into the air and landed on the Tiger Zord's head.

"Go after the Bull Zord," Tyler said to the Tiger Zord.

The Tiger Zord then roared and began moving towards the Bull Zord. The Bull Zord then made a sharp turn and knocked the Samurai Megazord off.

"Man, this thing won't settle down," Kyle said to the others.

"There has to be a way to stop it," Eddie said in anger as he slammed his fist down on his console.

"Guys, the Tiger Zord is back again!" Lyra said to the guys.

Eddie and Kyle then looked down and saw the Tiger Zord rolling towards the Bull Zord.

"Is that Tyler on it?" Kyle asked the others.

"If it is, then he looks different," Eddie said to Kyle.

The Tiger Zord then rolled up beside the Bull Zord. The Bull Zord then moved over to ram into the Tiger Zord. Tyler then leapt off the Tiger Zord and landed on the Bull Zord.

"I made it," Tyler said to himself. "Now to stop this thing and save Kenji and Stephanie,"

Tyler then entered the Bull Zord as the zord continued running towards a cliff.

Kenji and Stephanie were standing next to the console in the cockpit as Crustor walked towards them. Crustor then pointed his sword at Stephanie and Kenji. Stephanie then kicked the sword out of Crustor's hand and quickly morphed.

"Ha!" Stephanie shouted as she swung her sword at Crustor.

Crustor then quickly grabbed his sword and blocked Stephanie's. He then began firing blasts from his mouth and knocked Stephanie into the wall. Stephanie then slowly got up and ran towards Crustor.

"Stay down!" Crustor shouted as he struck Stephanie with his sword.

Stephanie then fell back beside Kenji and demorphed.

"Pink Ranger!" Kenji said as he knelt down beside Stephanie to check on her.

Crustor then walked up to the console and shoved Kenji out of the way.

"And now the Bull Zord is mine!" Crustor said as he laughed.

Tyler then stormed into the cockpit and saw Stephanie on the ground.

"Nighlok!" Tyler shouted in anger.

Crustor then quickly turned around and saw Tyler.

"The Grand Shogun gave you his power!" Kenji said in amazement.

Tyler then ran up and knocked the Bull Disc out of Crustor's hand.

"My disc!" Crustor shouted as the disc rolled over to Kenji.

Tyler then grabbed Crustor and leapt out the window with him. Tyler and Crustor then landed on the ground as the Bull Zord rolled away.

"Get back here!" Crustor shouted as he watched the zord roll away.

Crustor then turned around angered and began running towards Tyler. Crustor then went to strike Tyler with his sword.

"This is the end of you!" Tyler shouted as he swung the Mega Blade and cut Crustor's sword in half.

Tyler then swung his sword once again and struck Crustor. Crustor then fell to the ground and exploded.

Kenji walked up to the console and placed the Bull Disc on it. Kenji then looked ahead out the window and saw the road end.

"Oh no!" Kenji shouted in horror as he covered his eyes.

The Bull Zord then came to a stop at the cliff's edge. The zord's eyes then turned green as it snorted.

"That was too close," Kenji said in relief as he sat down on the floor.

Crustor then transformed into a Mega Monster and began laughing. The Samurai Megazord and Claw Battlezord then walked up to Crustor.

"We can take this guy," Tim said to the others.

The Claw Battlezord then went to strike Crustor with its swords. Crustor then fired a barrage of blasts at the Claw Battlezord and knocked it away.

"Tim's in trouble!" Eddie said to the others as the Samurai Megazord stepped in between the Claw Battlezord and Crustor.

Tyler then arrived back in the Bull Zord's cockpit and saw Kenji sitting on the ground.

"Good job," Tyler said to Kenji as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kenji asked Tyler as he looked over at Stephanie.

"She'll be fine, but you need to get back to the dojo where it's safe," Tyler told Kenji as he began drawing a symbol.

The symbol then hit Kenji as he closed his eyes. Kenji then opened his eyes and saw that he was back at the dojo. Tyler then stepped up to the console and placed his Mega Blade in it.

"Alright, let's see what you can do big guy," Tyler said as he began controlling the Bull Zord.

The Bull Zord then came running towards Crustor as he was about to attack the grounded Samurai Megazord. The Bull Zord then rammed into Crustor and knocked him away.

"Whoa that thing just saved us!" Kyle said to the others as the Samurai Megazord rose to its feet.

"Guys, I've gained control of the Bull Zord," Tyler said to the others. "So let's take this guy out,"

The Bull Zord then began to transform as the Claw Battlezord walked over. The Bull Zord then converted to Megazord Mode. The Bull Megazord then aimed its blaster at Crustor. A large version of the Bull Disc then appeared above the Bull Megazord's head.

"Revolving Laser Blaster!" Tyler shouted as the Bull Megazord began firing a barrage of blasts at Crustor.

"No, not today!" Crustor shouted as the blasts incinerated him.

Stephanie then opened her eyes and saw Tyler standing at the console in Shogun Mode. Tyler then turned around and saw Stephanie get up.

"It's over, we defeated the Nighlok," Tyler said to Stephanie.

"Good, now get me back to the city before I miss my appointment," Stephanie said to Tyler.

Later that night Stephanie was sitting in her room putting makeup on. Her bedroom door then opened. Stephanie then looked over and saw her mom walk in.

"Honey hurry up, your date is waiting on you," Her mother said to her.

"I don't have a date," Stephanie said in confusion.

"Then why is that DeSantos boy downstairs waiting on you?" Her mother asked her.

Her mom then walked out of the room as Stephanie rose to her feet. Stephanie then walked out of the room and headed for the stairs. Stephanie then came walking down the stairs and saw Tyler standing at the door. Tyler then looked over at Stephanie and smirked.

"What're you doing here?" Stephanie asked Tyler. "I thought you said that you weren't going?"

"I couldn't let my friends go off without me," Tyler said as he opened the door.

Stephanie then looked outside and saw the others standing outside in front of a limo.

"Holy crap, how did you get a limo?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

"Hmm, I guess working at the Youth Center worked out just fine," Tyler said as he walked Stephanie outside.

"There she is!" Lyra said to Stephanie as she walked up and hugged her.

"And I thought I was the one planning for this night," Stephanie said to the others as she walked up to the limo with Lyra.

"We had to do something for you after seeing how excited you were for prom," Kyle told Stephanie.

Everyone then started to get into the limo. Stephanie then went to get inside as Tyler walked up behind her. Stephanie then turned around.

"What?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

"Just so you know, we're just friends now," Tyler told Stephanie as he handed her a piece of paper. "I did this for you as a friend,"

"What is this?" Stephanie said in confusion as she unfolded the paper.

Stephanie's eyes then widened as she saw the drawing she drew of Tyler next to the tree.

"Where did you find this?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

"You dropped it in the woods the other day," Tyler told Stephanie. "I picked it up before any of the others saw it,"

"Thanks I guess," Stephanie said nervously to Tyler.

"Come on, let's go enjoy the night with the others," Tyler said as he got into the car.

Stephanie then sighed as she got into the car behind Tyler. The limo then drove off down the road. Serrator then walked out of the shadows and began laughing evilly.

"Soon, my main plan will begin," Serrator said as he revealed the broken Uramasa sword.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Brotherly Love

Stephanie walked outside of her house carrying a suitcase. She then walked up to the car where her parents were packing things. Stephanie then placed the suitcase in the car.

"You guys can't leave me here with Corey," Stephanie said to her mother.

"We will be back next week," Her mother told her. "Corey will take care of you,"

"No he won't," Stephanie said to her mom. "Do you not remember what happened last time you guys left me here with him?"

"Stephanie calm down," Her mother said to her as she walked around the car.

Her father then rolled down the window.

"Look, if Corey does start irritating you, just go find something else to do," Her father said to her.

The car then started and backed out of the driveway. Corey then walked up to Stephanie and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Don't worry little sis, we're going to have fun," Corey said as he laughed.

"I'm going to be sick," Stephanie said in horror as Corey walked away.

Stephanie then walked back inside and saw Corey moving a coffee table.

"What're you doing?" Stephanie said in confusion.

"I'm getting stuff ready for the party," Corey told his sister.

"Oh no, you're not throwing a party here again," Stephanie said in annoyance.

"What kind of teenager are you?" Corey asked Stephanie.

"The last time you had a party here one of your friends gave alcohol to our dog!" Stephanie said in frustration. "And one week later that dog died from alcohol poisoning!"

"There's no dog to give beer to this time," Corey said as he chuckled.

"Fine, go on with your stupid party," Stephanie said as she walked over to the stairs. "I'll just go stay with Lyra tonight,"

Stephanie then walked upstairs as Corey continued moving stuff around.

"No, that should go over here," Corey said as he began pulling a chair.

Mr. Yoshimoto was sitting with Tyler down in the dojo. Mr. Yoshimoto was inspecting the Shogun Disc. He then sat the disc on the table and looked over at Tyler.

"This is amazing, I thought these powers were long gone," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler. "So the original Red Samurai Ranger not only hid the Bull Zord away from Japan, he also hid the Shogun Powers,"

"One thing I found odd was that I had a Mega Blade while in Shogun Mode," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Timothy apparently based his Mega Mode weapon off of the Grand Shoguns then," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he rose to his feet.

"Do you think this disc will be enough to stop the Nighlok Sensei?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"I can't say that it will, but it will certainly help out," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"Only the Red Samurai Ranger ever used the disc back then," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto. "Maybe we can add some stuff to the history books?"

Tyler then took the Shogun Disc as he stood up.

"I better get upstairs before the lunch wave arrives," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto as he walked towards the stairs.

Tyler then walked up the stairs and left Mr. Yoshimoto by himself down stairs. Tyler walked out of the office and sat down over by the cash register. Lyra then walked into the Youth Center and saw Tyler sitting at the counter.

"There you are," Lyra said as she walked up to Tyler at the counter.

"Where else would I be?" Tyler asked Lyra.

"Well, Stephanie will be staying with us tonight," Lyra said to Tyler.

"Oh goodie a sleepover," Tyler said as he walked out from behind the counter.

"She needed somewhere to stay for tonight," Lyra told Tyler as he walked away.

"Why?" Tyler said to Lyra as he changed the sign on the door.

"Her parents left on a business trip for the week and her brother is causing a ruckus," Lyra said to Tyler as she sat down at the counter.

"Alright, but she's sleeping in your room this time," Tyler said as he walked over snickering.

"That's cold," Lyra said as she hit Tyler in the arm.

Tyler then sat down at the cash register smirking.

Stephanie was sitting in her room packing a bag full of clothes. Loud music then began going off down stairs.

"Oh my God, already?" Stephanie said in confusion.

Stephanie then walked out of her room and walked over to the stairs. She then stormed down the stairs and walked into the living room. Stephanie then turned the music off. Corey then walked into the living room and saw Stephanie standing by the radio.

"Why'd you turn that off?" Corey asked Stephanie as he walked over.

"You're going to tick off the neighbors blasting this music right now," Stephanie said to Corey.

"Don't touch the radio!" Corey shouted at Stephanie as he turned the music back on.

Stephanie then groaned in anger as she walked away. Stephanie then began walking up the stairs as someone walked inside.

"Hey Virgil come get these ads," Corey said to his friend.

"You printed out ads for the party?" Virgil said in confusion.

"Hell yeah," Corey said as he smiled. "Just go to the Youth Center and hand them out,"

Stephanie then walked back down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Corey asked Stephanie.

"To get away from the house for now," Stephanie said as she walked outside.

"I'll go start handing these bad boys out," Virgil said to Corey as he walked away.

"Tell Nina to start grabbing some food and drinks!" Corey shouted to Virgil.

Kyle walked into the Youth Center with a piece of paper in his hand. Kyle then walked up to the counter where Tyler was sitting.

"What's that?" Tyler asked Kyle as he saw the paper in Kyle's hand.

"Some guy handed me this outside," Kyle told Tyler as he handed the paper to him.

"Oh, this is about that party that Stephanie's brother is throwing," Tyler told Kyle.

"Does Stephanie know about it?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Yeah, she's staying at our house tonight," Tyler told Kyle as he handed the paper back to him.

"Where are her parents?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"They're gone for the week," Tyler said as he began cleaning off the counter.

"Man, hopefully nothing bad happens," Kyle said to Tyler.

Stephanie then came walking into the Youth Center with a look of anger on her face. She then tossed a piece of paper into the garbage can.

"I can't believe what is happening," Stephanie said to Kyle and Tyler.

"Just don't worry about it, you won't be involved if something bad happens," Kyle told Stephanie.

"You don't understand Kyle, but Corey shouldn't even be here in Angel Grove anymore," Stephanie said to Kyle.

"Yeah, wasn't he supposed to get sent to the military after he graduated?" Tyler asked Stephanie.

"Exactly, but he never went," Stephanie said to Tyler.

"He might be acting stupid but he's still your brother," Kyle told Stephanie.

"I know, but its times like this that make me hate him," Stephanie said in frustration.

"That's what brothers do," Tyler told Stephanie. "I've ticked off Lyra plenty of times in the past,"

Stephanie then sighed in disappointment as Tim walked into the Youth Center.

"Who's the weirdo handing out ad papers?" Tim said as he pointed outside.

"That's Virgil," Stephanie told Tim.

"Tim, take over for me for a minute," Tyler said to Tim as he took his apron off.

"Okay," Tim said as he stepped behind the counter.

"Come on Steph, let's go get your bags at your place," Tyler said as he walked to the door.

Stephanie then followed Tyler outside and over to his car. The two then got into the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"It is just one bag isn't it?" Tyler asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, let's just go get it before things get bad," Stephanie said to Tyler as he drove down the road.

Tyler and Stephanie then pulled up to her house and could hear the loud music coming from inside. Stephanie then got out of the car and then turned towards the window.

"I'll be right back," Stephanie said to Tyler.

Stephanie then walked inside as Tyler sat patiently in the car. Tyler then looked over and saw a car pull up. A girl covered in tattoos then stepped out of the car with shopping bags in her hands.

"Weird?" Tyler said as he looked away.

Stephanie grabbed the suitcase in her room and began walking towards her door. Corey then walked up in the doorway.

"Please move," Stephanie said to her brother.

"Where are you going?" Corey asked Stephanie.

"I already told you that I was staying with Lyra tonight," Stephanie told Corey.

Stephanie then looked up at her brother's eyes.

"Did you do drugs while I was gone?" Stephanie asked Corey.

"No, why would I do that?" Corey said in confusion.

Corey then stepped out of the way and let Stephanie out.

"You're not going anywhere!" Corey said to Stephanie as he followed her.

Stephanie then walked up to the front door and turned around as Corey came walking down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Corey, but as long as you're acting like this, I don't want to be near you," Stephanie said as she opened the door.

Stephanie then began walking out the door as Corey walked out behind her.

"You're staying here!" Corey shouted as he grabbed Stephanie's arm.

Tyler then quickly got out of the car. Corey then looked up and saw Tyler walking towards him and Stephanie.

"Leave her alone," Tyler said to Corey as he walked up.

"She's my sister," Corey said to Tyler.

"Then be a good brother and let her go," Tyler said to Corey.

Corey then let go of Stephanie and began backing away.

"You had to bring your boyfriend with you," Corey said to Stephanie as he opened the front door.

Corey then walked inside as Tyler and Stephanie walked back to the car.

"I can see why you're so mad now," Tyler said to Stephanie as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Can we just leave here already?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

Tyler then started the car and pulled out of the yard.

Corey walked into the kitchen and turned on the sink. He then dipped his head into the water in the sink. He then pulled his head out of the water. He then looked in the mirror to the right of him and saw Serrator. Corey then quickly turned around in horror.

"Who the hell are you?" Corey asked Serrator.

Moogers then walked out from behind Serrator and began walking towards Corey.

"Stay back!" Corey shouted in horror.

Nina then ran into the kitchen and saw Corey being pulled into a glowing red crack on the floor.

"Corey!" Nina shouted as she ran up and tried to grab Corey's hand before he was dragged in.

Nina then quickly grabbed her cellphone and dialed a number.

Serrator then walked into a warehouse where Corey was chained to a chair. Serrator then walked up to Corey and began laughing. Corey then looked up and tried to yell while tape was covering his mouth.

"You are quite evil for a human being," Serrator said to Corey. "That is why I chose you for this test,"

Corey then watched Serrator walk away. Moogers then walked into the room and guarded the door. Corey then began groaning in anger as he tried to break free.

Tyler then pulled up in his driveway. He then parked the car and quickly got out. Stephanie then got out of the car as Lyra walked outside. Lyra then looked over and saw that Stephanie was scared.

"What happened?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"It's best that we don't talk about it right now," Tyler told Lyra as he pulled Stephanie's suitcase out of the car.

Tyler then handed the suitcase to Lyra. Tyler then walked back to the car and started the engine.

"Where are you going?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"I need to get back to work," Tyler told Lyra.

Tyler then pulled out of the driveway and drove away. Lyra then walked over to Stephanie.

"Come on, we'll talk about what happened inside," Lyra told Stephanie as they walked to the front door.

The girls then walked inside.

Tim walked down into the dojo and saw Kyle training by himself. Tim then walked past Kyle and sat down at the computer desk. Kyle then stopped training for a second.

"Shouldn't you be working up there?" Kyle asked Tim.

"Tyler just got back, so I'm free for now," Tim said as he spun around in the computer chair.

An alarm then began going off. Tim then quickly turned around and looked at the computer screen.

"Where's the attack?" Kyle asked Tim.

"It's one of those paper things again," Tim said as he quickly got up.

Tim and Kyle then quickly ran upstairs. Tyler then looked over and saw Tim and Kyle walk by.

"Kenzie!" Tyler said to Kenzie.

Kenzie then sighed as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I know, you need me to take over," Kenzie said as she walked over.

Tyler then walked away and headed outside.

Papyrox was in the city attacking the buildings as the Bull Megazord and Claw Battlezord walked up.

"There's a ton of Moogers down here!" Kyle said to Tyler and Tim through his morpher.

"Then stand down and wait for the others to show up," Tyler said to Kyle as Giant Moogers began walking towards him.

The Bull Megazord then began firing its blaster at the Moogers as they walked towards Tyler.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" Tim said to Papyrox as the Claw Battlezord's claws folded down.

The Claw Battlezord then swung its claws at Papyrox. Papyrox then dodged the claws and struck the Claw Battlezord. The Bull Megazord then shot the Papyrox away from the Claw Battlezord.

"Thanks man," Tim said to Tyler as the Bull Megazord walked up.

Eddie, Lyra and Stephanie then ran up to Kyle who was watching the Moogers standing in front of a warehouse.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked Kyle.

"I just find it odd how these Moogers are guarding a warehouse," Kyle told Eddie.

Serrator then leapt out in front of the Rangers and began firing blasts at them. The Rangers then quickly evaded the blasts and pulled out their swords.

"Not you again!" Eddie shouted as he swung his sword at Serrator.

Serrator then dodged Eddie's sword and struck him with his claws.

"Hang on Eddie!" Kyle shouted as he ran towards Serrator.

Kyle then swung his sword at Serrator. Serrator then jumped back and began firing blasts at Kyle. Kyle was then hit by the blasts and was blown away from Serrator.

"Kyle!" Lyra said to him as she knelt down to check on him.

Serrator then looked over at Stephanie and began laughing.

"What's wrong Pink Ranger; is something troubling you?" Serrator asked Stephanie.

Stephanie then looked over at Serrator.

"Does it have something to do with your family?" Serrator asked Stephanie.

"What're you talking about?" Stephanie said in confusion.

Moogers then came running out with Corey who was blindfolded and tied up.

"No, don't hurt him!" Stephanie said to Serrator.

"Why do you care, I thought you hated him?" Serrator asked Stephanie as his claws extended.

Serrator then walked up to Corey and held his claws at Corey's throat.

"Wouldn't you love it if I did something good for you?" Serrator asked Stephanie.

Stephanie then pulled out the Black Box Morpher.

"Super Samurai Mode!" Stephanie shouted as she placed the Black Box Morpher on her Spin Sword.

The white coat then appeared on Stephanie as she took off running at Serrator. Serrator then shoved Corey away as Stephanie ran up.

"Let him go!" Stephanie shouted as she began striking Serrator with the Super Spin Sword.

Serrator then backed away in pain as Stephanie leapt in the air.

"Super Air Way!" Stephanie shouted as her sword was being circled by pink wind.

Stephanie then came down as the group of Moogers jumped in the way. Stephanie then hit the Moogers and destroyed them in front of Serrator.

"You punk!" Serrator shouted as he began firing blasts at Stephanie.

The blasts then hit Stephanie and knocked her back to the others. Eddie and Kyle then slowly rose to their feet. Eddie then pulled the Shark Disc out of his buckle.

"Shark Attack Mode!" Eddie shouted as he placed the disc on his sword.

A red coat then appeared on Eddie as his Spin Sword transformed into the Shark Sword.

"Looking good Ed," Kyle said as he and Eddie ran up towards Serrator.

Kyle then swung his sword at Serrator. Serrator then leapt into the air and prepared to fire blasts down at Kyle. The Shark Sword then stretched up into the air and began striking Serrator. Stephanie then rose to her feet as Lyra helped her.

"Get your brother out of here!" Kyle shouted to Stephanie.

"Lyra, go get him," Stephanie told Lyra. "I need to finish off Serrator,"

Stephanie then ran up beside Eddie as Lyra ran past them.

"Shall we?" Eddie asked Stephanie.

"After you," Stephanie said as she leapt into the air.

Serrator then slowly rose to his feet and saw the Shark Sword stretching towards him. The Shark Sword then knocked Serrator into the air towards Stephanie.

"Super Air Way!" Stephanie shouted as she began striking Serrator.

Serrator then crashed into a wall and fell to the ground. Lyra cut the chains off of Corey and pulled the blindfold off of him. Corey then pulled the tape off his mouth as he got up.

"Whoa, the Power Rangers!" Corey said in astonishment.

"Get to safety," Lyra said to Corey.

Corey then nodded and quickly ran away screaming. Stephanie then ran up to Lyra with Eddie. Kyle then stepped up as Serrator rose to his feet.

"Don't think this is over Power Rangers, because it is just beginning!" Serrator shouted as he leapt into the air and fled the area.

Tyler placed the Bull Disc on his Spin Sword and then quickly spun the disc.

"Bull Megazord Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as the Bull Megazord aimed its blaster at Papyrox.

The Bull Megazord then fired a barrage of blasts at Papyrox and incinerated the monster.

"Tyler, everything's fine down here," Eddie said to Tyler through the morpher.

"Good job guys," Tyler said to the others.

Tyler and Tim then ran up to the other Rangers. Tyler then looked over and saw Stephanie sitting by herself.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, but I need to go home for a second," Stephanie said as she got up.

Lyra then smiled as she watched Stephanie run away.

"Where is she going?" Tyler asked Lyra.

"She's going to fix a problem," Lyra told Tyler.

Corey walked up to his house and saw many people standing at his front door. Corey then squeezed through the crowd and walked up to his front door.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry to announce this so late, but the party's canceled," Corey said to everyone.

Everyone began groaning in disappointment as they walked away.

"Sorry, we'll do one some other time," Corey said as people walked away.

Corey then looked over and saw Stephanie walking up.

"I thought you were staying with your friend?" Corey asked Stephanie.

"I'm sorry about getting mad at you earlier," Stephanie said to her brother.

"No, don't apologize to me," Corey said to Stephanie as he sat down.

Stephanie then sat down beside Corey on the doorstep.

"I should apologize to you," Corey said to Stephanie. "I've been a jerk since I graduated from High School last year,"

"You're my brother, you're supposed to be annoying," Stephanie told Corey.

"Yeah, but I should care for you too, especially while mom and dad are gone," Corey said to Stephanie.

Corey then put his arm over Stephanie's shoulders.

"When mom and dad get back, I'm going to start getting ready," Corey told Stephanie.

"For what?" Stephanie asked Corey.

"I think it's time for me to go," Corey said to Stephanie.

"You mean the military?" Stephanie asked Corey.

"Yeah, I should've already left when I graduated, but I've been a jerk," Corey said as he sighed.

Corey then rose to his feet.

"Well, there's a ton of snacks inside if you're hungry," Corey said to Stephanie.

Stephanie then began laughing.

"I guess we'll have a party by ourselves," Stephanie said to Corey as she walked inside behind him.

Corey then closed the front door behind Stephanie and leaned against it.

"I was scared to death when it happened," Corey said to Stephanie.

"What?" Stephanie said in confusion.

"Nothing," Corey said as he walked by Stephanie.

Stephanie then watched Corey walk into the kitchen and smiled.

"I'm going to miss him," Stephanie said to herself as she walked into the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Return

Eddie walked up to the high school and looked through the fence towards the football field. Eddie then saw football players on the field practicing. The coach then came by blowing the whistle as Eddie continued watching. Eddie then began walking away as two boys came walking up.

"Hey aren't you Eddie?" One of the boys asked Eddie.

Eddie then looked over and smirked.

"Yeah, I am," Eddie said to the boy.

"Why aren't you out there for summer training?" The boy asked him.

"Come on Lee, he's a senior now, they can skip practice without getting in trouble unlike us freshman," Lee's friend said to him.

"Oh, you guys are joining the team this year?" Eddie asked them.

"Yeah," Lee said to Eddie as he smiled.

"Just enjoy playing, don't worry about winning or losing," Eddie said to Lee and his friend.

"Do you think we could win a state championship like you did when you were a freshman?" Lee asked Eddie.

Eddie then began laughing.

"Well, I can't answer that, only you can by going out there and giving it your all," Eddie told Lee as he began walking away.

"Are you going to play this year?" Lee asked Eddie.

"I don't know," Eddie said as he walked away.

Tyler walked down into the dojo and saw Tim sitting at the computer groaning in boredom. Tyler then walked over and looked on the screen and saw blueprints of all the Rangers zords.

"What're you doing?" Tyler asked Tim.

"Well, Mr. Yoshimoto wanted Eddie to find a way to combine all of our zords into one giant cluster zord," Tim told Tyler. "But, Eddie is off somewhere so Mr. Yoshimoto came to me,"

"Is Sensei even sure that all of the zords can combine?" Tyler asked Tim.

"He seems pretty confident about it," Tim said as he tried to combine the zords on the computer.

A red X then appeared on the screen.

"Dang it!" Tim shouted in frustration.

"Just wait until Eddie gets here," Tyler told Tim.

"We don't have time to wait," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he walked down the stairs.

"Why, what's wrong?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"This new combination might be just what we need to finish off Serrator," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll go and find Eddie," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

Tyler then walked over to the stairs and began walking back upstairs.

Serrator was walking along the cliffs near the beach when he came up to Dayu. Dayu then looked over and saw Serrator standing above her.

"What do you want?" Dayu asked Serrator.

"I only want to help you," Serrator said as he picked up Dayu's broken harmonium.

"What're you doing with my harmonium?" Dayu asked Serrator.

"I will fix your harmonium for you along with Deker's sword Uramasa," Serrator told Dayu.

"Wait, where is Deker?" Dayu said in astonishment.

"I don't know, you'll have to find him for me," Serrator told Dayu.

Serrator then began walking away. He then came to a stop.

"Oh, and you will have to do something for me in return for fixing your harmonium," Serrator said to Dayu.

Serrator then walked away leaving Dayu alone. Dayu then rose to her feet and began walking away.

"Deker, where are you?" Dayu said to herself as she walked away.

Eddie was sitting at the bus stop waiting on a bus to pull up. People then began screaming as Eddie quickly rose to his feet. Eddie then turned around and saw Moogers and a Nighlok on the football field. Eddie then ran down to the field and saw the Nighlok eating the equipment.

"So much!" The Nighlok shouted as he swallowed a football.

Eddie then ran up and kicked the Nighlok. The Nighlok then fell to the ground and rolled away from Eddie.

"Hey pig, I think you've had enough!" Eddie shouted to the Nighlok as the Moogers ran over to the Nighlok.

"Attack!" The Nighlok shouted as he rose to his feet.

The Moogers then took off running at Eddie. Eddie then pulled out his Samuraizer. A Mooger then fired an arrow at Eddie and knocked the Samuraizer out of his hand. The Samuraizer then fell onto the ground in front of the Nighlok.

"What's this?" The Nighlok said in confusion as he picked up the Samuraizer.

"That's mine!" Eddie shouted as he began fighting the Moogers.

The Nighlok then put the Samuraizer in his mouth and swallowed it whole. Eddie's eyes then widened.

"No way!" Eddie said in disbelief.

Tyler then ran onto the football field and began fighting the Moogers off of Eddie.

"Tyler, that Nighlok ate my Samuraizer," Eddie said to Tyler as Tyler was battling the Moogers.

"Are you serious?" Tyler asked Eddie as he struck a Mooger with his sword.

"This thing has quite the appetite," Eddie told Tyler as he kicked a Mooger away.

Tyler then turned towards the Nighlok and began running at him.

"Blazing Strike!" Tyler shouted as he spun the disc on his sword.

Tyler then struck the Nighlok with his flaming sword and knocked him away. The Nighlok then slowly rose to its feet and ran away crying.

"Get back here!" Tyler shouted as he watched the Nighlok run away.

Tyler then turned around and saw Eddie fall to his knees.

"What do I do?" Eddie asked himself. "I'm not a Samurai Ranger anymore,"

"Don't say that, we'll get your morpher back," Tyler said to Eddie. "But first you need to come to the dojo,"

Tyler then helped Eddie up and walked away from the football field.

Dayu walked into the forest searching for Deker. She then came up to a charred spot on the ground. Dayu then knelt down and placed her hand on the charred ground.

"Someone was definitely here not too long ago," Dayu said to herself as she rose back to her feet.

"What're you doing here?" Deker asked Dayu as he walked out from behind a tree.

Dayu then turned around and gasped.

"Deker, I've been looking for you," Dayu said to him.

"And why is that?" Deker asked Dayu.

"Serrator can fix Uramasa for you," Dayu told Deker.

Deker then looked over at Dayu.

"And you trust him?" Deker asked Dayu.

"I don't want to trust him but he could be the only one that can help you," Dayu told Deker. "We both know Master Xandred won't do anything,"

"Take me to him," Deker said to Dayu. "I want to hear this from Serrator himself,"

"Oh, okay," Dayu said as she walked past Deker.

Deker then began following Dayu through the forest to find Serrator.

Tyler and Eddie walked down into the dojo and saw Tim fussing at the computer. Eddie then walked over to the computer and pushed Tim out of the way in the computer chair. Eddie then began typing on the keyboard.

"Tim, the Lightzord won't work in this combination," Eddie told him.

Eddie then removed the Lightzord from the combination.

"The Shark Zord can be an optional piece," Eddie said to Tim as he continued typing.

"Whew, I was about to destroy that computer," Tim said in relief.

Eddie then got up and turned towards Tyler and Tim.

"Is something wrong?" Tim asked Eddie.

"A Nighlok ate his morpher," Tyler told Tim.

Tim's eyes then widened.

"Wait, are you serious?" Tim asked Tyler and Eddie.

"Yes, it's true," Eddie said to Tim. "And I'm not a Samurai Ranger anymore,"

Eddie then walked past Tim and Tyler and began walking up the stairs.

"Eddie!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted as he stepped out of the back room.

Eddie then looked down at Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Even though your morpher is gone, you are still a Samurai Ranger," Mr. Yoshimoto told Eddie. "You might not be able to morph like the others, but you still can fight to protect the innocent,"

Eddie then continued up the stairs and left the dojo. Tyler then sighed as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked Tyler.

"I'm going to get the others and we're going to find that Nighlok," Tyler said to Tim.

"I'll help then," Tim said as he got up from his seat.

Tyler and Tim then ran up the stairs and left the dojo.

The Nighlok from earlier then appeared in the middle of the city with a group of Moogers. The Nighlok then began eating chairs at the tables as people ran away in horror.

"Skarf is doing a fine job," Serrator said a she watched Skarf eat away.

Skarf then walked up to a person hiding under a table. Skarf then picked up the table and saw Lee under the table.

"Stay away from me!" Lee shouted in horror as he tried to crawl away.

"You look tasty!" Skarf said to Lee as Lee screamed.

Eddie then ran up behind Skarf and kicked him away from Lee.

"Eddie!" Lee said in astonishment.

"Run, now," Eddie said to Lee.

"What about you?" Lee asked Eddie.

"This is what I do now," Eddie told Lee. "Now get out of here,"

Lee then nodded and ran away. Eddie then turned around and saw Skarf get back up.

"You have something that belongs to me, and I want it back," Eddie said to Skarf.

Skarf then began laughing.

"You'll never get back what I eat," Skarf said as he laughed.

Eddie then screamed in anger as he ran towards Skarf. Skarf's arms then slightly extended and knocked Eddie aside. Eddie then crashed onto a table as the Moogers ran over to him.

"Get off of me!" Eddie shouted as the Moogers dragged him off the table.

The Earth Slicer then flew by and struck down the Moogers holding onto Eddie. Eddie then turned around and saw the other Rangers run up.

"Eddie, let us handle this guy for now," Tyler said to Eddie.

Tim then stepped forward as he pulled out his morpher. Tim then aimed the morpher at Skarf and hit a button.

"What're you doing?" Lyra asked Tim.

"I'm locating Eddie's morpher," Tim said as his morpher began beeping.

An image of Skarf then appeared on Tim's morpher with a red dot blinking on the right arm.

"Bingo, there it is!" Tim said as he showed the image to the others. "You're up Lyra,"

"Earth Slicer!" Lyra shouted as she hurled the Earth Slicer at Skarf.

Skarf then held his arms in front of him to block the Earth Slicer. The Earth Slicer then cut through Skarf's right arm. Eddie's Samuraizer then fell out of Skarf's arm as the arm hit the ground. Eddie then quickly grabbed the Samuraizer as Skarf screamed in pain.

"No, not now!" Skarf shouted in pain.

Eddie then ran back to the other Rangers with his morpher.

"Go Go Samurai!" Eddie shouted as he quickly morphed.

"Now, let's finish him off," Tyler said as he pulled out the Fire Smasher in Cannon Blast Mdoe.

Blasts then rained down from the sky and hit the Rangers. The Rangers then fell to the ground as Deker and Dayu walked out in front of Skarf.

"Oh thank goodness!" Skarf said in relief.

Tyler then looked up and saw Deker.

"No, that's impossible!" Tyler said in disbelief.

"What's wrong Red Ranger?" Deker said to Tyler. "Did you miss me?"

Deker then grabbed a Mooger's sword off the ground. He then looked over at Dayu. The two then quickly turned around and struck Skarf with their swords.

"No, how could you!" Skarf shouted as he fell to the ground.

Skarf then exploded as Deker and Dayu turned towards to the Rangers.

"They destroyed their own kind!" Tim said in astonishment as he and the other Rangers rose to their feet.

"And now, we'll destroy you," Dayu said as she and Deker began walking towards the Rangers.

Tim then pulled out the Lightzord.

"Mega Mode Power!" Tim shouted as he transformed.

Tim then took off running with the Lightzord and Mega Blade in hand.

"Tim!" Tyler shouted as Tim began battling Deker.

"So you want to fight me again Gold Ranger?" Deker asked Tim as he blocked the Mega Blade.

"That was a long time ago," Tim said as he shoved Deker away. "I've gotten stronger since then!"

Tim then went to strike Deker. Dayu then struck Tim from behind. Deker then began striking Tim. Tim then fell to the ground and returned to normal mode. Skarf then transformed into a Mega Monster and towered above the Rangers, Deker and Dayu.

"Let's go Dayu," Deker said as he began walking away.

Dayu then followed Deker and left the area. Tim then slowly rose to his feet holding his arm.

"Once my blade Uramasa is repaired, we will battle again Red Ranger," Deker said as he walked away.

Tyler then looked up and saw Skarf attacking a building.

"I guess now's a time to try out our new combination," Eddie said to the others.

"Someone will need to be in Shogun Mode to use it," Tim said to Eddie.

Eddie then pulled out the Shogun Disc.

"I've got that under control," Eddie said as he placed the Shogun Disc on his Spin Sword.

Eddie then spun the disc on his Spin Sword.

"Shogun Mode!" Eddie shouted as he began glowing.

Armor then appeared on Eddie's body as the outline of his visor turned gold. A crown in the shape of Eddie's symbol then appeared above his head along with a Mega Blade in his hand.

"And now to summon all the zords," Eddie said as he pulled out his morpher. "Dragon Folding Zord, Swordfish Zord!"

Eddie's zords then appeared in front of Skarf.

"Bear Folding Zord, Beetle Zord!" Kyle shouted as he summoned his zords.

"Turtle Folding Zord!" Stephanie shouted as she summoned her zord.

"Ape Folding Zord!" Lyra shouted as she summoned her zord.

"Claw Zord, Octo Zord!" Tim shouted as he summoned his zords.

"Lion Folding Zord, Tiger Zord, Bull Zord!" Tyler shouted as he summoned his zords.

Eddie then began writing another symbol with his morpher.

"Combine!" Eddie shouted as he sent the symbol to the zords.

Skarf then watched the army of zords in front of him begin transforming.

"What's going on?" Skarf said in confusion as the zord's continued combining.

The Rangers then appeared in the cockpit as the new zord was complete.

"Samurai Gigazord!" Eddie shouted as he put his Mega Blade in his console.

Skarf then began trembling in fear as he looked up at the Samurai Gigazord.

"You're huge!" Skarf said in horror.

"This thing is so big that it can't even walk!" Kyle said to the others.

The Samurai Gigazord then began rolling forward towards Skarf.

"Hey, don't come any closer to me!" Skarf shouted in horror.

"And now for the Final Strike," Eddie said as he wrote out his zords symbols.

The other Rangers then wrote their zords symbols. The symbols then circled around the Gigazord as the blaster on its crown began charging.

"Samurai Gigazord, Ultimate Final Strike!" The Rangers shouted as the blaster fired.

The blast then obliterated Skarf in an instant. Eddie then pulled his Mega Blade out of the console and leaned it against his shoulder.

"Samurai Rangers, Victory is Ours," Eddie said to the others.

Later that night, Eddie walked back onto the football field. He then walked to the center of the field and looked over at the stands. He then smirked as he looked over at the high school. Kyle then ran up behind Eddie and jumped on his back. The two Rangers then fell to the ground.

"What the heck!" Eddie shouted in annoyance at Kyle.

"Sorry," Kyle said as he laughed.

Kyle then rose to his feet and helped Eddie up. He then began looking around at the stands and the school.

"Wow, it feels great to stand out here again," Kyle said to Eddie. "it's a shame that I won't play during our senior year,"

"Why not?" Eddie asked Kyle.

Kyle then sighed.

"Because being a Samurai Ranger and a football player would be rough," Kyle said to Eddie.

"I understand that, but the Nighlok could be beaten before football season starts," Eddie told Kyle.

"That's true, but for now, I'm sticking to being a Samurai Ranger," Kyle told Eddie as he walked away.

Eddie then followed Kyle off the field.

"How about we go down to the dojo for some late night training?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"Do you really want me to kick your butt again?" Eddie asked Kyle.

"Hey, I let you win last time," Kyle said as he shoved Eddie.

"Yeah right," Eddie said as he laughed.

The two Rangers then walked away from the high school laughing together.

Deker was sitting next to a fire looking at the Mooger Sword he took. Dayu then walked up and leaned against a tree.

"This sword is nothing compared to Uramasa," Deker said to Dayu.

"Don't worry, your sword will be back," Dayu said to Deker as Serrator walked up.

"You two were amazing today," Serrator said to them. "You defeated that Gold Samurai with ease,"

"That Samurai Ranger is a fool," Deker said to Serrator.

"I still haven't gotten revenge on that Yellow Ranger for destroying my harmonium," Dayu said to Deker and Serrator.

"Oh don't worry, you will get your chance," Serrator said to Dayu as he laughed.

Master Xandred stormed into a room where Octoroo was sitting.

"Where is Dayu?" Master Xandred asked Octoroo.

"I don't know, she hasn't been here in a while," Octoroo told Master Xandred.

"Something odd is going on and I don't like it," Master Xandred said as he snarled.

"I will tell you if I find Dayu," Octoroo said as he pulled out his staff.

Octoroo's staff then lit up at the top and revealed images of the Earth Realm.

"Keep searching for her and inform me when you find her," Master Xandred said as he walked away.

The ship then began floating down the Sanzu River as Serrator laughed evilly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Endless Buffet

Eddie walked down into the dojo and saw Lyra and Kyle training together. Eddie then walked over to the computer and sat down. He then spun around in the computer chair and saw Lyra hit Kyle in the arm with her kendo stick. Kyle then dropped his kendo stick and grabbed his arm in pain.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Lyra asked Kyle.

"I'm fine," Kyle said as he picked up his kendo stick.

Kyle then looked over and saw Eddie laughing.

"The one time you get here early," Eddie said to Kyle as he stopped laughing.

"Oh shut up," Kyle said to Eddie as he sat down.

Kyle then picked up his water bottle as Lyra walked over. Stephanie then walked down the stairs smiling.

"What're you so happy about?" Kyle asked Stephanie.

"Lyra, there's a huge sale going on at the mall," Stephanie said as she walked over to Lyra.

"That's great, but I need to finish my training for today," Lyra said to Stephanie.

"Go ahead, I'll fill in for you," Eddie said to Lyra.

"Really?" Lyra asked Eddie.

"Yeah, you've been training nonstop these past few days," Eddie told Lyra.

"Thanks Ed," Lyra said as she got up.

Lyra then ran off with Stephanie out of the dojo. Kyle then rose from his seat and grabbed his kendo stick.

"Alright, you ready?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"Sure," Eddie said as he got up.

Eddie then grabbed a kendo stick and walked over to Kyle. The two then began training together.

Serrator was sitting at the bank of the Sanzu River by himself. A Nighlok then crawled out of the water with a group of Nighlok behind him.

"Hello Grinataur," Serrator said to the Nighlok.

"It's been quite a while Serrator," Grinatuar said as he knelt to Serrator.

"You seem to be the perfect Nighlok to send after the Samurai Rangers," Serrator said to Grinataur.

"I will make those Rangers chow down endlessly until they explode," Grinataur said to Serrator.

"Then go and start raising this river!" Serrator said to Grinataur.

Grinataur then walked through a crack with the Moogers and left the Netherworld.

Lyra was sitting on a bench by herself watching Stephanie shop in the clothes store. Lyra then sighed as she leaned back on the bench.

"Stephanie, how much are you trying to buy?" Lyra asked Stephanie.

"I don't know, but these prices are amazing!" Stephanie said in joy as she walked towards the dressing room.

Stephanie then walked into the dressing room with a handful of clothes.

"This is not what I was expecting," Lyra said in boredom. "But I am with Stephanie,"

People then began screaming outside of the store. Lyra then turned around and looked out the window. Moogers came running past the clothes store and began attacking people.

"Uh, Stephanie," Lyra said to Stephanie as she got up.

"Hang on!" Stephanie said to Lyra.

Lyra then groaned and took off running out of the store. A Mooger then grabbed a man by his arm and prepared to attack him with its sword.

"Back off!" Lyra shouted as she shoved the Mooger away from the man.

The man then ran away screaming in horror as another Mooger ran up to Lyra. The Mooger then swung its sword at Lyra. Lyra then ducked and dodged the sword. Grinataur then walked into the mall and began shooting black sand at people. A man then fell to the ground after being hit by the sand.

"So hungry," The man said as he quickly got up.

The man then ran over to the food court and began eating the food left on the tables.

"That's right, eat until you pop you fools!" Grinataur shouted to the people he began hitting with his black sand.

Lyra then kicked a Mooger into a vending machine and quickly looked over at the food court.

"What's going on?" Lyra said in confusion as the people continued eating.

Grinataur then looked over and saw Lyra by herself.

"And now for you," Grinataur said as he aimed at Lyra.

Lyra then looked over and saw Grinataur fire the black sand at her. Lyra then looked away in horror. A man then ran up and blocked the black sand with a food tray. Lyra then looked over and saw the man standing in front of her.

"Hey, you can't just butt in!" Grinataur shouted in anger.

"Thank you," Lyra said to the man.

"Why're you still here?" The man asked Lyra. "It's best to just run away from freaks like these,"

"How about both of you get blasted!" Grinataur shouted as he fired black sand at Lyra and the man.

Tyler then leapt in front of the man and Lyra. Tyler blocked the black sand with the Fire Smasher.

"Both of you run," Tyler said to his sister and the man.

"Come on," Lyra said to the man as she grabbed his hand and ran away.

Tyler then looked over at Grinataur.

"So you make people eat continuously?" Tyler asked Grinataur.

"That's right, and you're next on my list," Grinataur said as he began walking towards Tyler.

More Moogers then walked up next to Grinataur.

"Now let's see you survive," Grinataur said as he began walking forward.

Tim, Eddie and Kyle then ran past Tyler and began battling the Moogers.

"We got these losers!" Kyle said to Tyler.

"Yeah, take care of that Nighlok!" Tim shouted to Tyler.

Tyler's Fire Smasher then turned back into the Spin Sword as Tyler began running towards Grinataur.

"You're games end here Nighlok!" Tyler shouted as he swung his sword at Grinataur.

Grinataur then dodged Tyler's sword and struck Tyler with his. Tyler then backed off for a second and then attacked Grinataur once again. Grinataur then blocked Tyler's sword again and then blew black sand into Tyler's face. Tyler then fell back to the ground in pain.

"What's going on?" Tyler said in confusion.

Tyler then demorphed as he was holding his stomach.

"I'm so hungry now," Tyler said to himself as he rose to his feet.

Tyler then ran past the others and headed for the food court.

"Dude, now's not the time for lunch!" Kyle shouted to Tyler.

"The Nighlok obviously did something to him," Tim said to Kyle as he tossed a Mooger aside.

Grinataur then ran up to Eddie and struck him with his sword. Eddie then crashed into Kyle and Tim. The three Rangers then fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Kyle shouted at Eddie.

"Go join the Red Ranger over in the food court!" Grinataur shouted as he fired the black sand at the Rangers.

A pink gust of wind then blew by and knocked the sand away. Grinataur then looked over and saw the Pink Ranger.

"You just had to start causing trouble on this day didn't you?" Stephanie said to the Nighlok.

Stephanie then walked over to the others as they got up.

"Thanks Stephanie," Tim said to Stephanie.

"Let's just take this guy down so I can get back to shopping," Stephanie said to the guys.

Stephanie then took off running towards Grinataur.

"No, you can't fight him head on!" Eddie shouted to Stephanie.

Stephanie then swung her sword at Grinataur. Grinataur then began laughing as he blocked Stephanie's sword.

"Take this!" Grinataur shouted as he blew black sand onto Stephanie.

Stephanie then fell back to the ground and demorphed. Stephanie then rose to her feet and ran over to the food court with Tyler and other people infected by the sand.

"Great, now she's chowing down," Kyle said in annoyance.

Eddie then shoved Tim and Kyle out of the way as Grinataur fired a blast of black sand at them. Eddie was then hit by the sand and fell to the ground. Eddie then demorphed as he slowly got up.

"Eddie, not you too!" Tim said in horror.

Eddie then walked away from Tim and Kyle smiling. He then joined Tyler and Stephanie and began eating. Tim and Kyle then turned towards Grinataur.

"Where did Lyra go?" Kyle asked Tim.

"I don't know, but now is not the time for skipping," Tim said to Kyle.

Lyra ran out of the parking lot with the man that saved her. Lyra then turned around to him.

"I need to go back, my friend was still in there," Lyra said to the man.

"It's too dangerous," The man told Lyra.

"Not for me," Lyra said as she began walking away.

The man then sighed as he watched Lyra walk back into the parking lot.

"She's insane," He said to himself.

The man then walked over to a motorcycle and got on it. He then drove off on the motorcycle.

Lyra then morphed as she ran into the mall. Lyra then ran past the food court and saw Tyler, Stephanie and Eddie eating.

"Guys, stop!" Lyra said to her friends as she grabbed Tyler's arm.

Tyler then shoved his sister away as he ate a handful of French fries.

"Ugh, there's nothing I can do," Lyra said to herself.

Lyra then turned around and saw Tim and Kyle battling the Nighlok. Lyra then took off running over to the battle scene. Kyle then struck Grinataur with his sword as Tim leapt over Kyle's shoulders and struck him again with the Barracuda Blade. Grinataur then fell down to one knee holding his chest.

"Moogers assist me!" Grinataur shouted as Moogers began crawling out of the Netherworld.

The Moogers then ran up and grabbed Tim and Kyle.

"No, he's going to infect us!" Kyle shouted as he struggled to break free.

Grinataur then shot black sand at Tim and Kyle as Lyra ran up.

"No!" Lyra shouted in horror as Tim and Kyle fell to the ground and demorphed.

Grinataur then began drying out as he noticed Lyra.

"Sorry Yellow, but you'll have to wait for your ticket to the endless buffet," Grinataur said as he walked away.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Lyra asked Kyle as he walked past her.

Lyra then watched Kyle and Tim walk over to the food court where the other Rangers were. They then began eating alongside the other Rangers as Lyra watched in horror.

Serrator was laughing evilly as he watched the Rangers continue eating in the reflection of the Sanzu River water. Grinataur then stuck his head out of the Sanzu River water.

"You've done well so far Grinataur," Serrator said to Grinataur.

"Thank you sir," Grinataur said to Serrator as he swam around.

"However, that Yellow Ranger hasn't been infected by your sand yet," Serrator told Grinataur.

"Don't worry, she'll join her friends once I'm fully charged," Grinataur said as he began laughing.

"She better or you will have disappointed me," Serrator said to Grinataur as he walked away.

Lyra walked down into the dojo and saw Mr. Yoshimoto and Kenzie wrestling with the others. Tyler grabbed a cup of water and poured it on his face.

"What's going on?" Lyra asked Mr. Yoshimoto and Kenzie.

"They keep going upstairs and grabbing anything they can eat!" Kenzie said as she pulled a pack of lunch meat from Tim.

"If they keep doing this they will explode from eating so much," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Lyra.

"Then we need to find that Nighlok quick and put an end to this," Lyra said to Kenzie and Mr. Yoshimoto.

"How're we going to help you?" Kenzie asked Lyra.

"Just keep your eyes on the computer in case of a warning," Lyra told Kenzie. "I can handle that freak by myself,"

"Lyra, wait!" Mr. Yoshimoto said to her as she walked up the stairs.

Lyra then looked back down at Mr. Yoshimoto.

"If you are infected like the others, the Nighlok will take over this planet," Mr. Yoshimoto told Lyra.

"I'm not going to be infected," Lyra said as she smiled.

Lyra then ran up the stairs and left the dojo.

Grinataur walked out of a crack along with a group of Moogers shooting black sand at people. Every person hit by the sand ran into a nearby restaurant and began tearing up the building.

"Hey you have to pay for that!" A worker shouted to a man.

The worker then grabbed the man by the shoulder. The man then shoved the worker away and continued eating.

"What is wrong with you people?" The worker said in confusion as he watched everyone continue eating.

Black Sand then came through the doorway and hit the worker. He then stepped behind the counter and began eating with the other people.

"That's right, keep eating until you pop!" Grinataur shouted as he laughed.

The Moogers then turned around as Lyra ran up in the area. Grinataur then turned around and saw Lyra.

"Ah, I've been searching for you!" Grinataur said to Lyra.

Lyra then pulled out her morpher and quickly drew her symbol.

"Go Go Samurai!" Lyra shouted as she morphed.

Lyra then pulled out her Spin Sword and placed the Ape Disc on it.

"I'm here to put an end to the trouble you've caused," Lyra said to Grinataur.

Grinataur then began laughing.

"You can't stop me by yourself!" Grinataur shouted as he laughed.

The Moogers then began running towards Lyra. Lyra then prepared to fight as the Moogers continued running towards her. The Moogers then stopped in their tracks as a man on a motorcycle pulled out in front of them.

"Who're you?" Grinataur said in confusion.

"Let's just say that I'm someone who's sick and tired of seeing people being put through hell by freaks like you," The man said as he stepped off the motorcycle.

"What're you doing here?" Lyra asked the man.

"I told you earlier that it would be dangerous to go against these guys by yourself," The man said to Lyra.

"How did you know who I was?" Lyra said in confusion.

A Mooger then began walking towards the mysterious man.

"Watch out!" Lyra shouted to the man as the Mooger swung its sword.

The man then kicked the Mooger's sword out of its hand.

"What!" Grinataur shouted in astonishment.

"I might not be a Power Ranger, but I can still fight," The man said as he prepared to battle.

"You're crazy!" Lyra said to him as she stepped up.

"I don't care who you are!" Grinataur shouted to the man. "I'll make you starve!"

Grinataur then fired a blast of black sand at Lyra and the man.

"Symbol Power!" Lyra shouted as she quickly drew a symbol.

A rock wall then appeared in front of Lyra and the man and blocked the sand.

"Nice," The man said to Lyra as the wall collapsed.

Mooger then took off running at the man and Lyra. The man then quickly picked up the Mooger's sword from earlier. He then blocked another Mooger's sword as Lyra ran up and struck it with her sword.

"Who the heck are you?" Lyra asked the man.

"My name is Josh," The man said to Lyra as he struck a Mooger with the sword.

"You shouldn't be here getting involved with this," Lyra told Josh as she hit another Mooger with her sword.

"I'm not going to stand by and let you fight by yourself either," Josh said to Lyra.

Lyra then looked over and saw the Moogers preparing to fire arrows. Lyra then spun the disc on her sword and transformed it into the Earth Slicer. Lyra then hurled the Earth Slicer at the Moogers and knocked them away. Lyra then grabbed the Earth Slicer as it came back.

"And now for you," Lyra said to Grinataur as her Earth Slicer returned to the Spin Sword.

Lyra then placed the Black Box Morpher on her Spin Sword.

"Super Samurai Mode!" Lyra shouted as she transformed.

A white coat then appeared on Lyra as she took off running towards Grinataur.

"Take in this sand!" Grinataur shouted as he prepared to fire at Lyra.

Josh then grabbed a Mooger's bow and quickly fired an arrow at Grinataur. The arrow then struck Grinataur in the stomach. Grinataur then screamed in pain as Lyra ran up to him.

"Super Seismic Swing!" Lyra shouted as her Super Spin Sword began glowing.

Lyra then struck Grinataur with a powerful strike and knocked him away. Lyra then watched Grinataur hit the ground hard. Grinataur then slowly rose to his feet laughing.

"Not even your Super Samurai powers can stop me," Grinataur said to Lyra as he laughed.

Lyra then pulled the Black Box Morpher off of the Spin Sword and returned to normal.

"What're you doing?" Josh asked Lyra. "Finish him off!"

Lyra then opened the buckle on her belt and pulled out the Shogun Disc. She then slid the disc onto her Spin Sword and spun it.

"Shogun Mode!" Lyra shouted as she began glowing.

Armor then appeared on Lyra as she transformed. The symbol on her helmet then rose above her helmet as the Mega Blade appeared in Lyra's hand.

"Holy crap!" Josh said in astonishment as Lyra began walking towards Grinataur.

"Take this!" Grinataur shouted as he fired a blast of black sand at Lyra.

The sand hit Lyra as she continued walking.

"That's impossible!" Grinataur shouted in horror.

"Your sand has no effect on me while I'm in Shogun Mode," Lyra said to Grinataur as she prepared to attack.

Lyra then began running towards Grinataur with the Mega Blade ready. She then quickly struck Grinataur with the Mega Blade as she ran by him. Grinataur then fell to the ground and exploded.

In the dojo Tyler came back to his senses. He then looked at his hand and saw a half-eaten apple. He then tossed the apple aside as he slowly rose to his feet.

"What happened?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"A Nighlok infected everyone but Lyra with an endless eating virus," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

"Then Lyra must have beaten that Nighlok if I'm back to normal," Tyler said as he walked over to the computer.

Grinataur then turned into a Mega Monster laughing evilly. Lyra then ran over to Josh as Grinataur began destroying a building.

"Get to safety," Lyra said to Josh as she pulled out her morpehr.

Lyra then quickly drew a symbol and summoned the Claw Armor Megazord. Josh then hopped onto his motorcycle and drove off as Lyra leapt into the air. Lyra then entered the Megazord's cockpit and began walking towards Grinataur.

"You want some more?" Grinataur said to Lyra as he turned towards the Claw Armor Megazord.

The Claw Armor Megazord then struck Grinataur with its swords and knocked him away. Grinataur then quickly got up and fired a blast of sand at the Megazord.

"That's not going to work on something that doesn't eat," Lyra said as she wrote another symbol.

The Tiger, Swordfish, Beetle and Octo Zords then appeared and combined into the Samurai Battle Cannon.

"What's that going to do?" Grinataur asked Lyra.

"Final Strike!" Lyra shouted as the Samurai Battle Cannon fired.

The blast then hit Grinataur and incinerated him into ashes.

"Whew, that was rough," Lyra said as she returned to Normal Mode in the cockpit.

Lyra then returned to the ground as Josh pulled up on his motorcycle. Lyra then demorphed in front of Josh.

"Thank you for helping me while my friends were down," Lyra said to Josh.

"Hey, at least people stopped eating everything," Josh said to Lyra.

Josh then put his helmet back on and started the bike.

"Maybe I can help you again one day," Josh said to Lyra.

Tyler and the others then walked up as Josh drove away.

"Who was that?" Kyle asked Lyra.

"Why does it matter to you?" Lyra asked Kyle as she walked by him.

"Yeah Kyle?" Eddie said to Kyle as he began chuckling.

"Shut up," Kyle said in annoyance as he looked away from Eddie.

"How about we go grab something to eat?" Lyra asked the others as she turned around.

"NO!" The other Ranger shouted to Lyra simultaneously.

"I was only joking," Lyra said as she smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Battle of Monalua

Serrator crawled out of a crack on an island where a small town was. Serrator then walked up to the mountains and pulled out a book. People walking around in the streets looked around in confusion as ash began falling from the sky. Everyone then ran inside of their homes screaming in horror.

"Phase one has been completed," Serrator said as he laughed evilly. "The Sanzu River should begin rising quickly now,"

Serrator then walked away laughing as the ash continued falling on the town.

Tyler walked down into the dojo where everyone else was sitting. Mr. Yoshimoto then walked down the stairs behind Tyler.

"What's so important right now?" Kyle asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Something strange is happening on an island in the middle of the ocean," Mr. Yoshimoto told the Rangers.

"Is it a Nighlok attack?" Eddie asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"No, but I have a feeling they're involved in some way," Mr. Yoshimoto told Eddie.

Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over at Tim.

"Tim will have to join you later though," Mr. Yoshimoto told the Rangers.

"Wait, why?" Tim said in confusion.

"Do not worry about it," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim. "The rest of you need to get going,"

The Rangers then left the dojo and left Tim and Mr. Yoshimoto by themselves.

In the Netherworld aboard the ship, a new Nighlok was sitting in a room with Master Xandred and Octoroo. A group of new Moogers then walked up beside the Nighlok holding blasters in their hands.

"What have you done to our Moogers?" Octoroo asked the Nighlok.

"I have armed them with Laser Blasters to battle the Rangers," The Nighlok said to Octoroo.

"Maldan, show me how these blasters work," Master Xandred said to Maldan.

Maldan then raised his hand into the air as the Moogers aimed their blasters out the window at bags of sand on the shore.

"Fire!" Maldan shouted as he lowered his hand.

The Moogers then began firing their Laser Blasters at the sand bags on the shore. The sand bags began exploding as the blasts hit them one after another. Maldan then looked over at Master Xandred and saw him snarling.

"Is that all?" Master Xandred said in boredom.

"The Rangers won't stand a chance against my Master Blasters," Maldan said to Master Xandred.

"They better not, or I'll have Serrator by the throat for bringing you here," Master Xandred said to Maldan.

"Don't worry, I'll destroy those Rangers," Maldan said as he walked away with his Master Blasters following him.

The Rangers arrived on the island and quickly exited the Samurai Battlewing. The Rangers then demorphed as they began walking towards the town.

"Where is everyone?" Stephanie said in confusion.

"I don't know, but it's too quiet," Eddie said to Stephanie.

"Let's split up and look around," Tyler said to the others.

Stephanie and Kyle followed Tyler down the street as Eddie and Lyra went the opposite direction. Eddie and Lyra walked past a house as a little boy came out the front door laughing.

"Get back in here!" The boy's mother shouted in horror as she grabbed him.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked Lyra.

"Something is obviously scaring the people," Lyra told Eddie as the boy and his mother went back inside.

Eddie then looked up ahead and saw another boy running away.

"Hey, look," Eddie said to Lyra.

Lyra then looked ahead and saw the boy running away.

"We need to ask him what's going on," Lyra said to Eddie.

Lyra and Eddie then took off running after the boy into the woods.

Stephanie was sitting on a bench near a fountain looking around at the nearby houses. Stephanie then looked over and saw a woman peeking out the window in horror.

"These poor people," Stephanie said in concern.

Tyler and Kyle walked up to Stephanie.

"Did you guys find anything?" Stephanie asked them.

"No, and no one will answer the door," Tyler told Stephanie.

Kyle then looked over at the water in the fountain.

"Look at how filthy this water is," Kyle said to the others.

"It's ash," Tyler said as he looked over at a statue.

Tyler then wiped his hand across the statue and revealed his blackened hand.

"Is there a volcano here?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"If there is, the people wouldn't still be here," Tyler said to Kyle.

"There is a volcano here, but it had nothing to do with what's happening," Serrator said to the Rangers as he appeared.

"Serrator!" Tyler shouted as he pulled out his Samuraizer.

Serrator then fired a blast out of his hands. The blasts then began circling around the Rangers. The Rangers were then wrapped up by the blasts as they turned into chain.

"What're you doing to these people?" Tyler asked Serrator.

"I'm using their fear to fill up the Sanzu River," Serrator said to Tyler.

"We won't let you do that," Kyle said to Serrator.

"Oh, and how're you going to stop me?" Serrator asked Kyle.

"Eddie and Lyra can still help us," Stephanie said to Tyler and Kyle.

Serrator then began laughing.

"Dayu might already have them by now," Serrator said to Stephanie.

Lyra and Eddie caught up to the little boy. The little boy then turned around and revealed the ash on his face.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Eddie asked the boy.

The little boy then ran away screaming in horror. Dayu then stepped out from behind a tree laughing evilly.

"Oh not you again," Lyra said in annoyance.

"I still have a bone to pick with you Yellow Ranger," Dayu said to Lyra as she pulled out a blade.

Eddie and Lyra then pulled out their Samuraizers and quickly morphed. They then pulled out their Spin Swords and began battling Dayu. Dayu quickly struck Eddie and knocked him away from her and Lyra. Dayu then went to strike Lyra.

"What is your problem?" Lyra asked Dayu as she blocked the blade.

"You broke my most precious item," Dayu said to Lyra as she stepped back. "And now I will get revenge!"

Dayu then began swinging at Lyra again with her blade. Eddie then spun the disc on his sword and transformed it into the Hydro Bow. Lyra then dodged Dayu's blade and struck her with her Spin Sword.

"Move out of the way!" Eddie shouted to Lyra.

Lyra then jumped out of the way as Eddie began firing arrows at Dayu. Dayu was hit by the arrows and crashed into a tree behind her.

"We need to get back to the others," Lyra said to Eddie.

Dayu then quickly rose to her feet and began throwing blades at Eddie and Lyra.

"I don't think she's had enough yet," Eddie said to Lyra as they hid behind a tree.

Lyra then groaned in anger.

Serrator then grabbed Kyle and began walking away with him. Tyler then struggled to get out of the chains as he watched Serrator walk away with Kyle.

"Come to the mountains behind the town if you want to save him," Serrator said to Tyler and Stephanie.

"Kyle!" Stephanie shouted in horror as she watched Serrator walk away.

"Don't worry about me!" Kyle shouted back to them.

Serrator then leapt into the air and fled with Kyle as the chains on Tyler and Stephanie faded away.

"Come on," Tyler said to Stephanie as he took off running.

Stephanie then followed Tyler down the street and headed towards the mountains.

"Should we check on Lyra and Eddie first?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

"No, they'll be fine," Tyler said to Stephanie.

Tim was sitting at the counter in the Youth Center bored. He sat down in his seat near the cash register and sighed.

"Man, why couldn't I go?" Tim wondered.

"Tim, there's a little boy outside looking for you guys," Kenzie said to Tim as she walked up.

Tim then looked at the window and saw Kenji outside.

"What is he doing here?" Tim said in confusion.

Tim then got up and walked outside.

"Hello Gold Ranger," Kenji said to Tim.

"What're you doing here kid?" Tim asked Kenji.

"I came to drop something off," Kenji said as he placed his backpack down on the ground.

"Hold on, don't do that out here," Tim said to Kenji. "Let's go downstairs first,"

Tim and Kenji then walked down into the dojo where Mr. Yoshimoto was sitting.

"Kenji!" Mr. Yoshimoto said in astonishment.

"Hello Mr. Yoshimoto," Kenji said to him. "I brought a gift from Daisuke for the Rangers,"

Kenji then sat his backpack on the table and opened it. He then pulled out a blaster that resembled the Bull Zord.

"What is this?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Kenji as Kenji hand the blaster to him.

"It's the Bullzooka, a weapon the original Red Samurai Ranger once used," Kenji told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Is this why you made me stay here?" Tim asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

Mr. Yoshimoto then smirked and nodded.

"Yes, Daisuke informed me that Kenji would be arriving with something," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim. "I had to keep you here to deliver this item to the Rangers,"

Mr. Yoshimoto then handed the Bullzooka to Tim.

"Do you know how long it will take for me to get to that island?" Tim asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Just use the Claw Zord and swim there," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim.

Tim then nodded.

"I'll head there now," Tim said as he opened the secret passage.

Tim then walked through the doorway and left the dojo.

Tyler and Stephanie then climbed up a hill and came up to the mountain area. Tyler then looked up ahead and saw Kyle sitting on an altar along with the source of the ashes.

"That altar is releasing the ashes," Tyler said to Stephanie as they began walking down the hill.

Stephanie then looked over and saw Deker leap into the air.

"Watch out!" Stephanie shouted to Tyler.

Tyler then looked over and saw Deker. Deker then grabbed Tyler and began tumbling down the hill with him.

"Tyler!" Stephanie shouted as she ran down the hill.

Tyler and Deker then slowly rose to their feet. Tyler's Spin Sword then appeared in his hand.

"Deker, what do you want?" Tyler asked Deker.

Deker then swung his sword at Tyler. Tyler then blocked the sword as Deker began laughing. Deker then kicked Tyler causing him to drop his sword.

"You've weakened since our last battle," Deker said to Tyler.

Tyler then screamed in anger as he ran towards Deker. Deker then prepared to strike Tyler with his sword. Stephanie then shoved Tyler out of the way and blocked Deker's sword.

"Stay out of this Pink Ranger!" Deker shouted in anger.

"Last I checked, I was involved!" Stephanie shouted back at Deker.

"This is pathetic Red Ranger," Deker said as he kicked Stephanie out of the way. "Your friends have weakened you because of how you use them,"

"I don't use them!" Tyler shouted in anger as he quickly grabbed his sword. "They're my friends and I won't let you hurt them again!"

Tyler then swung his sword at Deker. Deker then knocked the sword out of Tyler's hands. Deker then swung his sword at Tyler and grazed Tyler's side with his sword. Tyler then fell to the ground holding his side in pain.

"You're not who you used to be," Deker said in disgust as he walked away.

Stephanie then ran over to Tyler and saw the cut on his side.

"We need to get you somewhere safe," Stephanie said to Tyler.

"What about Kyle?" Tyler asked Stephanie.

Stephanie then looked over and saw that Kyle was gone.

"Where did he go?" Stephanie said in confusion.

Dayu was still battling with Eddie and Lyra in the woods. Dayu struck Eddie with her blade and knocked him aside. Lyra then ran up to Dayu and attempted to strike her. Dayu then swayed out of the way and quickly struck Lyra with her blade. Lyra then fell back beside Eddie and demorphed.

"She's stronger now," Eddie said as he demorphed.

"We need to regroup," Lyra said to Eddie.

Eddie then looked over and saw a river.

"Don't kill me for this," Eddie said to Lyra as they quickly got up.

Dayu then saw Eddie and Lyra running towards a river.

"Oh no you don't!" Dayu shouted as she began firing blasts at Eddie and Lyra.

Eddie and Lyra then leapt into the river and evaded the blasts. They then rose out of the water to catch their breath. Eddie then looked over and saw the river dropping off.

"Oh no!" Eddie said in horror.

"What is it?" Lyra said in confusion as she moved her hair out of her eyes.

Lyra then saw the river dropping off and began screaming in horror.

Eddie and Lyra then fell down the waterfall and escaped from Dayu.

"I will finish them next time," Dayu said as she walked away.

Stephanie walked into a small cabin where Tyler was lying on a mat. Stephanie then knelt down next to Tyler and looked at his wound.

"Are you feeling better?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

"I'm fine," Tyler said as he tried to lean up.

Tyler then cringed in pain as he grabbed his side.

"Stay down," Stephanie said to Tyler as she helped him lay back down.

"Kyle's still out there and it's my fault," Tyler said to Stephanie.

"No, it's not your fault," Stephanie told Tyler. "And don't believe what Deker said to you,"

"He's right though, I have gotten weaker," Tyler said to Stephanie.

"No you haven't, you've gotten stronger," Stephanie told Tyler as she placed a bandage over his cut. "We all have,"

Tyler then slowly leaned up in pain.

"Deker is just trying to get to you again," Stephanie told Tyler.

Stephanie then got up and walked over to the door.

"What is it?" Tyler asked Stephanie.

"Someone's out there," Stephanie told Tyler as she grabbed her Spin Sword.

Stephanie then kicked the door open with her sword ready. Lyra and Eddie then screamed in horror as Stephanie pointed her sword at them.

"Where have you guys been?" Stephanie asked them. "And why're you wet?"

"Dayu attacked us and we had to use a river to escape," Lyra said as she walked into the cabin.

Lyra then gasped as she saw the bandage on Tyler's side.

"What happened to you?" Lyra asked her brother.

"Deker attacked us after Serrator captured Kyle," Stephanie told Lyra.

"That's not good," Eddie said to the others.

"We need to find him," Tyler said as he slowly rose to his feet.

"You can't go out there injured like this," Lyra said to Tyler.

"I'll be fine," Tyler said to his sister as he grabbed his shirt.

Tyler then put his shirt back on as he walked out the door.

"We need to stop that altar from showering this island with ashes," Tyler said to the others as they followed him outside.

The Rangers then walked up to the altar where the ashes were coming from. Someone then began laughing evilly. The Rangers then looked over and saw Dayu and Deker appear with Kyle.

"Let him go Deker!" Tyler shouted to Deker as he held his side.

Deker then cut the chains off of Kyle and shoved him away.

"What're you doing?" Dayu asked Deker.

"Fight with them if you want, but I'm done for today," Deker said to Dayu as he walked away.

Kyle then ran over to the other Rangers. He then quickly turned around and saw Deker and Dayu walking away. Blasts then flew down from the cliffs and hit around the Rangers. The Rangers then fell to the ground as Maldan and his army of Master Blasters appeared on the cliffs.

"Rangers, this is the end for you!" Maldan shouted as he raised his hand into the air.

"Are those Moogers shooting at us with blasters now?" Kyle asked the others.

Maldan then lowered his hand as the Rangers quickly rose to their feet. The Rangers then morphed as the blasts hit around them.

"Super Samurai Mode!" Tyler shouted as he ran out of the smoke.

Tyler then transformed and ran towards the Moogers on the ground. The other Rangers then took off behind Tyler into the group of Master Blasters and began battling them.

"Fire again!" Maldan shouted from atop the cliff.

The Master Blasters on top of the cliffs then began firing down at the Rangers again. Tyler then struck a Master Blaster away from him. He then looked up and saw the blasts coming down at them.

"Super Blazing Strike!" Tyler shouted as he hit a blast and sent it flying towards Maldan.

The blast then hit the cliff under Maldan and destroyed the rock underneath his feet. Maldan then slid down the cliff side and hit the ground where the Rangers were battling the Master Blasters. Master Blasters then surrounded the Rangers and began firing at them. The Rangers were hit by the blasts and were knocked to the ground.

"This is the end of you!" Maldan shouted at Tyler as he aimed his blaster at him.

The Lightzord then flew out of nowhere and began firing discs at Maldan and the Master Blasters surrounding the Rangers. Tim then ran up to the Rangers with the Bullzooka hanging on his back.

"Tim, what is that thing?" Tyler asked Tim as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Why don't you try it out," Tim said as he tossed the Bullzooka to Tyler.

Tyler then activated the Bullzooka and quickly turned a circle. He then fired multiple blasts and destroyed the Master Blasters surrounding them. Maldan then gasped in horror.

"How could you!" Maldan shouted as he picked up his blaster.

Tyler then aimed the Bullzooka at Maldan.

"Wait, don't shoot me!" Maldan shouted in horror.

Tyler then fired a barrage of blasts at Maldan and quickly destroyed him.

"That was too easy," Tyler said to the others as they ran up.

Deker then ran up and swung his sword at Tyler. Tyler then evaded the attack as Maldan transformed into a Mega Monster.

"Take care of that Mega Monster, I'll be fine," Tyler said to the others.

"Here Kyle, take the Lightzord," Tim said as he handed the Lightzord to Kyle.

"What're you doing?" Kyle asked Tim.

Maldan then began firing blasts down at the Rangers. The Rangers evaded the blasts and pulled out their Folding Zords. The Rangers then summoned their Folding Zords. The Lightzord then appeared next to the Folding Zords and prepared for battle.

"It's kind of cramped in here," Kyle said to the others from the Lightzord cockpit.

Kyle then looked down at the console and hit a random button. The Light Megazord then began glowing. The Folding Zords then transformed as the Light Megazord leapt into the air.

"Kyle what did you do?" Lyra asked Kyle.

The Folding Zords then combined with the Light Megazord.

"He just made a new combination!" Eddie said in amazement.

"I guess I did," Kyle said as he laughed.

Four Giant Moogers then walked up carrying a giant cannon.

"What is that?" Stephanie asked the others.

"Something we don't want to be hit by," Eddie said to Stephanie.

The Moogers then fired the cannon and fell to the ground from the recoil. The Samurai Lightzord dodged the blast and began firing discs at the Giant Moogers. The Giant Moogers were then destroyed.

"No, I won't let you defeat me again!" Maldan shouted as he began firing his blaster at the Samurai Lightzord.

The Samurai Lightzord was hit by the blasts and fell to the ground. Maldan then began walking towards the Samurai Lightzord. The Samurai Lightzord then rose to its feet and began firing discs at Maldan. Maldan then fell to the ground.

"Samurai Lightzord, Final Strike!" Eddie shouted as the symbol on the Samurai Lightzord began glowing.

A blast then fired from the symbol and hit Maldan. Maldan then fell to the ground and exploded.

Down on the ground Tim walked up to Tyler and looked over at Deker.

"Tim, I said to leave this to me," Tyler said to Tim.

"You're already hurt, I'm not letting you fight by yourself," Tim said to Tyler.

"Your friends won't even let you fight by yourself anymore," Deker said to Tyler as he laughed.

"That's good," Tyler said to Deker.

Deker then stopped laughing and looked over at Tyler.

"Super Bullzooka!" Tyler shouted as he placed his Super Spin Sword on top of the Bullzooka.

"You wouldn't," Deker said to Tyler as Tyler aimed the Super Bullzooka at him.

Tyler then fired the Super Bullzooka at Deker. Deker then rolled out of the way and watched the blast fly towards the altar. The blast then hit the altar and destroyed it.

"You will pay for that!" Deker shouted as he ran towards Tyler.

"Stop!" Serrator shouted to Deker as he appeared.

Deker then stopped running and looked over at Serrator.

"We've done enough here for now," Serrator said as he walked away.

Deker then grunted and began following Serrator.

"I guess you didn't need me," Tim said to Tyler.

"I might have had Serrator shown up earlier," Tyler told Tim.

The Rangers then boarded the Samurai Battlewing and left the island. Tyler then stepped away from his console and sat down against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"I just need some rest," Tyler told Eddie. "Take over the controls for now,"

Eddie then smirked as he looked away. Tyler then closed his eyes and began resting as the Rangers flew back to Angel Grove.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Master Xandred's Arrival

The Rangers were in the woods training together. Tim then looked over and saw Tyler sitting by himself next to a tree. Tim then walked over to Tyler as he tossed his training blade away.

"Are you not going to train?" Tim asked Tyler.

"What's the point?" Tyler asked Tim. "It's not like I deserve to be here anyway,"

Tim then sighed.

"Are you still thinking about what Deker said to you?" Tim asked Tyler.

"He's right though," Tyler said as he got up. "I've been relying on you guys a lot lately,"

Tyler then began walking away. Tim then quickly rose to his feet.

"So you're just going to believe what he said?" Tim said to Tyler as he ran towards him.

Tim then grabbed Tyler and stopped him.

"You might rely on us, but we rely on you too," Tim said to Tyler. "Sensei chose you to be the leader for a reason,"

Tyler then shoved Tim away.

"He made a mistake choosing me," Tyler said as he walked away.

Tim then punched a tree in anger.

"You're an idiot!" Tim shouted to Tyler as he walked away.

Master Xandred walked into the room where Octoroo was sitting. Master Xandred then began groaning in pain as he sat down against the wall.

"Is something wrong?" Octoroo asked Master Xandred.

"My head is killing me," Master Xandred said to Octoroo as he picked up a bowl.

Master Xandred then drank the medicine in the bowl and tossed the bowl into the wall.

"And your medicine isn't helping at all," Master Xandred said to Octoroo. "I need Dayu's music,"

"Dayu has been gone for a long time," Octoroo told Master Xandred.

"Then find her and bring her back along with her harmonium," Master Xandred said to Octoroo.

Octoroo then began walking away from Master Xandred.

"Don't worry Master, I will find her for you," Octoroo said as he walked away.

"You better," Master Xandred said as he fell to the ground.

Dayu walked up to Deker who was sitting in front of a fire with the Mooger Sword in hand. Dayu then groaned as she sat down near Deker.

"What's wrong with you?" Deker asked Dayu.

"I'm wondering why Serrator is taking so long to fix my harmonium," Dayu said to Deker.

"It takes time," Deker told Dayu as he put the sword away.

"It's been long enough already!" Dayu said in anger. "I'm going to find Serrator and get some answers,"

Dayu then quickly got up and began walking away.

"It won't be long now Uramasa," Deker said as he closed his eyes.

Serrator walked up to a cliff side and reached his hand into a crevice as he laughed. Octoroo then slowly walked out of a crack and hid behind a rock as Serrator pulled out Dayu's harmonium.

"This harmonium will be one of the pieces to my plan," Serrator said to himself. "With it, I will create a crack so large that the Earth will be covered by the Sanzu River water and I will rule both worlds,"

Octoroo then stepped out from behind the rock and revealed himself to Serrator.

"I knew there was something suspicious about you!" Octoroo said to Serrator.

"How long have you been listening?" Serrator asked Octoroo.

"Long enough to know that Master Xandred will be displeased when he hears about it," Octoroo said to Serrator.

Serrator then began firing lightning at Octoroo from his hands. Octoroo then blocked the lightning with his staff. Octoroo then fired a blast at Serrator.

"How dare you!" Serrator shouted as he dodged the blast.

Serrator then looked over and saw Octoroo run into a portal back to the Netherworld.

"I must hurry before he informs Master Xandred," Serrator said to himself as he walked away.

Dayu was sitting on a hill by herself crying. The wind then began slowly blowing. She then rose to her feet as she gasped.

"I can feel my harmonium calling for me," Dayu said as she took off running.

Dayu then ran up to a rocky beach where Serrator was standing by himself. Dayu then looked in Serrator's hand and saw her harmonium. Tim and the other Rangers then ran up and saw Serrator laughing.

"What're doing Serrator?" Tim asked Serrator.

Serrator then turned around laughing evilly.

"I am about to destroy this world," Serrator said to Tim.

"You'll have to stop us first," Eddie said to Serrator.

"Rangers, leave him to me," Dayu said to the Samurai Rangers as she walked past them.

"Okay, I'm confused now," Kyle said to the others.

"I thought they were working together?" Lyra said in confusion.

Dayu then pulled out her blade and ran towards Serrator. Dayu then looks over at her harmonium in Serrator's hand.

"You haven't done anything!" Dayu shouted in anger as she swung her blade at Serrator.

Serrator then dodged Dayu's blade and began running away.

"I was never going to fix this piece of garbage," Serrator said as he laughed. "I was only after Deker's sword,"

Dayu then screamed in anger as Moogers began rising out of the ground.

"We better handle these guys," Stephanie said to the others.

The Rangers then began battling the Moogers as Dayu and Serrator continued fighting.

"You were nothing but a pawn just so I could get to Deker!" Serrator said to Dayu as he dodged her blade. "I'm surprised it took you this long to figure out I was only using you!"

Dayu then continued swinging at Serrator with her blade. Serrator then jumped back and began firing blasts at her. A blast then hit Dayu's blade and knocked it out of her hands. Serrator then extended his claws and ran up to Dayu.

"You will fall!" Serrator shouted as he began slashing Dayu.

Tim then ran up to a Mooger and struck it away.

"There's only a few more left," Tim said to the others.

Eddie and Kyle then ran towards a group of Moogers as they spun the discs on their swords.

"Forest Vortex!" Kyle shouted as he swung his sword.

"Dragon Splash!" Eddie shouted as he swung his sword.

The Moogers then fell to the ground and exploded. Another group then began running at Lyra and Stephanie.

"Seismic Swing!" Lyra shouted as she struck down half of the Moogers.

"Air Way!" Stephanie shouted as she finished off the last of them.

The Rangers then regrouped as the sky began darkening.

"What's going on?" Stephanie said in confusion.

"Is Serrator causing this?" Tim wondered.

Lightning then began striking around the beach as Serrator turned his attention to a pile of rocks gathering up.

"Serrator, you fool!" Someone shouted as the rocks began glowing red.

"No, not now!" Serrator shouted in horror.

"Master Xandred," Dayu said in pain as she struggled to her feet.

Tyler then ran up next to the other Rangers and saw Master Xandred walk out of a portal.

"This isn't good," Tyler said to the others.

"It's actually him," Tim said in horror as Master Xandred began walking towards Serrator.

Tyler then instantly morphed and took off running.

"Dude, what're you doing?" Kyle asked Tyler.

Tyler then pulled out his sword as he ran towards Master Xandred.

"Blazing Strike!" Tyler shouted as he swung his flaming sword at Master Xandred.

Tyler then struck Master Xandred with his sword. Master Xandred then began laughing as he began drying out. Tyler then backed away from Master Xandred in horror.

"Your attacks are nothing to me," Master Xandred said to Tyler.

Master Xandred then fired a blast at Tyler and sent him flying into the cliff side. Tyler then crashed into the wall and fell to the ground.

"Tyler couldn't do anything!" Eddie said in horror.

"Then we'll take him on together!" Tim shouted as he took off running.

Tim then pulled out the Lightzord as he transformed to Mega Mode. The other Rangers then followed Tim over to Master Xandred.

"You can't stop me!" Master Xandred shouted as he swung his sword.

Master Xandred then struck down the Rangers with a single slash. The five Rangers then fell to the ground and demorphed.

"No!" Tyler shouted as he rose to his feet.

Tyler then pulled out the Black Box and transformed to Super Samurai Mode. He then pulled out the Bullzooka and ran towards Master Xandred.

"Bullzooka Blast!" Tyler shouted as he began firing at Master Xandred.

Master Xandred then walked through the blasts and struck Tyler with his sword. Master Xandred then struck Tyler again and knocked him away. Tyler then landed next to the other Rangers and demorphed.

"Now for you!" Master Xandred shouted to Serrator.

Master Xandred then began firing blasts at Serrator as he walked towards him. Serrator dodged the blasts and quickly jumped up the cliff.

"You coward!" Master Xandred shouted in anger.

"I will not die being so close to success!" Serrator shouted as he ran away.

Master Xandred then looked down and saw Dayu's harmonium on the ground. He then picked up the harmonium as Dayu walked up.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Master," Dayu said to Master Xandred.

"I will fix your harmonium on one condition," Master Xandred said to Dayu.

"What's that?" Dayu asked him.

"You must return with me to the Netherworld for service and loyalty to me," Master Xandred told Dayu as he quickly began drying out.

Dayu then knelt down in front of Master Xandred. Master Xandred then pulled a scale off of his body and placed it over the damaged area on the harmonium. The harmonium then magically repaired itself. Master Xandred then handed the harmonium to Dayu as she rose to her feet.

"Now let us return to the Netherworld," Master Xandred said as he and Dayu walked through a portal.

The Rangers were lying on the ground injured as the portal disappeared. Tyler then slowly leaned up and struggled to his feet.

"We didn't stand a chance," Tyler said to the others.

"We couldn't even hurt him," Tim said as he leaned up.

Master Xandred helped Dayu onto the ship as Octoroo ran up.

"Master, you must get into the river immediately!" Octoroo said to Master Xandred as he continued drying out.

"Once I return from the bottom of the Sanzu River, we will begin our attack," Master Xandred said as he walked off the ship.

Master Xandred then walked into the river and submerged into the water. Octoroo then turned away from the window and saw Serrator.

"You shouldn't be here!" Octoroo shouted to Serrator.

"Who's going to stop me?" Serrator asked Octoroo as he grabbed him.

Serrator then tossed Octoroo into the wall beside Dayu.

"I am in control now!" Serrator shouted to Octoroo and Dayu. "Now my plan will finally begin!"

The Rangers were sitting around the dojo being checked on by Mr. Yoshimoto and Kenzie. Kenzie then tightened a bandage on Tim's arm.

"Master Xandred is too powerful," Kyle said to Mr. Yoshimoto as Mr. Yoshimoto placed a bandage over a cut on Kyle's chin.

"And Serrator is up to something," Eddie said to Kyle.

Eddie then slowly rose to his feet and walked over to the computer.

"What're you doing?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"There has to be something Serrator is up to," Eddie said as he began typing on the keyboard.

A map then appeared on the screen.

"And whatever it is, Master Xandred wasn't too pleased either," Lyra told the others.

"Serrator is working alone," Mr. Yoshimoto told the Rangers.

Eddie then gasped in horror.

"What is it?" Tim asked Eddie.

"Serrator's attacks, they're in a line," Eddie said as he revealed the map.

"Why?" Kyle said in confusion.

"Whatever it is, it involves Deker," Tyler said to the others.

Derrator was standing at the front of the ship by himself. A Nighlok then climbed onto the ship snickering.

"Ah, Pestilox, it's nice to see you," Serrator said to Pestilox.

"Why have you summoned me?" Pestilox asked Serrator.

"I want you to distract the Power Rangers while I finish up on my plan," Serrator said to Pestilox.

"As you wish," Pestilox said as he bowed.

Pestilox then walked away as Serrator laughed evilly.

"Now to find Deker so he can split Earth apart," Serrator said to himself as he walked away.

Octoroo then lowered his head from a window.

"So he needs Deker for his plan?" Octoroo said to himself.

Pestilox crawled out of a crack with a group of Moogers and began attacking people in the city. A woman then began screaming as Pestilox walked towards her. Pestilox then opened his mouth and released a swarm of flying insects. The insects then flew into the woman's mouth. The woman then fell to the ground holding her stomach as she screamed in pain.

"Who else wants a stomach ache?" Pestilox said to other people.

Pestilox then released more insects and watched them fly into the horrified humans mouths.

"That's enough!" Tyler shouted as he ran up and struck Pestilox with his sword.

Pestilox then backed away from Tyler as the other Rangers ran up.

"Your scheme stops here Nighlok," Tim said to Pestilox.

Blasts then flew down from a building and hit the Rangers. Pestilox then ran away as Serrator landed on the ground in front of the Rangers. The Rangers then rose to their feet and saw Serrator in front of them laughing.

"Lyra, Stephanie, let's go after Pestilox," Tyler said to the girls.

"Right," Lyra and Stephanie said to Tyler as they followed him.

The Moogers then ran up to Eddie, Tim and Kyle and began battling them.

"I know what you're planning Serrator!" Eddie shouted as he struck down a Mooger in front of him.

"Oh really, then how about you try and stop me," Serrator said to Eddie.

Eddie then pulled out the Shogun Disc and placed it on his Spin Sword.

"My pleasure," Eddie said as he transformed into Shogun Mode.

Eddie then ran up to Serrator with his Mega Blade. He then swung his sword at Serrator as he screamed in anger. Serrator then dodged the sword and began backing away from Eddie.

"You won't get away this time!" Eddie shouted as he chased after Serrator.

Deker then leapt down from a building and struck Eddie with Uramasa. Eddie then fell back as Kyle and Tim ran up.

"His sword is fixed!" Kyle said in astonishment.

Lyra transformed into Super Samurai Mode as she ran after Pestilox. Tyler and Stephanie then ran out in front of Pestilox from nearby alleys and cornered him. Pestilox then looked behind him and saw Lyra.

"I have nowhere to go," Pestilox said as he shivered.

Lyra then pulled out the Bullzooka.

"This is the end for you," Lyra said to Pestilox.

Tyler and Stephanie then ran up to Pestilox and struck him simultaneously. Pestilox then turned around as Lyra placed her Super Spin Sword on the Bullzooka.

"Super Bullzooka Blast!" Lyra shouted as she fired the Super Bullzooka.

The blast hit Pestilox and destroyed him. Tyler and Stephanie then walked over to Lyra.

"Now we need to stop his Mega Monster form," Tyler said to the girls.

Pestilox then transformed into a Mega Monster as he screamed in anger.

"Super Samurai Combination!" Lyra shouted as the Claw Armor Megazord appeared.

Tyler and the girls then entered the cockpit and took control of the Megazord.

"Go attack them my insects!" Pestilox shouted as he fired a swarm of insects at the Rangers.

"Oh gross!" Stephanie said in disgust as the insects flew into the windows in front of them.

"Samurai Battle Cannon!" Tyler shouted as the Battle Cannon appeared in front of the Megazord.

"Fire!" The Rangers shouted as the cannon fired.

The blast then hit Pestilox and obliterated him into pieces. Tyler's morpher then began going off.

"Tim, what's going on down there?" Tyler asked Tim.

"Serrator and Deker just fled to the quarry," Tim said to Tyler. "We're on our way there,"

"Alright, we'll be there in a second," Tyler said to Tim.

Serrator and Deker then ran up to where the ground was glowing. Deker then looked down in confusion.

"What is this?" Deker asked Serrator.

"I want you to strike this glowing area on the ground with your sword," Serrator told Deker.

"Why, what will this cause?" Deker asked Serrator as Tim, Eddie and Kyle ran up.

"You must hurry before they ruin everything!" Serrator shouted in horror.

"Deker don't!" Eddie shouted to Deker as Deker raised Uramasa into the air.

Tyler, Lyra and Stephanie then ran up and saw Deker about to strike the ground. Dayu then looked down from a cliff and saw Deker. The ground then began rumbling as dark energy began surging from the glowing area on the ground. Serrator then leapt into the air as the Quarry exploded with purple energy. Deker and the Rangers were caught in the blast as Serrator flew away laughing evilly.

"You monster!" Dayu shouted at Serrator as he flew away.

Tim slowly rose to his feet after the explosion and saw Deker lying on the ground unconscious. Tim then pulled out his Barracuda Blade as he walked towards Deker.

"I can end this once and for all," Tim said to himself as he pulled the blade from its sheath.

Tim then screamed as he prepared to strike Deker. Tim then froze as he was about to attack. He then dropped his blade and fell to his knees.

"I can't, it just isn't right," Tim said to himself.

Kyle then slowly rose to his feet and walked over to Tim.

"Come on, we need to find Serrator," Kyle said to Tim.

Tim then grabbed his blade and walked away from Deker with Kyle. The other Rangers then rise to their feet and leave the area leaving Deker lying on the ground.

The Rangers returned to the dojo beaten up. Eddie then stumbled to the ground as Mr. Yoshimoto ran over to check on them.

"Eddie!" Kyle said in concern.

"I'm fine," Eddie said as Mr. Yoshimoto helped him up. "I'm just worn out from using Shogun Mode,"

"It does take a lot of symbol power out of you," Tyler said to Kyle.

Lyra then looked over at Tim and saw that something was bothering him.

"Are you okay?" Lyra asked Tim.

"I could've destroyed Deker," Tim said to Lyra as he sat down. "He was lying there unconscious open for an attack,"

"Tim, it's okay," Tyler said to Tim.

"No, it's not!" Tim shouted to Tyler. "Because of me, Deker is still alive,"

"Tim, I wouldn't have destroyed Deker like that either," Kyle said to Tim.

"You did the right thing," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim.

Tim then rose to his feet and walked away silently.

"Should we stop him?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

"I think its best that we leave him alone," Tyler told Stephanie. "We need to find Serrator anyway,"

Deker walked up to a stream holding his arm in pain. He then fell to his knees and began washing his face off with the water. Dayu then walked up behind him. Deker then saw Dayu's reflection in the water.

"Shouldn't you be playing music for Xandred?" Deker asked Dayu as he rose to his feet.

"Master Xandred is asleep at the bottom of the Sanzu River," Dayu told Deker.

Deker then smirked.

"The fool shouldn't have come to play so soon then," Deker said to Dayu.

"I'm not here about Master Xandred," Dayu said to Deker. "I am here to tell you not to trust Serrator,"

Deker then turned around and looked at Dayu.

"Do you think I trust him?" Deker asked Dayu. "I knew he was a snake when you brought me to him,"

Deker then pulled out Uramasa.

"However, he did as he promised and repaired my blade," Deker said to Dayu.

"He's going to destroy the Netherworld along with this one," Dayu told Deker. "And only you can stop him by not slicing those landmarks,"

"I will do what I want," Deker said as he began walking away.

Deker then stopped in his tracks and transformed into his Nighlok form.

"What's wrong?" Dayu asked Deker.

Power Discs then flew at Deker from beyond the trees. Deker then knocked the discs away with Uramasa. Tim then walked out from behind the trees.

"I have no time for you Gold Ranger," Deker said to Tim.

"Then I guess you should move your appointments around," Tim said as he transformed to Mega Mode.

"I've already battled you before," Deker said to Tim.

"I could've killed you earlier, but I chose not to because I want to destroy you fairly," Tim said to Deker.

"Then I guess I will have to kill you!" Deker shouted as he took off running at Tim.

Kenzie came running down into the dojo with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked Kenzie.

"Tim left this for you guys," Kenzie said as she handed a letter to Tyler.

"I'm going to fight Deker alone, do not come after me," Tyler said as he read the letter.

"What should we do?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Kyle, you and Eddie go after Tim," Tyler said as the alarm began going off.

Eddie then quickly looked at the computer.

"It's Serrator," Eddie said to Tyler.

"Leave him to me and the girls," Tyler said to Eddie.

Tyler then opened the hidden exit and walked down the hall with the others behind him.

Tim and Deker were battling in the woods as Dayu stood by watching them. Tim then began firing Power Discs at Deker using the Lightzord. Deker then jumped behind a tree and dodged the discs.

"I've already shown you how powerful I am!" Deker shouted as he ran out from behind the tree swinging Uramasa at Tim.

"That was in the past, and now I'm stronger!" Tim shouted as he dodged Deker's sword.

Uramasa then got stuck in a tree as Deker hit the tree. Deker then struggled to pull Uramasa out of the tree.

"Mega Blade!" Tim shouted as he ran at Deker with his sword.

Deker then pulled Uramasa out of the tree and blocked Tim's sword. Tim then began snickering. Deker then looked down and saw the Lightzord aiming at him. Discs then began firing out of the Lightzord and hit Deker in the stomach. Deker then fell back to the ground.

"Who's the weak one now?" Tim asked Deker.

Deker then rose to his feet glowing with red aura.

"You've gone too far Gold Ranger," Deker said in anger as he walked towards Tim.

"I still have a ways to go!" Tim shouted as he swung his Mega Blade at Deker.

Tim then struck Deker across the chest with his sword. Deker then quickly struck Tim with Uramasa and knocked him away.

"My blade didn't do anything!" Tim said in astonishment.

"Now you die!" Deker shouted as he rose his sword into the air.

Eddie and Kyle then ran out in between Deker and Tim. Eddie and Kyle then blocked Deker's sword.

"Now is not the time for this Tim," Kyle said to Tim.

"Serrator is back and we need to stop him," Eddie told Tim.

Deker then backed off from Eddie and Kyle. Deker then returned to his human form and began walking away. Tim then quickly rose to his feet and shoved Eddie and Kyle out of the way.

"Hey, I'm not finished with you!" Tim shouted to Deker.

"You're not the one I want," Deker said as he walked away.

Tyler, Lyra and Stephanie ran up to Serrator's location and saw a horde of Moogers waiting for them.

"Holy crap!" Lyra said in astonishment.

"How're we going to stop these guys?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

Tyler then pulled out the Shark Disc.

"Shark Attack Mode!" Tyler shouted as he placed the disc on his sword.

Tyler's Spin Sword then transformed into the Shark Sword.

"Let's go," Tyler said to the girls as he began walking down the hill.

The girls then followed Tyler down the hill and up to the Moogers.

"We need to hurry!" Stephanie shouted as she began attacking the Moogers with her sword.

The Shark Sword then began stretching across the area and struck many Moogers down. Lyra then transformed her Spin Sword into the Earth Slicer and began throwing it around.

"With my Earth Slicer and the Shark Sword, we should have these guys taken out soon," Lyra said to Tyler and Stephanie.

Moogers then walked up and began firing arrows at the Rangers. The Shark Sword then stretched by and knocked the arrows out of the air. The Shark Sword then retracted back to Tyler as the last four Moogers stepped forward.

"Air way!" Stephanie shouted as she ran towards the Moogers with her Spin Sword glowing pink.

Stephanie then struck down the last Moogers as the ground began glowing behind her. Stephanie then ran back over to Tyler and Lyra as Serrator appeared.

"You Rangers just don't know when to quit do you?" Serrator asked them.

"We'll never quit until all of you Nighlok are gone!" Tyler shouted to Serrator.

Deker then walked up next to Serrator.

"Deker, you don't have to listen to him," Tyler said to Deker.

Tim, Eddie and Kyle then ran up next to the other Rangers.

"Do it Deker, destroy this world!" Serrator shouted at Deker.

Deker then pulled Uramasa out of its sheath.

"No," Lyra said in horror.

Deker then screamed as he prepared to swing his sword. Deker then quickly turned towards Serrator and struck him with Uramasa.

"Whoa!" Tim said in astonishment.

"How dare you!" Serrator shouted in anger as he held his chest.

Deker then placed Uramasa back in its sheath.

"I only wanted my sword repaired," Deker said as he walked away.

The purple energy then began to fade away from the ground. Serrator then began screaming in frustration.

"Once you finish him, come find me," Deker said to Tyler as he walked by.

Serrator then rose to his feet in pain. Tyler then pulled a disc out of his buckle.

"Kyle, you do the honors," Tyler said to Kyle as he handed him the disc.

Kyle then snickered as he placed the disc on his sword.

"Shogun Mode!" Kyle shouted as he transformed.

Kyle then took off running at Serrator with his Mega Blade.

"Tim use this," Tyler said to Tim as he tossed the Fire Smasher to him.

Tim then caught the Fire Smasher and quickly pulled out the Octo Disc.

"Five Disc Octo Cannon!" Tim shouted as the Fire Smasher transformed.

Eddie then placed his two discs on the cannon along with the two Lyra and Stephanie put on. Tyler then tossed the Lion Disc to Eddie. Eddie then quickly sat the Lion Disc on the cannon.

"Bullzooka!" Tyler shouted as the Bullzooka appeared in his hands.

"Shogun Strike!" Kyle shouted as he struck Serrator with his Mega Blade.

Kyle then quickly jumped out of the way as the other Rangers fired their attacks at Serrator. The blasts then hit Serrator and destroyed him.

"You haven't defeated me yet!" Serrator shouted as he transformed into a Mega Monster.

"Kyle, summon the Gigazord," Tyler said to Kyle.

"Right," Kyle said as he pulled out his Samuraizer.

The Ranger's Zords then quickly combined and formed the Samurai Gigazord.

"Samurai Gigazord, ready for battle," Kyle said as he appeared in the cockpit with the other Rangers.

"Papyrux!" Serrator shouted as he summoned two Papyrux.

The Papyrux then quickly began running towards the Gigazord.

"Tiger Drill Punch!" Tim shouted as the Gigazord punched a Papyrux and destroyed it.

Serrator then began firing lightning at the Gigazord as the other Papyrux began attacking them.

"Man, I really want this guy gone!" Kyle said in annoyance.

The Gigazord then punched the other Papyrux and destroyed it.

"I will destroy myself then!" Serrator shouted as he ran towards the Gigazord.

"Shark Zord!" Tyler shouted as the Shark Zord leapt out from behind the Gigazord and attacked Serrator.

Serrator then fell to the ground as the Shark Zord landed in front of the Gigazord.

"It's time to combine all of our zords," Tyler said to the others.

The Shark Zord then transformed and landed in the Gigazord's hand.

"Samurai Shark Gigazord!" The Rangers shouted as Serrator rose to his feet.

"No, you can't stop me!" Serrator shouted. "I am the king of this world and the Netherworld.

"You're nothing but a power hungry slob," Kyle said as his Mega Blade began glowing.

"Final Strike!" The Rangers shouted as the Samurai Shark Gigazord swung the Shark Sword at Serrator.

The sword then tore Serrator in half and destroyed him.

"Samurai Rangers, Victory is Ours!" Kyle said to the others.

Dayu was following Deker through the woods. Deker then stopped and turned around towards Dayu.

"Why're you following me?" Deker asked Dayu.

"Have you turned your back on all Nighlok?" Dayu asked Deker.

"I turned on no one," Deker said to Dayu. "I just want to lift this curse,"

Deker then walked away leaving Dayu alone.

The Rangers were walking along the beach as the sun was setting. Kyle then shouted in happiness as he celebrated.

"Serrator is finally gone!" Kyle shouted as he smiled.

"That guy was really aggravating," Lyra said to the others.

Tyler then looked over at Tim.

"Is your decision from earlier still bothering you?" Tyler asked Tim.

"No, it's not," Tim said as he smirked. "I did the right thing and so did Deker,"

"Yeah until he comes after Tyler again," Stephanie told Tim.

"We also still have Master Xandred to deal with," Eddie said to the others.

"Well, when he comes back, we'll be ready and stronger than last time," Tyler said to Eddie.

The Rangers then continued on down the beach laughing together and celebrating.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Fiery Curse

A mailman walked into the Youth Center with a handful of letters. He then walked up to the counter where Mr. Yoshimoto was sitting.

"Thank you," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the mailman as the letters were handed to him.

Mr. Yoshimoto then began looking through the letters as the mailman walked away.

"Bills and more bills," Mr. Yoshimoto said to himself.

He then pulled out the last letter and gasped.

"This is from Daisuke," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he opened the letter.

Mr. Yoshimoto's eyes then widened in astonishment.

"No, I told them to halt on this plan," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he walked into his office.

Octoroo was sitting in a room aboard the ship as Dayu began playing her harmonium. Octoroo then sighed in boredom as he slowly rose to his feet.

"What're we going to do while we wait on Master Xandred?" Dayu asked Octoroo as she stopped playing her harmonium.

"I guess we try and fight the Rangers with the last few Nighlok we have," Octoroo said to Dayu.

A fireball then flew in through the window. A Nighlok then appeared on the ship laughing.

"Fiera!" Octoroo said in astonishment.

"Octoroo, it's great to see you again," Fiera said to Octoroo with a bow.

"What're you doing here?" Dayu asked Fiera.

"I came here to assist Octoroo," Fiera told Dayu.

"In what way?" Octoroo asked Fiera.

"I can hold off those Rangers until Master Xandred reawakens," Fiera said to Octoroo. "The Red Ranger won't be able to handle my flames,"

"Odd, the Red Ranger has fire powers just like you," Dayu said to Fiera.

"He won't be able to handle the heat of my flames," Fiera said to Dayu as she snickered.

"Interesting," Octoroo said to Fiera.

Fiera then walked away laughing evilly.

The alarm began going off in the dojo. The Rangers then stormed out of the dojo and headed towards the location. The Rangers then ran into the city and saw a flaming Nighlok attacking building.

"That's enough Nighlok!" Tyler shouted to the Nighlok.

Fiera then looked over and saw the Rangers.

"Moogers go!" Fiera shouted as Moogers ran out from behind her.

The Moogers then began battling the Rangers as Fiera continued attacking buildings.

"You guys can handle these things right?" Tyler asked the other Rangers.

"Of course," Tim said to Tyler as he struck a Nighlok with his blade.

Tyler then took off running towards Fiera. Fiera then turned around and shot a stream of flames at Tyler.

"You can't handle my flames!" Fiera shouted to Tyler as she continued hitting him.

Tyler then pulled out the Black Box Morpher and transformed into Super Samurai Mode. Tyler then struck Fiera with his Super Spin Sword and knocked her away. Fiera then quickly got up and began flying away.

"I'm going after her!" Tyler shouted to the others as he ran off.

"Good luck!" Eddie shouted to Tyler as he kicked a Mooger aside.

Tyler ran towards the edge of the city and saw Fiera flying above in the sky.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Fiera shouted as she shot another stream of flames down on Tyler.

Tyler then blocked the flames with his sword. The sword then began glowing as the flames continued hitting it.

"Super Blazing Strike!" Tyler shouted as he swung his sword at Fiera.

A powerful wave of flames then flew out of the sword and knocked Fiera out of the air. Fiera then crashed into the ground as the other Rangers ran up.

"Are you okay?" Lyra asked Tyler.

Tyler then began breathing heavily as he powered down to normal mode.

"What did that Nighlok do to you?" Kyle asked Tyler.

Flames then surrounded Tyler's body and began hurting him. Fiera then rose to her feet laughing evilly.

"My flames overpowered him, and soon he will explode," Fiera said to the other Rangers.

Stephanie then picked up the Black Box Morpher off the ground. She then transformed into Super Samurai Mode as she ran towards Fiera.

"Watch him burn!" Fiera shouted to Stephanie as she fired flames at her.

Stephanie then leapt into the air and dodged the flames.

"Super Air Way!" Stephanie shouted as she began striking Fiera with her sword.

Stephanie then struck Fiera one more time with her glowing pink sword. Fiera then fell to the ground and exploded. Stephanie then turned around and saw the others standing around Tyler as he demorphed.

"Is he okay?" Stephanie asked the others.

"He should be fine now, but he can't help us fight the Mega Monster," Eddie said to Stephanie.

Fiera then transformed into a Mega Monster and began laughing. She then began shooting flames at the city.

"Samurai Megazord!" Stephanie shouted as she summoned the Megazord.

"Claw Battlezord!" Tim shouted as he summoned his zord.

The Rangers then entered the cockpits and began controlling the Megazords.

"You can't handle the heat!" Fiera shouted as she began firing flames at the Megazords.

"These flames are frying the controls!" Lyra shouted as her console began sparking.

The Samurai Megazord then disassembled and fell apart. Tyler was lying on the ground injured as he watched Firea attack the Claw Battlezord.

"Come on guys, don't give up," Tyler said to his friends as he slowly leaned up.

A girl then walked past Tyler as he looked over.

"Who are you?" Tyler said in confusion.

The girl then pulled out a Samuraizer with a brush on the tip of it.

"Another Samurai Ranger!" Tyler said in astonishment.

The girl then morphed into the Red Samurai Ranger in front of Tyler. She then leapt into the air and entered the Lion Folding Zord.

"Come on Goldy, fight me!" Fiera shouted at Tim as she struck the Claw Battlezord.

The Claw Battlezord then fell to the ground damaged. The Lion Folding Zord then ran up to Fiera and rammed into her.

"Is Tyler in there?" Kyle asked the others.

Eddie then looked down at the ground and saw Tyler lying on the ground.

"No, he's still down there," Eddie told Kyle.

"Then who's in the Lion Folding Zord?" Lyra said in confusion.

Fiera then shot flames at the Lion Folding Zord as it leapt into the air.

"Pentagonal Fury!" The Red Ranger shouted as the Lion Folding Zord folded up.

The Lion Folding Zord then flew through the flames and struck Fiera. Fiera then fell to the ground and blew up as the Lion Folding Zord roared.

"Who is that?" Tim asked the others.

The other Rangers then run over to Tyler and help him up. Stephanie then looked over and saw a female Red Samurai Ranger walking towards them.

"Tyler, who is that?" Stephanie asked Tyler.

"I have no idea," Tyler said as he looked over.

The Ranger then demorphed and revealed herself to the Rangers.

"Who are you?" Tim said in confusion.

"My name is Karen, I'm a descendent of the original Red Samurai Ranger," Karen said to the Rangers.

"Wait, do you know Kenji?" Lyra asked Karen.

"He is my little brother," Karen told Lyra.

"We need to get Tyler back to the dojo, he's hurt," Eddie said to the others.

The Rangers then walked away from the area and left with Karen following them.

Octoroo was screaming in agony on the ship. Dayu then walked into the room and groaned.

"Can you stop screaming?" Dayu asked Octoroo.

"I can't believe this, there was another Red Samurai Ranger!" Octoroo said in disbelief.

"That's not good," Dayu said as she sat down.

"No, it's not good at all," Octoroo said to Dayu. "That girl is a descendent of the original Red Samurai Ranger!"

"And?" Dayu said to Octoroo.

"That means she must know the sealing symbol!" Octoroo shouted to Dayu.

Dayu then began playing her harmonium.

"Then we need to take her out before Master Xandred returns," Dayu said to Octoroo as she continued playing.

"Ooh ah ooh," Octoroo said as he held his head.

Mr. Yoshimoto walked down into the dojo and saw Tyler lying on the couch covered in bandages. Karen then looked over at Mr. Yoshimoto and smiled.

"What're you doing here?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Karen.

"You know her?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Daisuke was secretly watching over her so she could learn the sealing symbol," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler. "I told Daisuke not to send her because you six were already prepared for Xandred's attack,"

"Daisuke told me that Tyler still hasn't learned the sealing symbol," Karen told Mr. Yoshimoto. "I'm not going to let these teenagers fight my battle,"

"Your battle?" Tim said in confusion. "Last I checked, we're the ones who have been fighting the Nighlok the past year,"

"And now it's time for you to step down and let me handle Xandred," Karen said to Tim. "Your powers aren't even made for this,"

Tim then rose to his feet angered.

"Tim, don't," Tyler said to Tim as he leaned up.

"Why didn't you tell us about her?" Kyle asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Yeah are there other Samurai Rangers we don't know about?" Stephanie asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"No, there's no one else," Mr. Yoshimoto told Stephanie. "Karen is the only descendent that was trained, my son would be one of her teammates but he never trained and left with his mother," Mr. Yoshimoto told the Rangers.

Tyler then laid back down as he sighed.

"Everyone out, Tyler needs to rest," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the other Rangers.

Mr. Yoshimoto then walked out of the dojo with the other Rangers. Tyler then looked over and saw Karen still in the dojo.

"He said everyone," Tyler said as he turned away.

"Why did he choose you?" Karen asked Tyler.

"I don't know, he said that he saw something in me," Tyler told Karen.

"I've watched your battles from my secret dojo," Karen told Tyler. "You unlocked the Shogun Powers and the Black Box and you're not even a descendent of one of the original Samurai,"

"I didn't do it alone, I had my friends," Tyler told Karen.

"I never had any friends aside from Daisuke and Kenji," Karen told Tyler as she sat down.

"That explains the attitude," Tyler said as he looked over at Karen.

Karen then tossed a pillow at Tyler.

"Hey, I'm hurt!" Tyler said as he threw the pillow in the floor.

Tyler then leaned up and sighed.

"My friends are like brothers and sisters to me, except for Lyra, because she is my sister," Tyler told Karen. "They went from not knowing anything about Samurai battling and became warriors within a few months,"

"Hopefully I can be one of your sisters too," Karen said as she looked away.

"Sorry, but I can't accept that," Tyler said to Karen.

"Why not?" Karen asked Tyler in confusion.

"Because, I'm not a Samurai anymore," Tyler said as he leaned up.

Tyler then pulled out a box and placed it on the table.

"What's this?" Karen asked Tyler.

Tyler then opened the box and revealed his power discs, the Black Box and the Lion Folding Zord.

"This is yours now," Tyler said to Karen.

Tyler then slowly rose to his feet and walked over to the bookcase.

"What're you doing?" Karen asked Tyler.

Tyler then revealed the secret exit behind the bookcase.

"You can't leave, you're hurt," Karen said to Tyler.

"I'm not needed here anymore," Tyler said as he walked away. "There can only be one Red Ranger,"

Karen then looked down at the box.

"This isn't good," Karen said as she got up.

Karen then left the dojo.

The other Rangers were sitting upstairs around the Youth Center. Tim was in the kitchen cooking as Karen walked out of Mr. Yoshimoto's office.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Karen.

Karen then looked over at Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Tyler ran away," Karen told Mr. Yoshimoto.

Lyra then looked over at Karen and Mr. Yoshimoto.

"What?" Lyra said in confusion.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he walked away from Karen.

Tim then walked out of the kitchen and saw Lyra looking worried.

"What's going on?" Tim asked everyone.

"Tyler's gone," Lyra told Tim.

Tim then looked over at Karen.

"You caused this!" Tim said in anger as he looked over at Karen.

"No, I didn't know this would happen," Karen said to Tim.

"You just had to come out of nowhere and take Tyler's spot on our team," Tim said as he walked out to the bar.

"Tim stop!" Stephanie said to Tim.

"No, she's the problem," Tim said as he pointed at Karen.

Tyler then walked into the Youth Center. Tim then looked over and saw Tyler.

"Tyler, you're back!" Eddie said in astonishment.

"No, I only came back to tell you that Karen is your leader now," Tyler told the others. "I'm leaving and I'm not the Red Samurai Ranger anymore,"

"You can't do this!" Kyle shouted as he stood up.

"It's the only thing I can do Kyle," Tyler said to Kyle.

Tyler then walked up to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Thank you for helping me become who I am now," Tyler said as he placed his hand on Mr. Yoshimoto's shoulder. "I would still be a frightened weak teenager if it wasn't for you helping me,"

"It's going to be odd walking in here and not seeing you working behind that counter," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

Eddie then rose to his feet.

"I'm going with you," Eddie said to Tyler.

"Sorry, but you have to stay here and keep things under control," Tyler told Eddie.

Tyler then looked over at his sister.

"Lyra, keep mom and dad safe," Tyler told Lyra.

Lyra then nodded. Tyler then turned around to the door.

"Keep people smiling Kyle," Tyler said as he opened the door.

"Don't go," Kyle said to Tyler.

Tyler then left the Youth Center and left the place silent. Tim then looked over at Stephanie and saw her sitting by herself in the corner.

Tyler walked into his bedroom at home and began packing clothes into a backpack. Rocky then walked up to his bedroom door and saw Tyler gathering up clothes.

"Are you going camping or something?" Rocky asked his son.

"Sort of," Tyler said to his father as he zipped up the backpack.

Rocky then saw the bandages on Tyler.

"What happened to you?" Rocky asked Tyler.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Tyler said as he walked up to his door.

Rocky then blocked the doorway.

"Ever since you were injured last year, I could tell something was going on," Rocky told Tyler.

"What're you talking about?" Tyler said in confusion.

Rocky then stepped out of the way and let Tyler walk by. Tyler then began walking down the hall.

"I had a similar job when I was your age," Rocky said to Tyler.

Tyler then stopped and looked back at his father.

"What're you saying?" Tyler said in confusion.

Rocky then smirked.

"The colorful spandex, giant robots," Rocky said to Tyler. "It's all in the family,"

Tyler's eyes then widened.

"Wait, you and mom!" Tyler said in astonishment.

Rocky then smiled as he walked up to Tyler.

"That's why Mr. Yoshimoto chose you," Rocky told Tyler. "You might not have had Samurai blood in you, but you did have Red Ranger blood in you,"

"No, this isn't happening," Tyler said in disbelief as he began walking away.

"Your friends and family will need you," Rocky said to Tyler as he walked away.

Tyler then silently walked out the front door. He then closed the door behind him and leaned against the door.

"He knew the entire time!" Tyler said to himself in astonishment.

Tyler then began walking away from his house and headed for the outskirts of the city.

Later that day, Mr. Yoshimoto was cleaning dishes in the kitchen. He then sighed and laid the rag down.

"I should have told them," Mr. Yoshimoto said to himself.

Mr. Yoshimoto then looked behind himself and saw the Rangers sitting around the Youth Center being quiet.

"It's just not the same without Tyler," Mr. Yoshimoto said to himself. "The atmosphere completely changed,"

Tim then walked out from behind the bar and walked up to the door.

"Where are you going?" Lyra asked Tim.

"I'm going to find Tyler," Tim said to the others.

"Dude, just leave him alone," Eddie said to Tim.

"Deker is still out there, and Tyler is by himself out there," Tim said to Eddie. "Deker could attack him at any moment,"

"We need to at least make sure he's safe," Stephanie said to the others.

"No, I will make sure he's safe," Tim said to Stephanie. "We can't lose anyone else,"

"Then go find him," Karen said to Tim.

Tim then opened the door and walked out the door and left the Youth Center.

"Do you think he'll find him?" Kyle asked Lyra.

"I hope so," Lyra said in concern.

Karen then walked into Mr. Yoshimoto's office and sat down by herself. She then sighed and looked over at Mr. Yoshimoto's desk. She then saw a picture of Tyler and his friends with Mr. Yoshimoto.

"This is my fault," Karen said to herself as she looked down.

Tyler was walking up a hill by himself. He then reached the top of the hill and turned around and looked at the lights from the city.

"Goodbye Angel Grove," Tyler said to the city. "Goodbye my friends,"

Tyler then continued walking away from the city as a tear began running down his face. Deker then walked out from behind a tree smiling.

"Now's my chance," Deker said to himself as he began following Tyler.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: New Ranger in Charge

Karen was sitting in the dojo by herself as Kyle and Eddie walked down. Karen then looked over at Kyle and Eddie.

"I need someone to train with," Karen said to Kyle and Eddie.

"Yeah Kyle," Eddie said as he shoved Kyle to her.

"Well, this should be easy since she's not you or Tyler," Kyle said as he grabbed a kendo stick.

Karen then smirked as she prepared to train with Kyle. Kyle then began swinging at Karen as he screamed. Karen dodged Kyle's first attack and then blocked the next one. Karen then struck Kyle in the arm and knocked him away. Kyle then fell to the ground in astonishment as he held his arm.

"Who's next?" Karen asked as Lyra came walking down the stairs.

"Go ahead Ed man," Kyle said to Eddie.

"Please, I don't want to embarrass anyone," Eddie said as he sat down.

"Does that include you?" Lyra said as she walked over and sat down.

Kyle then began laughing as he got up.

"Come on Eddie, you can handle her," Kyle said to Eddie.

Eddie then took Kyle's kendo stick and stepped over near Karen.

"Are you ready?" Karen asked Eddie.

"Sure," Eddie said as he prepared to train.

Karen then swung her kendo stick at Eddie. Eddie then blocked her kendo stick. Karen then quickly swung her kendo stick the other way only for Eddie to jump over the stick.

"Not bad," Karen said to Eddie as Eddie began swinging at her.

Karen blocked Eddie's attacks one after another. Eddie then quickly spun around to strike Karen from the other direction. Karen then blocked Eddie's kendo stick and knocked it out of his hands. Karen then pointed the kendo stick at Eddie's face. Kyle then began laughing. Eddie then walked over to Kyle and slapped him across the head.

"Ow," Kyle said in pain.

In the Netherworld Octoroo was sitting with a Nighlok on the ship. Octoroo then placed his hand on the Nighlok's back as it began glowing. The Nighlok then began glowing.

"There, I have granted you a third life Gigertox," Octoroo said to Gigertox.

"Thank you Octoroo, I will honor this and destroy those Power Rangers," Gigertox said to Octoroo with a bow.

"You must take out that new Red Samurai Ranger, she is trouble to us," Octoroo said to Gigertox. "We also need you to raise the water level here for Master Xandred to awaken quicker,"

"Don't worry, I will do both of those," Gigertox said as he walked away.

Tyler was walking through a forest by himself. He then walked up to a stream and knelt down. He then began splashing water in his face. Tyler then heard leaves rustling behind him. Tyler then quickly turned around and saw Deke behind him.

"The time has come Red Ranger," Deker said as he aimed Uramasa at Tyler. "You got lucky last time, and this time I will make sure you don't,"

Deker then swung Uramasa at Tyler. Tyler then rolled out of the way and dodged the sword. Tyler's Spin Sword then appeared in his hand and blocked Deker's sword.

"Fine, we'll finish this!" Tyler shouted as he shoved Deker back.

Tyler then swung his sword at Deker as he quickly got up. Deker then blocked Tyler's sword and began snickering.

"Something is different about you," Deker said to Tyler. "You wouldn't have accepted my challenge so easily,"

Tyler then knocked Deker's sword out of his hand and struck Deker. Deker then fell back near his sword. Deker then grabbed his sword and ran at Tyler.

"I'm not taking any risks this time!" Tyler shouted as he pulled out his Samuraizer.

Tyler then morphed and dodged Deker's attack.

The two then continued on into the woods battling.

Karen was training in the dojo with the Lightzord knocking the discs away that were fired at her. Kyle and Lyra were sitting aside watching her train. Karen then hit a disc and sent it flying towards Kyle. Lyra then caught the disc before it hit Kyle.

"This is some weird style of training," Kyle said to Lyra.

"We did this before too, except it was tennis balls and not Power Discs," Lyra told Kyle.

Stephanie then walked down into the dojo and saw Karen training. She then walked over and sat down beside Lyra and Kyle.

"Have you guys heard anything from Tyler?" Stephanie asked them.

"No, and I doubt we ever will," Kyle said to Stephanie.

"I'm sure he's okay Stephanie," Lyra said to Stephanie.

The alarm then began going off. Eddie then brought up the map on the computer screen.

"Downtown," Eddie said to the others.

"Let's go," Karen said as she walked away.

"Who put her in charge?" Kyle asked the others.

"Shut up and focus on the battle," Eddie said as he got up.

The Rangers then left the dojo and headed for the city.

Tyler and Deker were still battling in the forest outside of Angel Grove. Tyler was hiding behind a tree breathing heavily. Uramasa then stabbed through the tree above Tyler's head. Tyler then gasped and quickly ran out from behind the tree.

"You cannot hide during a battle," Deker said to Tyler as he walked towards him.

Tyler then ran at Deker with his sword. Deker then struck Tyler with Uramasa and knocked him away. Tyler then fell to the ground in pain. He then grabbed his sword as Deker walked over.

"Take this!" Tyler shouted as he rolled over and struck Deker with his sword.

Deker then stumbled to his knee as Tyler quickly got up.

"You won't get away from me!" Deker shouted as he fired a blast at Tyler.

The blast then hit Tyler in the back as he was running away. Tyler then fell to the ground as Deker began walking over.

"One shall live and one shall die!" Deker shouted as he rose his sword into the air.

Tyler then rolled out of the way as Deker stabbed his sword into the ground. Tyler then kicked Deker's leg out from under him and caused him to fall to the ground. Tyler then scrambled to his feet and began running away.

"Oh no you don't! Deker shouted as he fired another blast at Tyler.

The blast then hit a tree as Tyler ran past it. Deker then went chasing after Tyler. Tyler then ran up to a cliff and looked down.

"Whoa!" Tyler said in horror as he backed away.

Tyler then turned around and saw Deker walking towards him.

"How ironic," Deker said as he walked up to Tyler. "Our first battle ended on a cliff,"

Tyler then looked away from Deker.

"Do it, finish me," Tyler said to Deker.

"As you wish," Deker said as he prepared to strike Tyler.

Someone then ran past Deker and tackled Tyler off the cliff. Deker then swung his sword and struck the arm of the person who saved Tyler. Tyler then looked over as he was falling and saw his father.

"Dad!" Tyler said in astonishment.

Tyler and Rocky then crashed into the water below. Deker then screamed in anger.

"I will get you!" Deker shouted to Tyler.

Deker then walked away from the cliff as Tyler and his father rose out of the water.

"What are you doing out here?" Tyler asked his father.

Tyler then helped Rocky out of the water. Rocky then grabbed his arm in pain. Tyler then looked down and saw blood running down his father's arm.

"He got you," Tyler said to his father.

Tyler then tore the sleeve off of his jacket.

"You're an idiot," Rocky said to Tyler as Tyler wrapped the sleeve around his wound.

"How?" Tyler said in confusion. "I didn't run up between two guys fighting with swords,"

"You weren't going to win," Rocky said to Tyler.

Tyler then sighed and began walking away.

"I shouldn't have accepted his challenge," Tyler said to his father.

"If you're going to fight that guy, you need to do it for the right reason," Rocky said to Tyler. "I heard him say that you two fought before, what caused that?"

"He hurt Tim to try and get to me and then he captured Stephanie," Tyler told his father.

"There, that time you had a reason to fight him," Rocky told Tyler.

"What reason is there to fight him this time then?" Tyler asked his father.

"I can't answer that, only you can," Rocky told Tyler.

Rocky then slowly rose to his feet holding his arm.

"Your mother is going to kill me when she sees this," Rocky said to Tyler as he looked at his injured arm.

Rocky then looked over at Tyler.

"You can't sit out here alone," Rocky told Tyler. "Your friends need you,"

"They don't need me, they have a new Red Ranger," Tyler told his father.

"I'm pretty sure that Red Ranger wasn't the one who saved Stephanie from Deker," Rocky said to Tyler.

Tyler then looked over at his father.

"That new Red Ranger has the secret to stopping these attacks though," Tyler told his father. "I don't,"

Rocky then began laughing.

"The only secret to defeating them is not giving up, keep fighting alongside your allies until the enemy is down for good," Rocky told Tyler.

Tyler then pulled his Samuraizer out of his pocket and looked down at it.

"They stood by me multiple times and helped me when I needed them," Tyler said to his father.

Tyler then rose to his feet determined.

"I'm going to finish Deker off, and after that, I'll return to Angel Grove and do the same to Master Xandred," Tyler said to his father.

Rocky then smirked as he turned away.

"I'll be waiting at home with your mother," Rocky said as he walked away.

Tyler then watched his father walk away. Tyler then put his Samuraizer in his pocket and ran off deeper into the forest.

Tim ran up to where the Nighlok was attacking the city. Tim then instantly morphed and began battling the Moogers in the area.

"Who's there?" Gigertox said as he turned around.

Gigertox then saw Tim destroying Moogers.

"Leave them alone!" Gigertox shouted as he ran up to Tim and struck him with his large claws.

Tim then fell back to the ground in pain. Karen and the others then came running down a staircase and saw Tim being attacked.

"Go Go Samurai!" The Rangers shouted as they morphed.

Karen then took off running ahead of the others and began battling the Moogers. The other Rangers then ran over to Gigertox and began battling him to protect Tim.

"Come on ugly, show me what you can do," Kyle said to Gigertox.

Gigertox then struck Kyle with his claws and knocked Kyle away. Eddie and Stephanie then began attacking Gigertox with their Spin Swords as Lyra checked on Tim.

"I'm fine," Tim said to Lyra as he quickly got up.

Gigertox then knocked Eddie and Stephanie away as he screamed in anger.

"Blazing Strike!" Karen shouted as she struck down the remaining Moogers with her flaming sword.

Karen then looked over and saw the other Rangers being beaten down by Gigertox.

"Super Samurai Mode!" Karen shouted as she transformed into Super Samurai Mode as she ran towards the others.

Karen then ran up and knocked Gigertox away with her sword.

"Are you guys okay?" Karen asked the others.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Kyle said as he slowly rose to his feet.

Karen then pulled out the Bullzooka and placed her Super Spin Sword on top of it. She then aimed the Super Bullzooka at Gigertox.

"Super Bullzooka Blast!" Karen shouted as the Bullzooka fired.

The blast then hit Gigertox and destroyed him.

"Thanks," Tim said to Karen as he walked up to her.

"That's the first nice thing you said to me," Karen said to Tim as Gigertox grew into a Mega Monster.

"Let's hurry and take this guy out," Tim said as he pulled out his Samurai Morpher.

The Claw Battlezord and Samurai Megazord then appeared and combined together.

"Claw Armor Megazord!" The Rangers shouted as they appeared in their cockpit.

"Take this!" Gigertox shouted as he swung his claws at the Megazord.

Gigertox then struck the Megazord and began laughing. He then looked up and stopped laughing.

"Nice try," Karen said as the Claw Armor Megazord struck Gigertox with its sword.

Gigertox then fell back to the ground as the Samurai Battle Cannon appeared in front of the Claw Armor Megazord.

"No, I can't fall until Master Xandred returns!" Gigertox shouted as the Battle Cannon began charging.

"Final Strike!" Karen shouted as the Samurai Battle Cannon fired.

The Samurai Battle Cannon then obliterated Gigertox.

"Samurai Rangers, Victory is Ours," Karen said to the other Rangers.

"Not yet," Eddie said in horror as Gigertox's body began glowing.

Gigertox then transformed into large serpent covered in dark aura. The serpent then roared and began firing blasts at the Claw Armor Megazord. The Megazord then fell to the ground from the blasts.

"Why does this Nighlok have three lives?" Stephanie said in confusion.

"Only an ancient Nighlok could grant this on another one," Karen said to the Rangers.

The Serpent then began firing blasts at the Megazord again. The Bull Megazord walked up and blocked the blasts. The Samurai Battle Cannon then disassembled as the Claw Armor Megazord rose to its feet.

"Ultimate Samurai Combination!" The Rangers shouted as they wrote symbols.

"Samurai Gigazord!" The Rangers shouted as their zords combined.

The Samurai Gigazord then began rolling towards Gigertox as blasts were fired at it.

"Symbol Power, Mega Strike!" Karen shouted as she wrote a symbol.

The cannon on the Gigazord then began glowing as it charged up. The cannon then fired and shot through the serpent. The serpent then fell to the ground and exploded.

"Now Victory is Ours," Kyle said to the others.

Tim then demorphed and grabbed his side. Eddie then looked over and saw that Tim was hurt.

"You're bleeding," Eddie said to Tim.

"We need to get you back to the dojo," Karen said to Tim.

The Rangers then returned to the dojo with an injured Tim. Eddie and Kyle then sat Tim down on the couch as Lyra grabbed the first-aid kit.

"You should've waited on us," Lyra told Tim as she pulled out a roll of gauze.

Mr. Yoshimoto then ran down into the dojo with a look of horror on his face.

"Tyler has been located, he is about to battle with Deker," Mr. Yoshimoto told the Rangers.

Tim then struggled to his feet holding his side.

"I need to go help him," Tim said to the others.

Tim then stumbled to the ground in pain.

"You're not going anywhere," Karen said to Tim as she helped him up.

"I'll go find him," Kyle said to the others.

"You're not going alone," Lyra said to Kyle.

"I'm going too," Stephanie said to Lyra and Kyle.

"It's best that we split up in case of another Nighlok attack," Eddie said to Kyle, Lyra and Stephanie.

"That's a good idea," Kyle said to Eddie.

"Please bring him back," Eddie said to Kyle and the girls.

"We will," Lyra said as she opened the secret passage.

Kyle and the girls then walked out of the dojo and went to find Tyler. Karen then looked over at Eddie and saw a concerned look on his face.

"You should go with them," Karen said to Eddie.

"I can't leave you here by yourself," Eddie said to Karen.

"I'll be fine," Karen said to Eddie. "Your friends need you,"

Eddie then walked past Karen and headed towards the secret passage. He then turned back around and looked at Karen.

"Make sure he stays here," Eddie said as he pointed at Tim.

"I will," Karen said to Eddie as she smirked.

Eddie then took off running down the secret passage after the other Rangers.

Tyler walked over a hill with his Spin Sword in hand. He then saw Deker up ahead on the hill. Deker then turned around towards Tyler and began snickering.

"So, you're back for more?" Deker asked Tyler.

"I'm back to finish this once and for all," Tyler said to Deker as he morphed.

Tyler then ran towards Deker screaming. Deker then transformed into his Nighlok form and blocked Tyler's sword.

"Your old man was a fool to get involved in our battle earlier," Deker said to Tyler.

"That old man showed me the right path to take!" Tyler shouted as he shoved Deker away.

Tyler then struck Deker with his sword and knocked him away. Deker then quickly got up as his body began glowing with purple aura. Tyler then blocked Deker's sword and moved out of the way.

"You're the sloppy one now!" Tyler shouted as he began striking Deker again with his sword.

Deker then slowly rose to his feet and began walking away from Tyler.

"There's no running this time," Tyler said to Deker as he chased after him.

Kyle, Lyra and Stephanie were running through the woods during the night. Kyle then ran up to a tree and stopped to catch his breath.

"We've been looking for hours," Kyle said to the girls.

"We can't stop searching, we have to find him," Stephanie said to Kyle.

An explosion was then seen out in the distance.

"Whoa, what was that?" Lyra said in confusion.

"That must be Tyler!" Kyle said as he took off running.

Stephanie and Lyra then chased after Kyle through the woods.

Tyler and Deker were lying on the ground injured. A ring of fire surrounded Tyler and Deker as they lied unconscious on the ground. Tyler then slowly leaned up and saw Uramasa stabbed in the ground in front of him.

"Deker, this isn't over yet," Tyler said to Deker as he slowly rose to his feet.

Tyler then lifted up his Spin Sword breathing heavily as Deker slowly rose to his feet.

"This is the end for one of us Red Ranger," Deker said as he pulled Uramasa out of the ground.

Kyle, Lyra and Stephanie then ran up and saw Tyler and Deker in the middle of the flames.

"Tyler stop!" Kyle shouted to him. "You're going to kill yourself!"

"You two don't have to do this!" Stephanie shouted in horror.

Tyler and Deker then ran at each other and began fighting again.

"I'm surprised you can still stand," Deker said to Tyler.

Tyler then knocked Uramasa out of Deker's hands and struck him once more. Uramasa then stabbed back into the ground as Tyler fell back to the ground with Deker.

"Tyler!" Lyra shouted in horror.

Tyler then reached over for his sword but dropped his hand to the ground.

"I can't move," Tyler said in pain.

"We need to get Tyler out of there," Stephanie said to the others.

Deker then opened his eyes and saw a spirit of Dayu beside him.

"What're you doing here?" Deker asked Dayu.

"Who's he talking to?" Kyle said in confusion.

"Stop Deker, you don't have to do this," Dayu said as she changed into a human.

Deker's eyes then widened.

"You, why do I recognize you?" Deker said in confusion.

"Please, just stop," Dayu said to Deker as she began crying.

Deker then rose to his feet as Dayu's spirit disappeared. Deker then grabbed Uramasa out of the ground as he transformed back into his Nighlok form.

"Tyler!" Kyle shouted in horror.

Deker then walked over to Tyler laughing evilly.

"This is it for you," Deker said to Tyler as he prepared to strike him.

Tyler then cringed in fear.

"Dragon Splash!" Eddie shouted as he stabbed Deker through the back with his sword.

Deker then transformed back into his human form and fell to his knees. Eddie then pulled his sword out of Deker. Deker then fell to the ground as Eddie ran over to Tyler.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Tyler said to Eddie.

Eddie then wrote a symbol with his morpher and extinguished a part of the fire ring. Kyle then ran into the ring and helped Eddie get Tyler.

"Thank goodness," Stephanie said in relief as Eddie and Kyle walked over. "You had us all scared to death,"

The symbol then wore off and the fire ring then surrounded Deker.

"I'm free," Deker said as he slowly smiled.

Deker's body then began disintegrating as Uramasa faded away. The flames then died down as the sun began rising behind the Rangers. Lyra then hugged Tyler as she began crying.

"You're such an idiot," Lyra said to Tyler.

Octoroo walked into a room where Dayu was sitting by herself.

"Dayu, the time has come," Octoroo said to Dayu. "Take your harmonium to Earth and awaken Master Xandred,"

Dayu then rose to her feet and began walking away.

"Deker, I will be with you soon," Dayu said to herself as she walked away.

Lyra was sitting on the ground holding Tyler in her arms as the others were walking around.

"Deker's finally gone," Kyle said to Eddie.

"Now Master Xandred is our only problem," Eddie told Kyle.

Stephanie then sat down next to Lyra and Tyler.

"Is he okay?" Stephanie asked Lyra.

"He's just resting for now," Lyra told Stephanie.

"Thank God Eddie showed up," Stephanie said to Lyra.

"Yeah, Tyler wouldn't be here had he not shown up," Lyra told Stephanie.

"I just want this stuff to be over," Stephanie said to Lyra as their Samuraizers began going off.

Tyler then opened his eyes and slowly leaned up. Eddie and Kyle then ran over to the girls and Tyler.

"Sensei, what's going on?" Eddie asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"It's bad, Dayu is summoning Master Xandred," Mr. Yoshimoto said as the ground began rumbling.

"Oh no!" Kyle said in horror.

Mr. Yoshimoto then looked on the screen and saw Sanzu River Water beginning to rise rapidly out of cracks on the ground.

"It's happening!" Mr. Yoshimoto said in horror. "You must stop Dayu!"

Moogers then stormed into the Youth Center and ran into Mr. Yoshimoto's office. Karen and Tim then ran out of the dojo and began battling the Moogers in the Youth Center.

"These things are taking over the city!" Tim shouted as he looked outside.

"We can't let them downstairs," Karen said to Tim as she struck a Mooger away from the office.

Mr. Yoshimoto was sitting downstairs in the dojo sitting at the computer watching the Moogers attack the city. Something then began hitting the bookshelf next to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"No, they breached our secret passage!" Mr. Yoshimoto said in horror.

The bookshelf then fell down in front of Mr. Yoshimoto. Moogers then stormed into the dojo and began attacking Mr. Yoshimoto. The Lightzord then began firing discs at the Moogers and knocked them away from Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Ah you little lantern!" Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Lightzord as he smiled.

Mr. Yoshimoto then grabbed the Lightzord and ran up the stairs.

More Moogers then stormed into the dojo and began destroying everything. A Mooger grabbed the computer monitor and threw it into the wall. The Moogers then began storming up the stairs after Mr. Yoshimoto.

Spit Fangs then rose from the Netherworld and began firing blasts of fire at buildings. Tim and Karen were still fighting off Moogers in the Youth Center as Mr. Yoshimoto ran out of his office.

"Sensei, you're safer downstairs!" Tim shouted to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"No I'm not!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted in horror as the Moogers kicked down the hidden door.

"Oh no!" Karen said in horror as Moogers began storming out of the dojo.

Tim then looked over and saw a Spit Fangs fireball coming towards the Youth Center.

"Watch out!" Tim shouted as he grabbed Karen and Mr. Yoshimoto.

The fireball then crashed through the windows and exploded in the Youth Center.

Dayu then walked out onto a roof and began playing her harmonium. The Sanzu River Water then began rising faster and began flooding the streets. Spit Fangs continued firing blasts at the buildings. Moogers ran throughout the city attacking people who were trying to flee.

"Master Xandred, this world will be ours!" Dayu shouted as she laughed evilly.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Armageddon

Tyler and his friends ran to the top of a hill and saw a dark cloud above Angel Grove. Buildings were on fire as Spit Fangs continued firing at them. Sanzu River Water flowed down the streets covering up cars.

"This is awful," Stephanie said in horror.

"Tim, Sensei and Karen are in that," Eddie said to the others.

"And so is our families," Tyler said as he began walking down the hill.

"What're you doing?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"I'm going to go stop this before it gets worse," Tyler said to his sister.

"You almost died earlier, and you're hurt," Lyra said to Tyler as she followed him.

"I won't stop fighting until I'm dead," Tyler said to his sister.

The others then walked down the hill and caught to Tyler and Lyra.

"I need to get to Karen and get my Power Discs," Tyler said to the others.

"We'll help you get there," Eddie said to Tyler.

"That's right, we'll be right beside you," Kyle said to Tyler.

The Rangers then made their way into the city and began heading towards the Youth Center.

Moogers came marching by the destroyed Youth Center. Giant Flying Moogers then flew by overhead as rubble began moving in the Youth Center. A hand then reached out of the rubble. Tim then slowly crawled out of the rubble coughing from the smoke in the air.

"No, what have they done?" Tim said in horror as he looked around the Youth Center.

Tim then turned around and began digging at the rocks.

"Sensei, where are you?" Tim said as he kept digging.

Tim then heard someone coughing underneath a large rock.

"Sensei, is that you?" Tim asked the person.

"Yes, I'm under this rock with Karen," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tim.

"Hold on, I'll get you guys out," Tim said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

Tim then began pulling on the rock. Tim then let go of the rock as he breathed heavily.

"It's too heavy," Tim said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Use your Barracuda Blade!" Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tim.

Tim's blade then appeared in his hand. Tim then jabbed the blade under the rock and slowly began lifting it. The rock then fell off the pile and revealed Mr. Yoshimoto and Karen in an opening.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Tim said as he held his hand out to Mr. Yoshimoto.

Mr. Yoshimoto then grabbed Tim's hand and crawled out of the hole. Karen then slowly climbed out of the hole with the Lightzord.

"Master Xandred will arrive in our realm any second now," Karen said to Tim.

"We need to stop whoever is causing this," Tim told Karen.

Tyler and the other Rangers then ran up to the Youth Center and looked around in horror.

"Are you guys okay?" Kyle asked Tim as he walked inside.

"Yeah, but the Moogers destroyed this place along with the dojo," Tim told Kyle.

Tim then looked over and saw Tyler.

"I'm glad you're back," Tim said to Tyler.

A group of Moogers then saw the Rangers standing near the Youth Center.

"We have company," Eddie said to the others as the Moogers ran towards them.

Karen then stepped forwards and pulled out her morpher. The other Rangers then stepped up beside her. The Rangers then morphed and took off running at the Moogers.

"I'll stay here and watch after you Sensei," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto as he pulled out his Spin Sword.

Moogers then ran past the Rangers and ran towards Tyler and Mr. Yoshimoto. Tyler then began attacking the Moogers with his sword as Mr. Yoshimoto watched. More Moogers then stormed down the street and began fighting the Rangers.

"There's too many of them!" Tim shouted as he continued striking the Moogers around him.

Moogers around Tim began striking him with their swords.

"Tim's in trouble!" Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"But what about you?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"I will be fine," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

Tyler then ran away from Mr. Yoshimoto and headed towards Tim. A Mooger then walked up to Mr. Yoshimoto and screeched in his face. Mr. Yoshimoto then stomped on the Mooger's toes. The Mooger then dropped its sword and hopped away holding its toes.

"That's for my Youth Center!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted to the Mooger.

Tyler ran up to Tim and began fighting the Moogers off of him. Tim then slowly rose to his feet and began helping Tyler fight the Moogers.

"They're like roaches!" Lyra shouted as she continued fighting the Moogers.

Dayu then landed on the ground and began walking towards Lyra.

"Lyra, watch out!" Kyle shouted as he ran towards her.

Dayu then fired blasts towards Lyra. Kyle then jumped in the way and was hit by the blasts. Lyra then turned around and saw Kyle fall to the ground.

"Kyle!" Lyra shouted as she ran over to Kyle.

"The end is here Rangers!" Dayu shouted as she laughed evilly.

Lyra then rose to her feet and ran towards Dayu.

"You're going down!" Lyra shouted as she began swinging at Dayu.

Dayu then blocked Lyra's sword and shoved her away. Dayu then jumped back and began firing blasts at Lyra. Karen and Stephanie then ran up beside Lyra and deflected the blasts.

"Let's finish her off," Karen said to the other girls.

The girls then spun the discs on their Spin Swords.

"Triple Slash!" The girls shouted as they sent energy slashes flying towards Dayu.

The slashes then hit Dayu and knocked her to the ground. Dayu then began laughing. She then slowly rose to her feet and revealed the damaged harmonium.

"What is she laughing about?" Stephanie said in confusion.

"It is now time for Master Xandred's return!" Dayu shouted as she laughed evilly.

The harmonium then exploded in Dayu's hand and released a blast of dark energy into the sky. The sky then grew even darker and caused lightning to strike down around the Rangers.

"What's going on?" Tyler said in confusion as the Moogers began backing away.

An opening then appeared in the clouds above the Rangers. Master Xandred then fell down from the clouds and landed in front of Dayu.

"Dayu, thank you for releasing me," Master Xandred said to Dayu.

"I didn't do it for you," Dayu said to Master Xandred. "I did it for Deker,"

Master Xandred then turned towards Dayu.

"I might appear to be a Nighlok, but I am a human by heart," Dayu said to Master Xandred.

Master Xandred then grabbed Dayu by the shoulders.

"Thank you for reminding me of that," Master Xandred said as he snickered.

Dayu then began glowing as she screamed in pain.

"Your life now belongs to me!" Master Xandred shouted as he absorbed Dayu's life force.

Master Xandred then turned towards the Rangers and began laughing evilly.

"And now for you pests," Master Xandred said to the Rangers.

Eddie, Kyle and Tim then ran up next to the girls to oppose Master Xandred. Eddie and Kyle then took off running towards Master Xandred.

"Forest Vortex!" Kyle shouted as he swung his sword at Master Xandred.

"Dragon Splash!" Eddie shouted as he swung his sword.

The attacks hit Master Xandred. Kyle then looked up at Master Xandred and saw him snickering.

"That was nothing!" Master Xandred shouted as he struck Eddie and Kyle away with his hand.

Lyra and Stephanie then ran towards Master Xandred. Master Xandred then fired blasts from his hands and knocked the girls away.

"My turn," Tim said as he took off running.

Tim then swung his Barracuda Blade at Master Xandred and struck him across the chest. Master Xandred then grabbed Tim by the arm and tossed him aside. Tim then crashed into a wall of a building and fell to the ground.

"Who's next?" Master Xandred said as he looked over at Karen.

The Moogers then turned their attention towards Tyler and began attacking him.

"Whoa!" Tyler shouted as he barely dodged a sword.

Tyler then began attacking the Moogers as Eddie and Kyle slowly walked over to Karen.

"We need to use the sealing symbol," Eddie said to Karen.

"It takes a minute to write it, and it will drain all of my energy," Karen said to Eddie.

"We have no choice," Kyle said to Karen.

Lyra and Stephanie then slowly walked up in pain.

"We'll need to hold him off for a minute," Lyra said to the others.

Tim then rose to his feet with the Lightzord in hand.

"I'll hold him off!" Tim shouted as he ran towards Master Xandred.

Tim then began firing Power Discs at Master Xandred as he ran towards him.

"Here goes nothing," Karen said as she pulled out her morpher.

Karen then began drawing the sealing symbol as Tim attacked Master Xandred.

"Knock it off!" Master Xandred shouted in anger as he grabbed Tim by the throat.

Eddie and Kyle then took off running towards Master Xandred.

"Shark Attack Mode!" Kyle shouted as he transformed.

"Super Samurai Mode!" Eddie shouted as he placed the Black Box on his Spin Sword.

Kyle and Eddie then struck Master Xandred with their swords and caused him to drop Tim. Tim then leapt away from Master Xandred.

"It's Mega time!" Tim shouted as the Lightzord lit up.

Tim then Transformed into Mega Mode as he ran towards Master Xandred. Master Xandred then screamed and blew Eddie, Kyle and Tim away from him with a shockwave. Master Xandred then looked over at Karen and saw her drawing the sealing symbol.

"Oh no you don't!" Master Xandred shouted as he fired blasts towards Karen.

Stephanie and Lyra then jumped in the way and were hit by the blasts. Lyra and Stephanie then fell to the ground and demorphed.

"There it's complete!" Karen said as the symbol began glowing.

Tyler then struck down the last Mooger and looked over at Karen.

"This could be it!" Tyler said to himself.

Karen then fired the sealing symbol at Master Xandred. The symbol hit Master Xandred and sent him flying down the street as he tried to block it.

"No, I won't go down this easily!" Master Xandred shouted in anger as he continued to block the symbol.

Master Xandred then crashed into a building with the symbol and caused the symbol to explode. The building then collapsed from the explosion. Tyler then walked up to Karen as she demorphed.

"You did it!" Tyler said to Karen.

The other Rangers then slowly walked up to Tyler and Karen.

"We did it, the Nighlok are finally gone," Tim said to the others.

"Rangers!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted in horror as blasts began flying from the fallen building.

Karen then shoved Tyler out of the way and was hit by the blasts.

"Oh no!" Eddie shouted in horror.

Karen then fell to the ground unconscious. Tyler looked over at Karen and saw her lying on the ground.

Master Xandred then walked out of the flames laughing evilly. The Rangers looked over in disbelief and saw Master Xandred walking back towards them.

"Impossible, the sealing symbol had no effect on him!" Mr. Yoshimoto said in horror.

"Dayu's life force actually came in handy," Master Xandred said as he pointed at the white spot on his chest. "Because of her humanity, I am immune to the sealing symbol and I can't dry out,"

Tyler's eyes then widened in horror.

"You monster!" Tyler shouted to Master Xandred.

"Things have just begun!" Master Xandred shouted as he began firing blasts at the Rangers again.

Tyler then quickly drew a symbol in front of the Rangers. A smoke cloud then appeared in between the Rangers and Master Xandred. The smoke then cleared and revealed that the Rangers escaped.

"You Rangers won't stop me!" Master Xandred shouted as the ground began rumbling.

The Rangers walked into a cave outside of Angel Grove. Eddie sat Karen down beside the wall as the others sat down.

"What do we do now?" Kyle asked the others. "Master Xandred is too powerful now,"

"There's only one thing we can do," Tyler said to the others. "We have to fight him head on and defeat him,"

"We've tried that already!" Tim said to Tyler in anger. "He's too strong for all of our powers!"

Tyler then looked over at Karen and saw her sitting against the wall unconscious.

"We might have tried, but we haven't tried hard enough," Tyler told Tim.

Tyler then walked over to Mr. Yoshimoto. Mr. Yoshimoto then revealed the box Tyler left for Karen. He then pulled out the Shogun Disc.

"Master Xandred was only defeated by the sealing symbol in the past," Tyler said to the others. "He never fought the Grand Shogun,"

"Are you sure that Shogun Mode could work against him?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"I'm positive it will," Tyler told Eddie.

Karen then slowly opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. She then grabbed her shoulder in pain.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked Karen.

"It's my shoulder," Karen said to Eddie.

Karen then looked over at Tyler and saw him holding the Shogun Disc.

"That disc isn't the only one you can try," Karen said to Tyler.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked Karen.

"Before I left Japan, I created a new disc made only for the Red Samurai Ranger," Karen said to Tyler.

Mr. Yoshimoto then walked over to Karen and took the disc from her.

"This is a powerful fire disc," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"I put every ounce of my Symbol Power into it," Karen told Tyler as Mr. Yoshimoto handed him the disc.

"Thank you Karen," Tyler said as he smiled.

Tyler then walked around the cave looking at his friends.

"Mr. Yoshimoto chose me to be the Red Samurai Ranger when these Nighlok first showed up," Tyler said to everyone. "He then granted me permission to choose my team. I chose three of my best friends and my twin sister because I knew we could work together. We've come a long way since then and I'm not giving up until I do what I promised Mr. Yoshimoto,"

Eddie and Kyle then rose to their feet and walked up to Tyler. Stephanie and Lyra then got up and walked up to him.

"You didn't even mention me!" Tim said in annoyance as he got up.

"And of course Tim saved us a couple of times," Tyler said to everyone.

"That'll do," Tim said as he walked up.

Tyler then looked over at Mr. Yoshimoto.

"I will stay here with Karen," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

"Good, and don't worry, we'll finish Master Xandred off once and for all," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

Mr. Yoshimoto then shook Tyler's hand and smiled.

"I knew I made the right choice," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

Tyler then walked away from Mr. Yoshimoto and headed for the cave's exit.

"Let's go Rangers," Tyler said to the others as he walked out of the cave.

The Rangers then followed Tyler out of the cave.

"They will stop him," Karen said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Yes, I know they will," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Karen.

Master Xandred and Octoroo were riding on their ship through the streets of Angel Grove on the Sanzu River Water. Master Xandred then began laughing evilly as he fired blasts at the buildings they floated by.

"This city will burn!" Master Xandred shouted as he continued destroying buildings.

"Master!" Octoroo shouted as he noticed something up ahead.

Master Xandred then looked over and saw the Samurai Rangers up ahead.

"Moogers!" Master Xandred shouted as Moogers began jumping out of the water.

"Go Go Samurai!" The Rangers shouted as they morphed.

The Rangers then began battling the Moogers as Master Xandred and Octoroo watched them. Tyler struck a Mooger and sent it flying back into the water.

"That knock off Red Ranger is back!" Octoroo said in astonishment.

Tim and Kyle then kicked a Mooger back into a group of others. Lyra and Stephanie were surrounded by Moogers and were battling them.

"Seismic Air Way!" Lyra and Stephanie shouted as they struck down the Moogers around them together with their swords.

Eddie then leapt onto a car with his Hydro Bow in hand. Eddie then began firing down at the Moogers as they tried to climb up to him.

"Barracuda Bite!" Tim shouted as he began running around at blinding speed and struck multiple Moogers.

Tim then placed his blade back in its sheath as the Moogers exploded behind him.

"Master, the Moogers are falling fast!" Octoroo said to Master Xandred.

"Then you get in there and fight them!" Master Xandred shouted as he grabbed Octoroo.

"No, please don't!" Octoroo shouted as Master Xandred lifted him into the air.

Master Xandred then tossed Octoroo on land where the Rangers were battling the Moogers.

"How could you!" Octoroo shouted to Master Xandred.

Octoroo then turned around and saw Eddie behind him.

"Dragon Splash!" Eddie shouted as he struck Octoroo with his Spin Sword.

Octoroo then fell into the water and exploded.

"Wait, why isn't he transforming into a Mega Monster?" Master Xandred said in confusion.

The Rangers then gathered up next to each other and looked at Master Xandred on his ship. Master Xandred then leapt off his ship and landed across from the Rangers.

"This is the end for you!" Tyler shouted as he placed the Black Box on his Spin Sword.

Tyler then transformed into Super Samurai Mode as Lyra and Stephanie stood in front of him. Eddie and Kyle then stepped behind Tyler with Tim behind them.

"What is this?" Master Xandred wondered.

Tyler then placed the Super Fire Disc in the Black Box and then placed the Lion Disc on the handle of his Super Spin Sword. The Rangers then took off running at Master Xandred in their formation. Master Xandred then began firing blasts at Lyra and Stephanie as the Rangers ran towards him. Lyra and Stephanie then knocked the blasts away and quickly moved out of the way. Eddie and Kyle then leapt over Tyler and struck Master Xandred with their swords. Tom then leapt over Tyler and struck Master Xandred with his blade.

"Ultimate Blazing Strike!" Tyler shouted as his sword was engulfed in flames.

Tyler then stabbed Master Xandred on his white patch on his chest with his flaming sword. Master Xandred then quickly knocked Tyler away with his sword. The Rangers then ran over to check on Tyler.

"Nether Winds!" Master Xandred shouted a she began blowing powerful gusts of wind at the Rangers.

The wind knocked the Rangers into the wall of a building.

"Nether Flames!" Master Xandred shouted as he fired multiple blasts at the Rangers.

The Rangers were then hit by the blasts multiple times and fell to the ground. The Rangers then demorphed as Master Xandred began laughing evilly.

"Now to destroy the other side of this city!" Master Xandred shouted as he walked away.

The Rangers were lying on the ground unconscious as Master Xandred left the area. More Moogers then arrive and begin walking over towards the Rangers. Tyler then slowly looks up and sees the Moogers walking towards them.

"Guys, we have company," Tyler said as he slowly rose up.

"Leave them to us," Someone said to Tyler.

Tyler then looked over and saw his father.

"Dad, what're you doing here?" Tyler said in confusion.

Kyle then rose to his feet and saw his father standing beside Rocky.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Kyle said to his father.

"Don't worry about me," Adam said to Kyle.

Tyler then helped Lyra up. Lyra then looked over at her father.

"Where's mom?" Lyra asked her father.

"She's safe, don't worry," Rocky said to Lyra.

Eddie then rose to his feet and saw his father.

"Dad, why're you here?" Eddie said in confusion.

"Don't worry about me," Carlos said to Eddie. "We'll handle these guys,"

Tim and Stephanie then rose to their feet.

"Master Xandred is heading downtown," Tyler said to his father.

"Go get him," Rocky said to Tyler as he smirked.

Tyler and the other Samurai Rangers then ran away. The Moogers then looked over at the Samurai Rangers as they ran away.

"Hey, don't go after them," Rocky said to the Moogers. "We're your opponents now,"

The Moogers then turned their attention to Rocky, Adam and Carlos and began walking towards them. A Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger then leapt over Rocky and the others and began firing their blasters at the Moogers. Rocky then sighed as the Yellow Ranger walked up to him.

"Honey, I told you to help those people out of the city!" Rocky said in annoyance.

"Oh I did, don't worry about it," The Yellow Ranger said as she demorphed.

"Ashley, those people might need someone to watch over them," Carlos said to Ashley.

"Tommy showed up and told me to leave it to him," Ashley told Carlos.

More Moogers then appeared in front of Rocky and the others. Rocky then pulled a morpher out of his pocket.

"Zack, hold them off while we get revved up," Rocky said to the Black Ranger.

"On it," Zack said as he transformed his blaster into a sword.

Zack then took off running towards the Moogers as Adam placed his morpher on his wrist. Carlos then pulled out his morpher.

"RPM, Get In Gear!" The Rangers shouted as they morphed.

"Red Eagle Ranger!" Rocky shouted.

"Blue Lion Ranger!" Carlos Shouted as he pulled out his Turbo Cannon.

"Yellow Bear Ranger!" Ashley shouted as she leaned her blaster on her shoulder.

"Green Shark Ranger!" Adam shouted as he pulled out his Turbo Axe.

"Black Wolf Ranger!" Zack shouted as he struck down a Mooger

"It's on now!" Rocky shouted as he took off running towards the Moogers.

Rocky then began striking at the Moogers with his fists as Adam ran up with the Turbo Axe in his hand.

"Eat this!" Adam shouted as he struck a Mooger with his axe.

Carlos then began firing his cannon at the Moogers that ran towards him.

"I've got you back," Ashley said to Carlos as she began firing at the Moogers Carlos missed.

Zack then ran up behind Rocky and struck a Mooger down that was behind him.

"Nice one Zack," Rocky said to Zack as he ran away.

The Rangers then gathered up again. Octoroo then slowly crawled out of the water in pain.

"Ew what is that?" Ashley said in disgust.

Octoroo then looked up and saw the RPM Rangers standing above him.

"Ooh ah ooh, who are you?" Octoroo said in confusion.

"He's one of those evil Nighlok," Adam said to Rocky.

"Then let's take him out," Rocky said as he pulled out his Street Saber.

A Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger then flew past Rocky and the others and struck Octoroo with their daggers. The two Rangers then landed in front of Rocky and the others as Octoroo fell to the ground and exploded.

"Oh come on!" Rocky said in annoyance. "We haven't used these powers in so long and I didn't even get the final attack off,"

"Sorry Rocky," The Gold Ranger said to him as he patted Rocky on the shoulder.

"Billy, you couldn't wait could you?" Rocky asked Billy.

"It's been awhile," The Silver Ranger said to Ashley.

"It's good to see you again Cassie," Ashley said to Cassie as she hugged her.

"Well let's leave the rest up to Tyler and his friends," Rocky said as he began walking away.

The other Rangers then followed Rocky and left the area.

Tyler and his friends ran up to a neighborhood and saw Master Xandred walking down the street destroying houses. People were running away from Master Xandred screaming in horror.

"We need to use all of our power to stop him," Tyler said to the others.

The Rangers then pulled out their morphers next to Tyler.

"Go Go Samurai!" The Rangers shouted as they morphed.

"Samurai Morpher , Gold Power!" Tim shouted as he morphed.

Master Xandred then turned around and saw the Rangers coming at him.

"You just won't give up will you?" Master Xandred said to the Rangers as he began firing blasts at them.

"Shark Attack Mode!" Kyle shouted as he transformed.

"Super Samurai Mode!" Eddie shouted as he placed the Black Box Morpher on his Spin Sword.

"Mega Mode Power!" Tim shouted as he transformed.

"You already tried this!" Master Xandred shouted as he struck the Rangers away with his sword.

"You haven't seen this yet!" Tyler shouted as he leapt into the air.

Tyler then placed the Shogun Disc on his Spin Sword.

"Shogun Mode!" Tyler shouted as he transformed.

Tyler then landed in front of Master Xandred with his Mega Blade in hand.

"What's this?" Master Xandred said in confusion as he backed away.

"The true power of a Samurai!" Tyler shouted as he swung his Mega Blade at Master Xandred.

Master Xandred then leaned away from Tyler. Tyler's Mega Blade then cut off part of Master Xandred's horns.

"How dare you!" Master Xandred said in anger.

"Lyra now!" Tyler shouted as he jumped out of the way.

"Five Disc Beetle Cannon!" Lyra shouted as she and Stephanie fired the Fire Smasher.

The blast then hit Master Xandred as Kyle jumped to his feet.

"Shark Sword, Final Strike!" Kyle shouted as he began hitting Master Xandred with the Shark Sword.

Master Xandred then knocked Kyle away as Eddie came running towards him.

"Super Dragon Splash!" Eddie shouted as he struck Master Xandred with his sword.

Master Xandred then screamed in anger as he shoved Eddie away.

"Mega Blade!" Tim shouted as he struck Master Xandred with his Mega Blade.

Tyler then pulled out the Bullzooka.

"It's time for a new weapon," Tyler said as he combined the Bullzooka with his Mega Blade. "Shogun Spear!"

Tyler then ran towards Master Xandred with the Shogun Spear.

"Nether Flames!" Master Xandred shouted as he breathed fire at Tyler.

Tyler ran through the flames screaming. Tyler then stabbed Master Xandred in the white spot on his chest with the Shogun Spear.

"Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as he quckly pulled the spear out and then struck Master Xandred with the blade.

Master Xandred then backed away from Tyler holding his chest in pain.

"No, I can't be beaten!" Master Xandred shouted as he fell to his knees.

Master Xandred then fell to the ground and exploded.

"Get ready, it's not over," Tyler said to the other Rangers.

Master Xandred then transformed into a Mega Monster.

"I will rip your world apart!" Master Xandred shouted as he began firing blasts down at the Rangers.

"Ultimate Samurai Combination!" Tyler shouted as he raised the Shogun Spear into the air.

All the zords then appeared and combined into the Samurai Gigazord. The Rangers then entered the Gigazord and prepared for battle.

"Let's take him down!" Kyle shouted as the Gigazord began rolling towards Master Xandred.

Master Xandred then began firing blasts at the Gigazord. The consoles in the Gigazord then began sparking as Master Xandred walked up to the GIgazord.

"His attacks are too strong for the Gigazord!" Stephanie said to Tyler.

Master Xandred then struck the Gigazord with his sword. Tyler then demorphed as he stood at his console.

"What're you doing?" Tim asked Tyler.

"We need to concentrate our symbol power for one last attack," Tyler said to the others.

The other Rangers then demorphed as the Gigazord began rolling towards Xandred.

"Nether Flames!" Master Xandred shouted as he hit the Gigazord with his flames.

The Bull, Octo, Swordfish, Beetle and Tiger Zords then fell off of the Megazord as it continued walking towards Master Xandred. Master Xandred then fired another blast at the Rangers and knocked the Claw Zord off. The Samurai Megazord then walked up to Master Xandred.

"Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as the Samurai Megazord pulled out its sword.

The Samurai Megazord then struck Master Xandred across the chest where the white spot was.

"No!" Master Xandred shouted as he fell to the ground.

Master Xandred then exploded. The Sanzu River Water in the city then began fading away.

Mr. Yoshimoto walked out of the cave with Karen and saw the dark clouds above Angel Grove disappear.

"They did it!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted as he smiled.

"I knew they could," Karen said as she smiled.

Tyler and his friends exited the cockpit and landed back on the ground. Lyra then ran over to Tyler and hugged him.

"We did it!" Lyra shouted in joy.

"We really did," Tyler said as Lyra let go of him.

Tyler then fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked Tyler.

Tyler then began laughing. He then opened his eyes and looked at the clouds in the sky.

"We did it!" Tyler shouted as he leaned up.

"Master Xandred is gone!" Kyle shouted as he began dancing.

"Please stop, you're ruining the moment," Eddie said to Kyle.

"Come on Eddie, you don't have to act tough anymore," Tim said to Eddie as he patted him on the back.

Stephanie then walked over to Tyler and kissed him on the cheek. Kyle then began laughing as he saw Tyler freeze in embarrassment.

"I know, we're just friends," Stephanie said to Tyler as she smiled.

Tyler then began laughing as he walked away.

"Come on guys, let's go make sure everyone is okay," Tyler said as he walked away.

The other Rangers then followed Tyler towards the city as the sun began setting.

Later that night, people began returning to Angel Grove after the Nighlok Invasion. The Samurai Rangers were sitting by the destroyed Youth Center as Karen and Mr. Yoshimoto came walking up.

"Rangers, I am so proud of you," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers.

"Thanks Sensei," Tyler said as he rose to his feet. "Your training was what helped us win,"

"And working together," Eddie said to Tyler.

"The original Samurai Rangers would also be proud of what happened today," Karen said to the Rangers.

"How's your shoulder?" Kyle asked Karen.

"It's feeling better," Karen told Kyle.

Tim then sighed and turned away from the others.

"You know, I'm going to miss kicking Nighlok butt," Tim said to the others.

"You better be joking," Stephanie said to Tim.

"Well, if anything else happens, we'll be waiting," Tyler said to the others.

Kenzie then came running up to the Youth Center breathing heavily.

"Oh my God, they weren't joking," Kenzie said in horror as she looked at the destroyed Youth Center.

"Don't worry, it can be fixed up within a few months," Tim said to Kenzie as he put his arm over her shoulder.

"Yes, it will be repaired," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Kenzie.

"But where will we hang out until then?" Kyle said in confusion.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find somewhere," Tyler said to Kyle.

Eddie then began looking around at the damage done by the Nighloks on the street.

"Man, the authorities are going to be crazy about this stuff," Eddie said to the others.

"Then let them," Mr. Yoshimoto told Eddie. "They couldn't handle the Nighlok, only you kids could,"

Tyler then looked over at Lyra.

"Let's get home, it's been a long day," Tyler said to his sister.

"Alright guys, we'll see you later," Lyra said to the others.

Tyler and Lyra then walked away.

"Hey Eddie, were you confused when our dads showed up earlier and took on those Moogers?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Eddie wondered.

Mr. Yoshimoto then began chuckling.

"You know, there was some guy helping people out of the city earlier," Kenzie said to the others. "He kind of reminded me of someone,"

Kenzie then looked over at Tim.

"What?" Tim said in confusion.

"Nothing, you're just being quiet right now," Kenzie said to Tim.

Karen then rose to her feet.

"Mr. Yoshimoto, it's time for me to return to Daisuke," Karen said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

Karen then walked over to Eddie and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Eddie," Karen said to Eddie as she walked away from him.

Eddie then began blushing as Kyle began laughing.

"Knock it off!" Eddie shouted at Kyle in anger.

Mr. Yoshimoto then walked away with Karen as Eddie and Kyle began fighting.

"Guys cut it out!" Tim shouted as he ran in between Eddie and Kyle.

"I think Kyle's just jealous," Kenzie said as she began laughing.

"I am not!" Kyle shouted nervously.

"Don't worry Kyle, your idiotic jokes will take a girl's heart away one day," Tim said to Kyle as he patted him on the back.

Eddie then began laughing.

"That's it!" Kyle shouted as he ran after Eddie.

"Kyle, don't!" Stephanie shouted as Kyle ran after Eddie.

Eddie and Kyle then ran back towards the others. Stephanie then groaned in annoyance.

"Are you not going to stop them?" Kenzie asked Tim.

"Nope," Tim said as he walked away with Kenzie.

"Yeah, you guys can keep fighting here, but I'm heading home," Stephanie said to Kyle and Eddie.

Stephanie then walked away and left Eddie and Kyle by themselves at the Youth Center.

Tyler and Lyra then walked into their home worn out. Lyra then began yawning as she stepped into the living room.

"I'm glad you two are okay," Ashley said as she got up from the couch.

Ashley then hugged Lyra.

"The Youth Center was destroyed," Tyler said as he walked over and sat down beside his father on the couch.

"Is Mr. Yoshimoto okay?" Rocky asked Tyler.

"Yeah, he got out of there before it happened," Tyler told his father.

"Well, I'm going to go on to bed," Lyra said to everyone.

"See you tomorrow," Rocky said to Lyra as she walked away.

Tyler then looked over at his father's arm where Deker struck him with his sword.

"Thanks Dad," Tyler said to his father.

"For what?" Rocky said in confusion.

"For what you told me yesterday," Tyler said to his father. "You probably saved my life,"

"What is he talking about?" Ashley asked Rocky.

"I do not know," Rocky said as he got up.

Tyler then rolled his eyes and sighed. Rocky and Ashley then walked out of the room and began snickering.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Tyler said as he rose to his feet.

Tyler then walked over to the stairs and began walking up them.

"Did you ever tell him?" Ashley asked Rocky.

"Sort of," Rocky said to Ashley.

"And he doesn't know that I know about him and his sister?" Ashley asked Rocky.

"Yup," Rocky said as he smirked.

Tyler walked into his room and sat down on his bed. He then pulled the Samuraizer out of his pocket and looked down at it. The Lion Folding Zord then crawled out of Tyler's jacket pocket.

"Hey little guy," Tyler said as he began petting the zord.

Tyler then sat the Samuraizer over on his desk. Tyler then picked up the Lion Folding Zord.

"We'll play tomorrow," Tyler said to the Lion Folding Zord as he placed it over on his desk.

The Lion Folding Zord then roared and transformed back into its emblem mode. Tyler then turned the lamp off next to him.

"Things are finally back to normal," Tyler said as he closed his eyes.

Tyler then fell asleep.

A few months later.

An alien walked out into the outskirts of Angel Grove in the middle of the night. The alien then came to a halt as he noticed something over in the rocks.

"Well, what do we have here?" The alien said as he knelt down next to the rocks.

The alien then picked up Master Xandred's sword. The alien's eyes then began glowing blue as he laughed evilly.


	26. Chapter 26(Finale)

Chapter 26: Mega Finale

A Red Ranger was running through the woods at night. He looked over his shoulders and saw blasts flying towards him. He then ran past a tree and dodged the blasts. The Red Ranger then ran behind a tree and began catching his breath.

"Who were those guys?" The Red Ranger said in confusion.

The Red Ranger then looked over and saw a sword swing towards him. The Red Ranger then moved out of the way and dodged the sword. The sword then sliced through the tree and knocked it down.

"You can't run from us," A Ranger in the shadows said to the Red Ranger.

"Who are you?" The Red Ranger said in confusion.

"We're the Rangers that are going to end the Megaforce Rangers once and for all," A Green Ranger said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"No way, A Green Megaforce Ranger!" The Red Ranger shouted in disbelief.

A Purple Ranger then stepped out of the shadows aiming his blaster at the Red Ranger.

"We'll let you go this one time," The Purple Ranger said to the Red Ranger. "But first our master has a few words to say to you,"

The Purple and Green Rangers then stepped out of the way and revealed Master Xandred.

"Something seems familiar about this guy?" The Red Ranger said to himself.

Flames then shot out of Master Xandred's mouth and hit the Red Ranger.

"Red Ranger, we will meet each other again another day," Master Xandred said as the flames died down.

The Red Ranger then looked over and saw that the evil Rangers and Xandred were gone.

"That voice, I know who that was now," The Red Ranger said in horror.

April 2020, 10 months after Master Xandred's defeat.

Stephanie was sitting at the pool on her lifeguard tower watching people swim in the pool. Kyle then began walking towards the lifeguard tower. Two girls then walked past Kyle. Kyle then quickly turned his attention to the girls.

"How're you ladies doing?" Kyle asked the girls.

"Yeah, stay away from us," The girls said in disgust as they walked away.

"Oh come on," Kyle said in disappointment.

Stephanie then looked down at Kyle.

"You're not supposed to be flirting," Stephanie said to Kyle. "Mr. Hurley hired you to help out around here for spring break,"

"Hey, I was just seeing if they needed any help," Kyle said to Stephanie.

Kyle then sat down in a chair at the bottom of the tower.

"You're not even doing anything up there," Kyle said to Stephanie. "You're just texting your boyfriend,"

"Oh shut up," Stephanie said to Kyle as she put her phone away.

A girl then walked into the pool area. Kyle then looked over and took off his sunglasses.

"My God," Kyle said as he smiled.

Stephanie then grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and began pouring down at Kyle.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Kyle said as he quickly got up.

Kyle then began wiping the sunscreen off of himself as Stephanie laughed.

"Oh, I thought you could use some of that," Stephanie said to Kyle.

Kyle then grabbed his towel as he walked away.

Eddie was in the park with some classmates from school playing soccer. Eddie then took off running down the field kicking the soccer ball.

"He's still got it!" One of his teammates shouted as he watched Eddie ran towards the goal.

A person from the other team then began catching up to Eddie. Eddie then looked back over his shoulder and saw the person gaining on him.

"Who is this guy?" Eddie said in confusion.

The person then stole the ball from Eddie and began running the opposite direction with it.

"What?" Eddie said in astonishment as he took off running after the new guy.

"That dude is better than Eddie," One guy on the sideline said to his friend.

"Nah, Eddie will get him," The guy said as he watched Eddie and the new guy run by.

Eddie then caught up the new player as they ran up to the goal. Eddie then went to steal the ball as he moved his foot towards the ball. The new player then kicked the ball into the air and dodged Eddie's foot. He then looked up and saw the ball falling.

"Here goes nothing," The guy said as he leaned back and kicked the ball.

The ball then flew past the goalie and hit the net. Players then began cheering as Eddie stood motionless in disbelief.

"Are you new here?" Eddie asked the new guy.

"Yeah, my name's Jake," Jake said to Eddie as he shook Eddie's hand.

"I'm Eddie," Eddie said to Jake. "I can't believe there's someone better than me out here,"

Jake then began laughing.

"Ah don't say that," Jake said as he smiled.

Jake then walked over to his bag sitting by the bench.

"Where did you come from?" Eddie asked Jake.

"Harwood County," Jake said to Eddie as he wiped his face off with a towel.

"That's up north," Eddie said as he sat down.

"Yeah, but me and my friends only came down here for spring break," Jake said to Eddie as he picked up a water bottle.

"Ah that's a shame," Eddie said in disappointment,

Jake then poured some water from the bottle into his mouth. He then tossed the bottle aside and got up.

"Come on, let's go play some more," Jake said to Eddie.

Eddie then got up and ran back onto the field with Jake.

Tyler walked into the Youth Center with a handful of envelopes. Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over at Tyler and saw the envelopes.

"Let me guess, bills?" Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"Well, some of them are," Tyler said as he handed the mail to Mr. Yoshimoto.

Mr. Yoshimoto then began looking through the letters. Mr. Yoshimoto then pulled out one of the letters and set the others aside.

"This one is from my wife in Japan," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

Mr. Yoshimoto then opened the letter and began reading it.

"Oh my," Mr. Yoshimoto said in astonishment.

"What is it?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"My wife has sent my son here from Japan to stay with me," Mr. Yoshimoto told Tyler.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Not really," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he sat the letter down. "We never got along,"

"I'm sorry," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto as he walked behind the counter.

"No, don't apologize," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler. "I just need to go pick him up from the airport when he arrives,"

Three teenagers then walked into the Youth Center and sat down together at a table. Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over at the teenagers.

"Is something wrong?" Tyler asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"You have customers," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he walked away.

"Okay?" Tyler said in confusion as he walked out from behind the counter.

Tyler then walked over to the customers as they were talking.

"What can I get for you guys?" Tyler asked them.

"I just want a glass of water," The boy with glasses said to Tyler.

"I'm fine," The other boy said to Tyler.

Tyler then looked over at the girl staring out the window.

"Do you need anything?" Tyler asked the girl.

"Oh, no thanks," The girls said as she looked over at Tyler.

"Alright, I'll be right back with the water," Tyler said to them.

Tyler then walked away.

"Where are Jake and Emma?" The girl asked her friends.

"I don't know, but hopefully they're not just horsing around," The boy said to her.

Tim walked out of the kitchen and walked over to Tyler at the counter.

"What an awful way to spend our first day of Spring Break," Tim said to Tyler.

"I would rather be here doing something than be sitting at home bored out of my mind," Tyler told Tim as he filled a cup of ice with water.

Tim then looked over at the three teens in the back.

"I didn't know we had customers right now," Tim said to Tyler.

Tyler then walked past Tim and headed over to the table with the water. Tyler then sat the water on the table.

"Thanks," The boy with glasses said to Tyler.

Tyler then walked back over to Tim at the counter.

"Are you still aggravated at Stephanie?" Tim asked Tyler.

"Dude, don't bring that up," Tyler said as he sat down.

"Well, I think it's time for you to find another fish of the sea," Tim said to Tyler.

Tyler then sighed as he looked away from Tim. Tim then looked over at the girl sitting at the table.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Tim asked Tyler.

Tyler then looked over and saw Tim looking at the girl and her friends.

"No, one of those guys could be with her already," Tyler said in annoyance to Tim.

"No, she would be all over the guy next to her and would be sitting next to the other guy if she was with one of them," Tim told Tyler.

"I'm not doing it," Tyler said to Tim.

Tyler then looked over at the clock.

"Oh shoot," Tyler said as he got up.

"What is it?" Tim asked Tyler.

"I need to go pick up Lyra from the mall," Tyler told Tim as he grabbed his coat.

"Alright, I'll take over," Tim said as he walked behind the counter.

Tyler then left the Youth Center. One of the boys sitting at the table then got up.

"Troy, what's wrong?" The boy with glasses asked him.

"I need to go get some fresh air," Troy said to his friend as he walked away.

Tim then looked over and saw Troy walk out the door.

"Where's he going?" Tim wondered.

Tyler got into his car outside of the Youth Center. He then started the car and began backing out of the parking lot. Tyler then drove away as Troy walked up to the parking lot.

"Something feels odd," Troy said as he continued walking.

Tyler was sitting at a stop light as he looked up at his mirror.

"What the?" Tyler said confusion as he saw Troy in his mirror.

Tyler then looked through the back window at Troy. As Tyler was looking back at Troy the sidewalk began glowing red. Moogers then began storming out of the sidewalk. The Moogers then began climbing onto Tyler's car.

"What!" Tyler shouted in astonishment. "That's impossible!"

The Moogers then began shaking Tyler's car. Tyler then leaned over and opened the glove compartment. He then grabbed his Samuraizer and quickly got out of the car.

"You freaks shouldn't be here!" Tyler shouted as he kicked a Mooger away from him.

Troy then came running up and kicked a Mooger away from Tyler.

"What're you doing?" Tyler said to Troy.

"Saving you," Troy said to Tyler as he grabbed a Mooger's sword and shoved the Mooger away.

Tyler then swept a Mooger off the hood of his car by its ankle.

"I don't need help," Tyler said to Troy.

Blasts then flew at Tyler and Troy and knocked them to the ground. Troy then looked over and saw a group of green monsters run up.

"What are those things?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Loogies," Troy said as he rose to his feet.

Tyler then looked up at Troy. Troy then reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"No way!" Tyler said in disbelief as he rose to his feet.

Troy then pulled his morpher open and placed a card in it.

"Go Go Megaforce!" Troy shouted as he closed the morpher.

Troy then morphed as the Loogies began firing at him. Troy then ran out of the smoke morphed into a Red Ranger.

"Another Red Ranger!" Tyler said as he watched Troy battle the Loogies.

"Mega Blaster!" Troy shouted as he pulled the blaster from his holster.

Troy then began firing at the Loogies in front of him.

"Uh oh," Troy said as he saw the Moogers creeping up towards him.

"Go Go Samurai!" Tyler shouted as he leapt over Troy and morphed.

Tyler then struck the Moogers away with his Spin Sword. Tyler then turned around towards Troy.

"Why're you here?" Tyler asked Troy.

"We don't have time to discuss that right now," Troy said as he began firing at the Loogies again.

Tyler then began battling the Moogers.

"Blazing Strike!" Tyler shouted as he spun the disc on his sword.

Tyler then struck down the remaining Moogers with his flaming sword. Troy then rolled away from the Loogies and pulled a card out of his buckle.

"Dragon Sword!" Troy shouted as he inserted the card into his morpher.

A sword then appeared in Troy's hand as he took off running at the Loogies.

"Sky Strike!" Troy shouted as he struck down the Loogies with one swipe.

Troy then looked over at Tyler.

"I don't know what's going on," Tyler said to Troy.

Troy then began walking towards Tyler. Blasts then flew down from across the street and hit Tyler and Troy. Tyler and Troy then fell to the ground as someone began walking towards them laughing evilly. Tyler then slowly looked up and gasped.

"No, it can't be!" Tyler said in astonishment. "Master Xandred!"

"That's not Xandred," Troy said to Tyler as they rose to their feet. "It's Vrak,"

"Who?" Tyler said in confusion. "He looks just like Master Xandred,"

"Vrak must have found some way to merge with Master Xandred," Troy told Tyler.

"I've beaten Xandred before," Tyler told Troy. "I can do it again!"

Tyler then took off running towards Vrak screaming. Vrak then pulled out his sword as he snickered.

"Pathetic!" Vrak shouted as he quickly struck Tyler.

Tyler then fell back towards Troy in pain.

"We need to get out of here," Troy said to Tyler as he helped him up. "Do you have anywhere we can go?"

"Yeah, but it's pretty far from here," Tyler said to Troy.

Troy and Tyler then ran away from Vrak as Vrak laughed. The Green and Purple Megaforce Rangers then walked up next to Vrak.

"Go after them," Vrak said to his Evil Rangers.

Vrak then sunk into a crack on the ground as the Evil Rangers ran away.

Tyler and Troy walked into a cave outside of Angel Grove. Troy then began looking around in confusion.

"Really, it's just a cave?" Troy said to Tyler.

"No," Tyler said as he placed his hand on the wall.

An opening then appeared on the wall with light shining out.

"We had to move our hideout after our original one was destroyed last summer," Tyler told Troy as they walked into the new dojo.

"Whoa, and I thought our place was weird," Troy said as he looked around the dojo.

"I just want to know why your enemy looks like Master Xandred," Tyler said to Troy as he walked over to a computer.

"What're you doing?" Troy asked Tyler as he walked up.

"I'm contacting my friends," Tyler told Troy as he continued typing.

"I guess I should do that too," Troy said as he pulled out his morpher.

Tyler then hit a button on the keyboard.

"There they should know soon," Tyler said as he got up.

"Guys, it's Troy, we have trouble," Troy said into his morpher.

"Where did you go?" Someone asked Troy.

"I came to a cave with another Red Ranger," Troy said to his friend. "We bumped into Vrak and we had to run away,"

"Alright, I'll try and get a hold of Jake and Emma before me and Gia head out there," The person said to Troy.

"Who was that?" Tyler asked Troy.

"My friend Noah," Troy said to Tyler. "He was the one with me and Gia at the Youth Center,"

"Hopefully my friends got the message," Tyler said as he sat down on the couch.

Kyle walked over to the lifeguard tower and looked up as he searched for Stephanie.

"Where did she go?" Kyle said in confusion as he turned around.

Kyle then saw Stephanie standing at the fence talking to someone.

"And she yells at me for talking to girls around here," Kyle said as he walked towards Stephanie.

Kyle then walked up to Stephanie and saw her talking to her boyfriend.

"Hey Stephanie, there's a kid drowning in the pool," Kyle said to Stephanie.

"Wait, what!" Stephanie said in horror as she turned around.

Stephanie then looked over at the pool and saw kids playing in it.

"Kyle you jerk!" Stephanie said to Kyle as she hit him.

"She needs to get back to work," Kyle said to Stephanie's boyfriend.

"Kyle, what're you doing?" Stephanie asked Kyle.

"Just getting even," Kyle said to Stephanie.

Stephanie then looked over at her boyfriend.

"I'll see you later," Stephanie said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, bye Chris," Kyle said as he walked away with Stephanie.

"What the hell is your problem?" Stephanie asked Kyle.

"No girls for me, no boys for you," Kyle said to Stephanie as he backed away laughing.

Kyle then bumped into a girl and knocked her down.

"Ow, watch where you're going!" The girl said to Kyle in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kyle said as he quickly turned around.

"Are you okay?" Stephanie asked the girl.

"Yeah," The girl said as Kyle helped her up. "I need to get going,"

The girl then began walking away. Stephanie then slapped Kyle in the back of the head.

"Knock it off!" Kyle said in anger to Stephanie.

Stephanie and Kyle then walked back over to the lifeguard tower. Stephanie then climbed back up the tower. A beeping noise was then heard coming from Stephanie's purse. Stephanie then grabbed her purse and opened it up.

"What's that noise?" Kyle asked Stephanie.

"It's my Samuraizer," Stephanie told Kyle.

"Why do you have that thing here?" Kyle asked Stephanie.

"In case I need it," Stephanie said as she opened the morpher.

Stephanie's eyes then widened.

"Oh no," Stephanie said in horror.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked Stephanie as she climbed back down.

"The Nighlok are back," Stephanie told Kyle.

The girl from the pool walked into the parking lot and headed for her car. As she opened the door the Green and Purple Megaforce Rangers walked up behind her. She then turned around and screamed.

"I've never seen you before!" The girl said in astonishment.

"That's because we were created to destroy you and your other Ranger friends," The Green Ranger said to the girl.

The Turtle Folding Zord then flew up to the Evil Rangers and began attacking them. Kyle and Stephanie then ran up to the girl.

"Stop!" The Green Ranger shouted as he swatted the Turtle Folding Zord out of the air.

"Kyle, watch after her," Stephanie said as she pulled out her morpher.

"You can't handle those guys by yourself," Kyle told Stephanie.

"Then maybe you should've brought you morpher with you," Stephanie said as she began writing her symbol.

Stephanie then morphed and ran at the Evil Rangers.

"I'll handle her, just get the other girl," The Purple Ranger said to the Green one as he walked towards Stephanie.

"Evil Power Rangers huh?" Stephanie said as she swung her sword at the Purple Ranger. "That's new,"

The Purple Ranger then blocked the Spin Sword with his sword.

"Stay out of this Samurai Ranger," The Purple Ranger said as he shoved Stephanie away.

The Green Ranger then began walking towards Kyle and the girl.

"If I had my Samuraizer, I would show you who the true Green Ranger was," Kyle said to the Evil Green Ranger.

"I win that title then," The Green Ranger said as he aimed his blaster at Kyle and the girl.

The Earth Slicer then flew by and knocked the Mega Blaster out of the Green Ranger's hand. The Green Ranger then looked over and saw the Yellow Samurai Ranger running towards him.

"Lyra!" Kyle shouted as Lyra ran up to him.

"Get her out of here," Lyra said to Kyle.

Kyle and the girl then took off running as Stephanie and Lyra continued battling the Evil Rangers.

"Let me go!" The girl shouted as Kyle was holding her arm.

"We can't stay here," Kyle said to the girl.

Loogies then ran out in front of Kyle and the girl.

"Ew, what are those things?" Kyle said in disgust.

"Loogies," The girl said to Kyle.

Kyle then looked over at the girl and saw her pull out a morpher.

"Wait, you're a Power Ranger too!" Kyle said in astonishment.

The girl then pulled out a card and opened her morpher.

"Twistornado!" The girl shouted as she closed the morpher.

A tornado then flew out of the morpher and blew the Loogies away. The girl then looked over at Kyle as the tornado disappeared.

"Who are you?" Kyle said in confusion.

"My name is Emma," The girl said to Kyle. "Me and my friends are Power Rangers like you and your friends,"

"Those things weren't Nighlok though," Kyle said to Emma. "My friend sent us a warning that they were back,"

"The one causing this can summon Loogies and Moogers," Emma told Kyle. "He somehow merged with an enemy of yours to control them,"

"I need to get home before we do anything else," Kyle said to Emma.

Kyle and Emma then went running down the street heading for Kyle's house.

The Purple Ranger struck Stephanie with his sword and knocked her away. He then looked over and saw the Green Ranger firing at the Yellow Ranger with his bowgun. Lyra then fell over next to Stephanie in pain.

"These guys are insanely powerful," Lyra said Stephanie as they slowly rose up.

"Let's finish them," The Purple Ranger said as he took the bowgun from the Green Ranger.

"Wonder Sniper!" The Evil Rangers shouted as they combined their weapons.

The Evil Rangers then aimed their blaster at Stephanie and Lyra.

"Die!" The Purple Ranger shouted as he fired the Wonder Sniper.

Someone then jumped in the way of the blast and knocked it back the Evil Rangers with their sword.

"Move!" The Purple Ranger shouted as he shoved the Green Ranger out of the way.

The Purple Ranger was then hit by the blast and fell to the ground.

"No!" The Green Ranger shouted in horror.

Stephanie and Lyra then looked up and saw a robotic warrior in front of them.

"Who are you?" Lyra said in confusion.

"I am Robo Knight," Robo Knight said to the girls.

Stephanie then looked over at the Purple Ranger as the smoke cleared.

"Oh my God," Stephanie said in disbelief.

Corey then rose up from the ground in pain.

"Stephanie, that' your brother," Lyra said to Stephanie.

"He shouldn't be here," Stephanie said in disbelief. "He left for the military last summer,"

Corey then rose to his feet laughing evilly.

"That's right Steph, I'm a Power Ranger now too," Corey said to his sister as he snickered.

"Who did this to you?" Stephanie asked her brother.

"She's seen enough already," The Green Ranger said to Corey.

Blasts then flew down from the sky towards Lyra and Stephanie. Robo Knight then jumped in the way and blocked the blasts. Vrak then appeared in front of Robo Knight and the girls.

"Tyler wasn't kidding!" Lyra said in astonishment.

"Impossible, we destroyed you!" Stephanie shouted in disbelief.

"That's not Master Xandred," Robo Knight said to the girls.

"Robo Knight, you just had to get involved didn't you?" Vrak asked Robo Knight.

"Return those innocent humans!" Robo Knight said to Vrak.

"Oh, I won't do that," Vrak said to Robo Knight. "Not until I take over the Netherworld and this world by flooding the world with Sanzu River Water,"

"And we thought the city being flooded was bad," Lyra said to Stephanie.

Corey and the Green Ranger then began walking away with Vrak.

"They're getting away!" Lyra shouted as she began running after the Evil Rangers and Vrak.

"Stop!" Robo Knight shouted to Lyra.

Lyra then looked back at Robo Knight.

"Let them go for now," Robo Knight said to Lyra. "Vrak is too powerful for the three of us,"

Robo Knight then turned towards Stephanie.

"Don't worry, we'll save your brother," Robo Knight said to Stephanie.

Lyra then looked over at Stephanie and saw her demorph. Stephanie then began crying.

"Why would he do this?" Stephanie asked Lyra and Robo Knight.

"Vrak has taken control of your brother," Robo Knight told Stephanie.

"But why her brother?" Lyra asked Robo Knight.

Robo Knight then began walking away.

"Come to the caves on the outside of the city and you will find out," Robo Knight told Lyra.

Lyra then helped Stephanie up and followed Robo Knight with her.

Kyle and Emma ran up to Kyle's house. Kyle then walked up to the door and saw Emma standing at the sidewalk.

"What're you doing?" Kyle asked Emma.

"Just go and get what you came for," Emma said to Kyle.

Kyle then opened the door and went to walk in. He then bumped into his father at the door.

"Dad, what're you doing?" Kyle said in confusion.

"Who's with you?" Adam said in confusion.

Emma then quickly hid behind a bush.

"It's just Stephanie," Kyle said to his dad. "We're on our way to the Youth Center to meet the other guys,"

"That girl didn't have blonde hair like Stephanie," Adam said to Kyle.

Emma then walked out from behind the bush.

"Who is that?" Adam asked Kyle.

Kyle then groaned in annoyance.

"I'm Emma," Emma said to Adam.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Adam asked Kyle.

"No!" Kyle said to his father in embarrassment.

"I'm not," Emma said as she walked up.

"You better be glad your mother isn't home," Adam said to Kyle as he stepped out of the way.

"Wait, why?" Kyle said as he stepped inside.

"She would be freaking out right now," Adam told Kyle.

Kyle then silently walked away with a confused looked on his face. Adam then looked over at Emma.

"Are you from Angel Grove?" Adam asked Emma.

"No, I'm from Harwood County," Emma told Adam.

Kyle stormed into his room and quickly ran over to his desk. He then pulled the drawer out and grabbed the Bear Folding Zord. The Bear then unfolded and roared at Kyle.

"Help me find my Samuraizer buddy," Kyle said to his zord.

The Bear Folding Zord then leapt to the floor and ran over to the closet. Kyle then walked over to his closet and opened the door. Boxes then tumbled out of the closet and fell on Kyle. The Bear Folding Zord then jumped into a box and began digging around.

"Man, I have a mess to clean up now," Kyle said as he moved a box out of the way.

The Bear Folding Zord then jumped out of the box with the Samuraizer.

"Haha, I knew you could help!" Kyle said as he picked up the Bear Folding Zord and his Samuraizer.

Kyle then ran out of his room and headed back downstairs.

"See you later pops," Kyle said to his father as he ran out the door.

"Be careful!" Adam shouted to Kyle as Kyle and Emma ran away.

Troy was standing at the cave entrance by himself as a car pulled up. Troy then walked out of the cave and saw his friends step out of a car.

"Troy, what's going on?" Noah asked Troy.

"Vrak is here in Angel Grove," Troy told Noah. "He's part Nighlok now too because he somehow merged with Master Xandred,"

"That's why Vrak was so different looking when you bumped into him before we came here!" Gia said to Troy.

"Troy's already told me that Vrak is powerful," Tyler said as he walked out of the cave. "But with Master Xandred's power in him too, he could be unstoppable,"

"You're that guy from the Youth Center," Gia said to Tyler.

"Yeah, that's me," Tyler said as he walked up next to Troy.

"We'll wait on everyone else to get here before we go further into details," Troy said as he headed back into the cave.

Tyler and the others then walked into the cave behind Troy.

Eddie and Jake were playing soccer in the park with a group of other people. Moogers then rose out of the ground and began attacking people in the park. The other soccer players then ran away screaming in terror as Eddie and Jake looked over.

"No way, Moogers?" Eddie said in confusion. "We wiped them out,"

"These things are uglier in person," Jake said to Eddie as the Moogers walked up to them.

Eddie and Jake then began fighting the Moogers.

"I need to get to my bag!" Jake said to Eddie as a group of Moogers jumped on him.

"I'll get it for you," Eddie said as he kicked a Mooger back.

Eddie then took off running to the sideline. Loogies then ran out in front of Eddie and aimed their blasters at him.

"Crap!" Eddie shouted as the Loogies began firing at him.

Tim then jumped in the way and began deflecting the blasts with his Barracuda Blade. Jake then punched a Mooger away from him. He then looked over and saw the Gold Samurai Ranger.

"Whoa, who's that?" Jake said in confusion.

"You alright Ed?" Tim asked Eddie.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Eddie said to Tim.

"Tyler sent me after you," Tim told Eddie. "He needs us at the new dojo,"

"Help me get to our bags and we can take these things out quicker," Eddie said to Tim as the Loogies prepared to fire again.

Tim then looked over at the Loogies.

"I'll handle these boogers," Tim said as he ran towards the Loogies.

Eddie then took off running towards the bench where his and Jake's bags were sitting. Eddie then ran up to his bag and quickly pulled out his Samuraizer.

"Yes!" Eddie said a she smirked.

Eddie then grabbed Jake's bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Thanks Tim!" Eddie shouted at Tim as he ran by Tim battling the Loogies.

Eddie then ran up to Jake and the Moogers and kicked a Mooger away from Jake.

"Here," Eddie said as he handed the bag to Jake.

Jake then opened his bag and pulled out a morpher.

"Wait, you're a Ranger?" Eddie asked Jake.

"Oh yeah," Jake said as he smiled.

Jake then opened his morpher and quickly placed a card in it.

"Go Go Megaforce!" Jake shouted as he closed the morpher and morphed.

Eddie then quickly drew his symbol.

"Go Go Samurai!" Eddie shouted as he morphed.

Eddie then ran over to the Moogers and began striking them with his sword. A Mooger then ran at Jake screeching.

"Shut up!" Jake shouted as he shot the Mooger with his Mega Blaster.

The Mooger then fell to the ground and disappeared. Jake then looked over and saw Eddie finish off the other Moogers.

"Tim, do you need help?" Eddie asked Tim.

"Nope!" Tim shouted as he struck the final Loogie.

The Loogie then fell to the ground and dissolved away as Eddie and Jake ran over. Tim then looked over at Jake.

"So, there's another team of Rangers in town?" Tim asked Jake.

"Only because of our enemy coming here," Jake told Tim.

"Come on, everyone else is probably waiting for us," Tim said as he began walking away.

Jake and Eddie then followed Tim and left the park.

Mr. Yoshimoto walked out of his office and saw Kenzie working at the counter by herself.

"Kenzie, where are Tyler and Tim?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked her.

"They ran off without an explanation and left me here to work for them," Kenzie told Mr. Yoshimoto.

Kenzie then looked over at Mr. Yoshimoto and saw him walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kenzie asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"I need to go pick up my son from the airport," Mr. Yoshimoto told Kenzie. "He just called and told me he's there waiting,"

"Alright, I'll watch over the place," Kenzie said as Mr. Yoshimoto walked out the door.

Kenzie then sighed.

"It's spring break, why is no one here?" Kenzie said in confusion.

Back at the dojo Tyler was training with a kendo stick by himself. Noah walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book.

"Amazing, their powers have been around for generations," Noah said to Troy and Gia.

"Well, only the first generation of the Samurai used the powers," Tyler told Noah as he continued training. "The rest had no need for the powers due to the Nighlok being locked away for years,"

"So you and your friends are actually another new generation for these powers?" Troy asked Tyler.

"Yeah, but there was a descendant of the original Red Samurai Ranger that helped us beat Master Xandred," Tyler told Troy.

Troy then looked over at Gia and saw that she was watching Tyler.

"Noah, have you heard Jake or Emma?" Troy asked Noah as he walked over to him.

"No, not yet," Noah said as the doors opened.

Tyler then stopped training and looked over. Robo Knight then walked into the dojo.

"Uh, who are you?" Tyler said nervously to Robo Knight.

"It's okay, he's with us," Noah said to Tyler.

Robo Knight then walked out of the way and revealed Lyra and Stephanie behind him.

"What happened to Stephanie?" Tyler asked Lyra.

"Nothing, she's just stunned right now," Lyra told Tyler.

"Alright, let her be alone for a minute," Tyler said to Lyra.

Stephanie then walked over to the corner and sat down by herself.

"Tyler, what's going on?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"Something I wished never happened," Tyler told Lyra as Kyle and Emma walked into the dojo.

"Emma!" Gia said as she got up.

"Whose idea was it to put this place out here?" Kyle asked Tyler as he breathed heavily.

"It's best for our dojo to be outside of the city limit," Tyler told Kyle.

Robo Knight then walked over to a case in the corner and looked at the shogun helmet inside of it.

"Interesting," Robo Knight said to himself as he looked at the helmet.

Tim, Eddie and Jake then walked into the dojo and saw the others sitting around.

"What is that?" Tim said as he pointed at Robo Knight.

Robo Knight then looked over at Tim.

"Hello," Robo Knight said as he waved to Tim.

"Tim now's not the time," Tyler said to Tim.

"I know everyone is confused right now," Troy said to everyone. "But we have a serious problem on our hands,"

"That's right," Tyler said in agreement. "The Nighlok are back and they're being controlled by one of Troy and his friend's enemies,"

"His name is Vrak, and he's one of the Warstar Aliens," Troy told everyone. "Me and my friends have battled him a couple of times and he has done some dangerous stuff before,"

"He's not our only opponent," Stephanie said as she looked over.

Tyler then looked over at Stephanie.

"Yeah, we have a pair of Evil Rangers running around," Lyra said to everyone.

"Vrak created those Evil Rangers, and he somehow based their powers off of ours," Troy said to Tyler.

"He took my brother!" Stephanie shouted in anger.

"Corey is one of them?" Tyler asked Stephanie.

"Yes, and I thought he was gone to the military this entire time," Stephanie told Tyler.

"We'll get him back, don't worry," Eddie said to Stephanie.

"Then who's the Green one?" Kyle asked Stephanie.

"I don't know," Stephanie told Kyle.

"We'll have to work together to bring Vrak down," Tyler said to everyone. "Vrak is planning on doing something worse than what Master Xandred did,"

"Flooding the Earth," Robo Knight said as he leaned against the wall.

"Then let's get out there and finish those Nighlok off once and for all!" Tim said as he got up.

"No, we can't just go out there," Noah said to Tim.

"Noah's right, we wait," Troy said to Tim.

Mr. Yoshimoto pulled up to the airport and looked out his window.

"Where is he?" Mr. Yoshimoto wondered as he stopped the car.

Mr. Yoshimoto then stepped out of the car and began walking towards the door. Moogers then rose out of the ground and quickly grabbed Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Nighlok!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted in horror. "Impossible!"

Someone then began laughing. The Moogers then turned Mr. Yoshimoto around to the Green Megaforce Ranger.

"Who are you?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked the Green Ranger.

"That doesn't matter to you," The Green Ranger told Mr. Yoshimoto. "But for now, you're coming with us,"

The Green Ranger and the Moogers then began walking away with Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Let go of me!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted as he struggled to break free.

Eddie was sitting at the computer watching the map for Nighlok attacks.

"Anything yet Eddie?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"Nothing," Eddie said as he sighed.

Eddie then flinched in horror as Vrak appeared on the screen.

"Holy crap, he looks just like Master Xandred!" Tim said as he looked at the screen.

"Hello Rangers," Vrak said to the Rangers. "I think I have something that belongs to the Samurai Rangers,"

Vrak then stepped aside and revealed Mr. Yoshimoto unconscious and tied up.

"What did you do to him?" Tyler asked Vrak.

"Nothing, yet," Vrak said as he snickered.

"Leave him out of this Vrak!" Troy said to Vrak.

"I will set him free on one condition," Vrak said to the Rangers.

"Name it," Tyler said to Vrak.

"Come to the baseball stadium," Vrak said to the Rangers. "However, if you bring more than four people,"

Vrak then looked over at Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Something bad could happen to him," Vrak said to the Rangers.

Vrak then began laughing evilly as the screen went blank.

"They're at the baseball stadium," Troy said to Tyler.

"And only four of us can go," Tyler said to Troy.

"Then who's going?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"In case things go wrong, I want everyone but me and Kyle to stay here," Tyler said to his team.

Troy then looked over at Noah.

"Noah, let's go," Troy said to Noah.

Noah then got up.

"If things get out of control, come and get Mr. Yoshimoto out of there," Tyler said to everyone.

Tyler, Troy, Kyle and Noah then left the dojo and headed for the city.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Eddie said to the others.

The Rangers then arrived at the stadium. Tyler and Kyle were walking around in the stands looking around as Troy and Noah searched down below on the field.

"No one's here," Kyle said to Tyler.

"That usually means they are," Tyler said to Kyle.

Loogies then rose from the ground around Troy and Noah.

"Troy!" Noah shouted a she turned around.

"I know," Troy said as he prepared to fight the Loogies.

Troy then inserted a card into his morpher.

"Dragon Sword!" Troy said as his sword appeared in his hand.

Noah then pulled out his Mega Blaster.

"Stay on your guard," Troy said to Noah as he began hitting Loogies with his sword.

"They need help down there!" Kyle said to Tyler.

Tyler then looked down on the field and saw Troy and Noah battling Loogies.

"They'll be fine," Tyler said to Kyle. "We need to find Sensei,"

Tyler then began walking away. Moogers then leapt out of a crack and landed in front of Tyler.

"Crap!" Tyler said in annoyance.

"Come on, we've taken these guys down plenty of times," Kyle said to Tyler as he walked up with his sword.

Tyler and Kyle then began battling the Moogers in the stands. Vrak then walked out in the middle of the field with the Evil Rangers and Mr. Yoshimoto. Tyler then struck a Mooger and knocked it away. He then looked down at the field.

"Sensei!" Tyler shouted as he leapt off the stands.

"Dude, I can't fight all these guys!" Kyle shouted as Moogers began surrounding him.

Tyler then landed on the field near Troy and Noah.

"Shark Blast!" Noah said as he placed his Shark Zord on the Mega Blaster.

Noah then fired powerful blasts at the Loogies and blew them away. Troy and Noah then walked up next to Tyler and looked over at Vrak.

"Hand Mr. Yoshimoto over!" Tyler shouted to Vrak.

"Fine," Vrak said as he shoved Mr. Yoshimoto towards the Rangers.

Mr. Yoshimoto then fell to the ground in front of the Rangers. Noah then ran up and grabbed him.

"Destroy them," Vrak said as he turned away.

The Purple and Green Megaforce Rangers then pulled out their blasters and aimed at Noah and Mr. Yoshimoto. Roots then shot out of the ground and wrapped around the Evil Rangers.

"What's going on?" The Green Ranger said in confusion.

Kyle then ran up with his Samuraizer in hand.

"That's Symbol Power punk!" Kyle said as he placed his morpher back in its holster.

Tyler then ran past The Evil Rangers and headed towards Vrak.

"Tyler, stop!" Troy shouted to Tyler.

Vrak then turned around and saw Tyler run up to him.

"Are you serious?" Vrak asked Tyler.

Tyler then stabbed Vrak with his Spin Sword through the chest.

"Zombats!" Vrak shouted as one-eyed bats flew out of nowhere and began attacking Tyler.

"Get off of me!" Tyler shouted as he swatted at the bats.

Vrak then pulled the Spin Sword out of his stomach.

"You will pay for that!" Vrak said in anger as he snapped his fingers.

The Zombats then began surrounding Tyler.

"Hold on man!" Kyle shouted as he began running towards Tyler.

The Green and Purple Megaforce Rangers then broke out of the roots and grabbed Kyle.

"Stay back!" Corey shouted as he tossed Kyle back to Troy and Noah.

"Move over!" Noah shouted to the Evil Rangers.

"Not until Vrak is finished with your friend," The Green Megaforce Ranger said as he pulled out his blaster.

Troy then began running towards the Evil Rangers.

"Fire!" Corey shouted as he and the Green Ranger began firing at Troy.

The blasts then hit Troy and knocked him to the ground.

"Tyler!" Kyle shouted as he watched Tyler struggle to break free.

Dark lightning began shooting out of the Zombats as they continued sticking on Tyler.

"Come, it's time for us to go," Vrak said to the Evil Rangers.

The Evil Rangers then backed away from Kyle and the others.

"Hold it, you're not taking him!" Kyle shouted as he took off running at the Evil Rangers.

Corey then turned around as his sword appeared in his hand. Corey then struck Kyle with his sword and knocked him away. Kyle then hit the ground in front of Noah and Troy as Vrak opened a crack to the Netherworld.

"No!" Kyle shouted as he struggled to his feet.

The villains then escaped the area.

"What're they going to do to him?" Kyle said as he turned towards Troy and Noah.

"I don't know," Troy told Kyle.

"I knew we shouldn't have come here," Kyle said in anger as he walked away.

Noah then helped Mr. Yoshimoto up as he woke up.

"What's going on?" Mr. Yoshimoto said in confusion.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," Troy said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

Troy then helped Noah walk Mr. Yoshimoto off the field.

Vrak walked into the Netherworld along with the Evil Rangers carrying an unconscious Tyler. The Evil Rangers then tossed Tyler to the ground as Vrak walked up. Vrak then knelt down beside Tyler as his hand began glowing with purple aura.

"Rise, my Evil Red Samurai Ranger!" Vrak shouted as he placed his hand on Tyler's chest.

Tyler's eyes then instantly opened as he began screaming in pain.

"We're about to receive some back up," Corey said to the Green Megaforce Ranger.

Vrak then pulled his hand away from Tyler. Tyler then stopped screaming and fainted.

"Once he awakens, he will be evil like us," Vrak said as he rose to his feet.

"Then what do we do until then?" Corey asked Vrak.

"You wait for a chance to attack," Vrak told Corey as he walked away.

"Sounds good to me," The Green Ranger said as he sat down near Tyler.

Noah and Troy walked into the dojo with Mr. Yoshimoto. Eddie and Tim then quickly ran over to help.

"We'll take care of him," Tim said to Troy.

Tim and Eddie then carried Mr. Yoshimoto over to the couch and sat him down.

"Are you okay Sensei?" Eddie asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Yes, I'm just stunned after what happened," Mr. Yoshimoto told Eddie.

Kyle then walked in the dojo with a look of frustration.

"Where's Tyler?" Lyra asked Kyle.

"Gone," Kyle said to Lyra as he walked by.

"Wait, he's dead?" Lyra said in confusion.

"No, Vrak captured him," Noah said to Lyra.

"And you guys let him?" Lyra asked them.

"We couldn't do anything," Troy said to Lyra. "Those Evil Rangers wouldn't let us get to him,"

"Then what do we do now?" Jake asked the others.

"I guess we focus on saving Tyler," Tim said to Jake.

"What about Corey?" Stephanie asked Tim.

"Don't worry, we'll save him too," Emma said to Stephanie.

Troy then began looking around.

"Where are Gia and Robo Knight?" Troy said in confusion.

"They walked outside before you guys got back," Eddie told Troy.

"Gia tried to go out alone, but Robo Knight went with her for protection," Jake told Troy.

"Well, she needs to get back here before something goes wrong," Troy said to everyone.

Gia was walking towards Angel Grove by herself. Robo Knight then walked past a tree and saw Gia walking away.

"Yellow Ranger, it's too dangerous to return to the city," Robo Knight told Gia.

"I'm only going back for a minute," Gia said to Robo Knight. "I left something at the hotel,"

"Your life is more important than that item," Robo Knight told Gia.

"Robo Knight, I'll be fine," Gia said as she turned around to Robo Knight.

"I will accompany you whether you like it or not," Robo Knight said to Gia.

Gia then groaned in annoyance.

"Fine, but don't get caught following me in the city," Gia said as she continued walking.

Robo Knight then followed Gia into the city.

"Come on," Gia said in annoyance as cars began driving by in front of her.

Gia then looked back behind herself and saw that Robo Knight was gone.

"He's really good at that," Gia said as she looked back in front of herself.

The last car then drove by. Gia then looked across the street and saw someone in a black leather jacket.

"Who is that?" Gia said in confusion.

The person then turned around and revealed their face.

"Tyler!" Gia said in astonishment.

Robo Knight then walked past Gia.

"That is the Red Samurai Ranger, but something is wrong with him," Robo Knight told Gia.

Tyler then pulled out his Samuraizer and began drawing his symbol.

"Yellow Ranger, run now," Robo Knight said to Gia.

"I can't leave you here by yourself," Gia said to Robo Knight.

Tyler then morphed as he began walking across the road. Flames then spread across the road as Tyler walked towards Robo Knight. The Super Samurai jacket then appeared on Tyler and turned black along with his gloves.

"He's being controlled," Robo Knight said to Gia.

"I'll go get the others," Gia said as she began walking away.

Blasts then flew down from the hills and hit in front of Gia's feet. Gia then looked up and saw the Purple and Green Megaforce Rangers.

"We've got company," Gia said to Robo Knight.

"Destroy that piece of junk Red Ranger," Corey said to Tyler.

Tyler then pulled his sword out of its holster as he continued walking towards Robo Knight.

"Red Ranger, you must return to your senses," Robo Knight said to Tyler as he pulled out his Robo Blade.

Tyler then swung his sword at Robo Knight. Robo Knight then blocked Tyler's sword.

"Stop!" Gia shouted as she watched Tyler and Robo Knight battle.

Gia then quickly turned around and saw the Evil Rangers walking towards her.

"For Vrak!" Tyler shouted as he struck Robo Knight with his sword.

Robo Knight then stumbled back and dropped his sword.

"Yellow Ranger, run!" Robo Knight shouted as he looked over at Gia.

Gia then took off running in horror as Robo Knight rose to his feet. Tyler then spun the disc on his sword.

"Blazing Strike!" Tyler shouted as he swung his flaming sword at Robo Knight.

Robo Knight then grabbed the flaming sword with his hand.

"I know you're still in there," Robo Knight said to Tyler.

Robo Knight then began overpowering Tyler by pushing the sword away.

"He won't finish off the robot," The Green Megaforce Ranger said to Corey.

"Go after the Yellow Ranger, I'll stay here and keep watch," Corey said to the Green Megaforce Ranger.

"Fine," The Green Megaforce Ranger said as he walked away.

Corey's Eagle Sword then appeared in his hand as he began walking towards Robo Knight and Tyler. The fire on Tyler's sword then began growing stronger as Tyler began screaming.

"No, don't do this!" Robo Knight shouted as Tyler pulled the sword away from him.

"Blazing Strike!" Tyler shouted as he struck Robo Knight with his flaming sword.

Robo Knight then fell to one knee with the circuits in his chest exposed.

"Vrak will rule this world," Tyler said to Robo Knight. "The other Rangers can take this as a warning,"

"Please, fight the darkness," Robo Knight said to Tyler as he struggled to his feet.

Corey then stabbed Robo Knight through the back with his sword. Robo Knight's body then began sparking as Corey pulled the sword out.

"You took too long," Corey said to Tyler as Robo Knight fell to the ground.

"Pick him up," Tyler said to Corey.

Corey then grabbed Robo Knight by the arm and pulled him up. Tyler then pulled out the Bullzooka. Tyler then fired a blast from the Bullzooka and shot through Robo Knight's chest. Robo Knight then fell to the ground motionless as Tyler and Corey walked away.

"I failed," Robo Knight said with a staticy voice.

Tyler and Corey then walked through a portal as a motorcycle pulled up. Josh then took his helmet off and saw Robo Knight lying on the ground.

"My God," Josh said in horror as he got off his bike.

Josh then walked over to Robo Knight and knelt down next to him. Josh then placed his hand over the hole on Robo Knight's chest.

"What happened to you?" Josh wondered.

Robo Knight then grabbed Josh's arm.

"Whoa!" Josh shouted in horror as he tried to pull his arm away.

"My friend is in trouble," Robo Knight said to Josh.

"What am I supposed to do?" Josh asked Robo Knight.

Robo Knight then pulled his Robo Morpher off his belt.

"Take this," Robo Knight said as he handed the morpher to Josh. "You must take my place in this battle,"

"Why me?" Josh said in confusion.

Robo Knight's body then began glowing. Robo Knight then disappeared in front of Josh. Josh then looked down and saw the Lion Zord lying where Robo Knight was. Josh then picked up the Lion Zord and looked at it.

"Man, poor guy," Josh said as he rose to his feet.

Josh then walked back over to his motorcycle and got on it.

"He said that his friend needed help," Josh said to himself as he put his helmet on. "But where are they?"

Josh then started his motorcycle and drove away.

Eddie was sitting at the computer in the dojo by himself. Mr. Yoshimoto then walked up to Eddie.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Eddie.

"Tyler, he actually just killed someone," Eddie said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"What was that?" Kyle asked Eddie.

Eddie then turned around in the chair and looked at the others. Troy's morpher then began going off.

"Gia, where are you?" Troy asked Gia.

"I need help now!" Gia said to Troy. "Robo Knight's gone!"

Troy's eyes then widened.

"What happened to him?" Troy asked Gia.

"Vrak turned Tyler into an Evil Ranger and Robo Knight began fighting him just so I could get away," Gia told Troy. "I think those other Evil Rangers are chasing me too,"

"Hold on, we'll be there in a second," Troy said to Gia.

Troy then began walking towards the door.

"You're not leaving us here," Jake said as he ran up to the door.

"Alright, let's go get Gia," Troy said to his teammates.

Emma and Noah then walked up to the door and followed Troy and Jake out of the dojo.

"Should we go help them?" Stephanie asked the others.

"Tyler might get involved," Lyra said to the others. "So yes, let's go,"

Lyra then got up and began walking towards the door.

"Lyra!" Mr. Yoshimoto shouted to her.

Lyra then looked over at Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Tyler and Corey aren't our enemies," Mr. Yoshimoto said to her. "All of you need to remember that before you go out there,"

"Don't worry, we'll get them back," Tim said to Mr. Yoshimoto as he got up.

The Samurai Rangers then ran out of the dojo and left Mr. Yoshimoto by himself.

Gia ran up near the docks and quickly turned around. The Green Megaforce Ranger was walking towards her with his bowgun in hand.

"It's time for you to die just like your friend," The Green Megaforce Ranger said to Gia.

"No, I won't let you get away with what you did to Robo Knight," Gia said as she pulled out her morpher.

"Well then, I guess this is the end of you," The Green Ranger said as he aimed his bowgun at Gia.

Blasts then flew out of nowhere and hit the Green Ranger's Bowgun.

"What was that?" The Green Ranger said in confusion as he turned around.

Gia then looked over and saw a man on a motorcycle. Gia then looked at the blaster in the man's hand.

"He has the Robo Laser!" Gia said in astonishment.

The man then stepped off the motorcycle and removed his helmet.

"Picking on girls now I see," Josh said as he smirked.

"Who are you?" The Green Megaforce Ranger asked Josh.

"I'm the one that's going to destroy you and your purple pal," Josh said as he pulled out the Robo Morpher.

Gia's eyes then widened.

"Robo Morpher!" Josh shouted as he opened the morpher.

Josh then placed a card on the morpher and then hit a combination of buttons on it. He then closed the morpher as a lion roar was heard coming from the morpher. Josh then began glowing and instantly morphed into Robo Knight in front of Gia and the Green Megaforce Ranger.

"No, you were destroyed!" The Green Ranger said in disbelief.

Josh then aimed his blaster at the Green Ranger and took off running.

"Fine, I'll just take you out again," The Green Ranger said as he aimed his bowgun at Josh.

Josh and the Green Megaforce Ranger then began firing at each other as they ran towards each other.

"I've got you!" Josh shouted as he grabbed the Green Ranger by the arm.

"Not anymore!" The Green Ranger shouted as he jumped and kicked Josh off of him.

The Green Ranger then began firing at Josh again with his bowgun. Josh then rolled out of the way of the blasts. The blasts then hit a group of barrels behind Josh and caused an explosion. Josh then rose to his feet as he pulled his morpher off his belt.

"Vulcan Cannon!" Josh shouted as he placed a card on his morpher.

A zord then appeared in Josh's hand. He then placed the zord on the Robo Laser's muzzle. He then attached his morpher on top of the Robo Laser.

"Go down!" The Green Ranger shouted as he began firing at Josh again.

"Vulcan Cannon Blast!" Josh shouted as he fired a barrage of blasts at the Green Ranger.

The blasts knocked The Green Ranger's blasts away and hit the Green Ranger. The Green Ranger then fell to the ground in pain. Gia then looked over at the Green Ranger and saw him demorph.

"Who is he?" Gia said in confusion.

The Green Ranger then slowly rose to his feet with a look of anger on his face.

Mr. Yoshimoto was sitting at the computer searching through the city for Gia. A view of the docks then appeared on the screen. Mr. Yoshimoto's eyes then widened as he backed away from the screen.

"David!" Mr. Yoshimoto said in disbelief as he saw his son pick up the bowgun off the ground.

Mr. Yoshimoto then quickly rose from his chair and looked closer at the screen.

"What has that monster done to you?" Mr. Yoshimoto wondered as his eyes began watering.

The Samurai Rangers and Megaforce Rangers then ran up to the docks and saw Robo Knight facing a boy.

"These docks won't hold much longer because of the flames," Noah said to the others.

"I'll handle that," Eddie said as he transformed his Spin Sword into the Hydro Bow.

Eddie then placed the Swordfish Disc on his Hydro Bow and fired a barrage of arrows into the sky. The arrows then fell down into the flames and bursted into water. The fire then went out.

"I thought Robo Knight was gone?" Emma said in confusion.

"I guess Gia thought he died," Jake said to Emma.

"You fools won't stop Vrak," David said to the Rangers. "He's already beginning the flood as we speak,"

David then looked over and saw Corey and Tyler walk out of a crack. David then smirked as he turned towards Gia.

"I can't leave without leaving a mark," David said to Gia as he aimed the bowgun at her.

"No!" Troy shouted as he began running towards David and Gia.

Tyler then leapt out in front of Troy and struck him away with his sword.

"Tyler, what're you doing?" Eddie said in confusion.

"He's in a dark Super Mode," Tim said to the others.

Tyler then looked over at the other Rangers while Troy was lying on the ground in pain. Blasts then flew at the other Rangers and hit them. Corey then ran up next to Tyler laughing evilly.

"Corey!" Stephanie shouted as she slowly rose to her feet.

Josh then walked up behind David and quickly grabbed the bowgun from him.

"Hey!" David shouted in anger as he turned around.

"Run!" Josh shouted to Gia.

Gia then nodded and ran away from David and Josh. Josh then tossed David aside and quickly turned around. Corey then turned around and saw Robo Knight.

"What, he's still alive?" Corey said in confusion.

Corey then began walking towards Josh as his sword appeared in his hand.

"I'll kill you again!" Corey shouted in anger.

"So you're the one that killed him," Josh said as he walked towards Corey.

"Guys, I don't think that's our Robo Knight," Noah said to the others.

"Then who is it?" Emma said in confusion.

Troy then slowly rose to his feet looking at Tyler.

"Snap out of it, Vrak is controlling you," Troy said to Tyler.

"No, he showed me the truth," Tyler said as he prepared to strike Troy again.

Eddie and Kyle then ran up and blocked Tyler's sword.

"You pests!" Tyler shouted in anger as he quickly struck Kyle and Eddie.

Kyle and Eddie then fell to the ground. Tyler then swung his sword at Troy.

"Whoa!" Troy shouted as he dodged the sword.

"I will destroy every one of you," Tyler said as he swung at Troy again.

Tyler then hit Troy with his sword and knocked him back to the other Rangers.

"Bullzooka!" Tyler shouted as the Bullzooka appeared in his hand.

Tyler then aimed the Bullzooka at the Rangers as he began laughing evilly.

"Tyler, stop this!" Lyra shouted in horror.

"Die!" Tyler shouted as he prepared to fire.

Blasts then began hitting Tyler in the back. Tyler then turned around and saw Gia aiming her Mega Blaster at him.

"You're not evil," Gia said to Tyler. "And if fighting you is the only way to make you snap out of it, then I'm down with that,"

Gia then began firing at Tyler again with her Mega Blaster. Tyler then began walking towards Gia as the blasts hit him.

"Bullzooka Blast!" Tyler shouted as he fired the Bullzooka at Gia.

Eddie and Kyle then jumped up in front of Gia and were hit by the blasts. The two Samurai Rangers then fell to the ground and demorphed.

"Eddie, Kyle!" Stephanie shouted in horror.

Tyler then aimed the Bullzooka at Gia again.

"Don't," Gia said as she lowered her blaster.

Tyler then began hesitating.

"Destroy her!" David shouted to Tyler.

Tyler then pulled the trigger and fired the blasts at Gia. Josh then struck Corey with his Robo Blade and knocked Corey out in front of Gia.

"No!" Tyler shouted as he watched the blasts hit Corey.

Corey then fell to the ground and demorphed. Josh then walked up next to Gia as he looked over at Tyler.

"You Rangers got lucky because of your robotic friend escaping death," Tyler said as he walked away.

David then ran up and helped Corey up. They then ran up behind Tyler and entered a crack and fled.

"Robo Knight," Noah said to Josh as he walked up. "I thought you were gone,"

Josh then began chuckling.

"I'm not who you think I am," Josh said to Noah.

Josh then demorphed and revealed himself.

"You're not Robo Knight!" Noah said in astonishment.

"Josh!" Lyra shouted in disbelief.

"You know him?" Tim said in confusion.

"Yeah, he helped me last year while you and the others were eating nonstop," Lyra told Tim. "I didn't know he was Robo Knight though,"

"I wasn't back then," Josh said to Lyra.

"Then explain how you have Robo Knight's powers," Jake said to Josh.

"I found your friend dying in the streets a few minutes ago," Josh told Jake. "He told me to take his powers and fight in his place,"

"So Robo Knight chose you to replace him," Troy said as he rose to his feet.

"That's right, but I don't know why he chose me," Josh said to Troy.

"He probably sensed a lot of bravery in you," Emma said to Josh.

"You did help me even without powers before," Lyra said to Josh.

Stephanie then walked over to Eddie and Kyle to check on them.

"We need to get these two back to the dojo," Stephanie said to the others.

Josh then walked over to Stephanie and helped her pick up Eddie.

"I'll take him," Josh said to Stephanie.

"Thanks," Stephanie said to Josh as Tim ran over.

Tim then picked up Kyle and began carrying him. The Rangers then left the docks and began heading back to the dojo.

Vrak was standing on a Cliffside above an empty quarry. Tyler then walked up with Corey and David.

"That robot Ranger apparently survived," Tyler said to Vrak.

"No, that was not the one you destroyed," Vrak said to Tyler. "He chose someone else to replace him,"

Vrak then looked over at David and Corey.

"And you two have suddenly began slacking," Vrak said to them.

"We're sorry," Corey said as he knelt down.

"Don't apologize, I can help you," Vrak said to Corey.

"How?" David said in confusion.

"You must first obtain something from the Red and Blue Megaforce Rangers," Vrak said to Corey and David.

"Name it," David said to Vrak.

"The Gosei Jet Zord and the Dolphin Zord," Vrak said to them.

"Our own zords," Corey said as he smirked.

"We'll get them, don't worry," David said to Vrak.

Corey and David then walked away as Vrak looked over at Tyler.

"Don't let them screw up again," Vrak said to Tyler.

"Yes sir," Tyler said as he walked away.

Vrak then looked down into the quarry.

"And now to flood this planet," Vrak said as he leapt off the cliff.

The Rangers returned the dojo with an injured Eddie and Kyle. Lyra looked over in the corner and saw Mr. Yoshimoto crying.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Lyra asked him as she walked over.

"My son," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Lyra as he cried.

"What about him?" Tim asked Mr. Yoshimoto as he sat Kyle down.

"That monster," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he continued crying. "He turned him into that Evil Green Ranger,"

"That was your son?" Troy said in confusion.

"So not only did Vrak take my brother, he took Sensei's son too," Stephanie said to the others.

"And Tyler," Tim said to Stephanie.

"So how do we get them back?" Josh asked the Rangers.

"We need to work together," Troy said to Josh as the ground began shaking.

Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over at the computer screen as an alarm began going off.

"No, this is not good!" Mr. Yoshimoto said as he quickly got up.

Mr. Yoshimoto then pulled up a live feed of the quarry. Vrak was standing in the quarry laughing evilly as the sky darkened above him.

"He's about to flood the quarry," Tim said to the others.

"Eddie and Kyle are still hurt," Lyra said to Tim. "We don't have much time left,"

"We'll be fine," Eddie said as he rose up on the couch.

Eddie then stepped off the couch and stumbled to the ground. Stephanie then knelt down to help Eddie up.

"Tyler needs all of us to help him," Eddie said to the others. "He wouldn't give up,"

"That's right," Kyle said as he rose to his feet. "Vrak can't control them forever,"

"Then how do we stop the Evil Rangers?" Troy asked the others.

"We work together," Tim said to Troy. "Combine our powers into powerful attacks,"

"How do we do that?" Jake said in confusion.

"It's simple," Lyra said to Jake as she pulled out her morpher.

Lyra then quickly wrote a symbol. Pebbles then fell onto the floor near Lyra's feet.

"We use Symbol Power," Lyra said to Jake. "And you guys use your Power Cards,"

"I get it!" Emma said as she smiled.

"Rangers, you must hurry," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers. "The water is beginning to rise!"

"Alright, let's do this," Troy said as he walked out of the dojo.

The Rangers then left the dojo and headed for the quarry. Mr. Yoshimoto saw the Green Megaforce Ranger on the screen and began crying again.

"David, please don't do this," Mr. Yoshimoto said as he placed his hand on the screen.

Tyler was standing at the edge of the cliff above the quarry with the Evil Megaforce Rangers. Corey then looked over and saw the Samurai and Megaforce Rangers run up.

"Look who's here," Corey said to Tyler and David.

"Corey, please don't," Stephanie said to her brother.

Troy then stepped forward.

"You three are on the wrong side," Troy said to the Evil Rangers. "Vrak is using you to slow us down so he can destroy Earth,"

"Then get through us and try and stop him," David said to Troy.

The Megaforce Rangers then pulled out their morphers. Josh then pulled out his Robo Morpher.

"Go Go Megaforce!" The Megaforce Ranger shouted as they quickly morphed.

"Robo Morpher!" Josh shouted as he placed a card in his morpher. "Transform!"

Josh then morphed into Robo Knight. The Samurai Rangers then pulled out their morphers.

"We'll get you back Tyler, I promise," Eddie said to Tyler.

"Go Go Samurai!" The Samurai Rangers shouted as they morphed.

"Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!" Tim shouted as he morphed.

"Go after the Gold Ranger and Robo Knight," Tyler said to Corey and David.

"What about you?" Corey asked Tyler.

"I can handle nine Rangers," Tyler said as he snickered.

"Show off," David said in annoyance as he and Corey ran away.

"Josh, let's go get them!" Tim said to Josh as he ran after Corey and David.

"I'm right behind you!" Josh said as he ran after Tim.

"Ready Rangers?" Troy asked the others.

Tyler then pulled out his Spin Sword and began running towards the Rangers.

"Go!" Troy shouted as the Megaforce and Samurai Rangers took off running at Tyler.

Tyler then spun the disc on his Spin Sword and began striking the Megaforce Rangers with his flaming sword.

"Tyler!" Eddie shouted as he swung his sword at Tyler.

Tyler then blocked Eddie's sword with his.

"Come on, I know you're in there!" Eddie shouted to Tyler.

Tyler then knocked Eddie's sword away and struck him with his flaming sword. Eddie then fell to the ground as Kyle and Lyra ran up.

"Dude, it's us!" Kyle shouted at Tyler.

"Shut up!" Tyler shouted in anger as he struck Kyle and Lyra away.

Tyler then pulled out the Bullzooka and began firing it at the Megaforce Rangers. Jake and Noah were blown away by the blasts. Gia and Emma then began firing back at Tyler with their Mega Blasters.

"Look out!" Gia shouted as she shoved Emma away.

A blast then hit Gia and knocked her aside.

"Gia!" Emma shouted as she ran over to Gia.

Tyler then ran up and kicked Emma away from Gia. Tyler then walked up to Emma as she was lying on the ground. Tyler then aimed the Bullzooka at Emma as he began laughing.

"Stop!" Troy shouted as he quickly got up and ran towards Tyler.

Tyler then quickly turned around and blasted Troy with the Bullzooka. Troy then fell to the ground as Tyler turned back towards Emma.

"Don't do it," Emma said to Tyler as she struggled to lean up.

Lyra and Stephanie then ran up and grabbed Tyler.

"Stop this now!" Lyra shouted to her brother.

"Get off of me!" Tyler shouted in anger as he blew Lyra and Stephanie away with a shock wave of flames.

Tyler then turned around and began blasting Lyra and Stephanie with the Bullzooka.

"None of you can stop me!" Tyler shouted as he began laughing.

Josh was battling with Corey along with Tim battling David. Josh swung his Robo Blade at Corey. Corey then leapt over the blade and struck Josh with his Eagle Sword. Josh then stumbled back as he held his chest.

"Josh, don't give up!" Tim shouted to Josh as he fired Power Discs at David with the Lightzord.

David then blasted the discs away with his bowgun as he ran towards Tim.

"You can't beat us!" David shouted as he began firing at Tim.

Tim then avoided the blasts and hid behind a giant rock.

"Your father is disappointed in you David," Tim said to David.

"I have no father!" David shouted as he began firing at the rock.

The rock then exploded into pieces as Tim rolled away from it.

"Yasuhiro Yoshimoto is your father!" Tim shouted to David.

David then screamed in anger as he began firing at Tim again. Tim then pulled out his Barracuda Blade and began knocking the blasts away. One of the blasts flew back at David and hit him. David then fell to the ground and dropped his bowgun.

"Mega Mode Power!" Tim shouted as he transformed.

Tim then took off running towards David.

"No, I won't lose!" David shouted as he saw Tim running towards him.

David then rose to his feet as Tim ran up.

"Mega Blade!" Tim shouted as he struck David with his sword.

David then fell to his knees as he began glowing with a dark aura.

"No, this can't be happening!" David shouted in pain as the aura grew stronger.

"What's going on?" Tim said in confusion.

David then fell to the ground as the aura disappeared. David then demorphed and was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Man, poor guy," Tim said as he knelt down next to David.

Josh blocked Corey's sword once again. Corey then grabbed his Mega Blaster from his holster and began hitting Josh with blasts from it. Josh then fell to the ground from the blasts.

"I'm going to destroy you just like I did to the original Robo Knight!" Corey shouted to Josh as he prepared to stab him.

"I might use the same powers, but I'm not the same Robo Knight!" josh shouted as he quickly got up.

Josh then knocked Corey's sword out of his hands and struck him with the Robo Blade.

"For Robo Knight!" Josh shouted as he struck Corey again.

Corey then crashed into a large rock and fell to the ground in pain. Corey then demorphed as a dark aura surrounded his body. Corey then began screaming in pain as the aura left his body. The aura then disappeared as Corey fainted. Tim then ran over to Josh to check on him.

"I think they're back to normal now," Tim said to Josh.

"Yeah, I think so," Josh said as he breathed heavily.

Back on the Cliffside Tyler was attacking the Samurai Rangers with his Fire Smasher. Tyler struck Eddie with the Fire Smasher and sent him flying away.

"None of you can stop me!" Tyler shouted as he struck Kyle with the Fire Smasher.

Kyle then hit Stephanie as he was knocked back. Lyra then ran up to Tyler and blocked the Fire Smasher with her sword.

"Tyler, please listen to me!" Lyra shouted in horror. "Stop doing this!"

"Shut up!" Tyler shouted as he lifted the Fire Smasher.

Tyler then slammed the Fire Smasher onto Lyra and knocked her to the ground.

"Snake Axe!" Jake shouted as he ran up to Tyler with his axe in hand.

Tyler then turned around and knocked Jake away with the Fire Smasher. Gia, Emma and Noah then began firing blasts at Tyler using their Mega Blasters.

"Dragon Sword!" Troy shouted as he swung his sword at Tyler.

Tyler was then hit by Troy's Dragon Sword and was knocked away. Tyler's Fire Smasher then turned back into a Spin Sword as he rose to his feet.

"Blazing Strike!" Tyler shouted as he ran at Troy with a flaming sword.

Troy then blocked Tyler's flaming sword with the Dragon Sword.

"Even though I don't know you too well, I can't let you be evil," Troy said to Tyler. "You're hurting your friends and family by doing this!"

Troy then knocked Tyler's sword away and struck him again. Eddie then slowly rose to his feet and screamed in anger.

"I can't take this anymore!" Eddie shouted as he pulled out the Shogun Disc.

Eddie then placed the Shogun Disc on his Spin Sword and spun the disc.

"Shogun Mode!" Eddie shouted as he took off running towards Tyler.

Eddie then transformed into Shogun Mode as Tyler and Troy were battling. Tyler then looked over and saw Eddie running towards him. Tyler then quickly struck Troy and knocked him away. Tyler then leapt into the air and dodged Eddie.

"Tyler, you can't stay evil forever!" Eddie shouted as he pulled out the Mega Blade.

Tyler then pulled out the Bullzooka and began firing at Eddie. Eddie was being hit by the blasts as he ran through them screaming.

"Go down!" Tyler shouted as he continued firing at Eddie.

Eddie then powered down back to normal mode from the blasts as he ran up to Tyler.

"Dragon Splash!" Eddie shouted as he struck Tyler with his sword.

Tyler and Eddie then fell to the ground and demorphed. Tyler then slowly leaned up breathing heavily. Tyler's eyes then widened as a dark aura surrounded him.

"What's happening?" Tyler shouted as he screamed in pain.

Tyler then fell to the ground holding his head in pain. The dark aura then disappeared as Tyler fainted. Josh and Tim then came running up as the ground began to rumble.

"What's going on?" Troy said in confusion.

Vrak then leapt out of the quarry and landed on the cliff side laughing evilly.

"The time has come!" Vrak shouted as he laughed. "This world will soon be mine!"

A red cyclone then rose out of the quarry and continued growing.

"Vrak, what have you done!" Troy shouted at Vrak.

"This world will be flooded and it will be destroyed!" Vrak shouted as the clouds grew darker.

Stephanie and Kyle then helped Eddie up as Loogies and Moogers began appearing around the Rangers.

"Destroy them!" Vrak shouted as the Moogers and Loogies began running at the Rangers.

"Great," Gia said in annoyance as she prepared for battle.

Tim then ran out in front of the other Samurai Rangers and began battling the Loogies and Moogers.

"Eddie, can you still fight?" Tim asked Eddie.

"Yeah, but Tyler is out cold," Eddie said as he pulled out his morpher.

Eddie then morphed as Stephanie and Kyle stepped away from him.

"Don't let them get to Tyler!" Eddie shouted as he began fighting the monsters.

Josh then leapt over next to Tyler and began shooting Loogies and Moogers away from him.

"Vrak!" Troy shouted to Vrak as he ran towards Vrak.

Vrak then looked over and saw Troy running at him.

"Red Ranger, you can't defeat me!" Vrak shouted as he fired blasts at Troy.

The blasts then hit Troy and knocked him away. Troy then struggled to get up. Mooger and Loogies then began running towards Troy.

"Get away from him!" Jake shouted as he knocked the monsters away with his Snake Axe.

Loogies then began hitting Jake with their blasters. Jake then fell to the ground next to Troy in pain.

"There's too many of them!" Emma shouted as she continued shooting at the monsters with her Phoenix Shot.

"Don't give up!" Noah shouted as he fired at the monsters with his Shark Bowgun.

Vrak then began flying in the air and began firing blasts at the Rangers below. The blasts then began hitting the Rangers and knocking them to the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Tim asked Vrak as he rose to his feet.

"Do you want more?" Vrak asked Tim as he began charging a blast in his hand.

Blasts then flew at Vrak and began hitting him. Vrak then looked over and saw David and Corey firing at him with their Mega Blasters.

"How dare you attack your master!" Vrak shouted in anger.

"You're nothing to me!" Corey shouted as he continued firing.

Troy then rose to his feet.

"Rangers, bring them together!" Troy shouted to the other Megaforce Rangers.

The Megaforce Rangers then combined their weapons.

"Megaforce Blaster!" The Rangers shouted as they aimed the blaster at Vrak as he flew towards David and Corey.

"Fire!" Troy shouted to the Rangers.

The Megaforce Rangers then fired the blaster and hit Vrak. Vrak then went flying back into the quarry. Corey and David then leapt off of the hill and began battling the Loogies and Moogers with the other Rangers.

"We'll take care of these guys," Corey said to the Rangers.

"Yeah, you guys need to stop Vrak," David said as he punched a Mooger.

Tim and Josh then picked up Tyler.

"Good luck guys," Tim said to them as he and Josh ran by with Tyler.

"Corey," Stephanie said to her brother as she walked up.

"What?" Corey said in confusion as he turned around and saw the Pink Samurai Ranger.

"Thank you for fighting on our side," Stephanie said to Corey.

"Don't mention it," Corey said to Stephanie. "Now go help your friends,"

Stephanie then ran away from Corey and David to go help the others.

Vrak rose from the ground in front of the cyclone as the Megaforce and Samurai Rangers ran up. Vrak then looked over and saw Tyler unconscious as Tim and Josh were holding him up.

"You Power Rangers don't stand a chance against me," Vrak said to the Rangers as he began glowing.

Vrak then began splitting into four. Three more different Vraks then appeared next to Vrak.

"Say hello to my previous looks," Vrak said to the Rangers. "Warstar Vrak, Earth Armor Vrak and Cyborg Vrak!"

"Great, now there's four of them," Kyle said in annoyance.

"They're not the real deal so they're weaker," Troy said to Kyle.

Tyler then slowly opened his eyes and began groaning.

"Hey, he's waking up!" Josh said to the others.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Tim asked Tyler.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Tyler said in confusion.

Tyler then looked up ahead and saw the four Vraks in front of him.

"Whoa, there's four of him now!" Tyler said in astonishment.

Tim and Josh then let Tyler go.

"You better morph and help us," Tim said to Tyler.

"You can still battle right?" Josh asked Tyler.

"Yeah, I can," Tyler said as he pulled out his morpher.

Tyler then drew his symbol and instantly morphed.

"Let's split up and take them all out," Tyler said to the other Rangers.

"Right!" The Rangers shouted as they prepared for battle.

The Rangers then took off running and began battling the Vraks. Troy and Tyler began battling the normal Vrak with their swords out.

"You were such a nice soldier," Vrak said to Tyler.

"You used me!" Tyler shouted at Vrak. "You made me hurt my friends!"

Tyler then struck Vrak with his sword and knocked him away.

Emma, Gia, Stephanie and Lyra then ran past Tyler and Troy and were battling the Cyborg Vrak.

"Watch out for his blasts," Gia said to the Samurai Girls.

Cyborg Vrak then began firing blasts at the girls. Stephanie and Lyra then hit the blasts and knocked them back at Cyborg Vrak. Lyra and Stephanie then ran up to Cyborg Vrak.

"Seismic Swing!" Lyra shouted as she struck Cyborg Vrak.

"Air Way!" Stephanie shouted as she hit Vrak with her sword.

Stephanie and Lyra then moved out of the way as Gia and Emma placed their zords on their Mega Blasters.

"Mega Blasters, Tiger and Phoenix Blast!" Gia and Emma shouted as they fired at Cyborg Vrak.

The blasts then hit Cyborg Vrak and destroyed him.

Eddie, Kyle, Jake and Noah then began battling Earth Armor Vrak.

"Forest Spear!" Kyle shouted as he jabbed Earth Armor Vrak with his spear.

Kyle then lifted Vrak into the air as Jake leapt into the air.

"Snake Axe!" Jake shouted as he struck Earth Armor Vrak with his axe.

Earth Armor Vrak then fell to the ground and quickly rose to his feet.

"Hydro Bow!" Eddie shouted as he aimed at Earth Armor Vrak.

"Shark Bowgun!" Noah shouted as he aimed at Vrak.

The Blue Rangers then began firing at Vrak with a barrage of arrows. Earth Armor Vrak then fell to the ground and exploded.

Warstar Vrak then leapt over Eddie, Kyle, Jake and Noah as Tim and Josh ran over to them.

"Get back here!" Tim shouted as he continued running.

Josh then pulled out his Robo Laser and fired at Warstar Vrak. Josh's blast then hit Warstar Vrak and knocked him out of the air. As Warstar Vrak was falling Tim leapt into the air.

"Barracuda Bite!" Tim shouted as he began striking Vrak repeatedly with his blade.

Tim then landed on the ground as Warstar Vrak exploded in the air.

"Nice!" Josh said as he walked up to Tim.

Tim then looked over and saw Tyler and Troy battling Vrak.

"You Red Rangers are weaklings!" Vrak shouted as he struck Tyler and Troy with his sword.

Tyler and Troy then fell to the ground as the other Rangers ran up.

"We need to go all out against him," Tyler said as he slowly rose to his feet.

Eddie, Tim and Kyle then stepped up next to Tyler as Tyler pulled out the Shogun Disc.

"Shogun Mode!" Tyler shouted as he transformed into Shogun Mode.

"Mega Mode Power!" Tim shouted as he transformed into Mega Mode.

"Shark Attack Mode!" Kyle shouted as he transformed into Shark Attack Mode.

"Super Samurai Mode!" Eddie shouted as he placed the Black Box Morpher on his Spin Sword and transformed.

Gia and Emma's buckles then flashed.

"What's this?" Gia said in confusion as she pulled out a card from her buckle.

"That card has the same symbol on it as the Black Box," Lyra told Gia.

Gia and Emma then placed the cards in their morphers.

"Super Samurai!" Their morphers shouted as Lyra and Stephanie transformed into Super Samurai Mode.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Stephanie said in amazement.

"Alright, now it's our turn to power up!" Troy said to the Megaforce Rangers.

Corey and David then leapt off the cliff and landed next to the other Megaforce Rangers.

"Are you guys going to help us?" Emma asked them.

"Yes," Corey said to Emma. "We don't want anyone else being controlled by him,"

The Megaforce Rangers then pulled a card from their belts. Corey and David then pulled a card from their belts. The seven Rangers then placed the cards in their morphers.

"Summon Ultra Zords!" Troy shouted as their morphers began glowing.

"Ultra Mode Morph!" The morphers shouted as gold zords flew out of the morpher.

Gold armor then began appearing on the Megaforce Rangers as the gold zords attached to their chests.

"You still can't stop me!" Vrak shouted at the Rangers.

"We'll see about that!" Tyler shouted as the Bullzooka appeared in his hand.

Tyler then combined the Bullzooka with his Mega Blade and created the Shogun Spear.

"Rangers, attack!" Tyler shouted as he pointed the spear forward.

Kyle then extended the Shark Sword at Vrak as he ran towards him. Vrak then blocked the Shark Sword with his sword.

"Not even that beast can damage me," Vrak said as he knocked the Shark Sword away.

Eddie, Lyra and Stephanie then stepped forward.

"Super Triple Slash!" Eddie shouted as he and the girls swung their swords.

The three energy slashes then hit Vrak. Vrak then began laughing.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Vrak asked the Rangers.

"Mega Blade!" Tim shouted as he ran up to Vrak.

"Robo Blade!" Josh shouted as he swung his sword at Vrak with Tim.

Vrak then blocked both of the swords and struck Tim and Josh. The Megaforce Rangers then grouped together and aimed the top of their Ultra Swords at Vrak.

"Ultra Megaforce Dynamic!" Troy shouted as the seven Ultra Swords fired a powerful blast at Vrak.

Vrak then blocked the blast with his sword and sent it back at the Megaforce Rangers. The blast then hit the Rangers and knocked them away. Troy then slowly rose to his feet. Troy then looked over at Tyler.

"We have to finish him off together," Troy said to Tyler.

"Right," Tyler said as he nodded.

Tyler and Troy then took off running at Vrak.

"You've got to be kidding," Vrak said as he began snickering.

Tyler and Troy then jabbed Vrak with their swords and knocked him into the cyclone.

"We have to go in there after him," Troy said to Tyler.

"No, that water will turn you into a Nighlok," Tyler said to Troy.

Blasts then flew out of the cyclone and hit Tyler and Troy.

Vrak then shot out of the cyclone and ran up to Tyler and Troy. He then began striking them with his sword. Troy then grabbed Vrak's sword.

"Do it!" Troy shouted to Tyler.

Tyler then stabbed Vrak with the Shogun Spear. Vrak then screamed in anger and blew Tyler and Troy away from him. Vrak then fell to one knee holding his stomach where Tyler stabbed him.

"How dare you spill my royal blood!" Vrak shouted at Tyler.

"How dare you try to destroy this planet!" Tyler shouted as he rose to his feet.

Tyler then disassembled the Shogun Spear as he ran towards Vrak. He then stabbed Vrak with the Bullzooka's horns and began firing at Vrak with it. Vrak then screamed in pain as an explosion occurred. Tyler was blown back by the blast as a smoke cloud surrounded Vrak.

"Tyler!" Troy shouted as he ran over to check on Tyler.

Tyler then demorphed as he breathed heavily. Tyler then grabbed his Samuraizer as he rose to his feet. The smoke then cleared and revealed Vrak unscathed.

"Impossible!" Tyler said in disbelief.

"I am immortal!" Vrak shouted as he began firing blasts at the Rangers.

Troy then jumped in front of Tyler and was hit by the blasts. Troy then fell to the ground and demorphed.

"How do we stop him?" Tyler wondered.

Tyler then helped Troy to his feet.

"There has to be a way to beat him," Troy said as he pulled out his morpher.

Sanzu River Water then began rising from the ground.

"We better find a way fast!" Tim shouted to Tyler and Troy.

Josh watched in horror as the Sanzu River Water rose out of the ground.

"I can't let this happen," Josh said as he clenched his fist.

Josh's hand then began glowing.

"What's this?" Josh said as a card appeared in his hand.

Josh then looked over at Tim.

"It has his symbol on it," Josh said to himself.

The other Megaforce Ranger's hands then began glowing. Troy then instantly morphed back into Ultra Mode as his hand began glowing.

"What's going on?" Vrak said in confusion.

Troy then looked down at the card in his hand.

"Vrak, you might have been able to handle one Shogun Ranger," Troy said to Vrak. "Let's see how you can handle six of them,"

Troy then revealed the new card to Vrak.

"Impossible!" Vrak said in astonishment.

The Samurai Rangers then stepped forward as the Megaforce Rangers stood behind them.

"Shogun Mode!" The Megaforce Rangers shouted as they inserted the Shogun Cards into their morphers.

"Shogun Mode Morph!" Their morphers shouted as the Samurai Rangers began glowing.

Tyler then instantly morphed as he transformed back into Shogun Mode. Eddie, Lyra, Kyle, Stephanie and Tim then transformed into Shogun Mode next to Tyler. Tyler then looked over at his friends in amazement.

"This is incredible!" Tim said in disbelief. "I never thought I could use these powers,"

"I don't care how many of you there are," Vrak said to the Rangers. "I will stop you!"

The Samurai Rangers then pulled out their Mega Blades.

"Samurai Rangers, Attack!" Tyler shouted as he took off running towards Vrak.

Vrak then dodged Eddie's Mega Blade as he ran by. Vrak then looked over and was hit by Kyle's Mega Blade.

"They're too fast!" Vrak said in fear as he dodged Lyra.

Tim then struck Vrak from behind. Vrak then turned around towards Tim.

"Stop that!" Vrak shouted in anger.

Stephanie then ran by Vrak and struck him. Vrak then turned around and saw Tyler behind him with a flaming Mega Blade.

"Shogun Strike!" Tyler shouted as he struck Vrak with his flaming Mega Blade.

The Megaforce Rangers and Josh then put their weapons together and aimed at Vrak. The Samurai Rangers then moved out of the way.

"Ultra Knight Dynamic!" Troy shouted as a powerful blast fired from the Rangers weapons.

The blast then hit Vrak and began pushing him back.

"No, I won't be defeated!" Vrak shouted as the blast began hurting him. "I am the ruler of this world and the Netherworld!"

Tyler then pulled out the Bullzooka again.

"Bullzooka Blast!" Tyler shouted as he fired a blast from the Bullzooka.

The blast then hit the Megaforce Rangers blast and caused it to explode. Vrak then began screaming as the explosion began incinerating his body.

"No, I'm immortal!" Vrak shouted as Master Xandred's spirit left his body.

Purple smoke floated out of the explosion as it began dying down. The Sanzu River Water cyclone then began to shrink once the explosion settled. The Sanzu River Water then returned to the Netherworld.

Tyler and the other Samurai Rangers then returned to normal mode.

"Hey, my Samuraizer!" Stephanie said in astonishment.

"What is it?" Tyler asked Stephanie as he looked back at her.

Tyler then saw Stephanie's Samuraizer shatter into pieces.

"Mine's breaking too!" Kyle said as he pulled out his Samuraizer.

Eddie, Lyra and Tyler then pulled out their Samuraizers and watched them shatter.

"I guess using that much power from Shogun Mode overloaded our morphers," Tim said as he pulled out his Samurai Morpher.

Tim's morpher then shattered as the Samurai Rangers demorphed.

"Well, at least we defeated Vrak before it happened," Tyler said to the others.

Stephanie then looked over at Corey and saw him demorph while he was staring at her.

"Stephanie, you're a Power Ranger too?" Corey said in confusion.

Mr. Yoshimoto then came running up as David demorphed.

"Dad, is that you?" David said in confusion.

Mr. Yoshimoto then hugged David as he began crying.

"I was worried about you," Mr. Yoshimoto told David.

"You barely know me though," David said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"I still care about you," Mr. Yoshimoto told David.

Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over at the other Rangers.

"Let's go back to the Youth Center," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers.

Mr. Yoshimoto and David then walked away. Tyler then walked up to Troy.

"I can't believe you guys have been fighting Vrak for so long," Tyler said to Troy.

"Well, he was merged with a master Nighlok when we fought him before," Troy told Tyler.

"Hopefully he didn't survive that," Tyler said as he and Troy walked away.

Later that night the Rangers returned to the Youth Center to celebrate. Tyler was sitting at the bar as everyone else was celebrating.

"Are you not going to celebrate?" Kenzie asked Tyler.

"No, I don't deserve to," Tyler said to Kenzie.

"Of course you do," Kenzie told Tyler.

"Kenzie, I almost killed my friends," Tyler told Kenzie.

"That wasn't you though," Kenzie said to Tyler. "That was Vrak controlling you,"

Kenzie then looked up and saw Gia walking up.

"I'm going to go check on Mr. Yoshimoto," Kenzie said as she walked away.

Tyler then sighed as he stayed at the bar.

"What're you doing up here by yourself Red?" Gia asked Tyler.

"I'm sitting here by myself," Tyler told Gia.

"You should be back there with the others," Gia said to Tyler as she sat down next to him.

"I killed Robo Knight," Tyler said to Gia.

"No you didn't," Gia said to Tyler. "Vrak did,"

"He was using me to do it though," Tyler told Gia.

"Even if he was, I know that you would never do such a thing," Gia told Tyler.

"You barely even know me," Tyler said as he looked over at Gia.

"I know, but when I saw you hesitate to attack me earlier, I knew it wasn't you doing that," Gia said to Tyler.

Tyler then looked back at his friends laughing and celebrating. Tyler then began to smile.

"Now come on," Gia said as she grabbed Tyler's hand.

Tyler then got up and walked with Gia to the others.

"There's the party pooper!" Kyle said to Tyler.

"Are you still scared about what happened to you?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"No, I've gotten over it," Tyler said as he sat down beside Eddie.

Tyler then looked over at Tim.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked Tim.

"We're not Power Rangers anymore," Tim said to Tyler. "So who's going to protect this city now after Troy and his team leaves Saturday?"

"I don't know, but hopefully no one will have to," Tyler told Tim. "Hopefully Vrak was the last enemy,"

Deep in outer space a spaceship with horses on the front of it was slowly floating around. A large alien walked into a throne room and knelt in front of an alien sitting at the throne.

"Emperor Mavro, we've just received word that your son Vrak was killed on a planet called Earth," The alien said to Emperor Mavro.

"Vrak was sent to that planet with Malkor," Emperor Mavro said to the alien. "Malkor dies months ago,"

"What do we do Emperor?" The alien asked Emperor Mavro.

"Tell my son Prince Vekar to prepare a fleet," Emperor Mavro said to the alien. "And you will be by his side Damaras,"

"Yes sir," Damaras said as he rose to his feet.

Damaras then walked away leaving Mavro by himself.

"My son, you will be avenged," Mavro said as he slammed his fist down on the arm of the throne.


End file.
